Planet Twilight
by melanieintn
Summary: On a far distant planet, Bella and Edward find love.  A true love in a modern society, where dominant males seek out submissive females to complete their household. No vampires, but plenty of aliens. AU, in-cannon, lemons, E/B, A/J, R/E, C/E
1. The New Age Begins

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning A/N: **Dominant males and submissive females; this is a male dominated culture inside of Forkington and other communities like it. There are some women who own businesses or work outside of the home, but only with the permission of their mate. The cities and most of Twilight do not observe this culture. There will be some technology in the households. With the men holding jobs in the cities, it would be impossible to avoid. Also, each individual man will want and have technology at his disposal to use as he sees fit. All of the households will be different, from primitive to modern. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett happen to be more modern type of people, and their households will reflect it. This is fiction and I hope that nothing that I write will offend anyone. This is written for enjoyment purposes only.

**Additional warning: **An anonymous reviewer suggested that I put a rape warning in place, due to the treatment of the females in this story. Individual warnings were already in place for specific chapters. I am not sure why readers continue to read stories that they don't approve of. Move along, no one is making you read this story of **fiction**.

~ooo000ooo~

On a distant planet called Twilight, in the far-away Eclipse universe, lived an advanced people. They had become so advanced by modern technology; they had forgotten how to truly live. Phones and computers were the main way to communicate, and face-to-face interactions were becoming rare. Men and women grew more and more withdrawn from each other and were not seeking out intimate relationships. Even if they did seek intimacy, many women did not want their bodies to carry children. They became more and more vain as time rolled by, and the population on the planet increasingly fell. The lifespan of the Twilighters was extremely long, but accidents, crime, and eventually old age were causing the population to dwindle. A group of men decided to take matters into their own hands.

Space exploration had only been used for observation purposes in the past. But a group of wealthy scientists and businessmen decided action had to be taken. After observing planet Earth with its overabundance of healthy young females, they came up with an extraction program. Twilighters were larger in stature and slightly more durable than your average human, but they could blend in well with the human population. They decided to infiltrate into the populace of Earth and see where a reliable source of healthy young females could be acquired easily. They wanted to acquire intelligent and beautiful specimens, too. The Twilighters had a way to come and go from Earth that was impossible for humans to detect. They could cloak their ships and never be noticed.

In earlier years, their work was more hands-on. But in recent years, and with the coming of the computer age on Earth, they set up databases and computer labs to monitor the school systems. They would get a list of potential specimens and then seek them out to see if they met all the requirements that were needed. Twilighters had heightened senses and could detect health problems and virginity. Once a potential specimen was observed to be intelligent, healthy, beautiful, and a virgin, then the specimen was followed to see when the best opportunity for abduction would occur. The girl would then be sedated, placed on the ship, and sent to Twilight. They would be sent to a facility that housed and trained them. They would be taught the history of Twilight, with the addition of other studies.

Since their main duties would consist of being a mate and mother, homemaking and parenting classes were required. Since the planet was quite different from Earth, there was quite a lot to learn. Since modern technology and advancements were the main reasons the planet was in such bad shape, many communities had sprung up that seemed to step back into the recesses of time; although some homes were more modern than others. Some lived primitively while others had all the modern conveniences; it depended on what the male preferred. Also, the communities thrived on a small town atmosphere, where social gatherings were held often. Face-to-face communications were encouraged.

The Cullen family lived in one of these communities and was a close-knit family. It was now time for the family to grow and all the sons to acquire mates. They were on their way now to the training center to bring home their intendeds, after having previously picked them out. But the girls didn't know that this was all arranged and had been for a couple of years. Each of the boys had grown to love the girls during the time they had chosen them, and they hoped they could also soon win their hearts. Especially Edward, there was something special about his chosen one. He was looking forward to what the future would bring.

~ooo000ooo~

I have had technical difficulties with my blog lately. Hopefully all problems have been solved. Let me know if there are missing pictures. Be sure and take out the spaces in the following url. Pics can be found at planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot 2011/03/chapter-1 .html

A/N: Thank you taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Even though this story is complete, at least leave me a smiley face to let me know you are enjoying it. Also please continue forward, as you delve into the lives of Edward and Bella.


	2. He Picked Me

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Today was the big day. When I had first arrived here, I was really scared. But the workers were all really nice, and I have made some great friends. I hoped whoever picked me would be nice to me and would let me continue to see my friends that I had been with for the last four years. Now I was standing in a line as I waited for my potential mate to choose me. I was really nervous; and as I stood here and waited, it was only getting worse. I had my friends on either side of me, and they didn't seem as nervous as me. Alice was jumping up and down and could barely contain herself, and Rosalie was half-way ticked off for having to be in this situation. Even though she had taken extra classes in "respect" and "how to have a good attitude," I think her mate will have to remind her often.

Okay, it was time. I needed to stand up straight and face forward. I heard the door on the right side of the room as it opened, and I heard footsteps. My hearing ability had increased a lot since I had been here. They gave us injections that they said would improve our health and life expectancy. I guess they were right because I haven't been sick since I had arrived on Twilight. We had not been exposed to very many males either. All of the workers were females that were taken from planet Earth years ago and never chosen to be wives or were returned if something happened to their mates.

Standing here as I pondered this, I saw the first males as they walked by me. I started to shake; I didn't know if I could do this. I really hated attention and having to stand here while all these guys looked me over was nerve-racking. Oh no, a guy stopped and stared at me. He was giving me the creeps; I hoped he kept walking. Whew, he did. Oh my, now two guys were stopping to look at Rosalie and Alice. They asked them their names; and after they told them, they took their hands and walked over to a table to sit and talk. As I was watching them, I didn't even notice a tall figure stopped in front of me. He startled me a little when he spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Bella," I said quietly with my head down.

He placed his finger under my chin, and lifted my face to his. "Would you like to sit at a table and talk?" he asked.

I told him, "Yes."

He asked me about my training, how long I had been here at this location, and several other questions. After we had talked for a while, he told me that he had chosen me and that he would take me home with him after the paperwork was signed. I watched him stand up, and he spoke with the guys that my friends had been talking to earlier. I guessed they knew each other, and I hoped that meant that if they chose my friends that I would get to see them often. We were then sent back to our rooms to pack up what little personal items that we had obtained over the years and to say good-bye to the workers if we wanted.

Alice was squealing and jumping up and down. She was so excited to leave the center and see what the rest of the planet looked like. She also was hoping that she could choose some of her own clothes. She had grown to hate the white dresses that we were all required to wear. Rose was leery of this whole situation. She didn't like having to get chosen by a man, but she didn't want to stay locked up at the center for the rest of her life. It didn't take long to get packed up, and we said good-bye to a couple of our favorite workers. They had been our substitute moms over the years.

When we were all packed and ready to go, there was a knock on the door. Alice rushed to answer it, and in walked the three guys. They picked up our belongings and told us to follow behind them. I was curious if they were all going to the same place, but I was too scared to ask. Alice, however, was the brave one and spoke up. "Do you know each other?" she asked.

"Yes," the tall blond in front of Alice answered, "we are brothers."

Alice squealed again, and they all smiled. We followed them out to an over-sized vehicle. We had been shown pictures of how the people traveled, but we had never seen one up close. My mate to be, who I learned earlier was Edward, waved his hand over the rear of the vehicle and a door rose up. He and the others placed our bags in it. He closed it, went around to the side, and waved his hand again to open another door. He told me and the others to get in, and we did.

He got in the driver's seat; and after everyone was situated, he started the vehicle. It had a low, smooth purr to it. All of a sudden, it felt like we were floating; and then we were moving. We were going way too fast for my liking, but I kept quiet and held on to my seat. Where we had been located seemed pretty isolated. I didn't see any other buildings near the facility. We passed by what looked like a city, but it had really strange shapes for buildings. Then, we seemed to be traveling into the middle of nowhere again. We approached huge iron gates with armed men out in front of them. They seemed to know the vehicle because they moved out of the way, and the gates opened for the car to go through.

Then, it looked like we had stepped back in time. I saw large and small houses; all seemed to have a garden and a clothes line. I recognized this; what we had been taught in our classes would be put to use. We passed through what looked like a small town with lots of small shops. I saw mostly human-powered vehicles. We turned down a well-hidden lane, and it seemed like we were travelling through the woods. We come upon a large home that looked like it was connected to three slightly smaller homes, but they were still large.

We pulled into a garage on the main house, and all the men helped their mates to get out of the vehicle. I saw several smaller vehicles in the garage that were similar to ones I had seen in town. We entered the main house, and it was beautiful. Wonderful paintings adorned the walls, along with lots of family pictures. I see what looked like homemade rugs adorning the floors and crocheted and knitted throws were on the furniture. In the middle of the room stood a tall, handsome, blond haired, blue-eyed man and a woman that has the same eye and hair color as my intended. They both had warm smiles, and I instantly felt at home. Just as introductions were about to be made, Rosalie opened her mouth.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Thank you taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it.


	3. Rosalie Acts Up and Intros Were Made

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _ Just as introductions were about to be made, Rosalie opened her mouth. _

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

"I want everyone to know, right here, right now, I will not cooperate!" Rosalie yelled.

We all gasped. I didn't know what was going to happen to her, but she was my friend; and I was scared. I whispered, "Be quiet, Rosalie. Do you want to be punished?"

She answered, "No, but I wanted them to know that I did not want to be here, and I will not cooperate."

The blond man stepped forward and said: "You will not only cooperate, but you will behave and listen! Now, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my mate, Esme." His hand motioned to the lady standing beside him. "I am not sure if you have been introduced to each of my sons, but they are Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." He pointed to each male as he said their name.

"I am the head of this clan, and my orders will be followed. However, each of my sons will be responsible for each of their mates. If you have any questions, you need to ask your future mate; and he will explain everything you need to know. If you are assisting my mate or learning new duties with her present, you may speak freely with her and ask her questions. She will assist you in learning tasks that need to be performed around the house, and she will also assist in personalizing your new homes. You will have one week to familiarize yourself with all the rules and what will be expected of you. Spending time with your mate each day and learning about each other, will also be part of your daily routine. You will be staying in one of our guest rooms during this week, and next Saturday will be the binding ceremony. Also, this week, you will be tattooed with the Cullen crest and your mate's name."

"Do not attempt to escape because this community is surrounded by ten-foot fences that have state of the art alarm systems. If you attempt to escape, you will be put in isolation for an extended amount of time; and further punishment will be decided by your mate. However, if you follow the rules and behave yourself, you should be very happy in these homes. We are not cruel, and we will not punish you unless you have done something that requires punishment."

All the time he was talking, Rose was struggling against Emmett; and Alice and I were becoming more worried. Alice and I kept glancing at each other, and we wondered what had gotten into Rose because she had never been this obstinate. The injections may have improved our senses and health, but we were still no match in strength with the male Twilighters. Especially Emmett, he was huge. He stood close to seven feet tall and was very bulky. Edward and Jasper were around six and a half feet tall, but they were not as muscular. They were, however, extremely well-built.

Carlisle saw that his speech was not getting through to Rosalie. He ordered Emmett to take her to the isolation room. He wanted us all to follow, so that we could see what the room looked like. I think he was hoping that after we saw it, we wouldn't want to go there in the future.

We went to the third floor, and we walked inside a door that had been locked. I guess this room was some sort of an observation room because there was a single chair facing a window that looked into an inner room. Carlisle unlocked the door to the inner room and told Emmett to put Rosalie inside the room. She went kicking and screaming. Then, the door was again locked. You could see through the window, and all that was in the room was a cot attached to the wall, a few shelves, a commode, and a sink. That was it. You could tell she was still screaming, but you couldn't hear her.

Since I must have had a puzzled look on my face, Edward said: "The walls are soundproof; and if we want to speak to whoever is inside the room, we can use that intercom system." He pointed to a speaker and controls on the wall. By this time, Alice was crying; and although I was not crying, I was really scared. We then all filed out of the room.

We got back to the room where we had entered the house. Carlisle said: "You two girls go help Esme with dinner, and she will show you what needs to be done."

After he told us that, Esme took our hands, and she led us into the kitchen. I didn't really know what to expect. We had been taught at the center that we could be cooking over an open fire or placing food in a machine that zapped it done instantly. This kitchen looked similar to the ones I had been in on planet Earth. Esme saw us looking around, and Alice was still crying. She retrieved a cloth handkerchief and gave it to Alice.

"Carlisle has done some research and found out what methods of cooking help the food maintain the most nutritional value and also retain flavor. All meals are home-cooked, nothing instant. Almost everything is made from scratch. I will spend all the time you need teaching you how to prepare everything. Once you are bound and living with your mate, you will be responsible for most of your own home's meals. We will have some family meals here every now and then. Sometimes, you will be treated to a meal out in a little restaurant in town called New Moon. It is run by a very nice lady, and she will be the one catering the binding ceremony."

She began to pull items out of a refrigerated unit. Alice and I stood quietly and observed her. By now Alice had stopped crying and had calmed down. Esme asked who wanted to cut up some vegetables. Alice volunteered because she knew me and knives didn't get along. I may not have been sick since I had arrived on Twilight, but I have had plenty of accidents.

I volunteered to help make the pasta. We worked diligently until everything was finished. We set the table, and Esme called the men into the room. Esme fixed Carlisle's and Emmett's plates, then she told us to fix Edward's and Jasper's plates. Since we didn't know exactly what and how much of each item they liked, they guided us on what they wanted to eat.

Edward said: "As you get used to our likes and dislikes, you will be able to fix our plates without our help."

Esme said: "Girls, fix your plates and sit next to your mates." We all fixed our plates and sat down to enjoy our meal.

After eating most of his meal, Carlisle said: "After this, you will help Esme clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. I will give you an hour with your mates, and then you will retire to your room. Tomorrow, you will arise and be ready to assist Esme in the kitchen for breakfast at 7:00 sharp. The boys have all been given time off work to get acquainted with you this week, and they will also be home the next week too. Although if Rosalie keeps acting up, Emmett probably should go back to work; and he would then take time off at a later date. We will have to play it by ear. Tomorrow the boys will give you a tour of our property and homes.

"All three of my sons' homes are identical in structure. Esme will help you sew, crochet, knit, and whatever else needs to be done to personalize each of your homes. You will need to discuss with each of your mates about his likes and dislikes, favorite colors, etc."

"This week your tasks will be to assist Esme with chores, familiarize yourself with the house and grounds, and spend time with your mate. Also, Esme will assist you in picking out material for the dresses you will be wearing in the binding ceremony." At this news, Alice started grinning and bouncing in her seat.

"If Rosalie continues to be difficult, then I am sorry, Emmett, your ceremony may have to be postponed. You still have the option to return her and get someone else," he told him.

"No, I want her. There is something about her that draws me to her. I will just have to be patient and hopefully she will come around," Emmett replied.

"OK, that is up to you. But I have a feeling that you are going to have your hands full with that one." Carlisle said. By now, everyone had finished eating and we were dismissed from the table. Esme, Alice, and I cleaned off the table and began to clean the kitchen. I washed the dishes, Alice dried, and Esme put them away. It didn't take very long to have the kitchen sparkling clean.

The boys were waiting for us as we left the kitchen. They took our hands and led us in opposite directions. Edward pulled me down on to a small couch and continued to hold my hand and play with my fingers. I had noticed that every time that he touched me, it felt like an electrical spark flowed through my body. We were quiet a few moments before he spoke up.

"I want you to be comfortable, and speak freely with me; and I want you to ask me any questions you would like. I want you to be respectful to me, and I will be the same to you. You will not try to escape, and you will be respectful to everyone in this household. The only males you may speak to are my brothers and father, unless I give you permission to speak. You may not let another male touch you; if someone touches you against your will, you will immediately come to me. If I am not available, you will tell one of brothers or my father; and they will handle the situation. You may not leave the grounds unless you are escorted or have permission to leave. You will cook three meals a day, clean, and do chores. Mother will show you more later on what that entails. Those are the immediate rules; and if additional rules need to be added, I will inform you of them. Do you have any questions?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "No, not about the rules." The rules were pretty much what I expected and had been living with since I arrived on Twilight.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I am a doctor; I help my father in a private practice in the city. We are also on call and have a clinic room set up here in the main house. It is available for emergencies; and we work out of it on Fridays, for people that live in the community," he said.

We continued to talk about different things until our hour was up. He never let go of my hand the whole time. His father appeared and said it was time to go to bed. Alice and I were led upstairs to a large room with three beds. Esme had laid out night dresses and also a dress for the next day. She showed us the bathroom and told us that we had an hour to get ready for bed. She and Carlisle left the room, and we heard the click of a lock, not that we planned on going anywhere. Alice had started to cry again, and I told her to use the bathroom first and collect herself.

I gave her a hug and said: "It will be okay. They are strict, but they seem like nice people. Just calm yourself down and give them a chance."

I waited my turn and thoroughly enjoyed my hot shower. The night dress was very soft and comfortable, and I noticed we were not provided with any underwear. We were both ready for bed before the hour was up. It had been a long day, and I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and alerted my story. Please review and let me know what you think of it.


	4. Edward's POV of 1st Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. were the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot were the property of the author. The author was in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _It had been a long day, and I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring._

~ooo000ooo~

**Edward POV**

Here I was standing outside this room, nervous as an Oci* in a room full of rocking chairs. You would think I was a seventeen year-old-boy, instead of being a thirty-five year old, well-educated individual. I have been a doctor for several years and shared a practice in the city with my father. It was a very successful practice because my father was a very well-known scientist as well. He had been a doctor for a long time and had an extremely good reputation as a doctor and a scientist. He had several cures under his belt and had perfected treatments for many known diseases and ailments. I just hope that someday I could live up to his reputation.

Today was a big step in maturing as an individual, and I was so looking forward to having my own mate and starting a family of my own. I have built a house that's ready for her, and I hope she will come to enjoy it as much as I have. I really enjoyed having a place of my own.

I have been waiting for this day a long time; I wanted to wait until my brothers could also pick a mate. A couple of years ago, my brothers and I started going through the files of the girls that would be available several years later. Not everyone had access to these files. But when your father was an Overseer*, you had extra privileges. My brothers and I were immediately drawn to three specific girls. My father arranged it so that the three girls would be roomed together, and their training was specifically tailored to our lifestyle. We wanted our mates' transition to our homes to be as smooth as possible.

So here I stood, hoping that she would give me a chance to win her heart. I had peeked at my brothers' files to see who else would be joining the household. I was the eldest son, so I was second in charge at home; and I felt partly responsible for the well-being of my family. I was only behind my father in authority.

Jasper's mate seemed to be a lively girl; she was very small and would be easy to handle. She should do fine, as long as Jasper could keep her eagerness under control. Emmett's choice in a mate was very questionable because her file was full of red marks and warnings. She was tall, blond, and statuesque, but she would be no match for Emmett's large frame. He would be able to handle her, but she would be a pain to always have to be monitored. When I questioned him about it, he said he liked a challenge. Oh well, better him than me. My choice was a quiet, loving angel whose photo and file information seemed to jump out and reel me in, and I wanted to read more about her. I made sure that she was exposed to no males and that none had access to her. Today was just for show because we knew whom we wanted, and this was just a formality that had to be performed.

I could hear their rapid heartbeats in the other room; it seemed that the girls were just as nervous as the males that waited outside the door. A worker opened the door, and we entered the room where the girls were lined up. As I entered, I moved to the side and stood back a little to observe her. I noticed my angel was standing there and looking more beautiful than any photo could portray her. She had long mahogany hair and deep brown eyes that I could gaze into forever.

Oh, I didn't think so! Some male just stopped in front of my beauty. I growled; he glanced over my way and then moved on past her. After my brothers took their future mates away to talk, I made my way over to Bella. I knew her name, but I asked her anyway; and I gently took her hand and felt a jolt of electricity. That was the reason I was drawn to her because I was her true mate. I confirmed it now, by the hum of electricity that pulsated through my body. I only hoped I could make my body wait until after the binding ceremony to consummate our union.

We made small talk, and then I told her that I would take her home with me. I then went to my brothers; and we proceeded to fill out the paperwork, and paid the fee that was associated with purchasing a mate. There was quite a bit of money involved in extracting, transporting, housing, feeding, training a specimen, and turning them into someone worthy of being a mate. After we signed the paperwork and they processed the payment, we went to retrieve our girls.

After we left the facility, we had an uneventful drive home. We passed by the city that Jasper and I worked in during part of our week. I would have to take my angel and show her the city after she had become more accustomed to me and I didn't have to worry about her trying to escape. We approached our home community and entered the gates. It helped keep the mates in, and it kept the unwanted guests out. As I drove through the small town we had established, I pointed out several stores where they would go shopping. I told them Mother would take them and help them set up some of the rooms in their houses. She would show them where to go grocery shopping and where to buy fabric for their clothes.

More than likely, us guys would take them sight-seeing and show them the stores before then. But Mother would help them with most of their purchases. The town seemed to be growing every day. As more males joined our lifestyle, the more the community would grow. We could accommodate many more households in this community without having to expand our territory. We soon approached home and parked in the garage.

Everyone followed me into the house and we went to find Mother and Father. They were standing in the family room, as they waited for us to arrive. Just then, Rosalie started screeching. I just knew she was going to be trouble, and I had told Emmett he had made a bad choice. But no, he didn't listen to me, and even Father had put his two centas* into the mix; Emmett was determined to have her as a mate.

Father welcomed the girls and proceeded to tell them some of the rules and information that would be helpful to them. I was about to intervene with Emmett and Rosalie because I could see it was distracting Bella and Alice. But Father took the initiative and told Emmett to take Rosalie to the isolation room. Father had it built for this purpose, but it had never been used before today. The main house had been built for some time, but we just finished adding on our three individual homes so that we would be ready for our mates and the much-needed privacy.

After Emmett placed Rosalie in the isolation room, we returned to the family room. Jasper had his arm around Alice trying to ease her crying, and my angel looked terrified. I gave her a hug and ran my hand down her hair to reassure her. Father told them to assist Mother in the kitchen, and they left the room with Mother.

"Emmett, we can't have her upsetting the other girls. You will need to get a handle on her sooner rather than later," Father stated.

"I know, but she is my true mate; and I feel this pull to her, and I just want her to love me," Emmett sadly said.

"Yes, I know this is going to be difficult. But I will not have her disrupting this household. You will get her under control, or I will step in and deem my own punishment. Do you understand?" Father asked.

"Yes, Father," Emmett responded.

Father then looked at Jasper and I and said: "Looks like you two picked some winners and both seem to have great personalities. Alice is cute as a button, and Bella is gorgeous. I can't wait to play with those adorable grand-babies we were going to have running around here. We should have the school established by the time the children will be old enough to attend. If I have any granddaughters, they will be unable to go to a secular school; and I will not send them away to a training facility."

We nodded our heads in agreement. Mother then called us in to dinner.

Dinner went smoothly and was thoroughly enjoyed. The girls tried so hard to please us, and my angel felt so right sitting next to me. When Father said that we could spend an hour together after they cleaned up the kitchen, I got nervous again. After we were dismissed from the table, I started going over in my head all the things I needed to tell Bella. After she was through cleaning, I took her to the love-seat; and we sat down next to each other. I did not want to relinquish her hand, so I keep holding it; and I played with her fingers.

I explained to her some of the rules, and she seemed to take them in stride. She asked me what I did for a living, and we discussed that for a little while. Before I knew it, my father said it was bedtime for the girls; and we parted ways. I headed to my house and decided a cold shower would be the perfect thing to end my day. I was so close to getting everything I ever wanted; I could almost taste it. I was looking forward to tomorrow.

~ooo000ooo~

*Oci or Ocicat - The Ocicat is a large, athletic animal with a solid and well muscled body. It has a short light coat that glows with a satin sheen. Their coats are similar to wild animal fur with either stripes or spots. You can choose from a wide variety of colors. The Ocicat is an outgoing breed and is extremely dog-like. They can be trained to fetch, walk on a leash and other basic commands like come, sit, stand, sleep and even speak. They like playing with toys and enjoy splashing in water. They are very people-friendly and are considered extremely devoted to their owners. It is a favored household pet on Twilight, due to its intelligence and loyalty.

*Overseer - an elder who helped establish the extraction program

*centas - an old form of currency that has been outdated

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Pics of Ocicats are at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-4 .html. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think about my story.


	5. Walked Grounds, Met Emily, Began Gown

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _It had been a long day__,__ and I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

At 6:00 A.M., we awoke to our alarm. We each took our turns in the bathroom and put on our dresses. I was wearing a blue dress, and Alice was donning a red one. I would have to ask Esme the significance of the dress colors later on today. We made our beds and sat on the edge of them, as we were waiting for our door to be unlocked. At 7:00 A.M., we heard the click of the lock; and Carlisle opened the door. He led us down to the kitchen, where Esme was starting breakfast. She told me to start the biscuits, and she pulled out the meat and eggs from the refrigeration unit. She told Alice to wash and slice up fruit. She put the meat on to fry and started cracking the eggs into a bowl; we seemed to be working well together.

Alice and I had been taught a lot about cooking and what meats were cooked for each meal. Some of the animals on Twilight were different from the ones on Earth. Many animals were transported from Earth and bred on Twilight, so that the incoming girls had an easier transition and had food that they were accustomed to eating.

We cooked breakfast quickly and efficiently, and set the table. Esme told the men that breakfast was ready, and they took their seats at the table. Breakfast proceeded much like dinner had gone the previous night. Carlisle started speaking. "After breakfast clean-up, the boys will retrieve you; and you will begin the tour of our property. You will then return to the kitchen at 11:00 A.M. to begin lunch preparations," he said.

He turned his attention directly to me and said: "Bella, please go and retrieve a couple of slices of bread and a bottle of water and place it next to Emmett."

I quickly said: "Yes, Sir." I then got up from the table and retrieved the requested items. I then sat back down next to Edward.

He then spoke to Emmett, "Give Rosalie her food and stay and speak to her. If she is uncooperative or is rude to you, leave her alone again. If she is willing to talk to you calmly, stay and get to know her."

He then dismissed everyone, and we proceeded with the clean-up of the kitchen. After we were done, Edward took my hand; and we went out the back door. The area behind the house was almost as beautiful as the inside of the house. The back deck had a huge grill and seating area. Directly off the deck was a beautiful flower garden with a large water fountain in the center of it. Between the wonderful fragrance of the flowers and the sound of the water, it gave me a very relaxing and calming feeling. We wandered down the path through the flowers. I could see the vegetable garden coming in to view and back further on the property was a small cottage.

"Who lives in that cottage?" I asked.

"Emily," he answered. "She helps my mother with the gardens, the laundry, and any other chores that Mother would need assistance accomplishing. When father saw that it was getting to be too much on Mother trying to maintain a household and raise three rambunctious boys, he acquired Emily to assist her with her duties. She is a Quileute* from the planet La Push. She and Sam, her mate, were attacked by a wild animal on their home planet. Sam was killed, and she was badly injured. Twilight had an extraction team on La Push; and her family begged them to bring her back to Twilight, so that she could receive medical care. Father was present at the arrival center when she arrived, and he treated her wounds. He was so impressed by her docile and sweet personality that he brought her home. She was no longer able to bear children, and so she would have been undesirable as a mate and unable to be a breeder. Do not let her appearance shock you. She has rusty colored fur and deep scratches on her face," he said. I nodded my head and proceeded with him to the cottage.

We walked up to the cottage door, and Edward knocked. The door opened up and out walked a beautiful female with a bright smile and a slight limp. "Hi, Edward, how are you doing today? Who do you have with you?" she asked with a lop-sided smile.

"This is Bella, my mate. Bella, this is Emily," he said.

We greeted each other, and she proceeded to walk with us through the garden. She explained which vegetables would be harvested soon and that she would be helping with the canning. Suddenly, I was under attack by some sort of bird. Edward chased it off, and he instantly checked me for injuries. He found a scratch on my lower leg and said that we needed to head back into the house, so that he could put some medicine on it. On closer inspection, I noticed several birds running around the garden that were picking at bugs. They looked like a cross between a duck and a chicken.

"Over there is the dreck* house. A dreck is what just attacked you. Emily usually collects the eggs every day and always leaves some to hatch. That way we will consistently have a fresh supply of layers. We take the ones that are too old to lay eggs to the butcher. Mother uses them as trade for other meats. She really does not like to kill them, and father doesn't make her. Bella, let's get you back into the house, so that I can fix up your leg," he said.

We started to walk back to the house, when he turned back around to speak to Emily. "Emily, Mother may need your help in the house this afternoon. She will be helping the girls pick out material for their binding ceremony gowns, and they only have this week to complete them," he said.

"I will come to the house at 1:00 sharp. If she needs me sooner, she can give me a call. I have to weed the garden and tie up some of the tomato plants that are trying to run away," she said with a big smile.

We made our way back into the house and into what I guessed to be the clinic area. There was a door leading from inside the house and a door that led to the outside. I peeked outside, and there was a small parking area on the side of the clinic. A chair and desk were in the corner, and situated along the walls were several comfortable looking seats. Edward led me through an interior door that went into a hallway.

"My father and I share this office," he said as he opened a door to a room and let me peek into it. Inside the room was a black couch that sat along the wall next to the door and there were two desks and credenzas, a set on each side of the room. A filing cabinet system was on the opposite wall facing the door. He closed the door, and I followed him into an examination room.

"There are two of these examination rooms and a restroom for the patients to use. Hop up on the table, and let me get that leg fixed up for you," he said. I got up on the table as he went to get his supplies. He came back with a cleansing liquid, anti-bacterial cream, and bandages. After he had everything situated, he then quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound.

When he was finished with my leg, he led me back to the reception area. When we got to the reception area, I stopped and looked at the desk. "Who works out here at the desk?" I asked.

He gave me a pensive look and said, "Tanya." We then went back outside to walk the grounds.

"OK," I said. I was unsure. What was up with the face he made when he said that name? I knew he isn't working the next couple of weeks, but I guessed I would eventually find out who this Tanya person was and why her name disturbed Edward.

We walked down a path in the woods, holding hands and taking quick glances at each other. Since it was getting close to lunchtime, we headed back to the house. Alice, Esme, and I prepared sandwiches with homemade bread and deli meats. We placed a big bowl of salad, the sandwiches, fresh fruit, and pickles on the table. Lunch was ready, and Esme told me to go ahead and set out the bread and water beside Emmett's place setting. The men came to the table, and we sat down to eat. As we ate, we got our instructions for the rest of the day. I was already feeling at home with the routine, and I had only been in the house for 24 hours.

"Emmett, how did it go this morning with Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Not well, she threw the bread at the glass partition," he said with defeat in his voice.

"Just give her the rations and leave this time. You can try talking to her again tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"Alice and Bella, you will assist Esme with picking out the fabric for your binding ceremony gowns. The gowns will all be made by the same pattern, so that is already chosen. Esme will tell you what else needs to be done. You will still be with her when it is time to fix dinner, so I don't need to tell you the time," he said.

Edward spoke up and said: "Mother, I told Emily that you might need some help this afternoon, and she said that she would be here at 1:00."

"Thanks, Son," she said with a smile. We cleaned up from lunch and followed Esme to a room next to the kitchen.

Sitting on long tables were several sewing machines, and there were rows of fabric along one wall that looked like a rainbow exploded. Alice started squealing and ran over to the fabric. Along another wall were a couple of clothes washing machines, and there was a door leading to the outside. I took a look out of that door and saw several clothes lines close to the house and next to the flower garden.

"OK, girls, let's pick out some fabric so that we can get started on these gowns. Edward's favorite color is blue, and Jasper's is red. I have several different types of silks, and I also have some fabrics that can only be found on Twilight," she said. So that was the reason we were wearing these color dresses, they were the guys' favorite colors. Alice seemed to be going into hyper-drive, and I thought I was going to have to throw some cold water on her to calm her down.

"Oh my goodness, I have never seen or felt anything like this! We really get to choose what we want to wear, Esme?" she asked.

"As long as it is red, then you can choose what fabric you like best," Esme said as she smiled. She looked thrilled that we were excited about making the gowns. Alice and I began to feel and compare each of the fabrics. We both decided on the same fabric type. It had an iridescent glow to it and one way you held the fabric, it looked silver and another way it was either the red that Alice was holding or the blue that I was holding.

"That is shimrilic* fabric; and it is similar to silk, but the fabric is only produced in one part of this world and is very expensive. We have to be careful how we lay the pattern down on the fabric and cut it out, so the dress will look uniform and flow correctly," she said.

We brought our fabrics to the table and laid them out. By this time, Emily had arrived and began to help us lay down the patterns onto the fabric. Alice and I were about the same size, but she was shorter. The only thing that would need to be adjusted would be the length, so we would be able to use the same size pattern. Esme picked out some shimrilic fabric in purple, but she used a totally different pattern. With Emily's help, we had our fabric pieces cut out; and we were ready to start sewing. Alice, Esme, and I started sewing the pieces together while Emily moved between Alice and me; she was making sure that the pieces were going together correctly. By the end of the afternoon, we had most of the pieces sewn together, and it was time to start dinner.

We had roast, potatoes, and quids* for dinner. We had started to get low on homemade bread, so Esme said she would help us bake some in the next few days. Dinner flowed smoothly, and we got to spend an hour with our mates after we cleaned up after the meal. This time we sat on the front porch swing and enjoyed the evening breeze. As he took my hand, I began to feel the familiar electrical hum flow through my body. I gazed into his beautiful green eyes and got lost in the view. He inched himself closer, and I forgot how to breathe.

"Breathe, Bella," he said softly.

I took a deep breath, and he inched forward until our lips touched. I closed my eyes and was almost overcome by the electricity that zinged through my body. I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing, so I just relaxed and did what felt right. Our lips danced together, and I felt his tongue touch my lips. I gasped, and he took the opportunity to put his tongue inside my mouth. I was still clueless, so I continued to mimic his actions. By the time Carlisle came to get me for bed, I was thoroughly turned on and had no idea what to do about it. I had heard a long time ago about cold showers being a solution to quelling desire. I had a feeling a cold shower was in my near future. Alice and I followed the same routine as we did the night before. The only difference in tonight was that she was not crying; the dressmaking really cheered her up. Again, we were ready for bed before lights out, and we were looking forward to tomorrow.

~ooo000ooo~

*Quileute – a humanoid species that is completely covered in long fur. Most keep their fur neatly trimmed. Some colors of fur are rarer and are sought after for breeding purposes. Most Quileutes come to Twilight willingly, because most of the planet La Push lives in poverty and the living conditions are poor. Twilight does provide aid to the planet. Quileutes are brought to Twilight for mating and breeding purposes.

*dreck - birds that resemble a cross between a chicken and a duck. They are birds native to the La Push Planet. Their eggs contain more protein than the eggs of a chicken and they are tastier. Emily had requested that the Cullen's acquire some of them.

*shimrilic - fabric made from an unique type of glow worm

*quids - root vegetable, similar to carrots, purple in color

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate it! Please check out my pics at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-5 .html or check my profile and use the link from there. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think about my story.


	6. Tattoos and Gowns

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Again, we were ready for bed before lights out, and we were looking forward to tomorrow._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Alice and I awoke and began our morning the same as we did yesterday. When Carlisle arrived at their door this morning, he explained that this morning's routine was going to be a little different.

"Today we are going to start your day in the clinic," he said.

We followed him down the steps and met up with Edward and Jasper. They each took our hands, and we proceeded to the clinic reception area.

"Today, you both will get your tattoos and microchips. Both will be essential in tracking you, if you try to escape. You will be sedated, so that the procedure will be pain-free. We are going to wait out here until he finishes with Rosalie, and then we will put you each in an exam room," he said.

Edward and Jasper each took a seat in the reception area chairs and pulled us down into their laps. I was glad I would be sedated because I hated needles, and I fainted at the sight of blood. I should have known something was up this morning when we had been given sleeveless dresses.

We only had to wait a few minutes, until the door opened; and out walked Emmett, who carried a sedated Rosalie. She looked awful; her hair was matted, and she was still wearing the clothes from the training center. I didn't have much time to think about her, before I was being led to an exam room.

"Get up on the table and lie down and relax. I will not hurt you, Angel," Edward softly said. I hopped up on the table and lay down.

"This is a gas that will make you not care," he said to me. He placed the mask over my face and told me to take deep breaths. Everything started to get fuzzy and then nothing.

~oo00oo~

Gradually, I started to wake up. I could not tell that any time had passed. My eyes felt so heavy, and I tried to open them up.

"Take your time, Angel; you might be dizzy at first. Just take everything slow," a smooth, sultry voice said.

I knew that had to be Edward's voice, but I just couldn't think clearly. I felt a smooth hand as it caressed my face. I knew it was Edward because I felt the electricity flowing from his touch. No one's touch had ever felt like that before. I then felt a cool cloth caress my skin, as I again tried to open my eyes. This time I succeeded, and I was face-to-face with the most breathtaking green eyes and floppy copper hair. His hair was hiding part of his eyes, and I reached up and swept his hair up and off of his forehead. He took a sharp intake of air as my fingers touched his face. I couldn't help the temptation to linger there a minute, as I ran my fingers through his soft hair. We stayed in this position for several minutes as I played with the silky strands, and he continued to sweep the soft cool cloth across my forehead and cheeks.

"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy?" he asked me with concern in his eyes. I tried to sit up a little straighter in the bed, but the room started to spin. He noticed me wobble, and he gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"You can continue to lie here as long as you need. We are going to have a light lunch; and you and Alice will again be working on your gowns. I do want you to sit back up for a few minutes, though. I have some orange juice for you, and I want you to drink some of it. You have not had any breakfast, and so you need to drink the juice to tide you over until lunch," he said.

He helped me sit up, and I drank the juice. My mouth was dry, and I realized I was thirsty. I looked around and noticed that I did not recognize the room.

"Whose room is this?" I asked.

"This is our bedroom," he said with a smirk. "Father thought he could trust us to not do anything inappropriate with you and Alice, since both of you had just been sedated."

My face flushed crimson, and I turned to look away from him. He placed his fingers under my chin and brought my face back toward his and said: "Don't turn your beautiful face from me, Angel. You are safe in this bedroom until after the binding ceremony, then you are mine to do with as I please. However, you have nothing to fear; I will not harm you. You will experience much pleasure as I bend you to my will. Now, let me take a look at your right arm." I turned my body to him so that he could get a good look at the tattoo. I winced as he pulled the bandage off.

"It looks like it is a little red and puffy. I am going to put some cream on it to take the discomfort away and help it heal faster," he said. He picked up a tube a cream that was sitting on the night stand. He gently rubbed some of it on my arm. It only took a few seconds for the medication to work, as I soon felt a cool sensation on the area where my tattoo was located.

"Tell me when you start to feel any discomfort, and I will reapply it. With the use of this cream, it should be fully healed in two to three days. Now lie back down and rest, we have one hour before lunch," he said.

"Will you stay here with me?" I asked, blushing profusely.

"There is no place that I would rather be than with you," he answered, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, Angel. Lunch is ready, and you need to continue working on your gown," the sultry voice said.

I stretched, yawned, and rubbed my eyes. I proceeded to get up and made a quick trip to the bathroom, before we went to the dining room. I then followed Edward out of his house, into his parents' house, and on to the dining room to eat the lunch that Esme had prepared. After we enjoyed the light lunch, Carlisle started to talk.

"As you girls can see. You will not always help prepare meals. If you are sick, injured, on a required rest before or after pregnancy, or for whatever reason you cannot perform your normal duties, the other women and even your mate, if he so chooses, will pick up the slack. This is a family, and we will assist one another. You will not take advantage of this situation, or you will be punished. Now, this afternoon you will continue to work on your gowns and then prepare dinner. You are dismissed," he said.

Alice and I helped Esme to clean up, and then we headed over to the sewing/laundry room. Emily was already in there waiting to help us. We finished sewing the pieces together and inserted the zippers. We then tried them on to see if they needed to be altered and also we determined the correct length. All three of us marked our gowns where they needed to be altered and hemmed. By the time the afternoon was over, the foundation of the gown was completed; and we just needed to add our embellishments. That was going to be completed in the following days.

We prepared dinner and then enjoyed eating it with our mates.

"Emmett, how is Rosalie faring this afternoon? I haven't checked on her since the procedure." Carlisle asked.

"Not well, I waited for her to wake up, before I left her this morning. After she got her bearings and realized what had happened to her, she started screaming and hitting me in the chest with her fists. This would have only harmed her, if she had continued. But when I restrained her, she fought even harder. I really don't know what to do. I know it has only been a few days, but I don't see the situation improving. I know you said that once we consummate the binding that it will be difficult for her to leave me. You said the enzymes in our expulsion fluid* bind the female to the male. I don't want to starve her or beat her, and I don't want to leave her in that room forever. If worst comes to worst, I want to ask permission for an alternate binding ceremony; and then I want to consummate the union," Emmett stated.

Alice and I gasped, and we both started to cry. I knew Rosalie was being difficult, but I didn't want it to come to this kind of resolution. We were taught in training that not all households practiced consensual mating. I was told that as long as I behaved and followed the rules that I would be living in a happy environment. I wondered how they knew that was how it would be for me. The workers at the center seemed to know more about where I was going to be placed than they should.

As I pondered this, everyone began to get up from the table and leave.

"Esme, you take care of the clean-up, and you boys take the girls and talk to them. Emmett, we need to have this conversation in private. Come on, let's go to my office," Carlisle said.

Edward took my hand and led me out to the front porch swing. He handed me a handkerchief and pulled me down next to him on the swing.

"I am sorry that you had to witness that conversation, but there are not that many secrets around this house. She has brought this situation upon herself, and I am sorry that this will affect you in any way. I am going to ask Father if you and Alice can go in and talk to her. I am hoping you two can talk some sense into her," Edward said.

I slowly stopped crying and quietly asked: "If we can talk her into being more receptive to Emmett, do you think that they will give her more time?"

"I don't know. We will have to wait and see. It can't hurt. She has already gotten herself into about as much trouble as she can get into right now. Other than trying to harm one of us or escaping, those would be worse offenses. Let's talk about something else and I will talk to Father tonight about letting you two see Rosalie tomorrow," he said.

We didn't say too much more because we again started kissing like the previous night. Before we knew it, his father came to get me; and he escorted Alice and me to bed. As I got ready for bed, I hoped Edward could talk his father into letting Alice and me have a talk with Rosalie. That way, I knew that I would have done everything in my power to defuse the situation. Tonight I had a feeling sleep would not come so easily; Rosalie was my friend, and I worried about her.

~ooo000ooo~

*Expulsion fluid – fluid expelled from the male Twilighter during euphoria*. It contains seed – for impregnation purposes, enzymes – binds the female to the male and increases the females need for sex, and scenting fluid – it marks the female as the male's property.

*euphoria – orgasm that results in expulsion fluid

Planet Twilight fact – A male does not have to produce expulsion fluid when he orgasms during sex. The act will not be as fulfilling, but he does not have to worry about impregnating, binding, or scenting the individual.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my story and giving it a chance. Please review and let me know what you think about the story. Please check out my pics at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-6 .html


	7. Rosalie and Royce, B, A, and R's Past

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: Tonight I had a feeling sleep would not come so easily; Rosalie was my friend, and I worried about her.

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

On our walk to the kitchen this morning, Carlisle told us that Alice and I would be talking to Rosalie after breakfast. He told us that we would have an hour to speak to her. I was glad that we were going to have a chance to talk to her. We helped Esme cook breakfast and we sat down to eat.

"Bella, you and Alice will take Rosalie her bread and water this morning. You have one hour to speak with her. The boys will come pick you up when your time is up. You will then spend time with them until 11:00 A.M., and then you will help Esme with lunch. You will then spend time with Esme this afternoon working on your gowns and anything, in which, she may need help. After these first couple of weeks is over, a more normal routine will be set up. You will know when and how to do chores, and you won't have to be told to do them. When you have built the trust needed to confirm that you can do chores without supervision, you will be able to perform tasks in your own timing and how you want to do them," Carlisle said after we finished eating.

"Help Esme clean up and then head to Rosalie's room. Edward has the key and will escort you in to see her. Remember, you only have an hour," he said, as he then dismissed us.

We helped Esme clean up from breakfast, and soon Edward was standing at the kitchen door and waiting for us. We followed him upstairs; we entered the observation area, and then he let us into the room where she was located. He stayed in the observation room. She didn't even look at us when we entered the room. She was lying on the cot as she stared at the ceiling. Alice and I ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug; she looked at us then.

With tears in her eyes, she said: "I can't do it. I don't want to be here. I want to go back to Earth and go home. My parents treated me like a princess, and they never made me do any chores. My mother would dress me in fine designer clothing, and both my parents always got me everything that I asked of them. I was their pride and joy, and mother always said I would have the pick of any man I wanted. That is, if I wanted a man, and if I didn't, I could go to college and be anything I wanted to be. But there was one boy, and I really liked him. His dad worked with my dad at the bank, and his name was Royce King. I had the biggest crush on him, but he was several years older than me. He used to bring me flowers and candy, so I always hoped he would ask me out on a date when I got older. I guess I will never find out if he would have ever asked me out. This is a nightmare. I guess when I lived at the center; I thought I would be rescued. Now I know that I will never be rescued. How are you both so calm about all of this?"

Alice said: "I was not brought up the way that you were raised. My parents thought I was weird because I seemed to always know what was going to happen. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. Sometimes I would have a dream or sometimes it would be a feeling. I was really smart; and I did well in school, but I didn't have any friends. They thought I was weird too. I never had any real friends until I met you at the center. I overheard my parents talking about sending me to some kind of psychiatric hospital. They didn't want me to have any kind of influence over my little sister, Cynthia. I was scared, and I ran away. However, the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the center; and my literal dreams had come true. This had been what I had been telling my parents all along, but no one believed me. So, Rosalie, the answer to how I am so calm is because I know this is where I belong. I have been dreaming about Jasper for a long time, even before I came to Twilight. Rosalie, you have to calm down and learn to accept your path in this life. You will never know where your life would have taken you, if you had remained on Earth. I have a feeling it would not have turned out the way you would have liked it. Royce King, that name gives me a bad feeling; I wonder if the Cullens could see what he is up to these days. Maybe if you can see how Royce's life turned out, it would give you a little prospective of what life might have been like for you."

She said these words a little bit louder than her normal talking voice, and she then looked to the observation room when she said the words. I didn't know if they had the intercom system on because it would do her no good to yell, soundproof walls and all.

"So, please try to get to know Emmett. For your own sake and ours, I want my friend back. I know Bella doesn't like you to be in here either. Do you Bella?" she asked.

"You know I don't, Alice. My story is not as bad as Alice's, but I did come from a broken home. My mom wanted a divorce from my dad, and so she got one. We moved around to several different towns until we settled in Phoenix, Arizona. She was so flighty and couldn't hold a steady job. I had to learn to fend for myself and eventually learned to cook at the age of eight. I had to set aside the money that Dad sent us, so I could pay the bills and buy groceries. I don't know how she survived after I was kidnapped from the house. I was always home alone, so I guess I was an easy target. So once I arrived on Twilight, someone was always taking care of me. I could sort of be a kid again. I didn't have to worry if the electricity was going to be cut off before I could get supper cooked or even if there was any food to cook for supper. The Cullens have been so nice to us, Rosalie. I just don't understand why you don't give them a chance," I said. Just then the door was opened. Edward walked in and handed me a sheet of paper. It looked like a printout of a newspaper article. I proceeded to read it out loud.

It read: _Convicted of Rape and Murder – Royce King II– on September 10, 2009__. Royce King II was convicted for the rape and murder of his fiancé, Karen Reed, and sentenced to life in prison. Both, he and his fiancé had resided in Rochester, New York. It was believed that he and some of his acquaintances followed her as she was g__oing home after visiting a friend's house. She was attacked in an alley and left for dead. It had been later confirmed by the medical examiner that she had bled to death not long after the attack. The others in__volved received separate trials__ and were s__entenced to life in prison. Royce King II was indicted, tried, and sentenced to life in prison__ as well__. Evidence has been presented that may link him to the disappearance of Rosalie Lillian Hale. She vanished into thin air four years ago. Vera Simmons, a known__ close friend of Rosalie Hale, was interviewed about the disappearance of Ms. Hale__;__ and she confirmed that Mr. King had shown interest in Ms. Hale before she disappeared. When we receive the latest information on this investigation, our readers will be the__ first to know. _

I was stunned; and Rosalie looked like she was in shock, and Alice looked smug. I really did not know what to say. Edward and Jasper then came into the room and said that it was time to go.

I handed Rosalie the article, and she asked, "Will you come back tomorrow?"

I looked at Edward, and he nodded his head. "OK, Rosalie, I will see you tomorrow; and you think about everything that Alice and I have said to you," I said.

She nodded her head up and down. We then left and locked the door behind us.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Leave me some love with a review. Pics at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-7 .html


	8. Esme's Sex Talk, Finish Gowns

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _ She nodded her head up and down. We then left and locked the door behind us._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Edward and I decided to walk back through the gardens. We were holding hands and admiring the flowers. "I have never seen a lot of these flowers up close, only on the komatron*. What is this one called?" I asked. It had pretty blood red flowers on it; and I reached down to touch it, and it snapped at me. I jumped back and fell on my butt.

Edward bent over laughing and could barely talk when he said: "That is a vampira trap* plant; it is similar to the Venus fly trap that you probably remember from Earth. It may scare you, but it won't harm you."

He held out his hand and helped me up, but I was a little miffed that he had laughed at me. After he helped me stand, I dusted myself off and started to walk away from him. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked still snickering.

"Yes, I don't see what is so funny," I said, trying to hide my hurt feeling by turning away from him.

"I am sorry, but I have never seen a human jump that high or move so quickly to get away from a plant," he said.

"Maybe tomorrow it may be funny, but right now my pride is hurt and so is my butt," I mumbled out as I rubbed my rear.

"Well, I might be able to make you forget about it," he huskily said as he pulled me to him.

He let go of my hand and cupped my face with both of his large hands. He leaned down slowly, and our lips met. We both slightly opened our mouths, and our tongues caressed each other. He then took his hands and ran them down my back. He reached my butt and began to caress it with both his hands. It felt so good; I was getting a tingling sensation in my stomach and lower, and something wet was starting to run down my legs. I was still not wearing any underwear, and there was nothing to stop it. I didn't know where it was coming from. I didn't have to urinate, and it wasn't time for my monthly; I was starting to worry. Edward took some deep breaths, and he started to growl. This made me wetter; I had no clue what was going on, and I was confused. I started to cry, and Edward immediately stopped what he was doing and stepped away from me.

"Did I hurt you? Why are you crying?" he worriedly asked me as he started rubbing up and down my arms and body, checking for injuries. I didn't know what to tell him, and I was embarrassed by what was happening between my legs.

Suddenly his mother appeared and said: "Edward, go find Alice and bring her to the family room; I will take Bella to the bathroom for her to get cleaned up, and also tell Alice that I will be there in a few minutes. I think it is time for the birds and bees' discussion, before anything else happens."

"Yes, Mother," Edward said and headed off to find Alice.

"Come with me, and let me get a change of clothes for you as well," she said. I followed her to Alice's and my temporary room. She got me a fresh dress out of the closet, and told me to take a quick shower and change. After I did this, I followed her down to the family room where Alice was waiting.

"Okay, girls have a seat. I know what I am about to talk to you about is going to be embarrassing. Your respective mates will give you the rest of your information after the binding ceremony. But after what I have witnessed today with Bella's reaction outside, I need to give you the basics in case anything else happens to upset either one of you. Bella and Alice, when a male and female get close to one another and become intimate, your body has reactions to that. Your insides begin to tingle, you start to feel warm, and you produce a liquid between your legs. Has either one of you seen a male body?" she asked.

Alice and I nodded yes, and we said we had seen pictures in books at school. But neither one of us had seen a naked male body in person. By now, both of our faces were red, and I had a feeling I knew where this was going. My mom had never talked to me about sex, but I had heard some stuff at school on Earth. Nothing was ever taught to us at the training center about sex or our bodies.

"Since you have seen pictures, you know that the male body has some extra parts that we don't have," she waited for us to acknowledge that fact.

When we did, she continued. "During sexual binding, the male organ gets hard and will be inserted into the female. The female will produce a liquid between her legs that will make this insertion more enjoyable to both partners; and also, so sexual binding will not damage the female. Twilighters are larger than the average human and so lubrication is essential. It may be slightly painful at first, but your bodies will grow accustomed to their large size. Bella, what you experienced outside was your body preparing for insertion," she said.

Now I understood and was even more embarrassed about not knowing what was going on with my body. I knew I had led a sheltered life, but good grief. "Why did he start growling?" I asked.

"He could smell your insertion fluid. It was calling to him to mate with you. He knew you were ready, and he was turned on because of it. Sexual binding brings out the animal in the male Twilighter. They can become quite animalistic during this time. What was your reaction to him when he started growling?" she asked.

"I got wetter," I stated shyly.

"That is your body recognizing his mating call. Once you are fully bound to him, you will only respond to your mate. You will love and enjoy his animal side very much. Do you have any more questions?" she asked.

We both said no, and then she said it was time to go fix lunch. We prepared lunch and ate it with our mates. We then went to the sewing room to work on our gowns. Esme had a variety of sew-on crystals, pearls, and trialicytes* with which we could adorn our gowns. Esme chose pearls, and Alice and I chose trialicytes*. We sat down and began our work. Emily was also helping with the gowns. We finished the dresses and hung them in the closet. Just like the tradition on Earth, the male is not supposed to see the binding ceremony gown until the ceremony.

"Okay gals, let's go see what we are going to cook for dinner," Esme said. We followed her into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. After dinner was done cooking, we all gathered around the table to eat. When we had eaten most of our meal, we began our normal talks.

"Emmett, did Bella and Alice's visit seem to help Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, she has been much calmer this afternoon, and she has even started to talk to me in a calm manner," he said.

"Well, that is good news. Edward told me that you two wanted to go back to see her in the morning, and I think that is a good idea. If she keeps improving, maybe we can get her out of that room," Carlisle said.

"May I speak?" I asked quietly, and Carlisle nodded yes.

I asked: "Will you let us take her to a bathroom so that she can shower? Then, we can get her cleaned up and into fresh clothes."

"Yes, that would be fine. Emmett will escort all of you to the restroom and stand guard in case she tries to escape. Now as usual, help Esme clean; and then, you get to spend an hour with your mates," he said.

Edward was waiting for me at the kitchen door, and we decided to walk out to the seating area on the back deck. "I am really sorry for upsetting you this afternoon. It definitely was not my intention. I thought that I had hurt you, and you had me worried," he said. He was holding my hand and playing with my fingers. Then, he would run his fingers up my arm to my elbow. It was sending all kinds of sparks through my body.

"I am sorry for overreacting; I didn't know what was happening with my body, and I was growing scared and upset. After Esme explained everything to me, things I had heard from before I was extracted started coming back to me. You must think I am some silly little girl that doesn't have a clue about what is going on with her body," I said quietly while staring at our intertwined hands.

He lifted my face up to his with his finger and with a smile he said: "You are definitely not silly, now as for little and girl, you got that part right."

I guessed to him, I was little. I was average on Earth. But when I compared my 5'4" 110 lb body to his 6'7" 250 lb body, I probably did look awfully small to him. He looked huge to me; and well, also I knew I was a girl.

"Your specific training at the center did not include sexual training, and you were to have no male interactions. So, I should not have been surprised by your reaction this afternoon. I am terribly sorry that I upset you. So from now until after the binding ceremony, I will refrain from putting us in compromising positions. After that, I will teach you everything that you need to know," he said with a wicked smile. I shuddered at his predatory gaze.

We sat there for a little bit and enjoyed being close to each other. A breeze was softly blowing and swirling within it was the lovely smell of flowers. I could hear the water from the fountain in the garden, and it was very soothing. We talked quietly to each other until Carlisle came to get me for bed. After we got ready for bed, Alice and I talked about Rosalie and what else we could do to help her transition into the household. Sleep came a little bit easier than it did the night before.

~ooo000ooo~

*komatron – interactive computer with touch screen and voice recognition.

*vampira trap - it is an carnivorous plant that will trap bugs, birds, and small animals. It will suck all the blood and liquid out of the body and then it dissolves what is left with acid. It is harmless to larger animals and any humanoid species.

*trialicytes – a precious crystalline rock whose properties allow it to change to the color of the object it is next to and it also refracts light brilliantly.

Check out my pics: http http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-8 .html

A/N: Thanks so much for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	9. Intro to the Denali's, Tanya's Seduction

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING: Mention of non-consensual sex and sexual themes, non-graphic**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Sleep came a little bit __easier than it did the night before._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

The next few days passed quickly. The mornings were filled with long walks and talks with our mates. We got to visit Rosalie every morning, and she was starting to warm up to the idea of becoming a mate to Emmett. The second morning that we got to see her, she seemed to enjoy her shower and new clothes. We liked to have never gotten the tangles out of her long, blond hair. After receiving the news about Royce, she asked for information on her family. Edward found newspaper articles about the bank failure where her father had worked. He also found where her father and Royce King I had been brought up on charges of embezzlement. The Hales had also filed for bankruptcy. So Rosalie was slowly starting to realize that life on Earth would not have been peaches and cream if she had remained there, instead of being extracted. So she stopped throwing fits, and they let her take a shower every day after that. They also let her eat whatever we were having for our meals, and Emmett would eat his meal with her.

I also noticed there were some Twilighters and Quileutes doing construction work on Emmett and Rosalie's house. I asked Edward what was happening, and he said they were altering a few rooms in their house so Rosalie wouldn't have to be locked up in the isolation room for much longer. It would feel more like a home environment, but she wouldn't be able to escape. He said his father thought that after she got pregnant she would be more inclined to want to nest, and she would feel closer to Emmett. I hoped for her sake that she would find the silver lining in what she thought was a dark cloud and start to enjoy the life she had been given.

Since we had finished our gowns, our afternoons were filled with laundry, bread making, and sewing curtains for the windows in our houses. Esme and Emily showed us how to weed, water, and tend the garden. They showed us how to tell if the vegetables or fruits were ripe enough to harvest. We were introduced to the drecks*, and wouldn't you know it; that same darn dreck* attacked me again. I could tell it was the same one because he had a bright red feather on the top of his head. Edward must have been standing close because all of a sudden he flew out of nowhere and had the bird by the neck. He told his mother he was putting it in the carrying cage, and that she would need to take it to the butcher the next time she was in town. He explained that this was the second time that I had been attacked, so the bird had to go. She told him that she would deliver it to the butcher.

Soon it was Friday, the day before the binding ceremony. Everything was prepared for the next day. Esme had said that the community center in town was where we would be having the ceremony. She had already arranged to have it decorated. The food, cake, and flowers were also taken care of, and all we had to do was show up and look pretty. Alice and I would not have had a clue on whom to call or see, about preparing for the ceremony. She said the townsfolk, some of Carlisle's family, and some of the Cullen male's coworkers would be in attendance; that made me very nervous. I had not been around many people, and I certainly had not been around many males. It was early afternoon when Edward approached me to go take a walk. When we got out of hearing distance from the house, we sat down on a bench that was located along the trail through the woods.

He took my hand and said: "I need to talk to you about some of the people that are going to be in attendance at the ceremony tomorrow. Father's cousin Eleazar and his wife Carmen will be there with their three daughters. Carmen was unable to have children and with her agreement, Eleazar acquired a breeder named Sasha. She was a felinas* from the planet Puma*. She had three daughters and their names are Tanya, Kate, and Irina. Tanya has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, Kate has very pale blond hair and pale green eyes, and Irina has silver blond hair with violet eyes," he said.

When he paused, I took the opportunity to ask, "You said Sasha was...?" I was emphasizing the 'was' part.

"Yes, I said 'was'; she is no longer with us. She died in childbirth trying to have her son. That is one of the reasons we do a scan when a non-native Twilighter is pregnant. If she is pregnant with a male and she has breed/mated with a Twilighter, the baby is taken by dissection removal*. The males are always so much larger than the females; we just don't want to take the risk," he said.

He then removed his hand from mine and started rubbing his face. He sat there quietly for a few minutes before he continued. "Tanya has been working with my father and me in our clinic in the city and at home ever since I finished my medical intermediate training*."

"Tanya also had made it no secret that she would like to be more than co-workers, but I had not given into her advances. She didn't want a mate; she only wanted a lover, and she has had many lovers since she became of mature age. There was no attraction to her for me. I knew I wanted a mate someday, and I did not want to have to explain past lovers. My refusal of her only spurred her forward; she said she had never been turned down. Her advances were becoming more and more aggressive. She even said that she would have a child with me, if I would mate with her. She must have been getting desperate because she and her sisters had said they never wanted to have children especially after their mother had died in childbirth. All of a sudden, she started to back off, but remained friendly. She said that she would agree to be my friend. She took some vacation time from the office, but I continued to see her from a distance at the health care facility* where I still worked when they were short-handed. Here is where the conversation is going to get difficult. I have to confess some offenses that I did not initiate. But they happened anyway, unfortunately."

"All of this occurred a few years ago. I did not have a mate yet, so it did not bother me that I would be working a lot. So I took extra shifts at the health care facility*. I had worked a long shift there, and it made no sense to go home and then have to come right back to the clinic in the city. I had always done this in the past when I worked long shifts. So I lay down in the office on my couch. I don't know how long I had been asleep before I started having the wildest dream. Let me stop here a second and make sure that we are on the same page together. This is difficult enough for me to say once, much less multiple times," he said. He then looked at me.

"I overheard Mother talking to you the other day about body parts; and I remember you saying you knew about the male parts, am I correct?" he asked.

My face was scarlet, and I nodded my head yes.

"One of the male parts is the penis, and it is the part that gets hard. Mother also talked about sexual binding the other day. There is also other ways for the male to get a release other than sexual binding with their partner. One way is for another person to use their mouth on the penis until there is satisfactory release. Do you understand so far what I am trying to tell you?" he asked.

By now I realized where this conversation was going and I didn't like it one bit. I wasn't bound to him yet, but I felt like he was mine and mine only. I couldn't find my voice, so I just sadly nodded my head. He lowered his head back into his hands and continued.

"OK, back to the story. I started dreaming someone was pleasing me by sucking on my penis. The dream felt so real. I wanted to wake up, but my body felt so heavy. The sensation felt so good, and I knew if I did wake up that the dream would be over. So I just sunk down deeper into my sleep and was enjoying the sensation. When I was a teenager, I had dreams in which I would wake up in the morning having lost my expulsion fluid. Again, I thought I was having that kind of dream. So when I climaxed or at least I thought I did, I didn't think I had to worry about my expulsion fluid being inserted into someone other than my mate. I only thought I would just have to clean it up when I awoke. I fell back in a deep sleep, and woke up about an hour before the clinic opened. I sat up expecting a mess, and there wasn't one; there was no expulsion fluid. Then, I began to think that I had been working too hard; I was imagining things. I just knew I had experienced an expulsion dream. This went on for several nights, but only when I would stay in the clinic after a long health care facility* shift, not when I went home. Also, on those nights that I worked there Tanya would always bring me something to eat, but she would just put it on my desk and leave it. She never approached me or got near me. I never thought much about it because the health care facility food was horrible, and her food was a welcome alternative. I just thought she was trying to be nice," he said while holding his head in his hands and then was quiet for a few minutes.

I didn't really know what to do, so I started rubbing circles on his back. His muscles seemed to relax a little. He looked down at me, and he had tears forming in those big emerald green eyes of his. My big strong Twilighter was upset, and I was at a loss. I wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but I was putting two and two together; and I did not like the sum.

~ooo000ooo~

*drecks – birds that resemble a cross between a chicken and a duck. They are birds native to the La Push Planet. Their eggs contain more protein than the eggs of a chicken, and they are tastier. Emily had requested that the Cullen's acquire some of them.

*felinas – race of humanoids that live on Puma. There is an extraction program in place for breeders. They are mainly used for breeding purposes. They have short hair over their whole bodies, pointed ears, whiskers, and tails. They are very exotic creatures.

*planet Puma – a planet in the same galaxy as Twilight and La Push. It has many exotic plants and life forms that have been extracted to Twilight.

*dissection removal – placing an incision in the abdomen of the woman and removing the child before it has a chance to travel down into the birth canal, C-section on Earth.

*medical intermediate training – the training received under the watchful eyes of senior doctors that occurs between medical school and becoming a fully trained independent doctor, residency on Earth.

*health care facility - hospital

A/N: Tell me what you think about my story in a review; I hope y'all are enjoying it! If you have a question, just ask me. I will respond to every review.


	10. Edward's Rape

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING: mention of non-consensual sex and sexual situations, non-graphic**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I wasn't sure where __this conversation was going, but I w__as putting two and two together;__ and I did not like the sum._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

I was sitting here quietly listening to him tell me about his past. I hadn't given his sexual prowess much thought. We hadn't discussed his past sexual partners, but I assumed there had been some or at least one. I knew I wouldn't hold it against him if there had been someone; his age alone being a factor in me thinking he had a sexual past.

Realistically, Edward was 35, hot, very hot, and worked in a respectable profession. He probably had women throwing themselves at him every day. I had been wondering all week why this god-like creature had picked little ol' mousy me. It would have never crossed my mind that someone would have taken advantage of him, but I had a feeling that was where this conversation was heading. I wished I could make it all go away, but I couldn't. I was quietly contemplating my inner musings, rubbing his back, and waiting for him to compose himself. Then, he spoke.

"The dreams started to change. It felt like a hand was rubbing me; and sometimes, I would dream it was a mouth touching me. Then, I was dreaming of someone sitting on top of me. I could never picture anyone because I couldn't open my eyes. They felt so heavy. I couldn't move my body; it felt like dead weight. The only part of my body that seemed to respond was my penis. The bad part about it all was I enjoyed it; I enjoyed those damn dreams. Well, one night the health care facility tried to page me; and when I didn't answer, they called my father. I had always answered my pages in the past, even if I was asleep and had to wake up. He tried calling me on my sat*; and still, I didn't answer. He knew I was supposed to be staying in the clinic, so he came to the city to check on me."

"At first, he was embarrassed at what he had walked in on, but then he took a closer look. Tanya was scrambling for her clothes, but I was lying stock still. He called out my name, and I didn't respond. He came to check my vitals and they were good, but I wasn't moving. He then called an emergency carrier* and then law enforcement. He told Tanya to get dressed and sit on the floor. The emergency carrier* arrived, and they prepared me to be transported to the health care facility. While the emergency workers were preparing me for transport, the law enforcement personnel arrived. My father told them what he had walked in on; and since it was obvious that I was incapacitated, they took Tanya into custody. They told my father that they would send some officers to the health care facility to get further information."

"He traveled with me to the health care facility in Seattletown, where he had them draw blood so that tests could be performed; and they also started monitoring my vitals. Because of how he found me, he also had them swab my privates for proof of violation. By now, I was waking up and thoroughly confused. I could tell I was in the hospital, but the last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the couch and then my hot dream. My dad noticed me waking up, and he was immediately at my side."

"He told me that Mother, Emmett, and Jasper were on their way to the facility; and then he proceeded to tell me about the night's events that he had witnessed. Needless to say, I was livid. I couldn't believe someone could or would take advantage of me. I was a grown male, strong and virile. I should have been able to protect myself. Mother, Emmett, and Jasper soon arrived; and we all sat around waiting for my test results. Mother had also brought me a fresh change of clothes. Father had put a rush on the tests, and the staff soon were handing Father the paperwork. They had found a couple of drugs in my system. One was a sleep aid, and the other would cause temporary paralysis; both drugs contained time releases. Then, it all started to click together; she had been giving me the drugs in my food that she had been bringing to me. They would not have affected me until my shift was over and I was back at the clinic to sleep. While at the clinic, Father had gotten a DNA sample from Tanya. He had those results also, that compared Tanya's DNA to the substance on my privates. They matched, but he already knew they would. She had been caught with her pants down, no pun intended."

"Her avoidance of me also made sense; she would smell of my scent. Then, it really hit me; she could be pregnant," he said.

By now, he was full out crying, and I was too. I didn't know what to say. What do you say in this situation? He pulled me into his lap and kept saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over. I didn't have a clue what he was sorry for; and so far, nothing he had told me was his fault. It was that entire vile creature Tanya's fault.

From where I was sitting, I could barely reach his back; his body was so large. So I reached up to run my fingers through his hair, and began to massage his scalp; he started to purr. Even though I was still crying, I started to giggle. I had never heard a Twilighter purr before. He just held me tighter and was sniffing my hair and purring louder. We both seemed to calm down about the same time.

He was still holding me when he said: "I then told my father everything that had been going on with Tanya and my new suspicions. The law enforcement personnel came to the hospital, and they got all the information necessary to charge Tanya with rape and administering drugs with the intention to rape. Since she could be pregnant, we didn't want her to be housed with the other prisoners. My father told them that we would take custody of her; and he made a large donation to the 'widows of law enforcement fund,' to ensure their cooperation. Since the drugs she had given me would have no lasting effects, and I was feeling fine physically; I was discharged from the medical health facility. I won't tell you how I was feeling mentally."

"We went and picked up Tanya where she was being held, and took her to the clinic. Father performed a pregnancy test on her and it was..."

~ooo000ooo~

*sat – satellite telecommunication device, cell phone on Earth

*emergency carrier – ambulance on Earth

*Seattletown – city that is nearest to Forks Community, and it is where Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper work.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They are really appreciated. Pics at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-10 .html


	11. Intro to Adanna Esme, I Have a Daughter

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Father performed a pregnancy test on her and it was..._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

"...positive," he said, and I gasped.

I was so confused. Edward had a child, but there was no child located on the property. I hadn't seen a child anywhere, and we had covered the whole grounds. Oh, no. Don't tell me that crazy witch Tanya had his baby and was raising it. Before I could question him on the whereabouts of the child, he spoke.

"Before you ask any questions, let me explain everything that has happened since then. If you still have a question, I will gladly answer it. This whole situation is extremely difficult for me to talk about, and I just want to get this conversation over with as quickly as I can. Although all this information must be difficult for you to hear also," he said. I just nodded and hugged him closer.

"After it was determined that she was pregnant, Father did a 4D internal ultrasound to see how far along in the pregnancy she was currently. It was obvious she was barely a week into it, but she was definitely pregnant. My father asked me what I wanted to do about the situation, and I told him that I could not in good conscious take a life. I told him that I wanted the baby. Tanya was ecstatic, but quickly sobered up when I told her that I did not want her. She of course argued about it, and I quickly reminded her about the criminal charges. We had a long discussion, and it was determined that she would give up all parental rights to the child and remain completely out of its life."

"We called her parents and told them to come to the clinic; and when they arrived, everything was explained to them. Needless to say, they were mortified by their daughter's actions. They agreed to be responsible for the well-being of Tanya and the baby until he or she was delivered. We would continue to let her work for us, but she had to keep her distance from me. The only reason we agreed to this was because she was now addicted to me, and we didn't want her to lose her sanity while she was pregnant. She seemed to be genuinely sorry for her actions; and Jasper felt that she was sincere in her remorse, so we also let her continue to work for us after the baby was born," he said with a wistful smile, seeming to remember something.

He continued and said: "I have had permanent custody of the baby ever since she was born; I am the sole parental guardian, and I hope that will change in the near future." He lovingly smiled down at me.

"You mean you want me to adopt her ….and it is a her?" I asked.

"Yes, and yes that is what I would like, but we can discuss it at a later time after you have gotten settled into our home. Is that something that you would consider?" he asked.

"Yes, she is a part of you, and I am sure I will love her. She isn't to blame for anything in this whole mess, and I will do anything that will make this situation easier on you and her," I said.

"Thank you, Angel; you make me so happy. I will be so proud to call you my mate, but we may have a problem. Tanya does not know that I have chosen a mate; she just thinks that we are on vacation. Her parents thought it was wise to keep it from her. They have been keeping my daughter with them this week; and they didn't want to upset Addy, if all of a sudden her 'Cousin Tanya' went crazy. They are going to inform Tanya tomorrow morning that it is both Jasper and I that are getting bound, not just Jasper. By the way, my daughter's name is Adanna Esme and her name means 'her father's daughter to love,' but we call her Addy. She is going to arrive in the morning and that will give Eleazar and Carmen time to inform Tanya of the situation."

"I want this day to go smoothly, but I think it is just wishful thinking on my part. Tanya will not be in attendance, but the rest of the family will attend the ceremony. They are the only existing relatives that Father has left, and he wants them to be present. I have requested some guards to be in attendance that will be an added security for your safety. Their names are Jane and Alex and they are batillions* originally from the Planet Mars*. They work for the Volturians* in Italia* as guards. The Volturians* are friends of Father, but they will not be present tomorrow. This is going to be a small ceremony for family and community friends. You will have a chance to meet them at a later time."

"I should have seen that Tanya wasn't stable; I should have done something before any of this even happened. I normally can read people really well; sometimes I think I can read their minds. But she must have been blocking her true intentions while she was around me. I would have never imagined she was capable of such depravity, if I had not been the victim. The only good thing that has come out of the mess was my kitten, Addy," he whispered.

"Shhhh, it's alright. None of this is your fault. All we can do now is move forward. Did you ever ask her why would she do that to you?" I asked.

"Yes, I asked. She said that she was sure that after she got pregnant; I would want her. Plus she was under the impression that the enzymes would bind me to her. She didn't realize that the enzymes in the expulsion fluid are for the female only. The male is bound to the female through the binding ceremony. You have been giving injections to make you more compatible to my humanoid species. You now produce enzymes in your blood that I will partake of tomorrow. Thank goodness Tanya wasn't completely in the know on how to bind me to her, or she may have figured out how to bind us together. Now her body is bound to me; and she is miserable, but it is her own fault. She has no one to blame, but herself," he said with no remorse.

We had been talking for a long time, and it was time for me to go help with dinner. I got up to go the house, and he stopped me.

"We have ordered in food for tonight. Mother and Father knew about this conversation and figured you would be drained. Jasper and Emmett are also informing their mates about the situation; even though Rose won't be in attendance at the ceremony. They needed to know about Tanya and the possibility of her retaliation. It is a possibility that Tanya will make a big scene in the future, but I don't know for sure. Plus there will be a little two year old crossbreed felinas running around the house in the morning, and I don't want anyone to be shocked and scare her," he said.

"So, she is two; please describe her to me. I want to know all about her," I said.

"She has my facial features with my green eyes and she looks just like my baby pictures, all except the felinas qualities of course. She has almost all snow white fur, but her ears and tail are tipped in copper like my hair. She is my little kitten, adorable and lovable. I can't wait for you to meet her," he smiled at me warmly.

"I can't wait to meet her either; I hope she will like me though," I said.

"She will love you. Now let's go get ready for dinner, I heard the food delivery truck drive up. It is time to go eat," he said.

We made our way back into the house, where I went to the bathroom and then proceeded to the dining room. The food was laid out and looked delicious. After dinner, our time was spent quietly. We sat in the swing on the front porch and held each other. Nothing much else needed to be said. Alice and I were soon heading for bed and looking forward to dreaming of what tomorrow would bring and also dreading it at the same time.

~ooo000ooo~

*batillions – humanoid species that are covered in earth tone colored fur, have long pointed ears, wings, and can fly. Their diet consists of fruit, agave juice, and sometimes insects. Even though the majority of the time they sleep during the day. They can be awake for full 36 hours without growing tired. They have supersonic hearing and contrary to belief they have excellent eyesight. They can send out a signal that can causes excruciating pain or one that can numb your senses, it is strictly brain control. These signals can be directed at a specific person or a room full of people. They are one of the smallest humanoid species, but that does not deter there ferocity. Most don't stand above 5' tall.

*Planet Mars – not to be confused by the planet near Earth. The planet Mars located in the same galaxy as Twilight is a warrior planet. They have many humanoid species that are fierce competitors and pride themselves with their prowess in battle. The different humanoid species on Mars are recruited to Twilight because of these skills. They are highly sought after for jobs such as; guards, law enforcement, and security positions.

*Volturians – the ruling class of Planet Twilight.

*Italia – location where the Volturians live, it is located on Planet Twilight.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my story, I hope you are enjoying it! Please leave me a review.


	12. Meet Addy, Meet Jane & Alec, House Tour

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: 2 year old Addy's words are intentionally spelled wrong to emphasize her speech pattern.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Alic__e and I were soon heading for bed and looking forward to dreaming of what tomorrow would bring and also dreading it at the same time._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Due to the extenuating circumstances of Addy's arrival, Edward and I had to forgo the tradition of not seeing each other before the ceremony. He wouldn't see me after I got ready, and that would have to be close enough for tradition. Alice and I followed our routine for the last time this morning. This would be the last time I woke up in this room; I would be moving into mine and Edward's house following the ceremony. Alice and I went downstairs to help with breakfast and realized that it had been catered in today.

"We wanted you girls to enjoy the day, and so we had breakfast catered; Addy will be joining us for breakfast. She should be arriving soon. Let's go out to the family room, and wait for her to arrive," Esme said. We followed her out to the family room where all the men were waiting. We all went to stand by our respective intendeds and in Esme's case, mate. We didn't have to wait long before we heard a car driving up the drive-way. Carlisle opened the door looking excited to see Addy. All of a sudden into the house swept an adorable looking girl, who headed straight in to Edward's arms. He picked her up and swung her around.

He then turned her to me and said: "Addy, I would like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is my little kitten, Addy." Addy looked at me with those bright green eyes and smiled.

"She pwetty daddy; can we kweep her?" she asked as she reached out for my hair. I stood closer to her, so she could feel it.

"Yes, Kitten, we are going to keep her. She is going to be daddy's mate, and she is going to be living here with us in our house," he said to her.

"Can I hold you, little one?" I asked as I held my arms out to her. She immediately jumped into my arms without saying a word. Her fur was so soft, and she smelled like cherry blossoms and springtime.

"Are you gonna be my mommy? I haven't had a mommy 'fore?" she asked as I looked into those big eyes and as she continued to play with my hair.

"Yes, if you want me to be, I would be proud to be your mommy," I said.

"What can I tall you? I have 'ifferent names for everbody. That iz Daddy, Unkie Emmie, Papa 'arlisle, Nana Ezme, she got the same name as me, Unkie Jazzy, and who dat?" as she pointed to Alice.

"This is going to be your new Auntie Alice; she is going to be my mate," Jasper said as he smiled down lovingly at her.

"Oooh, Auntie Allie, you pwetty too. I wike you bwack hair, it so pointy," she said as she giggled.

Alice had walked over to her and started rubbing her fur. "You are a pretty little girl too; and with this beautiful white fur, I bet any color clothes will look good on you," she said. I could see the wheels turning in Alice's head thinking about all the dresses she wanted to make for her.

"I wike pwink, but Nana Ezme says green matches my eyes, and daddy orders a spwecial color fabic that matches my earz and tail, and Nana Ezme makes me pwetty cwothes with it," she said.

As she said this, she swept the end of her tail across my face and twitched her ears. That made me giggle and I said: "That tickles little one, and I will be happy to make you some clothes too."

Alice started bouncing up and down and said: "I want to help too; I can't wait to start making us all new dresses."

All of a sudden, Carlisle was clearing his throat to get our attention. In all the excitement of meeting Addy, I hadn't even noticed the other two newcomers in the room. "Bella and Alice, I would like to introduce you to my cousins, Eleazar and Carmen Denali. Eleazar and Carmen, these are the boys soon to be mates, Bella and Alice."

We greeted each other, and then Esme said: "Breakfast will be served in a moment. I just have to get it out of the warmer. Eleazar and Carmen, I hope that you can join us?"

Eleazar said: "No, I am sorry, but we must be going. We have business to attend to, but we will see you at the binding ceremony. It was nice meeting you, Bella and Alice. Good-bye everyone, we will see you later."

Carlisle walked them out to their vehicle, and they left.

We all made it to the dining room, where Esme was setting out the food. I looked at Edward, who was walking to the storage room adjacent to the kitchen; and I asked, "Where does Addy sit?"

He came out of the room with a high chair. "She normally sits next to me, but now she will be sitting between us. So that we both can help her with her food," he said.

"Do I need to fix her a sippy cup? I don't see one on the table," I said looking around.

"Angel, follow me into the kitchen, and I will show you where her eating utensils, plates, and cups are located," he said.

I followed him, and he showed me where everything was stored. He told me that she drank milk with all her meals, and that I was to put a little bit of everything on her plate. That way she could try everything; and if there was something that she particularly liked, she could have more of it. We went back in the dining room, and I fixed Edward's and Addy's plates first and then mine. We then ate in relative silence.

"This morning, Alice will get to spend some more time with Jasper, and I want you to familiarize her with your house. Edward, I want the same thing from you, but Bella will also get to spend some time with Addy. Addy will be staying in the main house this coming week. After that, she will move back into your house. Of course, she can stay with us in the future on occasion, when you two make plans. At 10:30 A.M., Bella and Alice will need to get ready for the ceremony. Since they can't be seen in their gowns by their future mates, we males will go on to the community center after we get dressed. Girls, after you arrive at the center, you will be escorted to a room inside the center where you will wait for further instructions," Carlisle said.

"Edward, I hear a vehicle coming up the drive; I am sure it is the guards. Go and see if they want any breakfast. Esme, go on and cut up some fruit, prepare the agave juice, and didn't you make some chocolate covered ants the other day?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. Tell them I will be right back with their breakfast," she said as she retreated into the kitchen.

Edward had gone to the door and was soon walking back in the dining room with whom I assumed to be the guards. I had never seen batillions before, and they looked kind of scary and cute at the same time. Everyone else knew them, so Edward introduced them to Alice and me. When asked if they were hungry, they said that they had been traveling all night and had not stopped to eat. Esme served them fruit, juice, and ants. They seemed quite happy with their selections. We waited for them to finish eating before Alice, Esme, and I cleared the table and cleaned up from breakfast. Jane and Alec said they were going to walk the perimeter of the house and keep watch.

Addy took my hand, and I let her pull me to our house. She headed straight for her room. This confirmed she obviously liked pink. She had a pink and white fairy tale princess castle bed and pink and white furniture. Her bed was the most unique and gorgeous bed I have ever seen. Shaped like a castle with a slide on one side and stairs on the other. The stairs had drawers in them so that you could store clothes or toys. She was so excited to be showing me her room. She was bouncing up and down like Alice does when she thinks she may get a new dress.

She then pulled me through the rest of the house. There was a fairly large kitchen that was very similar to Esme's. Off of it was laundry/sewing room also similar to Esme's, but I had an empty wall where Esme's fabric was located. I peeked out the door and saw my own clothes lines and a space for a small garden.

"Angel, you may purchase the types of fabric you would like to use; and in your garden area, you can plant whatever you like. Especially if you would like something that Mother is not already growing in her garden. Hers will still be the main garden, and that will be where all the homes will get most of their harvest. You can choose what flowers, vegetables, and herbs you like the most; and that way, all you have to do is walk out your back door and have them available to you," Edward said.

"I like stwaberries, can you plant some pwease?" she asked me while tugging on my leg.

"I am sure that I will be able to plant some, and I will also let you help me plant them. Would you like that?" I asked.

"'es, I a big girl and I wanna help you," she said.

"Mother will help you with what you need for your sewing room and also your garden. All you have to do is ask her. She has plenty of time right now, but I don't know about in a year or so in the future. Since Mother and Father are getting us mated off, I think they may be starting to have empty nest syndrome. Mother has been giving off signals that she may want to fill her nest again. I am going to be glad I have my own house now," he laughed out; and then he laughed harder when he saw how red my face was turning.

"Why you 'affing Daddy and why Mama Angel face so red?" Addy asked.

"Mama Angel? Why did you call her that?" Edward asked.

"Cause she gonna be my mommy, and you call her Angel; and I think she looks like one too," she giggled out as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Well, Kitten, I just said something funny, and it caused Mama Angel's face to turn red. You will just have to get used to it; her face turns red a lot," he laughed again as he took off running out of the room with Addy in tow with me chasing after them.

We continued touring the house. There was a dining room, family room, master suite, three additional bedrooms with attached baths, one of those being Addy's room; there was also an office and a large music room with a beautiful baby grand piano.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Yes, I will play for you sometime when everything settles down," he said.

"Daddy pways real pwetty; he always plays me a lulliby," Addy told me.

The front porch had a swing like the main house, and the back of the house had a small deck looking out over the future garden area. It really felt like home. It was getting about time to get ready for the ceremony, so we went to hunt down Esme to see where she wanted us to get ready. Since our gowns were already in the sewing room, we set up beauty salon central in there. Addy stayed with us so that we could get her ready too. Esme had made her dress before Alice and I arrived last week. It was an adorable copper and white dress. She was so excited; she was going to throw rose petals. This was not a normal tradition because there were not normally children present at the binding ceremony.

But since she was a child of one of the intendeds, it was expected that she will attend; plus, Edward wanted her included in part of the ceremony. I wanted her to attend also, that way she would feel she was part of the main family unit after Edward and I were bound.

Rosalie was allowed to help us get ready, while Emmett watched from a distance. She wouldn't be allowed to attend because she was still in lock-down. The ceremony would be recorded, so she will be able to view it later.

Alice and I had done our nails the night before, right before we went to bed. Now we were putting on a small amount of makeup, and Alice and Rosalie curled my hair into long curls that fell down my back. Alice wanted her hair done in small waves, which is a contrast to her normal spiky hairdo. I curled Addy's copper hair too, but it didn't take much. Her hair was slightly curly naturally. So with hair, nails, make-up, and all prep done, we were ready to put on our dresses and shoes. Alice had chosen heels, and I decided on flats. I did not want to take the chance of falling down the aisle instead of walking down it.

Esme then brought out two boxes and handed them each to us. I opened mine up and found the most beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace, bracelet, ring, and earring set. I took a peek at Alice's set and hers had rubies and diamonds. Esme helped us put on the jewelry; they complimented our gowns perfectly. I wanted to complain about the extravagance, but I knew it would do me no good. I had a feeling there were going to be enough problems today, without me causing a scene about jewelry. Everyone was ready to leave, and so we proceeded to our vehicle. Jane and Alec were going to fly alongside the car to ensure that nothing would go wrong along our journey to the community center.

~ooo000ooo~

Be sure and take out the spaces in the following url. Pics can be found at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-12 .html

A/N: Thanks for taking to the time to read my story, please let me know what you think in a review. I really do appreciate them and I respond to each one I receive.


	13. PreCeremony and Tanya

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Everyone was ready to leave, and so we proceeded to our vehicle. Jane and Alec were going to fly __alongside the car to ensure that nothing would go wrong along our journey to the community center._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

We arrived at the community center and were quickly ushered inside a room that had a door with access to the outside so that no one could see us arrive. Esme helped touch up our makeup and smoothed the wrinkles out of our gowns. I didn't know who was more excited or bouncy, Alice or Addy. I felt like I was going to faint, and Esme noticed how pale I was getting, even for me. She had me sit down, put my head between my knees, and take deep breaths. It didn't help much, but at least I didn't feel like I was going to pass out. I could hear all the people arriving and being seated in the assembly hall. I was wondering if Tanya was going to show up and make a scene. I had been told that she wasn't invited, but I had a bad feeling about it all.

I soon heard some music being played, and Carlisle opened the door and said that it was time. Esme handed Addy her basket of flower petals, and Carlisle led her out and told her to toss the petals and walk to her daddy; he emphasized walk, not run. He came back in and took Alice's and my hands and said it was time to get in our places. I was still very nervous, and I wasn't sure what all was going to happen today. We had been given the basics of the binding ceremony at the training center. I was mainly told that my mate would be in charge, and I was to follow his lead. He would explain anything that I needed to know while it was occurring. As we came out of the room, Carlisle put us on each side of him. Esme came to stand behind us because she was going to follow us down the aisle.

All of a sudden, the side doors of the assembly hall flew open; and in stomped a strawberry blond felinas. I knew immediately who she was by her coloring; and I was becoming about as mad as she seemed to be, but I held my tongue. She was trying to ruin my day, but I was not going to stoop to her level. Jane and Alec had flown to me and flanked me on each side, and Esme stepped up closer behind me. Carlisle stepped forward to put himself between Tanya and me.

After taking in her surroundings, all of a sudden she screeched out, "Who do you think you are to try to take my man? He is mine! I have had to endure seeing and smelling him from a distance. It was torture that I could not get close to him. I have been patiently waiting for him to come to his senses and realize I am who he wants, not some plain and ordinary human. You are not going to get away with this! He will come crawling back to me. You won't be able to satisfy him; he will remember those dreams. You are..."

"ENOUGH! Stop this right now; how did you even get in the community? They had orders that you were not to be granted access inside these walls; at least not until we could see how you would react to Edward binding to his mate," Carlisle yelled.

"She is not his mate! I am his mate, I am bound to him and even had his child!" she yelled back.

"Daddy, what her tawking bout? She didn't have me, did she? I don't want her be my mommy; I want Mama Angel. Cousin Tanya, she mean. She say bad things 'bout you, Daddy. Did her give you bad dweams? Make her go way, please, me scared," Addy said as she clung to his leg.

"Mother come and get Addy and take her to the reception hall and give her something to eat to get her mind off this situation. She can even have a piece of cake, if she wants it," Edward said. Esme rushed up to the front and scooped Addy up and took off with her to the reception hall.

Edward then turned to face Tanya and said: "Have you not caused enough problems over the years? Haven't I made it clear that I do not want you, and there won't be a chance in Hades that I ever will."

He turned to Jane and said, "Jane incapacitate her!"

Before she had a chance to move or say another word, she was screaming and writhing on the floor. "Jane and Alec take her to the confinement chamber in town and lock her up. Peter*, go to the confinement center with them to help get her contained. They will stay and watch her until after the ceremony. I know you want to be involved in the ceremony, so come back when you get through securing her in a cell; it is going to take us several minutes to regroup. You will have time to go there and come back. Jane, let up the pain for a second. Tanya, how were you able to get in here?" Carlisle asked.

"I am not telling!" she screamed and tried to get up off the floor. Jane lit into her again.

"Stop, please stop the pain. I did; I got Laurent to let us in through the gate. I'm sorry; I just felt so sorry for her. She was so sure that she still had a chance. I had to help her; she was going crazy not being around Edward all this past week. I had to do something," the silver blond felinas said.

"Peter, take Irina with you and also pick up Laurent at the gate. Lock them all up, and we will sort this out after the ceremony and festivities. Eleazar and Carmen, I am sorry I have to lock-up Irina as well," Carlisle said.

Eleazar spoke up and said solemnly, "They both brought this on themselves; I will stand behind whatever you decide."

Jane and Alec dragged a screaming Tanya out the door with Irina following, softly crying. Carlisle led us back into the room where we had arrived. He went back out and told the pianist to play something soothing, and he told the guests to go to the reception hall to get something to drink and eat. There would be plenty of refreshments to be served before and after the ceremony. He apologized for the inconvenience of not starting on time and the stressful outburst of his relative. He came back in the room and said he was going to the reception hall to make sure that the Charlotte* and her staff were prepared for the change of schedule. He also wanted to make sure Esme and Addy were doing alright with everything; he then left the room.

I felt sick at my stomach; and I was mad and upset and for once, I was in a state of shock. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was wondering again what Edward saw in me. He could have any girl he wanted. He could have Tanya; she was hot, exotic, and gorgeous even. My brain did not want to think straight; I needed Edward. Alice had her arms around me, rocking me back and forth as I cried. Edward burst into the room and scooped me up and sat me down in his lap. He cupped my face in his hands, wiped my tears away with this thumbs, and got nose to nose with me.

"Are you all right? I know she didn't get to you, but are you hurt anywhere?" he asked as he removed his large hands from my face and was running them up and down my body. I started to relax into his touch. I knew I was safe; and by the look in his eyes, I knew I was loved. I should have never let Tanya put doubts in my head.

"I am fine; I am just rattled. She said some things that made sense to me, and it upset me," I meekly said.

"Nonsense, all she spoke was lies. She is delusional, but let us forget her. We are here to be bound today, and I want to be bound to you and only you! I don't want you to be upset; I want you to be happy," he exclaimed.

"I am feeling better now. Let's get this ceremony set back up; and when Peter gets back, let's try this again. You don't have any other females that are going to be coming out of the woodwork and busting through doors, are you?" I asked with a small smile.

"I surely hope not; I have had my share of trouble for the day. I am ready to get bound!" he said. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Esme showed up then with Addy on her hip; who had cake on her whiskers and icing on her nose.

I took Addy in my arms and kissed her nose and said: "Yum, Addy tastes really sweet today; I think I could eat her up. Want a taste Alice? She tastes like strawberries." I pretended I was going to pass her to Alice.

"Nooo, I don't taste like strawberries; the cake tastes like stawberries. It is pwink and has a wighted castle on top and a horse and cawwage in front of it. Nana Ezme said I get to keep it after we eat the cake. I cwan take it home; cwant I Mama Angel?" Addy asked.

"If Nana Esme said that you can take it home, I am sure you can. I bet that castle, horse, and carriage will just fit on one of the shelves on your bed; won't they Nana Esme?" I asked Esme.

"Yes, they will. Your daddy wanted you to have something to keep from the ceremony, and I suggested a fairy tale wedding cake. Since pink is your favorite color, and strawberry is your favorite flavor. I think we have a cake especially made for you. The other cake is chocolate and has two unicorn figurines on it. They are yours; Bella and Alice, to keep and display. Unicorns symbolize strength, chaste love, and faithful marriage," Esme said.

"You unicons are pwetty, but I like my castle bwetter. Do I get to throw petals 'gain, Mama Angel?" Addy asked.

"I don't know, do we have any more petals, Esme?" I turned to her and asked.

"No, but I can go find some really quick," she said as she left out of the room. She was soon back with a handful of flowers.

"There are so many out there, no one will even notice these are missing," she said and began to quickly pull the petals off the stems and put them in Addy's basket. Carlisle came in the room and said that Peter had gotten back and that we were going to start again. He had also gotten all the guests reseated, and everything was ready to go. He sent Addy back down the aisle with her new flower petals. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and I made our way back to the assembly hall to take our places. Standing at the end of the aisle, I could see my prince; and I felt like I was a fairy tale princess. Even though I was not in a fairy tale world, and my life so far has been far from a fairy tale. I still could see my destiny prince standing and waiting at the end of the aisle, and he looked as if he was gazing into his long awaited destiny too. I glanced over to Alice; and she was looking at Jasper, like I was looking at Edward. Alice and I then proceeded to walk down the aisle to our futures.

~ooo000ooo~

*Peter Whitlock, aka Yoda – He is a High Elf that escaped from Mars with his mate, Charlotte. Peter is currently a part-time judge in Seattletown and is over law enforcement in Forkington.

*Charlotte Whitlock – She is Wood Elf that escaped from Mars with her mate. She currently runs a restaurant/catering business in Forkington.

Take out the four spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-13 .html

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews I am getting. I really appreciate it when you take the time to leave me a review.


	14. Binding Ceremony

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING:** "Remember this is a slave society. Women who were extracted from the different planets are slaves. However, there are people who come willingly to Twilight from other planets in the Eclipse Galaxy, and they are not slaves. The ceremony will be one-sided; I don't mean to offend anyone. Just proceed with caution when you read it. Also, I bring up breeders during the vows, I have no plan for Edward to get one; these are just typical vows said by all males."

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Alice and I then proceeded to walk down the aisle to our future__s__._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

As we slowly made our way down the aisle, all I saw was Edward. I knew there were other people present, but I only had eyes for him. We stopped as we reached where Edward, Jasper, and Peter were standing. Peter and Carlisle were going to officiate over the binding ceremony*. Peter and Carlisle were elders of Forkington, and thus it made them eligible to officiate.

"Today, we have gathered here to witness the joining of these two individuals with their mates. You will bear witness to this joining, and you will do everything in your power to make sure it thrives. We are a community with a common goal. We live in a peaceful existence with the need and want of loving our mates and children," Carlisle said.

"These binding unions between these two couples are sacred, going back to the beginning of this civilization. This community respects the magnitude of the binding, and no one will try to tear is asunder. There are laws set in place to reprimand and punish those that try to destroy the bond. The males in this community may speak respectably and from a distance to the females, but you may not touch them or closely approach them without their mate's permission. If you are found guilty of breaking this law, punishment will be severe. We have been way too lenient with this law in the past, but I have a feeling that the Cullen men will not stand for any violation to their mates; and retribution will be severe and swift," as Peter said this, he looked at Carlisle.

"The Cullen female mates will not be approached by any male; and if they want to speak to you, they will initiate the conversation. The most common scenario of where they would approach you, would be in a retail establishment. I will also give this warning. Since the Cullen males will be newly mated, and they will have performed the binding ceremony; they are going to be more volatile toward anyone approaching their mates. It will be advisable to keep your distance. Even though we are a civilized family, we will be initiating an old ritual which will draw out our inner animal. That animal will be very protective of their mate, and it will take them a while to be able to get complete control of it. So be wise, and approach them with caution in the near future. Now, it is time to start the ceremony. Edward, you may begin," Carlisle said.

Edward took my hand from Carlisle's and said: "I will forever love, cherish, and provide for you. I will also do the same for any children that you bear me. I would die to protect you, and I place your life and the lives of our future children before my own. In return, you will respect and honor me. You will remain faithful to me and put my needs before your own. You will bear my children, if you are able. I will love you no less, if you are unable to provide them for me. I also want the option, if I want more children or if you are unable to have children, to be able to procure a breeder. You will care for any children that are mine from that breeder, as if you birthed them. If it comes to procuring a breeder, for whatever reason, you will be included in the selection process. She will become part of our lives, and she will be bound to me. I, however, will only ever be bound to you. You will always come first, regardless of the situation. You will obey my every command, and you will oversee the running of our home and the raising of our children. If any rules are broken, you will be punished. You will accept all punishment without question. From now on, other males may not touch you without my permission; male children under the age of 16 and immediate family members are not included in that restriction," he said.

"Do you understand and agree to everything that Edward has said today?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I do," I said and smiled up at Edward. It was all pretty much standard vows and I had been prepared for what he had to say.

"Okay, you two stand back a second; and let Jasper say his vows," Carlisle said. We three stepped back a little as Jasper said his vows to Alice. She, of course, agreed to them when Peter requested her decision.

Carlisle asked us to step forward, and we did so and stood even with Jasper and Alice. He handed Edward and Jasper what looked to be necklaces. Edward let me get a closer look at mine, and that is when I realized it looked more like a choker or collar*. It was beautiful; my eyes started to tear up, and I was trying to hold them back.

"Hold your hair up, Angel," Edward said.

He turned me around to where my back was facing him. He brought the collar around my neck and fastened it in the back. "I am locking the collar on and I will wear the key around my neck on a chain*. This collar will remain on you at all times. The swan on the front stands for soul, grace, and beauty. You are definitely my soulmate, and you are exceptionally beautiful. We will also be mated for life, just like swans," he said as he turned me back around to face him.

"We will have to work on the grace part, but that will come in time," he said as he smiled and kissed my nose. He was letting me know that he was playing.

"This collar is another outside symbol that you are mine. It is not to be removed unless there is an emergency; and if I am not available to unlock it, it may be cut off. Everyone in this room is a witness to me saying that," he said as he looked around. Everyone nodded their heads. I knew I would never leave Forkington, unless I was accompanied by Edward; so the only people that could be around me, if an accident occurred, were sitting in this room.

He hugged me to him, and we waited for Jasper as he gave Alice her collar.

When they were through, Carlisle said: "Edward and Jasper go inside the enzyme extraction chambers, and you may complete the binding ceremony. Everyone else please go to reception hall where there are not only refreshments, but also a buffet style lunch or dinner; whatever you want to call it. I want to apologize again for the time delay; and if any of you have prior engagements and need to leave, we will understand. Now, everyone please follow me into the reception hall." he said.

He turned to Zafrina and said: "Zafrina*, please bring the video recording device into the reception hall, and you can record the festivities in there."

"Addy, let's me, you, and Esme go see what we can find for you to eat. I know you probably want more cake, but you need to eat something a little bit healthier first, Okay?" he asked as he took her and Esme's hands.

"Is ice cweam healtier, it's got mwilk in it?" she asked as they were walking away.

"Let's try for something that doesn't have sugar in it first, I think we have some fried dreck. You like dreck legs don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes, let's hurry, Papa Arlisle, I hungie," she said as she pulled him through the door.

Now, it was eerily quiet in the room. Only Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were left. Edward and Jasper pulled Alice and I into separate small rooms where candles were lit all around. He sat down in the chair that was present, and he pulled me into his lap. He turned me sideways in his lap and moved my hair up off my shoulder and neck.

"Angel, I want you to relax and look into my eyes. I want you to forget everything around us. Concentrate on my voice and take slow breaths," he whispered softly. I did as he asked, and the world faded away. All I saw and heard was him; I was soon breathing in time with him.

He started placing light kisses on my face, and he whispered: "I will not hurt you; stay relaxed, and it will feel good. You can touch me anywhere you like. Keep slowly breathing in and out."

He was rubbing his big hands up and down my arms, over my neck, and lightly rubbing my face. He had me so relaxed; I thought I was going to pass out.

"Angel, I am going to take in your enzymes now. It is something I have only read about, but of course never experienced. So, I am not sure what exactly is going to happen to us. I love you, and you will be mine forever, my mate," as he said this, fangs,* that were once eye teeth, descended from his mouth. I was so relaxed and turned on that I didn't even care. He tilted my head to the side so that he could have better access to my neck. He placed gentle kisses on my neck, and I felt him open his mouth. There were a couple of tiny stings; but before I could even register pain, a feeling of euphoria hit me. I felt like I was flying; my body heated up, and I was starting to pant. Images started flowing through my head, and it took me a second to realize what was going on with me.

_Who was that little boy with copper hair?_ Oh, there was Esme, he was calling her mommy. _ Oh my, I mus__t be seeing his past. I wonder__ed__ if he was seeing mine. _ I intently watched as he grew up, it was all flying past so quickly, it was hard to keep up. _I knew I w__ould__ be able to remember it all because ever since I have been getting those injections, my memory __had improved greatly. I w__ould__ just have to think on the things I s__aw__ at a later time._ He was a teenager now; boy, he was starting to get hot. He was filling out with all those nice muscles. _I was starting to get warm again. I was concentrating on his me__mories so intently; I couldn't tell what my hands were doing. I would worry about them later_. Okay, he was graduating high school; he must be about 18. _I would__ have__ b__e__e__n__ about a year old._

It looked like he was on some sort of space ship; I wondered where he was going. I guess I was going to find out; they were landing. Oh, that was Earth. They had landed near Seattle; there was the space needle. Edward was telling Carlisle that he was feeling a pull west of where they were located. Carlisle told him that they were heading that way anyway to check on some prospect specimens and were going to be only observing. So it looked like only a few of them were heading in the direction of Forks. _I recognized it from all my visits during the summers. This was the wa__y my dad and I would travel after he would pick me up at the airport. Oh, I missed him; I wondered how he was doing_. Soon, they were passing the "Welcome to Forks" sign. Edward was pointing in the direction in which that strange pull was pulling him. It looked like he was heading to the police station. They pulled up into the parking lot, and Edward got out of the car. He looked around and sniffed the air. He smelled a faint smell. He was wondering about the source of it. All of a sudden, a man walked out of the police station; and out toddled a little girl behind him. She looked familiar to me. The man went and got in his car and drove off, obviously that wasn't his child. She toddled down the steps; she fell down a time or two, before she made it to the parking lot. That was when he got a good whiff of her scent. It was wonderful; she smelt so good. He just wanted to cuddle with her and keep her safe. I could feel Edward was beginning to worry; he was wondering about the location of her parents. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

She was starting to toddle toward the road. By now, Edward was heading for her; and before he could reach her, a van came careening into the parking lot. Edward then made a mad dash to get her, and he swept her up and carried her back to the steps of the station. In the meantime, the driver of the van had crashed into the parked cars in the parking lot because he had tried to avoid the little girl. Everyone was rushing out of the police station because of all the noise outside. _Then, I couldn't believe whom I saw, it was mom and dad. _ My dad saw the little girl in Edward's arms and rushed to grab her out of them. _That must mean the baby was me_. Edward felt sad, like he had lost something. He was looking at his empty arms. Dad was taking in the scene now and had put two and two together. He handed 'baby me' to mom and yelled at her about not watching 'baby me' closer. Then, he headed over to the van yelling at the man for driving so recklessly in the parking lot of the police station, no less. Carlisle walked over to my mom and told her he was a doctor, and that he wanted to check 'baby me' out for injuries. I could tell Carlisle was looking between 'baby me' and Edward. Then, I noticed that Carlisle pulled a few hairs out of my head and put them in his pocket. _Edward was so distraught about 'baby __me' being removed from his arms;__ I didn't think he noticed __that __Carlisle removed my hair._

My dad came back over; he was making sure that 'baby me' was alright and started profusely thanking Edward for saving his daughter. Edward seemed stunned, like he was in shock. Charlie looked worriedly at Edward and said that he might need to get checked out as well. Carlisle said he would look him over when they got back to the hotel, and that they were just out sightseeing and would be leaving town soon. Carlisle confirmed 'baby me' was fine and didn't have a scratch. Carlisle led Edward back to their car. When Carlisle started to drive away, he told Edward that he just had a reaction to a human. The only one that he had ever been around was his mother. So Edward believed that was all it was and let it go. But he would always remember that little girl and wonder if she was all right. They visited several locations and then headed back to Planet Twilight.

Then, the memories started heading through college, girls chased after him, medical school, girls chased after him, especially Tanya when the family visited. Then, he moved on to medical intermediate training, and girls chased after him and more Tanya. Then, he started working; and Tanya started working with him. Then, I just let my mind wander; I knew the information was getting stored, and I knew I could recall it later if it was needed. I just didn't want his memories of what Tanya did to him to be in the forefront of my mind. So I shoved them back away from my conscience thinking, so I could shield myself from them. Then, I slowly started to come out of my trance.

~ooo000ooo~

*binding ceremony – A public ceremony performed to bind a couple together; they will be permanently bound until one dies. This practice was thought by many Twilighters to be an archaic ritual and it had almost become extinct, until the new world communities became established. The ritual had been mostly stopped because most Twilighter women found the practice barbaric, and it became outdated. They did not want to be bound to one man; they wanted freedom to have sexual relations with whomever they pleased. Now that the practice has been resumed, the elders in a community oversee the ceremony. Vows are only given by the male intended. The female has to agree with everything that the male proposes, or the ceremony will not move forward.

*Bella's collar – One inch wide necklace made out a rare precious white metal that will not tarnish and can be used for long time wear. It has several rows of diamonds and trialicytes. The trialicytes on the collar enable the necklace to match whatever color clothing she is wearing. It has a trialicyte swan in the center of it. Swans stand for soul, grace, and beauty. They mate for life. Edward was also giving her a small reminder of her old life. It is part of whom she is, and he wants her to keep a part of her childhood with her.

*Edward's chain and key – It is made out of the same metal as Bella's necklace. The bow of the key is shaped like a swan. The bow is the flat section of the key that does not have teeth.

*Zafrina – un-mated Twilighter that lives in Forkington, because she likes the lifestyle. She is a longtime friend of Carlisle. She is the local photographer, video specialist, and runs a small theater where films are shown every Friday and Saturday night.

*Twilighter fangs – Fangs that male Twilighters have that only drop down in the presence of their mate, so that the enzymes can be extracted. They will only ever drink from their mates. There is very little worry about draining their mate. Their fangs filter out most of the blood, and they mainly receive the enzymes that their body is seeking. After the binding ceremony, his fangs will descend whenever he wants to feel that strong connection with his mate or his body is just craving her enzymes.

Visit my blog for photos: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-14 .html

A/N: Please leave me some love in a review.


	15. First Taste

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING: ** **Lime alert, not quite a lemon.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Then__,__ I slowly started to come out of my trance._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

I started slowly coming to my senses and paying attention to what Edward was currently doing. He was still latched onto my neck, but I felt no pain. He was drinking slowly; I guess he was making sure that he didn't take all my blood and enzymes. I could tell his mind was like mine had been just a few seconds ago; he was still lost in my memories. Then, I noticed what both his hands and my hands were doing. He had one arm around me rubbing my behind, and the other hand was massaging my breast through my dress. Then, his hand would move down my stomach to my center, but the dress was preventing him from doing much to me.

That was when my eyes traveled to my hands, at least the one I could see. One arm was around his back, and my hand was rubbing his backside. The other hand must have unzipped his pants sometime while I was going through his memories because I had my hand in his pants, rubbing his erection through his underwear. I processed all this in just a few seconds, and I instantly stopped moving my hands.

I went to pull my hand out of his pants, and he seemed to come to life. He growled, pulled me closer with the arm he had around me, and then ran his other hand down my leg and up under the hem of my dress. I was not prepared for that. I tried to push his hand away, and he smacked me on the butt with the hand that was behind me. He couldn't talk to me because he was still latched on to my neck. So I just decided to relax and enjoy his touch. We were alone; and he wasn't hurting me, so I just sunk back deeper against him.

He started purring. I didn't know if he was still seeing my memories or not; he didn't seem to be drinking. His one hand was rubbing my butt again, and the other had made it up the underside of my dress and was moving close to my center. He was going to have easy access; because like all week, I was not wearing any panties. I clinched my legs together and earned another smack on my butt. I hadn't tried to move my hand since he growled, so I tried easing it out of his pants. This earned me even another smack; and then he growled again, huffed, and took a long pull on my neck.

That did the trick; all of a sudden, I didn't care where he had his hands or where mine were at the moment. With no memories to keep me distracted, I started getting wet between my legs; and I began to squirm. I brought the hand that was behind his back up to his hair and started gently massaging his scalp and pulling him tighter to my neck. My other hand automatically began to massage his manhood, and that is when I noticed that he was big. I didn't remember the men in the pictures in those books back on Earth being this big. He was huge.

His hand was working to get my legs separated, and I was so turned on that I opened them for him. He started purring, growling, and moving against my hand. Then, his fingers grazed my folds, and I just about jumped out of his lap. It felt like a bolt of lightning had left his fingers and went directly to my core. He, of course, hung on to me tighter. He began to slowly separate my lower lips, and his fingers grazed the area in front of where he would insert his manhood. He was prepared this time, and he had already clamped his other arm around me to keep me from jumping out of his lap. I was panting and moaning; I had liquid running down my legs, and we hadn't even done anything yet. His growling and purring alone had sparks flying straight through me. He slipped one finger inside me, and I moaned so loud I was afraid everyone could hear me. My face turned red; and I ducked my head, what little it could move.

He took one long last pull, and I felt his fangs retract. He licked my neck several times; and every time that his tongue ran over where he had just bitten me, a shock ran through me. With the amount of electricity I felt pulsing through me, I wanted to reach up and see if my hair was standing up on end. I had never in my life felt this alive and electrified.

He took his hand from the inside of my dress, picked me up out of his lap, and sat me down on the carpeted floor. He knelt beside me, cupped my face in his large hands, looked into my eyes, and said: "You were that little girl. You were that little angel that I had wondered if she was safe and happy for the past 17 years. I knew I was drawn to your file at the training center, but I never put it all together. It said you were from Phoenix, AZ, and I rescued you in Forks, WA. I just thought it was some coincidence that two brown haired, browned-eyed angels' paths had crossed with mine. I didn't realize until I saw your early memories that you were the one I saved, and I had always wondered what had happened to you after we left. I love you, baby. You complete my soul."

He brought his lips to mine, and we began one of those hot kisses I loved as our tongues danced together, neither one wanting to give up the lead. He slowed the kiss, and then he sweetly kissed me on the forehead and placed me in a lying position on the carpeted floor. "I am going to taste you down here," he said as he cupped my center.

"I can smell you, and I can't wait any longer. I am not going to sexually bind with you yet. That will need to wait until we get in our bed at home. You will definitely need something soft under you when I take you, and this carpet won't do at all. I am not going to hurt you; I am only going to make you feel good. Please lie here like a good girl, and don't try to get away from me," he said.

I just nodded; I was too turned on to speak a coherent thought. He pulled my dress up to where it was bunched up at my waist. His purring started up again, and I started to pant. It was like my breathing was connected to his purring. He started to lick up my legs where the liquid had run down. His tongue was rough, and it felt like it was massaging my skin. As he cleaned my legs off, he got closer to my center. He pushed my legs further apart. Before I knew it, he was putting his huge hand over my mouth; and I was screaming into it because he had just swiped his tongue up through the center of my folds. This caused more liquid to escape, and it sounded like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. I could hear him lapping, sucking, moaning, and purring. I hoped all the guests in the reception area were making enough noise amongst themselves and not listening to us.

He was making me feel so good. He said he was going to just taste, but he was doing more than tasting. He started sucking on that little bump he had grazed earlier. I started moving against his face and tongue, and my body seemed to have a mind of its own; I could not have cared less.

"That's it baby, let go," he said. He was massaging my thighs, inside and out. He would stick his rough tongue up inside me, and then he would go back to sucking the bump. I was moaning and panting. All of a sudden, I got quiet, like the calm before the storm. I felt like something was going to explode. He took that as a sign; he bit down on that bump, and clamped his hand back over my mouth. I literally saw stars, and every inch of my body felt full of sparks. He continued to run his tongue in and out of me and up and down between my lower lips, again drinking the liquid I had to offer him. When I had calmed down, and I guess he felt he had it all; he pulled my dress down and pulled me up to a standing position. He was bulging out where his pants were still unzipped, and it looked like he was going to tear through his underwear. I reached out to it because I knew I should do something. He had just given me what I assume was an orgasm, and I wanted to return the favor. He grabbed my hands and held them to his lips and kissed them.

"No, baby, let's wait until we get home. I need my first euphoria orgasm to be inside you; it will complete our binding. I just liked the feeling of you rubbing me earlier, when I growled at you. I didn't want you to stop rubbing me. But if we go much further now, I will orgasm. Come on, let's go get cleaned up," he said.

We blew out the candles and headed into a bathroom that was adjacent to the chamber. He set me up on the counter and turned on the water to get it hot. He wet a wash cloth with the hot water and put soap on it. He wiped down my face and neck, and he did the same thing to his face. He then stood me up on the floor and raised my dress up and told me to hold it. I did, and he began to wash my legs and private area. He then took a dry towel and dried everything. He pulled my gown back down and smoothed it out. He took a brush out of a make-up bag that happened to be sitting on the counter, and he brushed my hair.

"Here Angel, if you want to redo your make-up, it is in the bag. You don't have to if you don't want to; you are beautiful without it," he said.

"Who brought all this stuff in here; the washcloth, towel, hair brush and make up?" I asked.

"Mother did, I guess she wanted us to be prepared to go into the reception area looking half decent and freshened up. She had told me earlier that she had put supplies in the bathroom and to clean up before we presented ourselves to our guests," he said.

I knew that we were going to have some pictures done, so I put a light coat of make-up back on before we left out of the bathroom. I was dreading facing all those people knowing what we just did. I thought my face was going to burst into flames before I even reached the door to the reception hall.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Thanks for reading my story.


	16. Reception part 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I thought my face was going to burst into flames before I even reached the door to the reception__ hall._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Before we even reached the door, I could hear music coming from the room. I looked at Edward, and he just shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. As we entered, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Some of the guests had still been eating and others dancing, but most were standing around in groups and had been obviously talking amongst themselves. I noticed that Jasper and Alice had already made it back to the reception hall and were just inside the door, and he was holding her behind his back. Someone turned the music down, and out came a booming voice.

"I thought we were going to have to get a water hose after you guys. You do know you are supposed to complete the binding at home, don't you?" Emmett said, laughing out loud.

"Emmett Dale Cullen, get back to picking more music to play and leave your brothers alone. Just wait until it is your turn, and you will understand how it feels to be in their shoes! Now, apologize to them!" Esme ordered, shaking a spatula at him.

"Yes, ma'am, I am sorry. Edward and Jasper, sorry I couldn't play the music loud enough to drown out your growls or your mates' moans," he laughed out as he ran from his mother who was chasing after him with the spatula. There were giggles and laughs all around the room. I was beyond mortified, and Edward had already placed me behind him; I was pretty much hidden from everyone's view, behind his large frame. I laid my head on his back, and I heard him lowly growling. I guessed he was mad that I was upset, and there was no way he was going to leave me to chase after Emmett. He had a death grip on my hip, and his body seemed to grow even bigger in size. I didn't know what was happening; I didn't think he could be this upset over Emmett's crude mouth. I had slowly been getting used to it over the past week. But it was more embarrassing than usual, when things were said in front of strange people.

It was like he sensed danger and switched into protector mode. I knew not to move. I whispered, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No, I can hear their thoughts*, and I am not liking what they are thinking about you. You are mine! People's thoughts have never been this clear before," Edward whispered back, but I knew that most could hear him with their sensitive hearing. All the species of humanoids in the room had some degree of enhanced senses.

"I am not having a problem with their thoughts; I am having a problem with their feelings. I can feel their lust, and it doubled when you two entered the room," he growled out. The room was extremely quiet because the music had been turned off. Emmett had stopped laughing, and I was more self conscious now than ever with it being so quiet. I also knew that everyone's attention was on us.

"Bros, you need to call down. I really was just kidding; I didn't mean any harm," Emmett said. I could hear his voice getting closer. Edward's growls grew louder; and now, I heard Jasper growling as well. They both lowered slightly into a crouched position.

"Emmett, don't get any closer to them. Stop where you are and lower your head and then back away," Carlisle quietly said with authority.

"Father, what is wrong with them? I have never seen them act this way. They look like wild animals! I just want to help calm them down; they look like they could hurt somebody," Emmett said.

"Yes, they will; and it is going to be you, if you don't get away from them. You don't seem to understand the severity of this situation. By what I have heard them say to each other, Edward can hear people saying things about his mate; and Jasper can feel their desire for his. So, back off Emmett; I don't want to have to use my professional skills today," Carlisle said.

"I can take them, always have," he scoffed, but I could tell his voice was moving further away from us.

"You haven't tried when they were defending their mates, and I highly suggest you don't!" Carlisle said.

"Everyone, this may be a strange request. But think of anything other than my sons and their mates. Think about going to work on Monday, washing your car, anything to distract your attention from them. We need to diffuse this situation and get them thinking straight again. Peter, has this ever happened before?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, when we started up this community, I did some research on the binding ceremony. In rare cases, after the enzyme extraction, the individuals developed powers. Since it was supposed to be rare, I didn't see the need to inform you. But now that is has happened with the males, there is a possibility that their mates my develop powers too," Peter said.

After a few moments, everyone must have been cooperating with Carlisle; because Edward and Jasper came out of their crouches and stopped growling. There seemed to be a sigh of relief run through the room. I guessed Carlisle saw the potential disaster disappearing, and I heard him tell Addy to go see her Daddy and Mama Angel. I heard her little shoes clicking on the floor as she ran to us. She squeezed in between us and looked up into my face.

"Daddy, why Mama Angel fwace red 'gain. Did you say something funny?" she asked.

"No, Kitten, it was Uncle Emmett this time," he said as he turned around and picked her up into his arms; he was almost now completely relaxed into his normal self. But he kept his body angled, so that I was still hidden from the others in the room.

"Is that why Nana Ezme waz chasin' him round the woom? Why didn't you 'elp her catch him, Daddy? She wooked like she needed 'elp," she inquired of him.

"She did just fine on her own, and I didn't want to leave Bella. She is in a room full of strangers, and I just wanted to stand here and protect her," he told her.

"Is dat what you were doing while 'go? 'tectin her? I heard growlin' sorta like you were doing just now, and I told Papa 'Arlisle to go check on you and Mama Angel. It sounded like an anmal, and I didn't want no anmal hurting you; I was scared," she pouted. "He said you were locked in a woom, and you were safe. Dat Id see you in a wittle while. Did you 'tect her Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, Addy, I protected her and will continue to do just that," he told her.

"Mama Angel, did he scare you when he growled?" she asked.

"No, Addy, he is a big ol' softy; and when I scratched his head, he started to purr." I giggled out.

He completely turned around toward me. "A big ol' softy, huh? I bet you won't be saying that when we get home," he said as he nuzzled down in my hair and took a deep breath.

"Come on; let's get us something to eat. I bet your hungry, Angel. Kitten, did you eat for Papa Carlisle, or did you talk him into some ice cream?" he asked us as he pulled me along with him to the food while he was still carrying Addy. I could see that the people now had resumed what they had been doing when we had walked in the door. I wasn't sure if we were going to talk to any of them or not. By the way Edward and Jasper were acting earlier, I doubted we would get to talk to them.

As I pondered this, we made it over to the food table. I picked up two plates and asked Edward and Addy what they would like to eat. There was room on the edge of the table where I could set the plates down and fix them. Edward pointed out what he wanted, and he and Addy argued over what she wanted. She wanted some cake, but Edward wanted her to eat some real food. She told him that she had already eaten, so Edward called Carlisle over to see what she had eaten. She had only eaten a dreck leg and drank some milk. So Edward made a deal; if she would eat three bites of three healthy foods, she could have some cake and ice cream. So she took the deal and ended up eating her whole helping of mashed sweet potatoes, instead of just the three bites. I fixed my plate and sat down realizing that I was starving. It had been such a hectic day; I hadn't even thought about food.

After we had eaten and it felt like things were settling down, I was introduced to Zafrina; and I was told what all she did in the community. I was hoping we would get to go to the movies sometime. It had been a long time since I have been to a movie theater. She had the family posing for all kinds of pictures. Most of the regular wedding traditions were not observed. There was a cake, actually two, but there wasn't a big production about cutting it and feeding it to each other; I didn't wear a garter, and there was no bouquet to throw.

I wanted to make sure we had gotten pictures of the cakes, and Zafrina assured me that she had taken plenty. She had even gotten a picture of Addy and her pink fairy tale cake. It was adorable; it had a lighted castle on the top and a horse and carriage sitting at the base of the cake. The other cake was chocolate and was decorated with flowers and unicorns. My unicorn would be a very special keepsake for me.

It looked like we were going to have plenty to take home plus some to share. Esme set us some cake aside and produced containers so our guests could take some home. Several fur-less Quileute men were going to take the majority of it home with them. Edward whispered to me that they were very big eaters. I was curious why they didn't have any fur, but didn't think it was appropriate to ask. I then ask Esme if she had saved Rose and Emily some food and cake, and she said that Emmett had taken some to the house right after the public part of the ceremony. Unfortunately, he had made it back before the private part was over; I thought to myself.

I was curious to meet everyone; but I knew after what happened when we first arrived in the reception room, I would have to wait to meet the majority of them. There looked like there was a wide variety of species of humanoids that must reside in the community.

Edward did allow me to meet a few people. His mother brought a few individuals over for me to meet. First, she brought over the florist that had done the decorations and flowers for the ceremony. She introduced herself as Tia Nile* and she pointed out her mate, Benjamin*, who was sitting at a table across the room. I told her I loved the flowers; and Addy piped up and said she loved the flowers too, and that she loved tossing them as she walked down the aisle. Tia then left and Esme brought over the caterers of the reception. I was introduced to Charlotte Whitlock, owner of the restaurant; Sue Clearwater*; and her daughter Leah*. They helped Charlotte run it and the catering business. Charlotte dragged Peter, her mate, over to officially introduce us. Since he was such a good family friend, his closeness didn't seem to bother Edward. Peter eased up to Edward slowly and told him that he needed to talk to him, and he should call him when he had some free time. But it needed to be before the next week was up and only in private. Edward agreed to call him at a later time; and then they proceeded to talk about other matters, so I looked around at the others in the room.

That is when I noticed a young looking fur-less Quileute boy getting up from his table, and he started to walk over to us. Edward stopped talking, cocked his head to the side, and looked at him. The boy was making eye contact with him, and then Edward nodded and waved him over. He pulled out a chair at the table, sat down, and introduced himself as Seth Clearwater*. He said Sue was his mom and Leah his sister; and that since his family got to meet me, he didn't want to be left out. He said that he helped at the restaurant some, but he was too young to do much; he helped stock and make deliveries for the business. Seth seemed really sweet, and I kept looking at Edward to make sure that talking to him was okay with him. After about the third time of me glancing at him, Edward leaned over, kissed me on the forehead, and told me I could talk all I wanted, to Seth. He just wanted to be my friend, and all his thoughts were purely innocent. So I relaxed and was enjoying listening to him telling me about his life in Forkington.

Everyone else seemed to keep their distance; I guess I would have to meet them at a different time. Peter went to help Charlotte clean up the catering utensils, and Carlisle called Edward over to talk to him away from everyone. Edward saw that I was still in deep conversation with Seth, so he kissed me on the forehead again and told Seth to take care of me while he was gone. He picked Addy up to take her with him, and they walked over to Carlisle and went into another room. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me out of the chair.

~ooo000ooo~

*Edward's power – is selective and he can choose to listen to whom he wants, he can shut it off, it is only short range.

*Benjamin and Tia Nile – They are a merman and a mermaid. Although you can't tell it when they are on land, they have legs, once they leave the water. Benjamin is the Fire Chief; he also helps his wife, Tia, who is the Forkington florist. He is able to control air, earth, fire, and water and that is helpful with both of their occupations.

*Sue Clearwater – widowed Forest Elf* that was mated to a Quileute. She was rescued from Planet La Push with her children, Leah and Seth. Sue and Leah work for Charlotte at the restaurant.

*Leah Clearwater – unmated Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed*, age 20

*Seth Clearwater – unmated Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed*, age 14

*Forest Elf - They have the ability to change into wolves at will. Unlike true werewolves they keep their sanity and mind when they change and they do not change into unthinking killers.

*Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed – skin similar to Native Americans on Earth, but can shape shift into wolf form at will, fierce fighters.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. All photos are located at my blog, take out the four spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-16 .html


	17. Reception Part 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me out of the chair._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Then, about as quickly, I saw an explosion of light colored fur; and I was thrown to the ground. Then, I felt my dress being grabbed from behind, and I was dragged several feet from where I was thrown. There was growling and screaming coming from everywhere, and all this had transpired in a matter of seconds. I finally noticed I was looking at paws, fur, and four legs. It was then that I realized I was underneath a...a dog? No, it was not a dog; it was a wolf...a huge wolf with russet brown fur. He was swinging his huge head from side to side and growling, seemingly looking for more danger and warning anyone stupid enough to approach.

I heard other growling; and I peeked out from underneath my protector and saw a huge light sandy colored wolf with his mouth over the throat of a blond male Twilighter, and a smaller gray wolf had a red-headed female Twilighter up against the wall. Jasper and Emmett were crouched ready to pounce.

Before I could figure out what or who I should be afraid of, the door where Edward had just exited was thrown off the hinges; and he came storming back in the room.

"What in the hell is going on in here, someone had better talk start talking fast!" he yelled looking around and headed for me. The russet colored wolf slowly started backing off of me with his eyes on Edward, and he must have been telling him something with his mind because Edward didn't attack the wolf. Instead, he rushed to me and scooped me up. He was immediately examining me, by running his hands all over my body. I winced when he touched my arm, and he ripped my sleeve off. My arm had red marks in the shape of a hand. He noticed my dress was torn in the back, but he couldn't find any damage to my skin. He then took his shirt off and put it on me. It hung down past my knees. I told him I was alright; I would just be bruised in the morning.

When he was convinced that I was not in immediate danger, he sat me down in the corner of the room; and he waved the sandy colored wolf over to us. As the wolf removed himself from the blond Twilighter, Emmett took his place holding him down. The guy looked small compared to Emmett. Edward told the wolf to lie down next to me with his head facing the room so that he could see any oncoming danger, which effectively left me between the wall and the wolf. He then called the russet wolf over and told him to sit where Seth and I were to his back and he was facing everyone else. Edward looked like he was about at the end of his rope and ready to kill somebody.

After he was sure there was no way anyone was going to grab me or try to harm me again, he stomped over to the red-head and blond Twilighters.

"Start talking now! And I mean quick!" Edward said, as he landed a hard punch into the blond male's face. You could hear the bones break with that one punch. After several more punches and threats, they still refused to talk.

Edward said: "Paul and Jared, go replace Jane at the confinement chamber and send her here immediately."

Two fur-less Quileute men were out the door without a word; I guess they were Paul* and Jared*. Edward continued interrogating the two bad Twilighters. That was when I got to looking around, where was Seth? He had been sitting right across from me at the table. I hoped he hadn't gotten hurt; I didn't see him on the floor anywhere. All the stress from the day and worrying about Seth was finally getting to me; I started to cry. The sandy wolf turned his head and started to lick the tears off of my face. I was too distraught to care. I could see Addy through my tears; she was squirming in Carlisle's arms and trying to get free. She finally got him to let her down, and she ran toward me. She ran past the russet wolf and climbed over the top of the sandy wolf, half on me and half on him.

"Don't 'ick her face, Seth, she get all 'icky. It ok, Mama Angel, Seth and Jakey* will make sure you safe," Addy said as she rubbed her tiny hands up and down my face ridding me of my tears. "Daddy is gonna take care of those bad Twiwighters so they won't hurt you no more."

"Seth and Jakey? This is Seth and Jakey?" I asked as I pointed to the two wolves.

"'Es, thwis is Seth," she said as she rubbed behind his ears and his chest lowly rumbled. "And this is Jakey," she said as she leaned over and pulled on his tail. The only part she could reach without leaving Seth and me. He brought his huge head around and licked her face.

"Ewww, Jakey don't 'ick me, that nasty!" she exclaimed trying to rub the wolf slobber off. Then, it sounded like he snickered.

"So since Seth is Quileute and he is a wolf, then that must mean Jakey is Quileute too?" I asked.

They both nodded their heads. "So were the rest of the other fur-less Quileute men that were here, wolves too?" I asked and again they nodded. "So do you think the other two over there can come over here, so that I can have two-way conversation with one of them?" I smiled and asked, wanting more information than nodding. Jacob howled, and Edward looked over from where he was still interrogating the two Twilighters and stared at Jacob a minute. He then turned to the Quileute men sitting across the room and told them to come sit and talk to me.

The men made their way over and sat down on the floor next to Jakey.

"So, do you mind me asking how can you turn into wolves and how you came to live in Forkington?" I asked him, trying to distract myself from all the violence happening across the room.

One proceeded to tell me that his name was Quil Ateara* and that I had obviously met Jakey, aka Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, and Leah Clearwater as he pointed to each wolf as he said their name. Leah was still helping interrogate the two Twilighters. He pointed to his friend and told me his name was Embry Call. He then said that Paul Meraz and Jared Bronson just left for the confinement chamber. That all of them were Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreeds. That was the reason that they have smooth skin and not fur, unless they phased into wolf form. They had the ability to turn into wolves at any time and they were in full control, unlike werewolves. They were also from Emily's original tribe on Planet La Push.

There was a plot against them, and Peter found out that the evil Warlord Maria on Mars was planning on kidnapping and forcing the crossbreeds into battle. Plus, since Peter was already friends with Emily, it helped fuel his desire to lead an extraction team to rescue them. Since Sue was a widow, and they were taking her only children; she was rescued along with the crossbreeds. He said that was how they had all come to live in Forkington. I didn't get to ask him any more questions because Jane came bounding through the door taking in the whole scene.

She immediately went up to Edward and asked to be filled in on the situation. He told her everything that he knew; and since the two bad Twilighters wouldn't talk, he was hoping she could get more information out of them.

"Edward, hang on a second. Let me take Addy for a walk, so she won't have to witness this interrogation," Charlotte said.

"That is a good idea, and anyone else that does not want to witness this is allowed to leave. But if I find out that any of you are involved in this, whatever 'this' is, you will not be able to hide; and I will hunt you down! Have I made myself clear?" Edward asked, but everyone remained quiet. I think they were too scared to talk. Several people left, and Charlotte came over to get Addy. Addy clung to me and Seth; I really didn't want to let her go.

"Bella, I assure you she will be safe with me. I have many battles under my belt; and I am a very skillful fighter, but I really don't think anyone is after her," she assured me. I slowly released her and told her to go with Charlotte. We kissed each other on the cheek, and Charlotte took her outside.

Edward looked around and saw that everyone that was left was seated and quiet. He dragged the blond Twilighter over to the wall where Leah was still holding the red-head. Leah, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett backed away from them; and Edward told Jane to do her worst. I am pretty sure she did; I have never heard anyone scream that loud before.

After a few minutes, he told Jane to stop. As she did, they stopped screaming, but looked like they were trying to catch their breaths.

"James, why in the hell did you put your hands on my mate? Victoria, why were you helping him?" he yelled. This was the first time that I had caught their names. The two still said nothing.

"Hmm, it seems like Jane's torture hasn't loosened up your brains for me to be able to read you. Unless you are talking directly to me with your mind, it is difficult for me to hear your thoughts; this is so frustrating!" he growled out. But James and Victoria still refused to talk.

Peter spoke up and said: "Your powers will supposedly grow as you continue to mate with Bella and take in her enzymes."

"Thanks Peter, but that is not helping me now. They are not talking; and if I torture them to death, I won't ever find out what is going on and if there are more people involved. Obviously they want Bella for something, and they can't have her!" he screamed so loud the walls shook.

"Ok, I have had it! Father, Peter, Benjamin may I do what is necessary to ensure the safety of my mate? No matter how barbaric it may seem," he asked. The two elders and the in-training elder all agreed that he could do what was necessary.

Edward told the ladies to leave the room, turn their heads, or watch if they did not mind witnessing the torture. At this point, I could tell that he didn't care who stayed or went. He told Seth to cover my head with his and that would also help soften the screaming and for him not to look either. Seth pulled me down with his paws to the floor in a lying position where I was next to him. He put each of his front legs on each side of my head and then put his head on top of mine.

Everything was now muffled. I almost thought that this was too much, but there was no way Edward would have let me leave the room. So I just lay here pacing my breathing with Seth's and trying to remain calm, and I was wishing this day was over or at least we could get to the part where I could be alone with Edward.

~ooo000ooo~

*Jacob Black, Paul Meraz, Quil Ateara, Jared Bronson, and Embry Call – unmated Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreeds*, Jacob age 16, the rest age 18

*Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreed – skin similar to Native Americans on Earth, but can shape shift into wolf form at will, fierce fighters.

*All the wolf boys are in a single picture at: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-17 .html

A/N: The wolves will only be friends. There will only be a platonic relationship happening between the wolves and Bella. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!


	18. Reception Part 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING: **Violence present in paragraph four, please skip over it if the threatening of male private parts offends you.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _So I just lay here pacing my breathing with Seth's and trying to remain calm__,__ and __I was __wishing this day was over or at least __we could __get to the part where I __could__ be alone with Edward._

~ooo000ooo~

**Edward POV**

I was desperate, this creep laid his hands on my mate, and his mate was helping him as well. Why in the hell did they want my mate? Well, I was fixing to find out. "Leah I want you to sit this part out. Quil and Embry come help, take Victoria and hold her up against the wall," I told them, and they had her pinned in just a few seconds.

"Jasper and Emmett, hold James up against the wall and make sure that they can't see each other," I told them, and they did it. I was hoping they would just volunteer to talk; I was a doctor for Pete's sake. I was supposed to help people, not hurt them. But they were giving me no choice, I couldn't risk my Bella.

I started with James because I could tell Victoria would crack quicker by me threatening James. From what I could get from her mind, she was totally devoted to him and would do anything to keep him happy. James, on the other hand, was keeping her around for convenience sake only. He seemed to have more desire for my Bella than he did his own supposed mate.

To make sure that I was on the right track, I pulled Jasper aside. I left Emmett holding James. I whispered too low for anyone else to hear and asked him what emotions James was sending out toward Victoria and Bella. He said he was feeling some lust, familiarity, companionship, and sexual frustration toward Victoria. But when he looked at Bella, he felt lots of lust, want, need, longing, desire, and even a little love. Okay, now I was ticked off even more. Here went nothing, I had to find out his intentions and see where we had to go from there.

***Extreme violence starts***

I walked up to James and asked him how attached he was to his body parts; and when he didn't answer, I reached out, grabbed the waist of his pants, and ripped them off of him. No underwear, which saved me from ripping them off too. James began to put up more of a fight, not liking where this interrogation was going obviously. Victoria screamed 'no', having heard the fabric tear; and she started thrashing too.

I told Benjamin to come over to us, that I needed his assistance. He grinned and walked over to me, and I guess Benjamin had a little sadistic side that I didn't know about. I told him to start a flame in his hand and see how close he could get to James' private area before any damage was done. I told James since we had never done this before, it was trial and error. He may just get burned anyway while Benjamin was figuring out exactly how much flame to use to inflict pain, but not cause bodily harm. I told him he was going to be our guinea pig. Benjamin flamed up one hand, and you could hear the flame sizzle in the air. He then turned and winked at me; then, he turned back to James and grabbed his penis with the unlit hand. James did not have time to realize that he was being grabbed by the unlit hand, and he was so terrified that he was going to get burnt that he screamed a high-pitched scream and urinated. James' tenor of screaming had Victoria quickly yelling that she would talk. She couldn't see that we were not burning him. When James finally realized he had not been burnt, he started telling her to keep her mouth shut and not say another word.

***Extreme violence ends***

But she wasn't listening to him, she was hysterical and swearing to us that she would talk; and so Father, Peter, Jasper and I led her to a room far enough away that she could not hear James yelling at her to keep her mouth shut. I told Seth, Jacob, and Bella to follow along with us. I was not taking my eyes off of her again today. There happened to be two rooms that were separated by a glass partition and you could see through them into each other, but couldn't quite hear between the two rooms easily. I was pretty sure Bella would not be able to hear us talking. As I was telling Seth, Jacob, and Bella to go in one room, Charlotte and Addy joined us. Peter had called Charlotte and told her to bring Addy to the room because he "had a feeling" that it would be okay, and Addy was getting tired and wanted her Mama Angel, Jakey, and Seth. Jacob lay down on the floor, and Addy crawled on top of him and was falling asleep before the rest of us could get settled in the other room. Bella was rubbing Addy's fur, and I could tell she was humming to her.

I then turned my attention to Victoria. I told her that the longer it took for her to get her story out, the longer James was in the presence of Benjamin; and he was looking pretty happy and excited to be able to use his gift. She immediately started talking.

She said: "We were approached one day by a strawberry blond felinas and learned her name was Tanya. We had seen her around the community before and knew that she had ties to your family. She told us that she worked for you and that she needed our help in saving you from a miserable life. Stating that your father was making you bind with a human, and that you really wanted to bind with her; she insisted that you had already had a euphoria* mating with her and that her little girl was proof of it. She stated that your father had taken her little girl away from her, and that was how he was forcing you to agree to bind with the human. She attested that he had threatened to take the girl away from you too, if you didn't cooperate with what he wanted. She offered that if we helped you and her, she would pay us a large sum of money; and we could also keep the human girl. She insisted that is what you wanted, but not to talk to you about it. She didn't want you to have to lie to your family, if questions were asked later after the human was taken."

"I wasn't too eager about acquiring the human, that was until James went to the training center to observe her and see if she was worth our time or not. He came home excited and said he wanted to go through with the plan. He insisted that we could use her as a breeder; and I agreed because we had tried to have children, but never succeeded. This was about six months ago when we told Tanya that we would help her out. We figured it would not be that difficult to acquire her because she told us that you didn't want her, and we thought it would be an easy task. We could not have been more wrong."

"There was no direct access to her at the training center. He tried going through different channels to purchase her. He couldn't even get near enough to talk to her. So we decided that we would get her when you brought her home, and Tanya was keeping us informed when that would happen. Kidnapping her at your home deemed impossible because she was never left alone. We watched your house all week. You had someone constantly with her, or she was locked up."

"James was getting desperate, and we had everything ready to accommodate her. We had been living above the butcher shop, but we bought a small cabin in the woods that already had a large basement. We had it renovated for the sole purpose of housing the human. He had been observing her so closely; I think he had gotten attached to her, probably falling in love with her. But I would do anything to make him happy; and if having the human was going to make him happy, I was going to go along with it."

"I have been watching her all day; and if I was going to pick a breeder, she would be the perfect one. She seems loving, maternal, kind, obedient, and seems easy to get along with," she said as she waved her hand toward the glass partition. Seth had lain down too, and Bella had her head on him using him as a pillow; and I could see her breaths were slow and even. She had fallen asleep; and who could blame her, it had been one hell of a day.

"Why in the hell did you try to take her with all those people around? Also, by observing us all day, could you not tell that I love her; no one is making me do anything," I emphatically said.

"We thought it was all an act for your father. I had seen you many times around the community, and it was obvious that you love the little girl. So I thought you were putting on a big show, so your father wouldn't take her away. All we had to go by was what Tanya had told us. She told us about the life that both of you had planned together; and that you needed more time to convince your father that you wanted her, not the human. She said for some reason your father liked the human and would settle for you binding with no one else. She didn't know what was so special about her, but we could find out when we had acquired her."

"So, James saw the opportunity when you and your father left the room; he was afraid you would lock her up again when you got her back to your house, plus he wanted to take her virginity," she quietly answered. I could hear the growls from the other room over my growls. I looked through the partition, and Bella had awoken and was trying to settle the wolves down before they disturbed Addy. I guessed with wolf hearing, they were able to hear everything that was being said in the room. Thank goodness, Bella's hearing was not that sensitive.

After I had calmed down, by watching Bella and knowing she was safe; Victoria continued, "Anyway, we thought we could grab her and run out without anyone noticing. Everyone was busy cleaning up or getting ready to go home."

"The only person paying any attention to her was that crossbreed boy; and it would have been his word against ours, if anyone had asked questions. We had no clue the crossbreeds could turn into wolves; they must have hidden that well. I wouldn't have thought this much of a ruckus would have been caused over a human slave," she barely finished saying that as I picked her up and slammed her into the wall.

Through gritted teeth, I said: "She is my heart, my life mate, and I found out today that my soul had picked her out 17 years ago and has been waiting to reunite with her ever since then. She is not just some human slave!"

"What about Tanya? Didn't you have the little girl with her? I am so confused?" she asked.

"Tanya drugged and raped me Victoria, she is crazy! I am beginning to realize that she is crazier than I ever imagined," I said.

Victoria just stared at me; I think she went in to shock when the realization hit her. "What are you going to do with us?" she whispered.

"Well, right now you are going to be delivered to the confinement chambers; and with how today has been going, we are going to have to enlarge the facility. We have never needed this many people to be locked up at once," I growled out as I set her back down in the chair.

I turned to Jasper, who had been quiet and listening like everyone else. "Is she telling the truth?" I asked him.

He told me that everything she said was truthful; and that ever since I had told her what Tanya had done to me, she was feeling remorseful and sorrowful. He thought now she knew her and James screwed up.

I turned to Victoria and asked, "Do you know of anyone else that she was conspiring with, who may come after Bella? By the way, how the hell did she even know about Bella?"

"The only other people that have been around when we discussed things were Irina and Laurent. Irina would inform her of things her parents would say; and Laurent kept up with your comings and goings, as he works at the front gate. James would talk to Esme when she came into the butcher shop, and he would ask about the family and would learn different things that were helpful," she said.

But when Carlisle hissed, she quickly added, "Esme meant no harm; she didn't have a clue he was digging for information to use against you. She thought he was just being friendly. I really like Esme and don't want to get her in trouble. I was just letting you know where James got some of his information." I looked to Jasper and before I asked, he told me through my thoughts that she was again being truthful and now was worried about Esme. This mind reading thing was going to come in handy. I knew Esme wouldn't be in any trouble, but I wasn't going to tell Victoria that. Victoria had helped cause me worry today; I could leave her with some additional worry of her own.

"That is all the information that I have, she may have more people involved. She may even have a back-up plan if we had failed to capture the human. I just don't know," she cried out. I had probably gotten all the coherent information out of her today that I was going to get because she was now dissolved in tears.

I looked to Peter and before I had a chance to say anything, his all-knowing mind kicked in and he said: "I will take care of everything concerning Victoria and James; but just to be safe, I think you need to have some guards on hand at your home. At this time, she has roped Irina, Laurent, Victoria, and James into helping her. We don't have a clue if there is anyone else. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen to Bella, but I didn't think it would have happened so quickly. I thought "it" was going to happen after you went back to work in a week. Something else may be planned, I don't know."

"We need to have a major community meeting soon. We have the prisoners to deal with, we have to replace the butcher, and I am sure there will be other things that need to be discussed. I need a person to oversee the confinement chambers, and I have gotten a "feeling" who I want to get for that position. I will get with you all at a later time to discuss it at more length. But now I need to get these prisoners to the confinement chambers."

"With all the prisoners, we are going to need most of the wolves to help out at the chambers. But it seems a couple of the wolves have become attached," Peter said as he waved his hand to the other room.

"Well, they were already attached to Addy; and even though she is so young, she has always kept their secret. But the wolf is out of the bag now, and there isn't a secret anymore. Now it seems Bella has been added to the mix, but I am not worried. I am getting no inappropriate thoughts from either one of them," I said.

Jasper turned to me and said that the only emotions coming off the wolves were protectiveness, familial love, and happiness being near Bella and Addy.

So that made up my mind, I went into the other room and asked Jacob and Seth if they would like to move in with us on a temporary basis with the possibility of it becoming permanent. The community provided them with housing, but nothing on the scale with which we lived. They readily agreed, and we decided to make a quick trip to their living quarters so they could retrieve some clothes and necessities. That reminded me, we needed to get some pants for James. I turned to Father and asked if he knew where the extra clothes used for donations purposes were stored because James needed pants; and I wanted Seth to phase, and he needed some shorts until he got to his quarters and could get his own clothes. Father said he knew where they kept the clothes for donations, and he and Jasper left to get a pair of pants and shorts.

I told Jacob I wanted him to stay in wolf form, just in case. We would go now and retrieve their necessities, and we would get the rest of their belongings at a later time. Jasper brought Seth some shorts; and since the girls were still asleep, he phased and quickly put on the shorts. I had already picked up Bella when Seth got up, and I had her in my arms. Seth picked Addy up and cradled her in his arms, and Jacob stood up. We headed out to the car and Jacob told me in his thoughts that he would run along beside the car on the way to get their clothes. The rest of us piled in the car, and the girls were still asleep. They both had experienced a long day. I was going to let my angel continue to sleep; I wanted her well rested for tonight. I was more than ready to finish making her my permanent mate; I was hopefully going to have a good ending to this horrible day.

~ooo000ooo~

*euphoria – orgasm that results in expulsion fluid

*expulsion fluid – fluid expelled from the male Twilighter during euphoria. It contains seed – for impregnation purposes, enzymes – binds the female to the male and increases the females need for sex, and scenting fluid – it marks the female as the males property.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Visit the story blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-18 .html


	19. Honeymoon Night  Binding Completion

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: Full Lemon Alert**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I was more than ready to finish making her my permanent mate, I was hope__fully going to have a good ending to this horrible day._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

The first thing I noticed after falling asleep on Seth was that I was being carried into the main house. I looked and saw that Seth was carrying Addy, and Jacob was still a wolf. Edward explained to me that there might still be danger for me out there, and that he would explain everything to me tomorrow. He didn't want to talk about it anymore today. He said that Jacob and Seth were going to temporarily move into the main house. If their living arrangements became permanent with the Cullens, then the Cullens would have a cabin built on the property for them. We decided it would be best to have a snack before we all went to bed. Jacob phased back to human, once we decided that we were going to eat. We went to the kitchen and had our fill of the leftovers that Esme had brought home. Esme came to retrieve Addy, and she was also going to show the boys to their room. They would use the room Alice and I had been in until a more permanent solution could be found. They would also take turns running patrol around the house.

We all said our good-nights; and Edward picked me back up in his arms, and we headed to our house. I was starting to get nervous again. It had seemed like forever since this day had begun. I think it was the longest day of my life so far. After we entered the house, he climbed the steps to our bedroom. After we entered the room, and he shut the door; the only light in the room was the sensual glow of many lit candles.

"I think it would be a good idea if we take a bath. I can smell Jacob and Seth on you, plus it will help relax both of us," he said as he carried me into the bathroom and set me down in a chair that looked like a bubble. I looked around at all the luxury fixtures in the bathroom, and he noticed me staring. I had only glanced around quickly, the one time I had been in it.

"I know we are supposed to be living a simpler life out here. But there were some things that I was not willing to give up; my modern bathroom was one of them. After working all day, I wanted to come home to a little bit of luxury. Plus, I knew I would want to pamper my mate after she worked hard for me all day. Also, all of these fixtures are low flow eco-friendly units," he said. He turned the water on in the egg shaped shower bath module* and made sure the temperature was just right. He added some bubble bath that smelled like freesias to the water. He turned on the illumination light of the bath module and turned off the other lights in the bathroom.

He then proceeded to take off his clothes and put them in the hamper. At least I think that was what he was doing; because when his clothes started to come off, I closed my eyes and ducked my head down. I heard him step toward me, and he pulled me to a standing position. He removed the jewelry set I had put on that morning, and then I heard him set them down. He told me that he would put them in the safe later. He pulled the shirt off that he had previously put on me to wear, and then he turned me around and unzipped my dress. He let it fall to the floor. He turned me back around and cupped my face with his large hands.

"Open your eyes, Angel. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes," he said. I opened my eyes, and he had bent down; and I was looking straight into his bright green ones.

"Remember, I am not going to hurt you. Right now we are just going to take a bath and get clean, and I am going to learn a little about your body," he whispered, kissing me on the nose. He helped me into the tub/shower unit and set me down, and then he proceeded to get in behind me. The tub was pretty much filled with water, and he turned on the jets and turned off the water to the tub. He turned on the shower unit long enough to wet my hair. He then shampooed and conditioned it with strawberry scented products, all the while tenderly massaging my scalp. He said he would wait for the final rinse of my hair, and he then turned my body so that it was more convenient for him to wash me. Putting some lavender scented body wash on a body puff, he began to clean my body.

He started with my face, neck, shoulders, arms and hands. Then, he slowly started rubbing the puff on my breasts and then lower down on my stomach. He then spread my legs with his hands and cleaned my center. He moved on to my legs and then my feet, massaging every body part as he moved along my body. He leaned me forward a little and rubbed my back with the puff. He then easily lifted me up with one arm and thoroughly cleaned my backside. He set me back down in the water; and by now, I was puddle of mush.

I tried to take the puff from him so that I could wash him, but he said it was my treat tonight; and that I could wash him at a later time. He then proceeded to wash himself with a honey/sunshine scented body wash. He then turned off the jets and let the water out. He stood us up and turned the shower unit on again, and he washed all the suds off of us and rinsed out our hair. We stepped out of the shower unit onto the heated floor, and he grabbed us towels. He wrapped me in a huge one and gave me a smaller one for my hair and set me in the heated bubble chair. He dried himself off quickly, and he then turned his attention back to me and finished drying my body off and towel dried my hair too. He picked up a brush and brushed my hair out, freeing it of its knots and tangles. I think I had more than usual after the day I just had. He then brushed his hair, and we proceeded to brush our own teeth with super-sonic toothbrushes*. We still had our towels around us as we went back into the bedroom.

He guided me over the bed. He pulled down the covers, turned to me, pulled on my towel, and let it fall to the floor; and then he did the same to his towel. He just stood there looking at me and taking in the sight as if it were the first time he had ever seen me. My face was turning red, and I was feeling embarrassed under his scrutiny. He picked me up and placed me in the center of the bed. He then crawled on to the bed, and I couldn't help but notice the one thing I had been trying not to notice. Again, like I had thought earlier today, he was huge. I didn't know how it was going to fit in me, and I just knew it was going to hurt. Tears, that I hadn't realized that were flowing, started rolling down my cheeks. By now, he hovered over me, and he started wiping the tears away.

"Angel, please don't be scared. I will be really easy on you, and I will take my time. I will make you feel good too. Shh, please don't cry; I love you, baby," he said as he started placing small kisses on my face, effectively kissing away my tears. He then ran the kisses down my neck and then lower to the area just above my breasts. His hands were massaging my arms and shoulders, trying to relieve the tension in them. He started placing kisses on my breasts, traveling between the two of them. He seemed to be circling around them, avoiding the center bud. I was starting to get warm, and I wanted him to put his mouth on those buds. He cupped one of my breasts with his hand and began to lick the rosy bud, and then he blew on it. It shriveled up; he then put his mouth on it and began to suck. An electric shock went straight to my core, and I began to moan. He then did exactly the same thing to the other side.

He started alternating his mouth and fingers between my breasts, and I was writhing underneath him. I had grown wet at my center; electricity was pulsing through my body, and I needed something more. I needed him to move lower. I started to rock up into him, hoping he would understand; and he did. He slowly started kissing down my stomach, and he opened up my legs with his hands. He began to lick and suck all the juices that had escaped down my legs and my backside, and then he began to concentrate on my core. With his hands holding my hips down and legs open, he licked up my slit; and I screamed out. He then latched onto my lower nub and began to suck on it. While still holding me down with one arm and hand, he brought the other one to my core and began to separate my lips; and he inserted one finger. I clamped down on it, not accustomed to the intrusion. He gently massaged and rubbed, letting the finger slowly enter me. He was still sucking on my nub as he did this, and he would sometimes let go of it and lean back and look at what his fingers were doing.

Next he inserted a second finger, all the time massaging my inside walls and trying to get my muscles to relax. He was cooing and purring at me and telling me how beautiful I was. He then inserted a third finger, and these were not small fingers. It was starting to burn; and when he saw that I had stopped moaning, he pulled back. He crawled back up my body, kissing it the whole way. He made it to my face and placed loving kisses all over it. His lips moved to mine, and he licked my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth; and I let his tongue explore my mouth, all the while tasting my essence on his lips and tongue.

He stopped the kiss with a few sweet pecks and moved down to my breasts again. Repeating the pattern he had been doing earlier. Once I was panting and rocking back up into him, he moved back down to my center to retrieve my juices. He cleaned me with his rough tongue and began sucking on my little nub again. He inserted one finger, then two, and then he soon had three in me. It did not hurt as bad this time, and he started to pump his fingers in and out of me. Now all I could feel was his electric touch; and then he curled his fingers upward, and I started seeing stars. He kept his fingers in me and moved his mouth up to my breast and latched on and began to suck. Then, his thumb rubbed over my lower nub, and I exploded. I felt sparks run though my body, and it was total bliss.

Before I knew what was happening, he had removed his hand from inside of me; he had moved back up my body and had placed his penis at my core. He started to push it into my body. I was still in the throes of my orgasm and barely knew what was going on. He cupped my face, looked me in the eyes and said: "Baby, I love you, relax, and take even breaths; look me in the eyes, you are mine and always will be mine."

As he was saying this, I felt my body relax; and I got lost in his eyes. He had been slowly entering me all this time, and I then felt a sting. He was cooing and purring, and now he was starting to growl. Even though it was starting to hurt, his growls were turning me on. He finally seemed to be all the way in; and he lay still for a moment, before he started moving in and out of me. The pain was becoming less and less, and my own moans began to feel the air.

This seemed to motivate him more. His growls had become load, and he pulled my legs up to where they were on the each side of his hips. He had removed his hands from me, and they were tightly gripping the sheets. I noticed that his eyes had turned black, and it looked like he was staring straight into my soul. Between growls, he was screaming "mine." If I hadn't been so turned on with such desire for him, he would have looked scary. His muscles were all taut, and he looked in deep concentration. He picked up the speed in which he was pumping in and out of me. He clawed at the sheets, which were now tearing. His eyes were black; and with growls that were deafening, he was magnificent. He looked like a majestic beast, and he was all mine.

The feeling of electricity was flowing and the sparks were increasing. My moans were starting to rival his growls. All of a sudden, he pulled out and flipped me over on my hands and knees; and I screamed when he re-entered me. Soon he was pounding into me again, and he brought up one hand underneath me, to my core; and he began rubbing my nub. That did it, and the fireworks started. I screamed out; and he exposed the side of my neck, bit down, and began to drink. I felt like I was floating; it was pure bliss. He retracted his fangs and licked my wound quickly. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him and roared out. I felt a hot liquid enter deep inside me. It tingled, and I could actually feel the squirts of liquid as each one entered me. It actually felt euphoric; I was flying. I guess this was what feeling high felt like. I realized where the name for the fluid derived; it was definitely euphoric. I was not sure how long he released into me, but it felt like several minutes.

I was locked in place; I couldn't move. His penis seemed to have expanded in width. He wasn't moving either; he just had me in a tight grip and was purring. He was licking my shoulders and rubbing my hair. He reached around and was massaging my breasts.

"I love you, baby. Oh, how I have waited for this. You are mine forever, mine to love and cherish. Mine to have my babies," he said as he lowered his hand and massaged my stomach. He then reached up and turned my head to the side. He continued to lick up my neck and to my ear. He whispered into it, "My beautiful Bella, you feel so good." My high was wearing off, but I was getting turned on again.

I began to rock my hips and pushed back into him, and he responded with me. His penis had decreased in size enough that he could move in and out again. The fluid started to flow out of me. He pulled out of me and wiped the excess fluid off of me, using one of the towels we had been wearing. Since I was still on my hands and knees, and he wasn't holding me up any more; I started to fall over. He quickly righted me and placed a pillow underneath the center of my body so that I would stay in position. He then placed kisses down my back and proceeded to place kisses on my backside. He kissed and licked my entire rear end. He used his fingers and spread my cheeks open and proceeded to lick me up and down my rear center, and then it sounded like he started to sniff. I tried to turn over to see what he was doing, but that earned me a smack on the butt and a growl.

"Relax and stay still, baby; I am scenting you. I want to make sure that I have inserted enough expulsion fluid that you have my essence permeating from your body," he said. So I relaxed and enjoyed the feel of his hands, nose, and lips on me. I could feel him running his nose up my rear, and then he would lick. Then, he would lick my center and sniff there. With all the licking with his rough tongue that he was doing, I was getting turned on again. He must have been able to tell because he started purring and the licking got more intense. He began inserting his tongue alternating between my center and my rear entrance, and I was rocking up against him. I felt depraved; I had no clue something like this could feel so good. My moaning grew loader, and then he quickly moved to remount me.

Unlike the first time there was no pain, only pleasure when he coupled with me. He was running his hands up and down my back and sides and then he grabbed my hips. His growling began again with a ferocity, and my high returned without even having an orgasm. I felt weightless and blissful. I couldn't believe as large as he was that it wasn't painful. I couldn't see him from this position, but I knew what he looked like, my glorious beast. He reached around to pinch my nub; and this time, I saw a white light. It seemed to leave my body and explode into the room. We both gasped, and he roared out; and again, I found myself locked in place. He pulled my hair back and turned my head and was placing kisses on my ear again and sticking his tongue in it.

"What was that? Did you see that light?" he asked me. I told him that it started inside of me and then exploded outward. So I asked if that wasn't supposed to happen. He said that he had never heard of a white light exploding around someone when they mated.

All of a sudden we heard footsteps coming up our stairs. We couldn't separate yet, so he quickly pulled the cover over us. He pulled the pillow out from underneath me and completely covered me with his body. I was sure that I was completely hidden from view.

There was a loud knock on the door, and I recognized Carlisle's voice from the other side as he asked: "Is Bella alright? You shook our house when you roared. I wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt her."

Edward told him to come in, so that they wouldn't have to yell through the door. Carlisle peeked in before completely entering. As he stepped into the room, Edward pushed me further into the bed.

"Is she okay? I can't see her. I hear her heartbeat, and it sounds fine. What in the world happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I had my first euphoria orgasm, and I let the fluid soak into her body before I released her. Then, I checked for my scent; and I didn't think it was strong enough, so I coupled with her again. This time when she reached her orgasm, a bright white light appeared around us; and it triggered an extremely strong response in me. I am still unable to release her, even with you standing in the room. Have you ever heard of anything like this before?" Edward asked.

"No, but tomorrow, I will start research immediately and call Peter too. Maybe he has read something about it since he knew about the gifts. He also hinted about the girls getting gifts. Is she showing a sign of a gift yet? Maybe that light was part of it," Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to talk to her and this is starting to get kind of awkward," Edward said as he waved out his arm at his father.

"Okay, I will leave; you just had me worried. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt. Call me tomorrow, and see if I have found anything out. I will make sure the others leave you alone. After the day you both have had, you will need the time to be alone," he said and left out of the bedroom.

After decreasing in size again, Edward removed himself from inside me and sat up. As he did so, he then pulled me up into his lap. He told me that he was going to take a quick shower; then, he would run me another bath, so that my muscles would hurt less tomorrow. He placed a kiss on my forehead and laid me back on the bed, and he went to the bathroom to take his shower and run my bath. When he was done, he came back into the bedroom. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom, placing me in the unit. This time it smelled like eucalyptus. He then went into the bedroom and came back with the dirty bed linens. He told me that the sheets were not salvageable to be used as sheets anymore, but to wash them; and that I could make a different manner of things with them.

He left back out of the bathroom, and I heard him moving around the bedroom and the sound of rustling fabric; I guessed that he was making up the bed. Since it sounded like he was taking care of everything, I settled down in the tub and let the jets sooth my tired muscles. Next thing I knew, I was being lifted out of the water and a towel was being wrapped around me. He gently dried me off and carried me back to a bed that had been freshly made up. He removed the towel from around me and gently placed me in the bed. He crawled in beside me and pulled me protectively to him. He covered us up and started running his fingers through my hair and humming a lullaby I had never heard before. I quickly drifted back off to sleep, to dream of future nights of love-making and falling asleep safe in the arms of my magnificent beast.

~ooo000ooo~

*egg shaped shower bath module - rain-showerhead shower, bathtub, hydro massage (Jacuzzi) & mood lighting

*super-sonic toothbrush - toothbrush that makes the plaque and tarter disappear almost instantly

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Story blog located at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-19 .html


	20. Mornin' Lovin'

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: Full Lemon Alert!**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _ I quickly drifted back off to sleep, to dream of future nights of love making and falling asleep safe in the arms of my magnificent beast._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

I awoke in the morning with the need to complete my morning bathroom routine, but my whole body was pretty much covered with my naked mate. I couldn't figure out how to get out from underneath him without waking him. I tried wiggling out, and he pulled me tighter. I then tried tickling him, and he growled; well, that didn't work. It was starting to become urgent that I got to the bathroom. I finally decided that I was going to have to wake him up, so I started calling his name and shaking his shoulder. That seemed to rouse him some, but his eyes were still closed. Then I told him I was going to pee on him, if he didn't let me up. He just told me to do it, and he would change the sheets. Well, that didn't work out how I had planned it. I hadn't wet the bed since I was a baby, and I didn't plan on starting back now.

He opened his eyes and peeked at me. "You wouldn't really pee on me would you?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it; but if we lay here any longer, you may find out. He finally roused to attention; then, he jumped out of bed, picked me up, and quickly deposited me in the bathroom. He explained how all the functions of the waste intelligent disposal unit* worked since I had only had a crash course of the basics of it the previous night. He also said that I would be using the enema function when we got through with breakfast. He told me it wasn't necessary to use that function of the widu* unless he requested it, or I knew there was going to be intimate contact with him.

When I had finished and had emerged out of the bathroom. He was already casually dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and was holding out a soft cotton dress for me to wear. He told me to raise my arms, and he then slipped it on me. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen*. He sat down in a bar chair and told me to explore the kitchen, and he would be there to answer any questions. So I looked inside the cabinets, drawers, and the pantry. I noticed where all the appliances were located, and lastly I looked in the freezer and refrigeration unit.

"Just make a light breakfast like; bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit. I plan on giving you a good workout in the bedroom, and I don't want you tired out from doing anything else. Plus, we don't need to eat meals that are too heavy while we are performing heavy binding," he said and winked at me.

It didn't take me long to cook what he had requested. I also pulled out some fresh juice from the refrigeration unit and filled us both a glass. I plated his and my food, in that order; and we both sat at the bar and ate. After breakfast, I cleaned up; and we headed back to our bedroom. He pulled me into the bathroom and pretty much repeated the cleaning ritual that he had performed the previous night, after I had used the widu for an enema. Soon, we were bathed and dry; he picked me up and carried me to the bed, which was a beautiful hardwood four poster bed with flowing white netting surrounding it. I hadn't paid much attention to it last night because I was so nervous. He placed me cross-ways in the center of the bed and then crawled up my body. He brought his lips to mine in a searing kiss and our tongues massaged each other until we were breathless.

***Lemon Begin***

He then kissed his way down my body and spread my legs and placed himself directly at my center. He began to lick and kiss my lower lips, the inside of my thighs, and finally my nub. He was beginning to take deep breaths, inhaling me into his lungs. He started to purr and his tongue went wild, inserting it in my center and licking back to my backside. Gently, he turned me sideways and lifted my leg up over his shoulder where access to my rear entrance could be reached. He brought both hands to my buttocks and began to massage them. While he was massaging me, he would pull my buttocks apart to get better access to my rear entrance. He began inserting his tongue in me, and then he would run his tongue along the area between my center hole and my rear entrance. He had a steady pattern going, and it was driving me wild. His hands became more restraining and not massaging. I was rocking into him and moaning. He brought one of his hands to my rear entrance and began rubbing circles around it, and I instantly tensed up.

"Baby, I need you to relax. I am going to need to place my scent in you here. It won't be today, but it will be soon. I have to prepare this entrance a lot longer to ensure that I don't tear you. I will be using my fingers and sex toys to stretch you; but hopefully, it will be enjoyable to you and you will soon learn to desire it. Now just relax and take deep breaths, I will take this slow. I will take it easy with you like I did last night, but we don't have to worry about a barrier back here. So be a good girl and relax," he soothingly said.

I wasn't too sure about this, but it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. So I tried to relax and enjoy the sensations he was provoking in me. I could definitely see his love and desire for me as he gazed into my eyes from his current position. He went back to licking and kissing all around my private area. His finger started to massage around the rear hole; he then pulled it away and inserted it into my center, got it wet, and went back to my rear. He put more pressure on me with his single wet finger. His mouth had found my nub and was sucking on it, and he had two fingers from his other hand inserted into my center. He had his fingers curled up inside on the spot that made me see stars. There was so much going on that I almost missed when he inserted his finger into my rear entrance. It stung a little, but he increased the suction on my nub and the movement of his other fingers in my center core sped up.

I started to rock into his hands. My hands had found purchase in his soft hair, and I was pulling his face as close to my center as I could get him. He had the sparks and electricity going all inside me and his finger in my rear entrance was starting to feel good; I would never have believed it. I was nearing my release and just about all coherent thought was lost; he bit down on my nub and inserted a second finger into my entrance. It still felt wonderful, even with the second finger, and I exploded with my first orgasm today. He removed his hands and mouth from me and quickly placed me on my hands and knees. He had me mounted with his penis at my center in seconds.

He slowly entered me, letting me stretch. His purrs were turning to growls; and he soon had a good rhythm going, pumping in and out of me. He was licking everywhere he could reach. Then he sat up a little and was using his hands to massage my lower back and buttocks. He started messaging my rear hole with a finger again. He then brought it in between us to get it wet; and after it was wet, he began to insert it. He never let up with his thrusts and was soon inserting his finger into my rear entrance in tandem with each thrust. All thoughts had left my head, I was still under the influence of the orgasm I had just had and my moans were letting him know he was doing everything right. My hands were trying to find purchase in the sheets; I felt like I needed to hold onto something. He then inserted a second finger and brought his other hand underneath me and started rubbing my nub. It was this sensation that took me over the edge; and I exploded with a scream, as again the white light exploded around us. Edward removed his hands from me and grabbed the sheets which tore again; and with a resounding roar, he drove into me so hard that I was lifted up off the bed and propelled forward. Thank goodness we had not been at the head of the bed, or I think my head would have been driven through the headboard.

He was still lowly growling, and we both looked at the door; I think we both were expecting to hear footsteps. His body was still rocking into me. Even though he couldn't slide in and out of my body, his body needed the motion because I could tell he was still pumping expulsion fluid into me. He had his arms wrapped tightly around me, and I was enjoying the soothing motion of him rocking me back and forth. I felt so safe, satisfied, and loved. With all this fluid his body was expelling, I wanted to ask if he should to be drinking extra fluids because he had been giving me an incredible amount since last night; but I was too incoherent to form an intelligible sentence.

***Lemon End***

When Edward came back to himself again, we lay there quietly for a few minutes with him tightly holding me close. He asked me if I was alright; he said that his euphoria was so powerful, and he was afraid for a second there that he had hurt me. He said he had the need to drive his manhood in as far as he could; and for some reason, he was gaining extra strength during our binding. So that action almost propelled me off the bed; and that in turn, would have taken him with me. He said that we were going to have to look into soundproofing the room. There was no way that Addy could sleep through this much noise at night. He would call the contractors that had worked on Emmett's house and see how soon they could arrive. He said that we would just use a small cabin on the property that was located out a piece in the woods, while this room was being remodeled. His parents had often used the cabin, when they had all lived in the same house together. He said he had phone calls to make to his father and Peter. Locating sheets that would be strong and durable enough to withstand his strength was also on his to-do list.

By now, he could remove himself from me; and he performed the scent test again and seemed satisfied with the results. He told me we were going to take a quick shower, get dressed, and go downstairs.

After we got downstairs, he led me into the kitchen and said to fix something light and easy, sandwiches and raw vegetables, for example. He said I would find a tray in the pantry and to bring our lunch to the office, when I was finished preparing it. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and headed to his office. I hurried toward the refrigeration unit to see what kind of cold cuts and fresh vegetables that I had available for me to fix quickly. I knew Esme had stocked it, but I wasn't very familiar with my selections yet. All I knew was that I needed to hurry and the sooner lunch was ready, the sooner I would be in the presence of my mate again.

~ooo000ooo~

*waste intelligent disposal unit - toilet that lid automatically lifts up and seat heats up when you run your hand over the open sensor. It also has the following function capabilities: instant warm water, remote control, automatic self cleaning nozzle, aerated water stream, functions of enema, deodorization, warm air dry, nozzle/water pressure control. It has medical functions that check for non-normal blood sugar level, infection, blood in urine and stool (it can be programmed with the female's menstrual days schedule and discounts blood present during those days). All medical information is then sent to Edward's computer in his office. It has a water filter and is also energy efficient.

*widu – acronym for waste intelligent disposal unit

*kitchen – it looks ultra modern for Earth, but it is still below futuristic standards for Planet Twilight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Visit my story blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/kitchen-breakfast .html


	21. I'm a What?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am embellishing and making up my own rules for faeries and elves, and I may mix different folklore together. Also, I have uploaded a glossary of Planet Twilight terms and definitions and a character list, as a separate story called "Outtakes for Planet Twilight." I didn't want to stick those in the middle of this story. This way, you can look at one page when you need to look up the definition of a term. When I use a term once, I will put the term and definition in the current chapter. Then, after that, you will need to reference the outtake; if there is a word that you don't understand.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _All I knew was that I needed to hurry; and the sooner lunch was ready, the sooner I would be in the presence of my mate again._

~ooo000ooo~

**Carlisle POV**

Well, last night certainly was strange. I had put in a few calls to the Volturians and Peter too, to see if they have heard of exploding white lights while binding. So far, I was coming up empty; other than Peter telling me that she was special. Well, I could have told him that. I had been watching her for 17 years, after all. Ever since my son held her in that parking lot, I had kept a watcher looking out for her on Earth. I had known where and who she had been with and what activities in which she participated. She had been guarded to ensure her safety and well-being. I even ensured that she had funds to pay her bills because her mother squandered the money Charlie gave her for child support. I arranged it so that Bella thought the money she received from me, came from her father. She didn't know that the child support checks were direct deposited into her mother's account. She thought the envelopes of cash that she received every month were from him. They did have his return address on them, after all.

She was very clumsy, and sometimes the watchers had to be very creative not to reveal themselves when they would come to her rescue. She was kind, selfless, always putting others first, and a delight to be around. I knew she would be the perfect mate for my son; I could tell there was something special about her.

There was something special about her dad too; he had an aura of authority about him, and there was something about him that I couldn't quite pinpoint. Peter alluded to the fact there may be more to Bella and even her father that meets the eye, when I called him this morning about the strange phenomenon happening in my son's bedroom. Awe, there he went again; I was not going to rush over there this time. They would come to me if she was injured. He was my son, but she felt like a real daughter to me. It was hard to believe he could roar loud enough to shake a house adjacent to his. There was definitely something going on, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

**Peter POV**

There was definitely something strange going on with Bella; I could feel the power she had within her. Even her father seemed to exude a power from within; I would notice it when I happened to be watching Bella, and she was visiting him during the summer. They looked and acted human, but they just felt off to me. After Carlisle called and told me about Edward and her experiencing a bright light during binding, I started going through my archival books to find a similar situation. But I was coming up empty. The exchanging of enzymes with your true mate sometimes unlocked powers hidden within them; but Bella was human or at least she was supposed to be, maybe that was where I was going wrong. Maybe she wasn't human.

But if she wasn't, and her father had the same traits as she did; I might need to start the research with him. He might be the key. I needed to get more information on his age and where he was born and start from there. I had been having a feeling about him anyway; one in which he would make an excellent warden for the confinement chambers. All this information may be coming to light so that the puzzle pieces would fall into to place. Now where did I go for the best information? I suspected he might be a changeling* or he was just left with a human family to keep him safe and under disguise. I really couldn't call up the local faerie association and ask for the list of switched or abandoned faerie babies. There really were no records of such activities, just word of mouth. Obviously he wasn't switched because he was sick; he would have been dead long ago. My senses told me he was powerful and intelligent.

I began to do some research on the computer and found that he was 42 years old. Now, to see if there were any strange occurrences or disappearances happening the year he was born. Oh, I remember that year; that was the year Mars was being taken over by the Warlord Maria. She had been fighting for years and had finally gotten the upper hand. Many families left the planet and disappeared. That was how so many elves ended up on Planet La Push.

I could see by a photo I had of him that he had the same hair and eye coloring as Bella, so those natural attributes weren't hidden when he was left with the human family. His ears weren't pointed and the power to keep them hidden would have worn off by now, so that left him a faerie*. He had brown eyes, and that narrowed it down to more than likely him being an earth faerie*. So, if he was one, then that makes Bella a faen*. Now I needed to research earth fain mating causing bright white lights. I had better get on it, before Carlisle called me back. I hadn't seen him this stirred up since the Tanya debacle. He was becoming an old softie; Bella had only been living with them a week, and she already had him wrapped around her little finger. All those years of keeping tabs on her, must have drawn him closer to her.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe how wonderful and perfect everything had been since we got home. After yesterday, I was worried that my life with Bella was cursed. Hopefully yesterday was a fluke because I knew I was blessed beyond comprehension. Now, I needed to get some of those sat calls taken care of before she brought our lunch in for us to eat. First, I needed to get working on soundproofing that room. I called the company we normally hired; and they said since it was a small job, they could send a couple of individuals over tomorrow. I told them I wanted the walls, floors, windows, doors, and ceiling soundproofed, including the bathroom. They still had the information from where they built the house, so they knew what materials would be needed to bring with them to match the decor of the house. They said that they would be here at noon tomorrow.

I then called Emmett and told him that I needed him to come over about 10 in the morning and help me move the furniture out of the bedroom. He said he would be here. I looked at my watch; and it was noon, so I was hoping I wouldn't be interrupting anything when I called Jasper. I called him, and he answered before the 1st ring was finished. I told him that was quick, and he just said, "Alice"; I knew he meant her precognition. It must be getting stronger. He then said that he would be over at 10 to help. I told him that with all these powers floating around that we wouldn't have to speak verbally again, and we both laughed.

He told me it was a good thing I was soundproofing because he could hear me in his house. I asked him how things were going on his end, and he said they were great. He said that they had very little need for verbal communication because she could "see" what he wanted, and he could "feel" what she wanted. He said now that they had mated; he could project his emotions, not just feel everyone else's.

That just made me realize that I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts; I thought Peter said the powers would get stronger. Maybe mine wouldn't get any stronger. We said our good-byes, and he said that he would see me in the morning.

By now, Bella was bringing in our lunch; and I realized I was very hungry and thirsty. I had forgotten about all the fluid I had lost. But it looked like Bella hadn't; she had brought in a full pitcher of juice, along with our two full glasses. I stood up from behind my desk and went around to help her with the tray. We sat down and were quietly enjoying our meal. The sun was coming in the window and illuminating her face, and she looked different. Her physical appearance had changed. I couldn't believe I was just now noticing it; the sun really brought out the differences.

"Bella, have you looked at yourself in the mirror, recently?" I asked.

"No, I haven't paid any attention to myself. Why? Do I look that bad?" she giggled.

"No, you don't look bad, just different. Go check yourself out in the bathroom mirror," I said.

She quickly got up and practically ran to the bathroom and didn't trip once, and I followed her in there. I was glad I did because as soon as she saw herself in the mirror, she fainted. I scooped her up before she hit the floor and was carrying her out of the bathroom when the front doorbell rang. I could tell by the scent and heartbeat it was Father, so I went out into the foyer and quickly opened the door for him. I looked at him questionably; and he said, "Alice." This could become quite interesting around here.

He told me to take her to the bedroom. I did so, apologizing the whole way for the condition that the bed was going to be in; and he said that he understood. I laid her down on a non-torn, non-stained section of the bed.

Father turned to me and said: "You tore your sheets? Also, that is not the normal size fluid stain that should be present on the sheets; you are losing more fluid than normal. Make sure you get plenty to drink or you may dehydrate." He was starting to look worried, as if seeing a bright light wasn't enough.

He asked what happened to her; I told him she looked in the mirror and fainted. He looked at me strange and then took a closer look at Bella. He fell over on the bed. By now I was getting worried, was something wrong with her. Sure she looked different; her hair had grown several inches, and I think she had grown several inches. Her hair had streaks of gold in it, and her skin slightly glowed. Father was finally recovering from his stupor and asking me if I knew what this meant.

"No, I have no clue what any of this means. She is still my Bella; she has just had a few alterations. But, is something wrong with her? I need to know if something is wrong," I worriedly said.

"There is nothing wrong; she is perfectly fine. You have yourself a faerie or faen; I suspect she is a faen because I recognized something different in her father when I met him, so he was probably a faerie changeling. That used to happen a lot, years ago. I have called Peter and he hasn't called me back," he said as his phone rang. I knew it would be Peter; he had a way of knowing when you wanted to talk to him. They talked on the phone for a few minutes and realized that they had both come to the same conclusion. They were both now positive of their conclusion because Carlisle was standing right next to her and saw the changes for himself.

Which reminded me, I could hear Father's thoughts just fine; but I still couldn't hear Bella's. I held up my finger for him to acknowledge me, and he did. I told him that I couldn't read her mind. Peter heard and wondered if other people's gifts were null with her too. That might be part of her gift. Being a faen, she definitely would have some sort of gift.

While Father was still talking to Peter, Bella was starting to come around. "Hey, Angel, are you feeling alright? Are you dizzy or anything?" I asked her.

"No, I am not right now. What happened? Did I faint?" she asked, trying to sit up.

I asked her what the last thing she remembered was, and she said going in the bathroom and looking in the mirror. Then, she brought her hands up to her face and started feeling of it. She got up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom to look in the mirror again; and I, of course, followed after her to make sure I could catch her if she had another fainting incident.

"What happened to me? Why am I changing? Do you know what is going on with me?" she asked, still looking in the mirror and feeling her face.

"Yes, Father and Peter think they know what is happening to you. Come on back in the bedroom and have a seat back on the bed, just in case you decide to faint again," I said as I pulled her back to the bed and pulled her into my lap. Father had just got off the phone with Peter, as we came back into the bedroom. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and put his head in his hands.

There was silence for a few moments, and then he looked at us and said: "Bella it seems you are a faen, which is a half faerie/half human hybrid; and Peter has determined you are an earth faen. When the enzyme transfer was completed and Edward's enzymes entered your body, your dormant faerie traits came to life. The bright white light was your body releasing the locks on your powers and enabling your faerie characteristics to come forth, such as the additional colors in your hair, your glowing skin, and increase in height. There may be other characteristics that are less visible; I am not sure, especially considering you are an earth faen. I am not too familiar with faeries and there are not that many alive anymore, at least not in the Eclipse galaxy*. Evil people tried to misuse the faeries' powers and most of the faeries either died or were killed, but many just disappeared."

"Many were rumored to have found a way to Earth to blend in with the human population. One of the ways they did this was by using changelings*. The faeries would switch their babies with a human baby. The human family would never know the difference because the faerie mother would lock away the baby's faerie characteristics. Some faeries around the time that your father would have been born were just hiding their children from the ones seeking to misuse them. If evil people could steal a faerie baby away and raise them under an evil influence, they could then wield the child's power any way they wanted. So many mothers sacrificed their own happiness and left their baby with a human family, influencing them to love their new babies as if they were their own. Also, some were left with little choice, but to abandon their babies; most of their mates had died in war, leaving a lot of widowed faeries with no protection for her or her child."

"We suspect that someone like this left your father with the human Swan family. He was raised as their son and I am sure he does not know what he is and that he is not human. That was the reason you are just now finding out you are half faerie. Edward's enzymes triggered your power release and some good news is that now you won't need the injections. Your lifespan has been increased exponentially because you are a faen," he said.

Bella sat in my lap and quietly listened to him talk. It was obvious she was taking it all in and trying to reconcile in her brain what was happening to her and also what had happened in her father's past.

"What is an earth faen and what can they do?" she asked.

"An earth faen is very drawn to nature and is in tune with it, your garden will flourish. Also, you will be drawn to animals, and they will be drawn to you as well; and you will more than likely be able to communicate with them," he said.

"You mean I won't need an interpreter for the wolves?" she asked.

"Probably not, they definitely fall under the animal category," I said and laughed.

"What about my father, have you kept information up on him? Do you know if he is happy and how will the fact that he is a hidden faerie affect him?" she asked us.

"Peter just made a suggestion about your father. He has gotten one of his "feelings" about him and wants to extract him from Earth and bring him to Twilight. He wants to put him in charge of the confinement chambers and has a good feeling it will work out. He also says his mate is already in Forkington; and between finding her, being close to you, finding out he is a faerie, and getting a new job that it should keep him distracted from the fact he was just kidnapped from Earth," Father said with a laugh.

"You mean I get to see my father? I get to keep him in my life?" she squealed as she bounced in my lap. I think she was channeling Alice. She was also causing a big problem in my pants.

"Father, I think we have talked enough for now; we can talk some more at a later time. I am having Jasper and Emmett come in the morning to help me clear the bedroom furniture out of here, so the room can be soundproofed. We are going to stay in the get-away cabin, until this bedroom is ready again," I said to him, trying to avoid the sensations my angel was provoking in me by bouncing up and down.

He was laughing in his head at the situation I was in; and he told me that he would have Esme go tidy the cabin, so that it would be ready for us tomorrow night. He was glad we were soundproofing the room; it needed it, and he again laughed. I hadn't seen him laugh so much in years. He said he would research some more about faeries and set up an extraction date for Bella's father. He pointed to the sheets and said that he thought they had werewolf strength sheets I could purchase, but that I would have to look for them on the komatron. He left out of the room as I rolled over on Bella to get her attention and maybe use up some of her energy that she seemed to need to release.

~ooo000ooo~

*changeling - Faerie or elf that was switched with a human baby. Some for evil purposes, some for crossbreeding humans and faeries, and some for purposes to protect either the faerie or human child.

*faerie - tall, radiant, angelic beings, generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers, long life span

*earth faerie – drawn to nature and it's surroundings, especially loves all types of plants and gardening. Communes with animals and can communicate with them.

*faen – Half faerie/half human hybrid

*Eclipse galaxy – the galaxy where planets Twilight, La Push, Mars, and Puma are located

A/N: Thanks for adding me to your favs and alerts lists. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Visit my story blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-21 .html


	22. Exploring the Books

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: Mini Lemon Aler**t

Previously on Planet Twilight: _He left out of the room as I rolled over on Bella to get __her attention and maybe use up some of her energy __that __she __seemed__ to need to release._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

After that long discussion on my father and me being a faerie and a faen, I needed some tension release; and Edward definitely provided it. We removed our clothes. I lay down on my stomach, and he started massaging my muscles; he started with my back and shoulders and worked down my arms. He then went to my backside and continued down my legs and to my feet, paying extra special attention to every inch of my feet. I was soon a puddle of goo.

**Lemon Begin**

He raised up my hips and got in position behind me and slowly entered me. He picked a slow steady rhythm, purring and cooing how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. He ran his hands up and down my back and massaged my shoulders, all the time rocking in and out of me. I could feel the sparks slowly building inside of me, and the feeling of flowing electricity was getting stronger. With all the attention he was giving my body, I didn't even need an extra stimulus to fall over the edge. It felt like I fell from somewhere high and was floating. He then picked his pace up, and he began holding my hips tight to him. He then came a lot quieter than normal and hugged me to him. I noticed that his penis hadn't swelled like it had before, and I asked him about it. He said that only happened at the beginning. Now that my body had absorbed his scent and enzymes, there was no need to hold the fluid in my body for an extended amount of time; except when he would be trying to get me pregnant, then it would happen again. But we may not have to worry about that for a while because he said that I may already be pregnant. I had been fertile ever since the day we were bound. I had expected pregnancy because we were using no type of birth control; and I knew he wanted babies anyway, so I figured we were letting nature take its course.

**Lemon End**

There weren't any more exploding lights that afternoon as we explored each other. Later that day, after a few more loves sessions and a nap, it was time to fix dinner. We took a quick shower because we were sticky; we then got dressed and went downstairs. I realized I was going to have to lengthen my dresses because I had grown taller.

I remembered what was left of lunch was still in his office, and I headed into there to clean up and take everything back to the kitchen. Edward told me he was going to stay and work in the office until dinner was ready, and we would eat at the bar. So I left out of the office as he was sitting down at his desk.

It was kind of late in the afternoon to cook a meal that took a long time to prepare. So I decided to grill some steaks and have mashed potatoes, candied quids, and a salad to start. I cut up some fruit for dessert.

Edward wandered into the kitchen before it was ready and said his nose wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and he had to come see what I was fixing for dinner. He was literally starting to drool, so I set his salad down at the bar and told him to dig in; the rest of the meal would be done by the time he had eaten his salad. I made sure his juice glass stayed filled because I knew he needed to replace his fluids. Soon, all the food had finished cooking, and I plated his and set it down and removed his empty salad bowl. I then came around with my food, sat down, and began to eat.

We didn't say much because we were concentrating on our meal. I was extremely hungry and had worked up an appetite from the day's activities, plus I hadn't finished lunch before I fainted. It was still hard for me to believe I was a faen; I still felt like the same ol' me. I wouldn't have known, if I hadn't looked into the mirror. I wondered what the others would say, and I wondered if Carlisle had told them.

That reminded me that Jasper and Emmett were coming in the morning; so I told Edward to call them and tell them I would prepare lunch for everyone tomorrow since they were going to be in the house anyway. He agreed and took out his sat and called Jasper, and then he called Emmett and told him to tell everyone in the main house they were invited to lunch tomorrow.

We finished up our dinner, and he went back to the office. I cleaned up; it wasn't that difficult because I had cleaned as I cooked. When I was through, I headed into the office to see what Edward wanted me to do next. He said he was still looking for bed sheets and also had to work on some medical files. He motioned with his hand to the shelves and said that I was free to look through the books; and he told me that they were mine now too, just like everything in the house. He had the English language ones separated from the foreign and alien languages. He said if I remembered any book that I would like to read, he would purchase it. He commented he would take me to the library some time too.

He said the librarian's name was Shelly Cope, she had never been chosen as a mate or breeder and that she loved books and was very studious. When the need for a librarian came up, his father used the list of unchosen females and picked her for the job. She had an apartment over the library and got a monthly stipend for any extras she needed. She was provided with three meals a day from the restaurant.

I was looking through his, now our, collection of books and saw that he had a nice varied selection. But I wasn't seeing any by Emily Bronte or Jane Austen. I turned to ask him about them and noticed him staring at me intensely. My face lit up; I had been so caught up in the books that I hadn't realized that I had an audience. You would think by now I would be used to his attentions. I cleared my throat and asked him if he had any works by Emily Bronte or Jane Austen. He said he didn't, but he would order them right away. I asked if he wanted me to tell him my favorites; he said he would order all of their works and that would help fill his shelves. If there was some I particularly didn't like, he would just donate them to the library.

I walked up to see what he had pulled up on the komatron and it looked like he was still trying to find some bed sheets. They actually did have werewolf strength sheets guaranteed to withstand their claws. But he said he didn't know how comfortable they would be next to my skin. Werewolves had fur and that protected them from the roughness, so needless to say he was still looking. He finally found a silk/ linen combo that looked promising and ordered a set to try. He then started looking for my books. He said there were several retailers that specialized in Earth products.

I walked back over to the shelf and picked out a book of Robert Frost's poems. When I went to sit in my chair, he motioned me over to have me sit in his lap. He arranged me into his lap, where we were both comfortable and he could still type on the komatron. After he found all the books he was going to order, he had me look at the screen to see if there were any other Earth products that I missed and wished to have. He said other stores had various things, and we could check them out at a later time. But he wanted to make sure there wasn't anything I wanted to add to this order. So I looked through the items screen by screen. All my needs were pretty much covered, and there wasn't much that hadn't been thought of when the house was stocked. The only things that I could think of would be hot chocolate, marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate candy bars. I didn't know if those items could be found on the planet because I haven't had any since I had been here.

This store did carry those items, so he added them to the list and added some extra chocolate bars for Addy. He then said he needed to work on his patient's files, and he sent me to sit in my chair with a pat on the rear as I walked away. So I curled up in the chair and continued to read. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to him carrying me up the stairs. He told me to relax and go back to sleep; he said that I had experienced a long day and needed my rest.

I felt him lay me down in the bed and shift me around to get my dress off of me. Then, I heard the sound of his clothes hitting the floor and the bed shifting as he got in bed with me. He pulled me to him and started running his fingers through my hair. He kept paying closer attention to certain areas, and it roused my curiosity. I asked him if there was something wrong with my hair. He told me the gold sections were softer. He said all of my hair was soft, but the gold sections felt like silk. I just shrugged my shoulders; I didn't know any more about my changes than he did. I was soon relaxed again as he hummed a lullaby, and I slowly fell asleep to have peaceful dreams.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Thanks for all the kind words and compliments that you leave for my story. I am glad you are enjoying reading it because I am enjoying writing it. Thanks again for all the favs, alerts, and reviews. Visit my story blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-22 .html


	23. Taking a Peek and then Lunch with Family

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: Lemon Alert**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I was soon relaxing again as he hummed a lullaby, and I slowly fell asleep to have peaceful dreams._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

I had gone to sleep earlier than usual last night, which meant I was rising somewhat earlier today. This morning, when I wiggled to get out from under Edward, he rolled over and let me go. I hurried to the bathroom to do my morning routine; and when I came back out of the bedroom, he was still asleep or at least pretending to be. So I crawled back into bed and began to examine him. I really had not had a chance to look at him closely; he was always staring back at me, and that made me self-conscious. So I would always turn away. Now as I unabashedly examined him, he was perfect. His skin was smooth and slightly harder than mine; he had a strong jaw line and a straight nose. He had full luscious lips that made me want to kiss him. His hair was soft and the color of coppery bronze. It was in full disarray this morning, having slept on it all night. Then, my eyes traveled down his strong muscular chest, arms, and hands that were so strong.

The sheet was covering the rest of him, so I slowly pulled it down revealing his tight abs and then lower where his manhood was peeking out from under the covers. I didn't want to touch him without his permission, but I didn't think it would hurt to look. I went on and uncovered his lower region, revealing his very large penis and testicles. The scent coming off of him there was incredible; it was like concentrated Edward. I wanted to lick him so badly; my mouth was watering. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Go ahead and take a lick," he said as I screamed, jumped back, and fell off the bed. Well, that didn't work out like I had planned; I had planned on ogling him and him not knowing about it. He quickly appeared at the edge of the bed and scooped me up off the floor. He examined me with his hands and his sense of smell to see if I had injured myself. When he was satisfied that I was fine, he lay back down and put me in the same position that I was in before he scared me.

"Go back to what you were doing, and I will close my eyes and let you continue to explore. This was the longest you have ever looked at me. I was starting to get a complex, thinking that you didn't like my looks or something. You are free to touch me in any way you please," he said and smiled, then closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. My heart was finally slowing back to a normal rhythm, and I began to look him over again. He was now fully uncovered since he had knocked the sheet off of himself when he retrieved from the floor. I let my eyes roam down his large muscular thighs, strong calf muscles, and large feet and then back up again.

I was now positioned right next to a now very hard penis; I guess my scrutiny turned him on, and it was turning me on too. I could feel the tingling starting in my body, and I was growing wet between my legs. The scent coming off of him was tantalizing, and I reached out with my tongue and took a lick. He drew in a deep breath. I knew he smelled like honey, but he tasted like honey too. I began to vigorously lick his balls and up the side and around the shaft of his penis, and then I peeked a look at his face. He was panting and purring and swinging his head from side to side. He had removed his hands from behind his head and was clutching the sheets on each side of him. We weren't going to have a decent set of sheets left in the house.

I went back to my assault with my tongue and was using one of my hands to massage his balls and the other hand was rubbing up and down his shaft where I wasn't licking. I moved my tongue up the underside of his shaft and reached the head of his penis. It was leaking fluid, so I licked it off and that earned me a growl. Well, I didn't know if it was a good growl or a bad growl, so I started to pull away. That really earned me a growl. He told me to stay and continue what I was doing; and if he growled in this situation, it meant keep going. I was going to need a handbook on growls.

I went back to licking the head and slowly began to suck on it. Even though he was growling again, I knew to keep going. I tried putting more in my mouth, but I gagged.

"Baby, don't worry about trying to get a lot in your mouth and down your throat, it is something you will learn in time. You are doing a wonderful job. Just keep sucking on the head, massaging my balls, and let me show you what do with your other hand," he said and took my free hand and placed it on his shaft and showed me a rhythm he enjoyed.

He wanted me to rub up and down and give it a little twist, so I went back to sucking and rubbing. He was slightly rocking into me, and I could tell he was holding back his strength because the sheets were already in shreds. His penis started to swell, and his balls drew up tight. I knew something was fixing to happen, so I sucked harder. He told me he was going to cum and that I was to try to swallow what I could. With one last grunt from him, I felt the hot liquid shoot into my mouth. Awe, ambrosia, it tasted just like honey with a little salt in it. I was constantly swallowing, trying not to lose a drop. I glanced up at him while still doing this. His eyes were rolled back in his head, his mouth was slightly open, and he was breathing in quick, short breaths. When the flow stopped, I made sure I hadn't missed any by licking all around him.

He pulled me up his body, and his lips crashed into mine. He licked and sucked my lips and tongue and gave me kisses all over my face. He pulled me to him and held me for a minute. Then, he was giving my body the same treatment that I had just given him. He licked and sucked down my body and was soon devouring the juices I had produced while pleasing him. Between his luscious tongue and long, strong fingers, I was soon writhing in ecstasy and completely satisfied. After I had orgasmed twice and we cuddled for a few minutes, I knew it was time to start the day.

He said that we needed to take a shower, have a quick breakfast, and get ready for our guests. He told me that I would have time to prepare lunch while they moved furniture.

So we got out of bed and completed the tasks to get ready for the day. Soon it would be 10 o'clock, and the others would be arriving. I was embarrassed to see them; and at the same time, I was excited also. They knew what we had been doing; and it was going to take some getting used to, being around everyone again. There was soon a knock on the door, and Edward went to answer it.

In walked Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, and Seth; and they froze in their tracks. They each got a little closer to me and began to circle me. I, of course, lit up even more than usual because the faen glow caused my blush to glow even brighter.

"What happened?" they all chorused at the same time.

"First things first, we need to get the bed and bathroom emptied because the contractors are going to be here at noon. Bella is going to prepare lunch while we clear out the rooms. We will explain everything that we know after that; we are about as in the dark as you all are at the moment. Carlisle and Peter are doing research for us," Edward said.

"Alright, can't wait to hear this; Alice is going to help Bella prepare lunch, and the boys here are going to help us clean out the rooms. They wanted to try some of Bella's cooking, so we let them tag along," Jasper said and smiled.

"I am sure when we get settled into routine life, they will have plenty of chances to sample Bella's cooking. Okay, everyone, let's get to work; and we will meet you girls back down in the kitchen when we are through with the rooms," Edward said.

While the guys headed upstairs, Alice and I headed into the kitchen. She was grinning from ear to ear and was vibrating with excitement; I realized how much I had missed her enthusiasm.

"Okay, Alice spill. You are going to explode, if you don't start talking," I laughed out at her, as I started pulling items out of the cabinet and rafuc*. We were going to make a large batch of spaghetti because that would be an easy meal to fix to feed several people. Before she had a chance to say anything, I put her to work on the pasta; and I started the homemade sauce.

"I am so happy about everything; Jasper and I are getting along great. Just by looking at Edward and you today, I can tell everything is going great for you too. I can tell that something wonderful has happened to you, even though I can't 'see' you anymore. Whatever has changed you is also blocking my 'seeing' abilities somewhat. I can still 'see' Edward, so I knew by his panicked face yesterday that you may have needed help; and I 'saw' him when he was going to call Jasper about helping move the furniture today. Both of our powers have grown ever since Jasper and I completed our binding, and now he can project emotions as well as feel them," she said as mixed the flour mixture to make the dough.

"I hadn't even thought to ask Edward about his mind reading ability. It hasn't come up in any of our conversations; I don't know if he can read my mind or not. He has never said; I will have to ask him. By the way, how is Rosalie doing? I have been worried about her," I asked as I put the crushed tomatoes, tomato sauce, mushrooms, and herbs on to simmer in a sauce pan. I also had ground dreck and onions browning in a skillet.

"I don't know. Jasper hasn't mentioned her; and we really have been keeping busy, like you have been. I know you have been busy because I can hear Edward throughout the day and night," she giggled out.

"About that, I think that has something to do with my change; and because of the noise, we are now going to soundproof our bedroom," I giggled along with her; I am sure turning a bright shade of red.

"I will ask Emmett at lunch how Rosalie is doing, and I will fix her a to-go plate. Maybe after this week is over with and the guys go back to work, we can work on her coming to realize that this is not that bad of a situation. I know she has to be getting tired of sitting in that room all day, with nothing to do," I said as I stirred my cooking food and put on a pot of water to boil for the pasta. I noticed that Esme had stocked me with home-made bread. So I sliced it and put butter and garlic bread seasoning on the slices and set it aside to be put in the oven at the last minute. Alice had finished making the pasta, so I put it in the pot to boil; and I put her to work cutting up the vegetables for the salad.

"Yeah, I have been going over in my head what will work best to convince her. When I get the best scenario worked out, I will let you know. So that we will be on the same page when we go in to talk to her," she said.

By now, the food was almost done; and I wondered how much longer it would be before the guys were finished. I wanted to wait until the last minute to toast the bread. So I asked Alice to ask Edward in her mind how much longer they had before they were finished. She got a concentrated look on her face; then, she blanked out for a few seconds and said that it would be about 10 more minutes. Wow, that was great because I had been asking him in my head, and I hadn't got a response. I must block his power too.

I began to preheat the oven for the bread, and I decided to set the food out on the bar in a buffet style line. I had filled glasses of juice for them to grab as they went through the line. All the food was ready, including the garlic bread, and lined up on the bar when the guys came downstairs; and they headed straight for it. Jacob and Seth were bouncing on their toes. I told them to go ahead and fix their plates before they exploded from excitement, and I told Emmett to go ahead too. Alice and I got on the other side of the bar and began to fix our mates their salads and then set them and their juice at the table. Then, we went back to fix their plates. After we had delivered their plates, we went back and fixed ours. By the time all of that was done, I was definitely ready to sit down and enjoy my lunch.

I asked where Carlisle, Esme, and Addy were because Edward had invited everyone to lunch. Emmett said that Carlisle thought that all of us, as he waved his hand toward the ones at the table, would be trauma enough for a first visit. So he took Esme and Addy out in the blue surrey* for a ride into town, and they were going to eat at the 'New Moon'* restaurant.

By now, Jacob and Seth had cleaned their plates; and I told them to go back and get as much as they wanted because I had made plenty. So they went back and piled more onto their plates. I then asked how Rosalie was doing, and Emmett said she was depressed and didn't seem to be warming up to him much. I told him about mine and Alice's idea to try to work on her once the men went back to work. We would have time to convince her that this was a good life, if she would just give it a chance. He looked hopeful then, and he wished us luck in convincing her.

Then, he turned to me fully and said: "Okay, what's up with the glowing, the hair color change, and haven't you grown several inches? I thought I had walked into the wrong house earlier. Is that why Eddie boy over there has been making so much noise these past couple of days?" I had a mouthful of food and almost choked. Edward spoke up for me, while patting me lightly on the back.

"Don't call me Eddie; and yes, that is part of it. Her power seems to have seeped into me, and that is how it affects me. Father and Peter have determined that she is half faerie/half human, which is a faen. We might know more when her dad arrives. Carlisle is going to have him extracted from Earth, and they will be able to determine if he is a faerie or not. Whether he is or not doesn't really matter, Peter sees him taking over the confinement chambers*; and that his mate is in Forkington as well. We don't know about any powers yet, but I can't read her mind; I heard Alice say she can't 'see' her. Can you feel her Jasper?" he asked.

"No, I can't, it is like no one is sitting there. I am guessing she is some kind of shield. We don't need to make her attributes public. Being a faen and a shield, could make her desirable to the wrong people. We should keep this information to ourselves. We probably need to keep all of our gifts quiet. In one family we have a mind reader, an empath, a future seer, and a shield; and that is something we don't want a lot of people to know," Jasper said.

The rest of lunch passed with lots of small talk amongst us all. Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal, and I was very pleased with the outcome. I was sitting there thinking that a nap would have been a good idea, if our bedroom wasn't fixing to be torn apart. That was when the front doorbell rang, and Edward got up to answer it.

~ooo000ooo~

*rafuc – acronym for refrigeration and freezer unit combo

*blue surrey – their blue surrey is a three adult/two child - human powered vehicle

*New Moon – restaurant owned by Charlotte Whitlock in Forkington

*confinement chambers – specialized building where suspected criminals are housed.

A/N: Thanks for adding me to your favs and alerts lists. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Visit my story blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chaprer-22twcs .html


	24. GetAway Cottage

**D****isclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***Lemon Alert***

Previously on Planet Twilight: _That was__ when the doorbell rang__,__ and Edward got up to answer it._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

After Edward went to let in whom I was sure were the contractors, I got up to clear the table. Alice stood up to help me as well. After saying their good-byes, Emmett, Jacob, and Seth left to go to the main house. Before he left, I gave Emmett a plate to take to Rosalie. Jasper sat down at the bar to wait for Alice. Edward had installed a dishwasher in the kitchen for when we had large gatherings. So this would be the first time that I had gotten to use it. Alice and I loaded it up and got it going, and then we finished cleaning up the kitchen and dining area. After the kitchen was clean, Jasper and Alice headed back to their home.

I saw the workers for a few seconds, as they went straight upstairs when they arrived; and I could hear them making noises upstairs. I decided to go to the office and curl up with a good book. That was where Edward found me several hours later, and I had ended up getting that nap anyway. He woke me up saying: "Angel, it is time to go to the cabin and I have already packed our bag. Grab you a couple of books you are interested in and stick them in the bag. There is food at the cottage, so we will eat there. It will be better if we hike first, and then eat; and I am still kind of stuffed from that great lunch you prepared."

I got up agreeing with him that I wasn't hungry yet either. I picked out a couple of books and put them in the backpack he was holding.

He told me the workers had already left, and so he locked up the house. We headed out to the back of the property past the gardens and Emily's cottage. We followed a trail several miles into the forest. The scenery was beautiful, and we seemed to be traveling uphill all the way. There up on a hill, beside a swift flowing stream, stood the one of the cutest cottages I had ever seen. You had to climb several stone steps to get to it and the scenery was breathtaking. The Get-Away Cottage* was nestled in the hillside, surrounded by beautiful flowers and was picture perfect.

We reached the inside of the cottage; and I sat down in a chair that was right in front of a fireplace, so I could catch my breath from the hike. Edward started a fire and then went outside to turn on the water/solar powered generator. He came back in and started explaining all the mechanics of the place.

"The lamps that we passed along the pathway are solar lights. The only thing we use the generator for is heating water and running the water pump for the indoor plumbing and a small heater in the bathroom. The rest of the house is heated by the fireplace; we are in need of heat because we are at a higher altitude and since we are right next to flowing mountain water, it tends to be cooler than at the main houses. All interior lights are olive oil lamps, kerosene lamps, or candles. The cook stove is wood heated; you were taught how to use those types of stoves weren't you?" he asked.

I nodded my head 'yes,' and I was looking around at everything he was pointing out to me.

"All the refrigerated food items are kept in the spring house* that is right out the back door. Esme came and stocked everything for us already. We will just have some sandwiches tonight; there is no need to start up the stove this late in the day. Come on, I will walk out to the spring house with you to see what is available. I don't want you leaving the house by yourself. If you want to go outside to just see the view or you need something from the spring house, tell me; and I will go with you. The wolves have expanded their watch to include the cottage, but I just want you to be safe," he said as he led me out of the back of the house and over to the spring house.

Inside the spring house was a concrete trough running the width of the back wall, where the spring water was freely flowing in and then out of the house. Inside the trough were cages where the food products were sitting in stoneware crocks. The cages kept the crocks upright.

He said: "We use stoneware crocks in here because glass containers don't hold up as well as the stoneware, but they would be more convenient. After you look in the crocks a few times, you usually remember where everything is located."

He pulled out some milk, cheese, and sliced lunch meat. There were some fruits and vegetables on shelves along the two side walls; it was cool enough in the spring house to keep them fresh. I picked out a couple of carrots, a couple stalks of celery, and a tomato. Then, I chose an apple and some grapes for our dessert.

We carried our chosen lot back into the cottage, and I set to preparing our meal. I made quick work of it, and we were soon sitting down to eat. It seemed oddly romantic, eating by lamp light with a fire crackling and glowing in the fireplace and the soothing sounds of the water in the stream flowing by so close to the cottage. Not many words were passed between us as we ate, but we couldn't seem to keep our eyes off of each other. We finished our meal, and I cleaned up while he went back to the spring house to return the items that were left over.

When he came back in the house, he turned down the bed and said it was time to take a bath. He went around putting out all the lights, but you could still see because of the glow from the fireplace. I then followed him into the bathroom, where he proceeded to begin filling the tub. We removed our clothes; and since we both couldn't fit into the tub comfortably, he bathed me first. He took extra special care with both my hair and body. After I was clean and towel dried, he stepped into the tub and sat down. This was the first time that I was going to bathe him. I wet his hair and massaged in the shampoo; I gently scraped my nails across his scalp, and he began to purr. I rinsed his hair with fresh water and then conditioned it using the same technique I had used when I shampooed it. Once the conditioner was rinsed out, I lathered up a puff and started with his face and worked downward. His muscles were so defined and hard. I scrubbed down his body until I reached his private area. I took special care to ensure that his penis and testicles were spotless, like they could get dirty anyway. But just to be on the safe side, I spent quite a bit of time shining everything up; and believe me, he was up by the time I considered him clean. I continued on down his muscular legs and then to his feet. I paid special attention to his feet as I massaged them, they were just as attractive as the rest of him, and I had never thought much about feet before. I rinsed him off with the sprayer attachment on the tub.

I was then finished; he got out of the tub, and I helped dry him off. He blew out the lights in the bathroom, and he picked me up and carried me to bed. Since he had previously turned down the covers, all we had to do was climb in the bed. He turned me on my stomach and began massaging my feet; and he worked his way up my calves, and then my knees, where he kissed and licked the back of them. I was so relaxed and turned on at the same time; I didn't know which way was up. He moved up to my thighs and then buttocks, massaging them with his strong hands and licking and kissing them.

He dipped his finger in my core to get it wet, and then he started massaging around by rear hole and pushed it in me. He was biting and nipping at my buttocks, and his other hand had found its way to my front nub. I was rocking up against him and moaning. He then entered a second, then third finger. He had slowly been getting me accustomed to him back there each time we coupled. It was beginning to feel as good as him being in my core entrance. He removed his hand and reached over to his backpack, and I could see him pull a couple of things out of it. He told me he was going to lube up a vibrator that was smaller than him in size and use it to help stretch me. I heard a few more sounds behind me and then a buzzing sound.

He started massaging my buttocks again and then I felt something at my back entrance that wasn't his fingers, and I tensed. He cooed: "Come on, baby, relax, you are such a good girl. I love you and want to make you feel good. I need you there, please let me get you ready."

He now had inserted his fingers from his free hand in my core and was pumping in and out of me. He had the vibrator at my back entrance beginning to push it in at the same rhythm, and I couldn't help but rock back into him. The vibrator slowly entered me, and it actually felt good. I was getting close to my completion; and then he pulled his fingers out of me, lifted my hips up, and quickly entered my core with the vibrator was still in my backside. I was about to explode from sensation overload.

He was growling and grunting and seemed as close as I was at the moment. With the way his body was positioned, it held the vibrator in me so that both of his hands were free. He reached around with one hand and was massaging my breast and the other found my nub. My moans turned to screams, and the white light appeared as I came hard. He moved both of his hands to my hips and clutched me to him; I guessed remembering the last time this happened. His growls turned to roars; and he was pounding in to me so hard, the bed broke. The headboard and foot board came loose from the frame and the whole thing came crashing down to the floor. He had one arm completely encasing me, holding me to him; and the other arm was keeping his full weight off of me while keeping me safe. He released with a final roar and collapsed on top of me. He rolled over a little so that he could remove the vibrator, and then he covered me back with is body.

We were both speechless and drained. I didn't think either of us could have gotten off the bed even if we wanted to at the moment. He pulled the covers up over us; and we both sank into a deep sleep, neither caring that we were sleeping directly on the floor with pieces of our bed scattered around us.

~ooo000ooo~

*Get-Away Cottage – cottage in the woods on the property that can be used as a retreat for the couples.

*spring house - A small storehouse constructed over a spring and used to keep food cool.

A/N: I really appreciate all the great comments you are leaving me in reviews. Thanks so much! Check my story blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-24 .html


	25. Edward's Special Place

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***Lemon Alert***

Previously on Planet Twilight: _He pulled the cover up over us__;__ and we both sank into a deep sleep, __neither caring that we were sleeping directly on the floor with pieces of our bed scattered around us._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

I awoke the next morning finally seeing, by the daylight coming through the windows, the destruction we had caused last night. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What is so funny this early in the morning, Angel?" Edward asked groggily, just having woken up too.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact we are lying on a mattress that is lying directly on the floor; and there is a bunch of splintered pieces of wood surrounding us," I said.

He looked around, finally taking in the destruction; he seemed proud of himself. "Oh, well, I will have to replace the bed for Esme. Let me carry you to the bathroom; and while you do your morning routine and taking a bath, I will clean up this mess. I don't want you getting any splinters anywhere, so I will take care of it. Take your time, and I will also get the cooking stove heated up for you too," he said

He scooped me up, carried me to the bathroom, and placed me on my feet just inside the door. I started my bath; and while the water was filling the tub, I did my morning routine. Soon the tub was filled, and I settled into it for a good hot soak. I could hear him making all kinds of racket in the bedroom, but it didn't seem to take him long to clean it up. Through the bathroom window, I could see him as he went into the spring house and came out with an arm full of food. After about a half an hour, he came in the bathroom and told me that he had the cook stove heated up; and that he had gone to the spring house to retrieve milk, eggs, butter, bacon, and jam. He said he was hungry for biscuits and gravy, eggs, and bacon this morning.

By now, I was starting to shrivel up; and when I went to stand up, he wrapped a towel around me and helped dry me off. He said my dress was lying on the bed and for me to start breakfast. He said that he was going to take a bath and put on some clean clothes; he had just put his previous day's clothes on to clean up the broken bed.

I left out of the bathroom and slipped on my dress. I walked through the living area to get to the kitchen. I got the coffee pot ready and set it on the stove so it could percolate. I put the pan I was going to use for the bacon on the stove to heat up. I made up the biscuit dough, rolled it out, and then cut the biscuits with a drinking glass. I put them in the pan and then placed them in the oven. I laid the bacon in a skillet to fry and cracked the eggs open into a bowl and mixed them up, so that they would be ready to cook while I made the gravy. I fried a couple of skillets of bacon and set the pieces on a towel to drain. I pulled the biscuits from the oven and set them aside. I poured the flour in my bacon grease so it would brown and I started the eggs in another skillet. After adding milk to my browned bacon grease/flour mixture and finishing up scrambling the eggs, everything was about done. As soon as it all was complete, I plated up the food and set it at little table that was in the kitchen area. I poured us up a couple of cups of coffee and also set the milk and sugar on the table.

He came into the kitchen after having his bath and kissed me on the cheek and patted me on the butt, and then he sat down to eat. I joined him at the table; and again, the meal was eaten in relative silence. We were just enjoying the ambiance of our quiet little get-away. Toward the end of the meal he said that he wanted to take a hike to a particularly beautiful place that he wanted to share with me. He told me to pack up some nut butter and jelly sandwiches and bottles of water, and he would retrieve some apples when he carried the unused items back to the spring house. He said he had laid out some leggings that I could wear under my dress, so that my legs wouldn't get scratched. He said that the path from the main house to the get-away cottage was a wide path, but all others running through the forest were much narrower.

I got up from the table and cleaned everything up; I also added to the picnic the leftover biscuits and bacon. I was getting the backpack ready when he handed me a blanket to put in it. I made one last trip to the bathroom, threw my hair up in a ponytail, and put on my leggings, which I noticed had an overlapping opening covering my private area. I guess he had plans for this place he is taking me and wanted to keep my clothes on me. I had pretty much gotten used to not wearing panties anyway, so these didn't bother me. I put on some socks and the shoes that I had worn on the hike here yesterday. When I was sure that I had everything, I told him that I was ready to leave.

We left out of the cottage hand in hand and crossed the stream on a cute little bridge that went across it. The path weaved through the forest for what seemed like a few miles and then he had me close my eyes as he pulled me forward. He told me to open my eyes; and I saw the most beautiful waterfalls, and the whole area was covered in flowers and streams. He pulled me over to a spot that had a higher vantage point, and I could see the whole area. He laid out the blanket, and we sat down. That is when I noticed them, a unicorn and her foal.

"Edward you have unicorns on Twilight?" I asked.

He told me they were an endangered species, and that there had been unicorns on Earth. But their horns were so valuable that they were hunted into extinction. It would be the same way on Twilight, if they weren't protected. So they have several inside the walls of the community, and it sort of serves as a nature reserve.

"Are they friendly? Can you get close to them?" I asked.

"I have never gotten close to one; I am pretty sure they are skittish around humanoids of any kind," he said.

I began to think how I wished that they would come closer. The mother picked up her head and looked at me. She wanted my assurance that I wouldn't hurt her or the baby. I assured her that I meant no harm. Before I could explain to Edward what was going on, her and the baby headed for us. He, of course, thought she was coming to attack and jumped up, crouched, and started growling. I quickly stood up and told him that it was okay; that I had been talking to her, and she was friendly. He looked at me like I was crazy. I told him, faen remember, and it finally dawned on him what was going on with me. He said he had forgotten that earth faeries and faens could talk to animals.

All this time, the unicorn had stopped her progression to get closer to me and kept her distance and was watching us warily. Edward sat back down and told me to be careful. I told her that it was safe, and she began her approach again. She got close enough for me to rub her nose. Her hair was so soft and silky. Her foal came up and nudged me, and I told her she was adorable. Her thoughts she sent me didn't seem that intelligible yet, but she was radiating love for her mom. I asked Edward to give me the apples out of the bag and split one in half. I gave the whole one to the mother and fed the baby hers, by giving her a half piece at a time. They ate them; the mother thanked me, and slowly wandered off.

Edward was sitting there speechless, looking like he didn't know what to say.

"You can read people's minds, but you think it is strange that I can talk to animals?" I asked him.

"It will take some getting used to, but that was pretty awesome. Except for the fact that I might have wanted that apple later," he pouted. I told him that he would survive; and if he wanted an apple that bad, he could get one when we got back home. He grabbed me and rolled me onto the blanket and started tickling me, which soon led to kissing and his fingers roaming

He soon found the opening in my pants and began an assault on my nub, and he dipped his fingers into my core and it was pretty obvious I was ready for him. He undid his pants and pushed them down a little and then he slowly entered me. He looked into my eyes, and I could almost feel the love pouring out of them. He picked up a slow rhythm and I could tell he was trying to be gentle because the ground wasn't exactly soft, and he knew this fact. He cupped my face with his hands and peppered it with soft kisses, all the time slowly easing in and out of me.

"Baby, I love you so much. You are perfect, you feel so good. I love being inside of you, becoming part of you," he cooed and moaned.

My hands were running through his hair, and I pulled him in for a kiss. His lips met mine, and they seemed to melt together. His tongue entered my mouth, and I let him explore; and then he sucked my tongue into his mouth, and he let me explore. We ended the kiss with soft pecks, and he moved his mouth down to my neck. I tilted my head to the opposite side to give him better access to my neck. His thrusts were getting harder and more determined; and then I felt his fangs descend, and he bit into my neck. I came instantly; the feeling was unbelievable. As he drank, I felt like I was floating on a cloud. He then came while he was still drinking; his growls muffled by my neck. He then retracted his fangs and licked my wound.

He pulled me close and whispered over and over how much he loved me. We stayed in this position for quite a while. Until my stomach started to growl, and then he righted us; he straightened and re-fastened our clothes and said it was time to eat. He was happy that I had put the bacon and biscuits in the bag as well; he said that made up for giving away his apple. Of course he was smiling the whole time he said this, only trying to find something to aggravate me over. We enjoyed our meal while observing the animals and surrounding nature. I had packed so much; we had some leftover over food. I was wondering in my mind what I should do with the leftover food. I didn't know if the animals would want it. Then, I heard thoughts in my head of someone saying they would eat it.

It sounded like Jacob. He asked if we were decent, and I thought 'yes'; I looked at Edward, and he was looking amused. I asked him out loud what was so funny. He said it was Jacob, and he is in wolf form; and I must be able to talk to him because of this fact. Slowly the huge russet wolf came down one of the paths.

"He said he heard you wondering about feeding the animals, and then all he heard was 'yes' when he asked if we were decent. He must only be able to hear you when you are directly thinking about animals or speaking directly to one," Edward said.

"I must only be able to hear him when he directly speaks to me because I didn't hear any of that," I said

By now, Jacob was right next to us and said the reason he asked if we were decent was that he never knew when we would be; we seemed pretty eager to keep our clothes off of each other all the time. Edward laughed, and I blushed at that comment. Jacob said to give him a minute, and he would be right back. He went behind some bushes, and then came back out in human form in a pair of shorts. He sat down on the grass, saying it was safer than the blanket; he said he could smell what we had been doing on the blanket. That again turned me into a blooming rose; it was still going to take some getting used to, all these enhanced senses everyone had.

I handed him the bag and told him he could have the rest that we had eaten our fill. Edward asked if he or Seth had encountered anyone who shouldn't have been on the property, and Jacob said that they had found no recent trails. There were old trails all over the place from Victoria and James from the previous week, but nothing new. He said he was surprised to hear me when he was in wolf form. He said he can't hear Edward; that Edward has to speak out loud to him. I told him I was glad I only heard when he talked directly to me; I wouldn't care to hear it all. Edward said he doesn't like hearing it all, but doesn't have a choice. He can choose to listen or not to listen. But once he listens into the thoughts, he gets them all.

Jacob stayed and talked a little more, but said he had to get back to patrolling. He thanked us for his lunch and went back behind the bush to phase back. He took back off down a different trail from the one he had appeared. We decided to head on back to the cabin, so we gathered up our belongings and repacked the backpack. We made it back to the cabin and bathed and checked to make sure that we hadn't picked up any crawly bugs along the way. We cuddled in front of the fireplace until it was time for me to cook.

After dinner, we snuggled back in front of the fire, each with a book. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next think I remembered was being picked up and carried to bed. He removed mine and his clothes, and we settled onto our mattress on the floor. It really didn't matter to me where we slept; as long as Edward's arms were wrapped around me, I think I could sleep anywhere.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: I really appreciate all the great comments you are leaving me in reviews. Thanks so much! Visit my story blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-23twcs .html


	26. Tea Party, Movie, and Music

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _ It really didn't matter to me, as long as Edwar__d's arms were wrapped around me;__ I __think I could sleep anywhere._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

The next few days flew by as we became closer and closer. I provided the meals, and I became quite efficient with the cook stove. I only burnt the food a few times, but Edward never complained. He kept the cook stove and fireplace in wood and made the runs back and forth to the spring house. We both took turns bathing each other and either making sweet love or having hot, rough sex. Our bodies seemed to know what we needed at the moment. His mother had called him on the sat and said that the contractors were through with the bedroom and bathroom and that we could come back home. After he got off the sat with his mother, he told me either his mother or father had been letting the contractors in the house every day.

He called his brothers to see if they were available to move the furniture back in the room and they told him that they were, and so we packed up our belongings and prepared the house for our departure. We made sure all the fires were out and all the lamps were unlit. We got what was left of the perishables from the spring house, and he turned off the generator. We made sure everything was in its place, except of course the bed. We were soon heading down the trail for our house.

We were met by a very excited Addy, who wanted to know if I could play with her while her daddy fixed the bedroom. I told her to let me put the backpack items away, and I would play with her. She shadowed me as I put the dirty laundry in the basket, the food in the rafuc, and the books back on the shelf in the office.

"What would you like to play?" I asked.

"I want to pway tea party*," she said.

"Do you have a tea set?" I asked.

"Yes, up in my woom," she said.

I told her to wait downstairs while I went up to get it, so I could wash it; and then we would go back upstairs to her room. I went upstairs, dodging the guys in the hall and retrieved the tea set. I brought it back to the kitchen and cleaned it up. We decided on milk because I hadn't had a chance to make fresh tea. I made some nut butter and jam sandwiches and cut them up. I got the tray out of the pantry and placed everything on it to carry it upstairs. Addy walked ahead of me to clear the way.

"Move wover guys, spwecial cawgo coming thru. Give Mama Angel woom to get thru pwease. Don't make her spwill anything," she ordered.

The guys all parted and let me through past them. Edward did tap me lightly on the butt as I passed, making me giggle. Addy shook her finger at him and told him 'bad daddy'. We made it to her room with the milk unscathed, and I set her tea set on her table along with the sandwiches. She had a box full of dress-up clothes, so we donned boas, big hats with feathers, and costume jewelry. We would be the talk of the town.

She set up a doll and a bear in the other two chairs. We both had a seat at the table. I poured our milk, and I asked her if she would like strawberry flavoring in hers. She said that she did, so I added it to both our cups. We both stirred until we had nice pink milk. I served her and me a sandwich each. I poured milk and put out a sandwich each for our guest doll and bear. I asked her what she had been up to these last several days.

"I got to wide Seth wound the yard. He can go weally fast. I pwayed with my dollies. Papa Arlisle and Nana Ezma took me for a wide in the bue suwwey. We got to see Auntie Charly and Auntie Sue. I got ice cweam for 'sert. They said daddy and you on 'cation; I mwissed you Mama Angel," she pouted and said.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart. I think you have a few more days with Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle, and then you can move back home. Then, we can have more tea parties," I said.

"O'tay, I guess I can stway with them some more. Nana Ezme gives me lots of hugs and kisses; and Papa Arlisle sneaks me chocolate, but shhhhh, nowone sposed to know. It's secwet," she whispered.

"Ok, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell," I whispered back.

"Pray tell, what secret are you keeping, Mama Angel?" Edward asked as he came through the door.

"Oh, nothing big, just that the doll and the bear don't like nut butter and jam sandwiches and they are being very rude guests," I said and winked at him.

"Oh well, if they are being such rude guests, may I join in this tea party? Or is this party only for beautiful girls?" he said as he bent down and kissed us both on the head as Addy giggled away.

"You can if you want to daddy, you cwan have Hope's seat, but don't bwake my chair pwease," she said.

He moved both the doll and chair aside and got down on his knees. I asked him if he wanted any strawberry flavoring; and he declined, saying he liked his milk plain. He said that he would like a few more sandwiches, so I served him a couple more on his plate. He asked Addy what she had been up to and she pretty much repeated everything she had already told me. He told her that she was going to move back in on Sunday.

I asked him if they had finished moving everything back in the room, and he said they had finished. That everything was back like it was, and you couldn't really tell much had changed. They had removed the wall paneling and put the soundproofing panels underneath. They did the same for the ceiling and floors. The windows now had soundproof glass, and the door was quite thicker as well. So hopefully little ears, he tilted his head to Addy, wouldn't be disturbed at night. I hoped so to, I didn't want to have to explain why a wild animal was loose in the house at night.

We finished our tea party, and Edward told Addy it was time to go back to Nana Esme's. She kissed us both on the cheeks, and Edward walked her back to the main house. I put everything back on the tray, straightened her room and took the tray downstairs to clean up the tea set. She is such a sweet little girl, I was glad she had let me into her heart.

It was time to start dinner, and I looked to see what I had available. I had some kine* ground meat, so I decided to do a meatloaf with potatoes and quids. I put together the meat mixture and set it in the freezer to harden it up a little. I peeled the potatoes and quids while I was waiting on the meat. Soon I had the food cooking, and I decided to fix a spinach salad to go along with it.

Edward finally arrived back from taking Addy to his parents' house; and he said that he, his father, and Jasper were going to the confinement chambers tomorrow to sort out the prisoners. He said that if Alice and I wanted to visit with Rosalie while they were gone that we could. I told him that I would like that; I had missed being around Alice and Rosalie. Dinner was soon ready, and we ate it at the kitchen bar. After cleaning up, he asked if I would like to watch a movie.

We moved into the living room, and he asked me what I would like to watch. I didn't even know we had a TV. He picked up the remote control and turned it on. A TV screen appeared above the fireplace. He said that we had satellite, and that he had thousands of Earth movies recorded. I told him that I had not seen a movie in four years; so he could pick one out, and it would be fine with me. He ended up picking out a movie called "Transformers" and said that we could watch the sequel at another time. It was about aliens that could transform into large machinery invading Earth. I am not much into shoot-em-up movies, but it had a good plot. That Shia LeBeouf was cute, but he didn't have anything on my Edward. After the movie was over, he asked if I would like to listen to him play the piano.

I told him that I would love to listen to him play. He took my hand and led me into the music room and pulled me down on the bench with him. He began to play a really sweet song, and he said it was Addy's lullaby; he progressed to one he wrote for Esme, and then he began playing the tune he always hummed to me. He said it was Bella's Lullaby. I had tears in my eyes by the time he was finished. The music touched my heart; and the fact that he wrote it for me, made it even more special. When he was through playing, he said it was time to head upstairs.

So he picked me up and cradled me to him and carried me straight to the bathroom. He started the water in the tub and then undressed us both. We then stepped in the tub and sat down; he started up the jets. It was nice that we could both fit in the tub together here at home. We bathed and caressed each other until even his skin had started to shrivel up.

We got out of the tub, and he dried me off and put me in the heated chair. He dried himself off, and then he picked me up and carried me to the bed. I was beginning to wonder why he had to carry me all the time. He didn't seem to want me to walk on my own two feet. We got in bed and snuggled close together. He seemed content in holding me tonight, so I snuggled back into him as he ran his fingers through my hair and hummed my lullaby. The last thing I remembered was me saying to him, "Good night, I love you."

~ooo000ooo~

*kine – a domesticated animal that looks like a cross between a cow and a buffalo

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them. Check out my story blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-24twcs .html


	27. Emmett and Rose's House & Claiming Bella

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: Lemon Alert!**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _The last thing I remembered was me saying to him, "Good night, I love you."_

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Well, today was going to be quite different. We were going to be separated for the first time since we were bound. I was nervous and didn't want him to leave. We had started our morning as usual; and I had cooked breakfast, getting accustomed again to the modern appliances. After breakfast, we headed over to the main house and met up with the others. Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward were heading to the confinement chambers; Esme was watching Addy; and Alice and I were going to talk to Rosalie with Emmett's supervision. After hugs, kisses, and good-byes, everyone went their separate ways. Alice and I headed for the isolation room with Emmett in tow. He unlocked the doors and then let us in to see her.

She looked a mess; I asked her if she had not had a shower since the last time Alice and I took her to have one. She said that Esme had taken her, but she tried to escape; so no one has attempted it since.

"Oh, Rosalie, do you not see how good we have it here? We are in a guarded community; where would you go? You don't know what kind of danger lurks out there past those walls. We are not on Earth anymore, and that is a foreign planet out there with lots of unknowns. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Emmett, take us to where she can shower and clean up," I stated.

He opened the door and led us to a spare bedroom with a bath. I told him to bring her a clean dress. When he left, we pushed her into the bathroom and told her to get cleaned up; or we would do it ourselves. She soon had the shower going. I asked Alice had she came up with any sure-fire scenarios that would work with her, and she said that she hadn't; she wouldn't know unless Rosalie made some kind of decision. She was still thinking about escaping, but also not wanting to leave us.

After her shower, we had to work on her again to remove the tangles from her hair.

"What do we have to say to you for you to realize this is where you are supposed to be? Where would you be if you had stayed on Earth? At the worst, you would more than likely be dead; and at the best, you would be struggling to make a living in order to survive because your family is broke, and you can no longer depend on them. Here, we work, but it is not hard work. We are well cared for, well-fed, and loved. I can tell Emmett loves you by the way he looks at you. Anyone else would have already taken you to his bed and had you, whether you wanted to or not," I said.

"We live in beautiful homes; we get to choose the fabric in which we make our clothes. We get to even experiment with style, as long it is appropriate. And the sex is great too! You don't know what you are missing. The enzymes make you feel like you are floating on air, and you never want to come back down. Also, I know you want children and that is all you used to talk about. Emmett will want to give you children. He is hot too, not at hot as Jasper though; but he is easy on the eyes. Why are you being so difficult?" Alice asked.

"I don't know; I don't like having my choices taken away from me. In a different situation, I may have chosen Emmett. But I didn't, and I don't like this situation," Rosalie stubbornly said.

By now, we had finished untangling her hair; and we were ready to leave out of the bedroom. I asked Emmett if his house was secure now and if Rose could see it. He said that it was, and we could all go over there. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and proceeded to head over to his house. She kicked him, and that earned her a smack on the butt. We finally made it over there without too much incident, and she got to see what her house finally looked like. It had the same floor plan as mine, but it was decorated more elegantly. It didn't look anything like Emmett, and I pointed that out to him. He said he had decorated it with Rosalie in mind. He knew she came from high society and would like her home to be elegant. Now Rosalie was standing there looking sheepish with her head down.

"Emmett, why don't you take Rosalie over to the living room and have a seat; Alice and I are going to check out the kitchen," I said.

Alice and I walked away so that they could talk in private. Maybe if she really gave him a chance and listened to what he had to say, her life could be so much better. Alice and looked around the kitchen and dining area, and it really was beautiful. Where mine was more modern and minimalistic, Rosalie's was more elegant and showy. It fit her perfectly, and it was funny watching Alice as she went through the drawers and cabinets checking everything out. Everything always excited her so.

"He decorated his house similar to how Jasper decorated ours. It has a lot of French influence. I always wanted to visit the Avenue des _Champs_-_Élysées,_ the prestigious avenue in Paris, France. I bet there would have been several wonderful shops to visit. I wonder if any of the cities on Twilight would be similar to Paris. I know Seattletown is the closest city; I can't wait to visit it. Maybe Rosalie will come to her senses, and she can visit with us too. Do you think we are making progress with her? She hasn't made a firm decision yet, and her future is all fuzzy," she asked as squinted up her nose.

"I don't know; she is at least talking to him, and that is a start. I have an idea... Rose, it is almost lunchtime. Why don't you try out your new kitchen and make us something to eat? You have been eating our cooking; it is time we tried yours," I asked.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen and looked around.

"I guess I could try; I am getting hungry," she said. She started looking through the cabinets and the rafuc. We sat down at the bar, and I told her that if she needed any help just hand me something to do. She got busy pulling out food items and familiarizing herself with her kitchen. She soon had the meal cooking, and she actually smiled. While the food was cooking, I asked Emmett if we could have a tour of the rest of the house. Since we were closest to the laundry/sewing area, he showed us that first. Then, we proceeded to where our office would have been located, but instead we found a home theater room. I told him who needs to go to the theater when you have this in your home.

We then went to where Edward's music room would be, and the room was empty. He said that he was going to let Rosalie choose how to decorate it or choose what kind of room it was to be in the future. She seemed to like that idea. We went upstairs, and the only furnished room was the master bedroom and bathroom. She walked in and looked around and looked thoughtful. Emmett asked if we wanted to go downstairs and watch a movie after the food was done. We all agreed, so we headed back downstairs to the kitchen where Rosalie finished preparing lunch. After we ate, and Alice and I helped her clean up; we all went to the theater room. Emmett let Rosalie pick the movie, and she chose Casablanca. We weren't really hungry, but Emmett popped us some popcorn anyway. Part way through the movie, Edward and Jasper came into the theater. So I moved so Jasper could sit beside Alice, and I could sit beside Edward.

When the movie was over, Edward said that he wanted to go home. Edward asked Emmett if he could handle Rosalie alone, but Jasper said that he and Alice were staying a little bit longer. So, Edward and I headed out to go to our house.

He continually rubbed my butt all the way home. We had barely made it into the house before he had my dress up over my head, and he had steered me into the music room. He made a quick check with his fingers to see that I was wet, and I was wet from all the rubbing he had been doing on the way home. He quickly unzipped his pants and had me bent over the sofa. He entered me swiftly, with one arm wrapped around the front of me; and he was holding on to me for dear life, and his other hand was embedded in my hair. He was growling that I was his and his alone, and that no one was going to take me from him.

While most of my thoughts were incoherent by now, I realized that he had just gotten back from what must have been one heck of a meeting; and he was feeling insecure of his hold on me. I began to assure him that I was his and no one else's. I loved him and no one else.

Even though it was rough, it felt good; and it was an extreme turn on, feeling his power and strength overpowering my body. He was pounding into me, repeating 'mine' over and over; and I was his. He may have bought my body, but he owned my heart and soul as well. With the hand that had been holding on to my hair, he reached it around and pinched my nub. That was all it took for an orgasm to overtake me.

He flipped me around to where I was facing him and lifted me up so that I was straddling him; and he left out of the music room and headed upstairs with us still connected. He took me into the bathroom; and he prepared me for the final part of the binding, with an enema and a quick shower. He then carried me to the bed and lavished me with kisses all over my body. He asked me if I trusted him, and I told him with my life. He took a scarf from the bedside table and tied my hands together, then proceeded to tie the scarf to a ring that was attached to the headboard. The ring had been hidden by the mattress, so you wouldn't know it was there unless you looked for it. There was a lot of play in the scarf between the ring and my hands.

After he had me restrained, he massaged my breasts with his hands and he sucked and nipped at my shriveled buds. He was sending all kinds of electrical trails through my body. He kissed down my stomach and down to my inner thighs, avoiding where I wanted him most. He licked, nipped, and kissed all around my sensitive area. It was driving me mad.

I was writhing and moaning and very thankful the room was now soundproof. He separated my folds with his fingers and dove in with his tongue, and his mouth gave my private area the same treatment as it had given the rest of my body. He sucked and licked around both entrances and my nub. He drove his rough tongue into me over and over. All it took was him to lightly bite down on my nub, and I exploded again. Before I could recover, he had me flipped over on my hands and knees with a pillow put under me to hold me in place with my arms outstretched above my head still bound. I heard him get in the drawer again, and then I felt a cold substance on my back entrance. He started massaging it in with his fingers; and soon, he was pumping them in and out of me. He had his fingers of his other hand in my core also, repeating the same motion.

All coherent thought was gone, and it felt so good to feel him everywhere. He then removed his fingers; and I felt something hot pressed up against me, and I knew it was his manhood. He reached around the front of me, and I heard the buzz of a vibrator. He touched it to my nub, and I just about jumped out of my skin. He then pressed it back to me, and the sensation was unbelievable; I began to rock against it and thus was rocking against him starting to enter me from behind. He kept up the assault on my nub as he entered me from the back. It stung a little, but the sensation of being filled there along with the vibration on my nub made it feel like heaven. I began to really move against him, wanting him to move; and move he did. The rhythm began slowly, but he quickly picked up the pace. I felt the light coming this time; I knew it was going to be big. I couldn't even speak to warn him. When it exploded around me as I reached completion, he dropped the vibrator and grabbed me around the waist. His growling turned to roars, and I could feel the power seeping out of him.

He bent over me so that he could reach my neck; and his fangs must have descended because he bit down, and that sent me into even stronger orgasm. As he drew in my enzymes, he released into me and lasted for several minutes. His teeth retracted back, and he licked the wound. He untied my hands and rubbed up and down the length of my arms, showering me with kisses and 'I love you's'. We were still connected, and it felt like he wanted to crawl under my skin. He seemed unable to get close enough to me.

I finally found my voice, and I told him that I loved him; and we both froze. I didn't sound like me; my voice had a musical quality to it. He told me to say something else. I told him again that I loved him, and I loved making love to him.

He said it must be another faen characteristic coming through.

"Can you tell if anything else has changed? That was a pretty bright light this time," I asked.

He pulled out of me and rolled me over to get a better look at me.

"Your face is more defined and ethereal looking; you really do look like an angel now. Your glow is more pronounced and your skin seems to have hardened some, becoming more resilient," he said as he rubbed up and down my arms.

"Your power hasn't shown up yet, so I don't know if it has strengthened any more. I am sure it will make itself known when you need it. If I concentrate enough, I can hear my family's minds in the other houses. So my power has grown even more. My skin seems to have thickened, and I feel like I am stronger; I would have to test it out before I could be sure," he said as he flexed his muscles.

"Come on, let's go have a good soak in the tub; and dinner is on me tonight. Tell me what you are hungry for, and I will order in for us. I am still not ready to get you out in public just yet; it is still too soon," he said.

We headed into the bathroom, where he ran us a tub of water. It felt good to soak in the hot water and let the jets sooth my overworked muscles. Soon, we were getting out of the tub and putting on some clothes. We went downstairs and Edward ordered me some mushroom ravioli and him a dinner of steak and potatoes. He decided to play the piano for me while we waited for our food to arrive. After it had arrived and we had eaten, he led me to the living room and sat down on the couch. He said it was time for him to tell me what had happened today at the confinement chambers; now, I would know what had him so upset when he arrived home.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them. Check out my story blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-27 .html


	28. Confinement Chambers, Edwards POV Lemon

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***Lemon Alert***

Previously on Planet Twilight: _He said it was time for him to tell me what had happened today at the confinement c__hambers;__ now__,__ I would know what had him so upset when he arrived home._

~ooo000ooo~

**Edward's POV**

I did not want to leave my Bella at home today. We had not been apart since the binding ceremony, and I was not happy about the prospect of not having her close to me. Just thinking about leaving her, had the pull in my chest tugging on the leash she had attached to my heart. It would take years before we would be able to be apart for any length of time and pain not be felt. Going back to work would be a challenge.

Bella and I walked over to the main house and met up with the others. After kisses and good-byes, Carlisle, Jasper, and I headed over to the confinement chambers*. I was not looking forward to facing all the craziness housed there at this present time. When we arrived, we were met by Peter, Paul, and Jared. Since this whole mess was caused by Tanya, we decided to start with her. She actually seemed to believe the story that she told Victoria and James. She was convinced that I loved her and wanted a life with her. That was what was running through her mind as we spoke to her.

"But you love me, Edward. We had a child together, remember? Don't you remember all those nights we spent together? You enjoyed what we did together; you would moan and tell me it felt good. You loved my mouth on you; and you especially enjoyed it when I rode you, and you came in me," she said while purring.

"ENOUGH! I was drugged and asleep when that happened; I thought it was all a dream. I had no clue it was even you that was doing something to me. It was a faceless woman that I was imagining, what little I do remember. It was not you on my mind during those times! I do not love you! Why can't you understand that it is not you that I want to be my mate? I have my mate and IT IS NOT YOU!" I screamed out at her, as she flinched back from me.

"If anything happens to Bella because of all this mess you have stirred up around us, you will pay. Family or no family, you will pay with your life. Do I make myself clear? If you have any other scenarios for getting rid of Bella planned as we speak, you had better make damned sure all plans are canceled. If anything happens to her, you will be the first one I seek out; and you will wish that you never existed. I will make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear, Tanya?" I yelled.

"Yes," she squeaked out. I was beyond livid, and I was sick of this woman. If it was possible, I would send her to another planet. I might look into that as an option in the future.

Father had sought out rehabilitation centers that had proven effective for enzyme removal from the system, but we were not sure that type of treatment would be effective on Tanya. She had been obsessed with me even before my enzymes entered her body. So Peter had located a facility that would cover both aspects of her psychiatric and enzyme problems. He had already set up a date to have her transferred to the facility.

After we told her that she was being transferred to a psychiatric facility, she said she would try to get better. Jasper said she was being deceptive, which was no surprise there. We would have to wait and see the outcome of the treatment and hoped for the best.

Now, we had to deal with the rest of the prisoners. According to Jasper, Irina and Laurent were extremely remorseful and guilt-ridden. I could tell in their minds that they had believed Tanya and her lies. So it was decided that Irina was to be sent back home to Eleazer and Carmen, but not allowed to come back into the community until further notice. Laurent was fired and told never to come back to the community.

Now it was Victoria and James' turn, this was going to be more difficult because they were members of the community and even owned a business in town. Victoria was remorseful and was quick to admit that they had made a major mistake by listening to Tanya. James was tight lipped. Jasper was getting feelings of deceit and vengeance from him. I could tell from his mind that this was not finished. He wanted Bella, and he was determined to figure out how to get her. He really had not committed a crime, but he had plotted to kidnap her. But since she was a slave, she had no rights. The crime would be against me and only theft of my property. But since he actually hadn't stolen anything or anyone, no crime had been committed.

But since he had attempted to kidnap a member of the community, even though she was a slave, it was enough to remove him from the community. Father told James he would pay him fair market value for all his property. He would need to pack up and leave and never return. Needless to say, he was not happy with the outcome. He vowed he would get Bella. I told him that if he tried, I would kill him; and it would be a justified death. He had been warned. They had two days to get everything packed and moved. They would be guarded the entire time by at least two of the wolves while they were within the walls of the community. Peter had already arranged moving vans to move their belongings away from Forkington.

So all four of them were released, and Tanya was the only one left in the facility; and she would be transferred the first of next week.

With all the prisoners taken care of, the only thing left to discuss was Charlie. Carlisle said that he would arrive next week, and Peter said that he would need some acclimation time. They would bring him to the confinement chambers; and they would explain everything to him, also Bella would be allowed to visit him.

Peter said that he felt the problems were only starting; he was sure that we had not heard the last of James, and that Tanya had become so psychotic that he didn't know if she had anyone else with plans to come after Bella or not. So the best thing would be to keep Bella guarded and keep an ear out in the community for anyone with ulterior motives.

Time and time again, my life had been turned upside down because of one woman's obsession; all of this was just ridiculous. I was sick of it, and I just wanted my Bella. Father said it was time to head back home, and I wholeheartedly agreed.

When we arrived back home, I concentrated on everyone's mind and found Emmett's, Alice's, and Rosalie's minds located at Emmett's house. I told Jasper to follow me, and we headed to Emmett's house. We found them in his theater room, and Bella moved to sit by me. I reveled in her presence and just soaked her in, as I sat beside her. I could tell she was enjoying the movie, so I let her finish watching it. But when it was over, I was determined to get her home. I couldn't keep my hands off of her as we headed for our house.

I barely made it inside our front door, before I was removing her dress and heading for the nearest piece of furniture. The couch in the music room seemed like an ideal spot, and I had her bent over there quickly. I grazed her folds with my fingers to see if she was ready for me; and as always, she was dripping. I undid my pants as quickly as I could and was sheathed inside her heat in mere seconds. It was pure heaven. I reached around her with my arm to hold her to me, so that I wouldn't throw her over the couch; and with the other hand, I grabbed her hair. I felt like a wild animal, staking his claim. She was mine, and no one could have her. I knew I was growling, and I think mumbling 'mine'; I was barely coherent. My brain registered that this was my mate, and I had to mark her; I had to scent her everywhere. I could tell she was getting close to cumming, so I tweaked her clit to set off her orgasm.

Just as she reached completion, I had her facing me and heading up the stairs. It was time for the final binding. I knew I had prepared her well, but I was still a little nervous about the anal sex. I didn't want to hurt her. After we were finished in the bathroom, I carried her to the bed. I decided that I wanted to try something a little different. I remembered I had installed a ring in the headboard and had just not had the opportunity to use it. I asked her if she trusted me; and when she answered that she did, I put my idea in motion. I pulled a scarf that I had purchased for her out of the bedside drawer and carefully tied her hands together. Then, I attached the other end of the scarf to the ring. Her arms still had some play; but she was restrained, nonetheless. Her arms were now extended above her head.

She had such a beautiful body, and I loved her breasts. They were so firm and pert, and her nipples tasted so good. I could suck on them all day long. I knew she was wanting more, so I moved down her body and licked up the nectar her body was producing for me. I finally made it to her luscious pussy and ass. I dipped my tongue into them both, and it is pure heaven. I sucked on her clit, and I basked in joy of her moans. She tasted delicious, and I could feast on her forever; but my dick had other plans, and he was feeling quite ignored at the moment. I felt she was ready to cum, so I bit down softly on her clit; and she exploded into ecstasy. I quickly flipped her around and prepared her for my entrance into her body.

I got her well lubricated and placed myself at her rear entrance. I turned on the bullet vibrator and placed it on her clit. I knew that would distract her enough while I entered her, and that she wouldn't feel as much pain. She started to buck against the vibrator, and I took the opportunity and entered her back entrance. Awe, pure bliss, she was so tight and hot and all mine. Oh, this felt so good, I couldn't help but pick up the pace. By her mewls and moans, I knew that I must be doing something right because she was enjoying it as much as I was; and her thrusts were becoming more erratic. Her moans were taking on a higher pitch; she must be fixing to orgasm, and then she did...

"_Oh my, white light, mine, must hang on to her, can't let her go, make her mine, must show her who she belongs to, thrust harder, must mark her, must bite, more enzymes, must give her more fluid, bliss, paradise, must make sure she is alright...," _I thought to myself.

I finally seemed to come out of my white light induced stupor and quickly untied her and rubbed her arms. I wanted to get even closer to her, which was almost impossible. I was inside her, on top of her, and hanging on to her. I didn't think I could get any closer.

When she finally spoke, we realized that her voice had changed and her body had altered even more. I didn't think she could possibly be any more beautiful; but she was, and she was all mine. She really did fit the name, Angel, now.

I was afraid I was too rough on her, and I wanted her to soak in the tub to relieve any muscle strains that I might have given her. I also wanted to give her the night off from cooking as well.

We soaked in the tub, and then I ordered us dinner in; I was not willing to share her by taking her out to eat. After dinner, we sat in the living room; and I went over all the things that happened at the chambers. She was worried about what James had said, but I assured her that I would keep her safe. She was ecstatic that her dad would be here next week, and I was happy for her. We only had a couple more days to ourselves, before real life started back up. I would go back to work starting Monday; at least for now, it would only be for half days. That way, I could acclimate myself from being away from her.

I told Bella that I wanted Addy to be able to play, but that I also wanted her to help with the household duties. I wanted Addy taught from the beginning about this lifestyle; and it would be easier on her, if she started as a child.

She said she definitely needed to do laundry and to make bread Monday; she couldn't keep depending on Esme for her bread supply. Since I wanted Addy to assist her, she asked if I could put up an Addy-size clothesline alongside the big one outside. That way Addy could hang her own clothes out without any assistance; she would also need a step stool in the kitchen. I told her that I would work on getting those two things accomplished tomorrow. I was sure the general store in town would have a step stool and the materials to make a miniature clothesline.

We talked some more, and then we decided it was time for bed. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I knew she wondered why I always carried her; it was because she felt so good in my arms, and I didn't want to let her go. I loved having her close to me, and her scent was divine. I soon had her cuddled up to me in bed and began playing with her hair. Her hair was naturally soft and lustrous, but the new gold sections were exquisite. The feel of them was like nothing I had ever felt before; so, of course, I couldn't help but run my fingers through them constantly. I hummed her lullaby that I had written for her; and she was soon sound asleep in my arms, where I was content to have her always.

~ooo000ooo~

*Confinement chambers – temporary housing of alleged criminals in Forkington

A/N: Thanks everyone for all your reviews. I know this was the same sex scene from the last chapter. But instead of skipping over it in Edward's day, I kept it in and you got a chance to read it from his perspective. My story blog is located at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-25twcs .html


	29. Rosalie Chooses and Clotheslines

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I hummed her lullaby that I had written for her; and she was soon sound asleep in my arms, where I was content to have her always._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

I awoke the next day to Edward drawing patterns on my back, and then he would dip down to my butt; and since I was now awake, it was starting to tickle. I giggled and peeked up at him through my hair. He patted me on the butt and told me to go get started for the day. He was hungry, and he wanted to get his errands done so he could be back home to me as soon as possible. I got up and did my morning routine; and after getting dressed, I headed down to the kitchen.

We were starting to get low on food, and I mentioned this to Edward. He said for me to make a list of what I would need for a few days and give it to his mother. He said he would take me into town and introduce me to the grocer after James had left town. Then, I would be responsible for getting the groceries for our household. He said the eggs and vegetables were pretty much provided by the drecks we owned and the gardens we kept. Almost everything else was purchased in Forkington, unless there was something that I would like special ordered.

I fixed us pancakes, sausage, and eggs. As we sat down to eat, he began telling me some of the other things I would need to know about the household. He said the milkman came by once a week, and I would need to put my order in on the komatron; I would also leave out the empty milk bottles on the day he delivered. I would have to ask Esme what exactly that entailed. He was sure that included milk, butter, cream, and cheese, but he was unsure of anything else. If, for some reason, I ran out of things I needed, the milkman had a small storefront located at the dairy; and items could be purchased there.

He said the general store carried the rest of the food items I would need, but normally not meat. However, the general store had taken over the butcher's responsibilities because James had been the butcher. The town would eventually need a new butcher since James no longer lived or worked here. By now, we had finished eating; and he said that he was going to town to pick up the items needed for the clothesline and a step stool. He told me to go to the main house and visit with Rosalie; he had given Emmett a call while we were sitting there, to tell him that I was on my way over to see Rosalie.

He gave me a kiss and left. I cleaned up from breakfast and headed over to the main house and met Emmett in the living room. He wolf-whistled at me and told me if I got any hotter, they would have to put the fire out when I walked into a room. I, of course, turned all shades of red; and then, Carlisle walked in and told him he had better keep his thoughts and words to himself. He said that Edward was on pins and needles because of the Tanya and James debacle; and it wouldn't take much to set him off. Emmett said he would try to behave. I followed him to the isolation room, and he let me in to where Rosalie was located. I asked her if she wanted a shower, and she said that she would like one. So we proceeded to the room that we had used yesterday. Thank goodness her hair was not in as bad a shape as it was yesterday. After taking her shower and redressing, Rosalie and I had a seat on the bed in the spare bedroom.

"Okay, Rosalie, what are you feeling now about this whole situation? After seeing and experiencing your home, are you any closer to accepting what has happened to you?" I asked.

"Emmett's home is beautiful, but it is more like a beautiful jail than it is a home. I want to be free; I want choices! But I guess that is not in the cards for me. I am getting tired of fighting, and I only seem to be hurting myself in the long run. I just don't want to feel weak!" she exclaimed.

"Do you not see that fate has given you a choice, a choice at life? Had you rather be dead or living in poverty? Can you not see how good you have it? You have lots of choices to make. You can choose what you wear, within reason. You can choose what you eat or what you grow in your garden. You may not be able to choose everything you want. But I bet if you wanted something bad enough; and if you asked Emmett for it, he would get it for you. He loves you Rosalie; won't you give him a chance? Don't drive him to do something that you both may regret. Won't you please try to see reason?" I asked, almost begging her.

"I don't have much other choice, do I? That is a choice I can make, to submit to him willingly or not. I am getting tired of that room anyway, and the house is very nice. Okay, I will tell them that I will do the binding ceremony next Saturday; and we can make my dress next week. Alice will love that," she said and actually smiled.

"We will have to find out what color he wants your dress to be, but you get to pick out the fabric. Come on, let's tell him. Edward will be back soon, and I will need to go back over to our house," I said.

When we got up from where we had been sitting, I must have caught her attention. When she stood up, she stepped back and took a good look at me.

"Bella, I have been so wrapped up in myself that I just noticed you look different, a lot different. What happened?" she asked, turning me in circles so she could view all of me.

"During the binding and enzyme exchange, my faen characteristics were activated. Come to find out, I am half faerie/half human. My hidden characteristics have been coming to the forefront gradually over the past week, and I think the change is about complete. My voice changed last night, and you can see everything else that has changed," I said.

"Wow, just wow. How did this happen?" she asked. I told her what Carlisle and Peter thought had happened to my father, and that they were extracting him from Earth this week. She was excited for me. We left out of the bedroom, and she told Emmett she would do the binding ceremony next Saturday. He picked her up and swung her around. He then yelled for Carlisle and Esme to come hear the news. They rushed to us and gave Emmett and Rosalie a hug when they heard. Since their house was secured and inescapable, they headed over to their house to spend some time together. I didn't think the family completely trusted her, even now that she had agreed to the binding.

Carlisle thanked me for talking to her, and I told him that she finally realized it was inevitable. When Carlisle and Esme had arrived, Addy was with them as well. She climbed up my body like a little monkey until she was situated on my hip. She wouldn't have been able to do that if I was still human. She asked if she could spend some time with me, and I told her that she and I could watch her daddy put up her clothesline that he was installing next to mine.

"You mean I get my own cwothswine? I can hwelp you with the cwothes?" she asked.

"Yes, we will get to try it out on Monday; and you will get to hang out your own clothes," I said. I then turned to Esme and told her that I needed Addy's dirty clothes because I didn't have any of hers this week. She said she would send them with her when she went home tomorrow.

Edward came in then and said he was back and to tell him where I wanted the clothesline. Addy and I followed him out to the back of our house. I had him install it parallel to mine at a height that would be perfect for her; she wouldn't have to reach up too far, and it would be far enough off the ground that her dresses wouldn't touch the ground.

He had gotten some adjustable end posts that could be raised as she grew in height. So after he had put up the end posts and strung the wire, he took us in the house; and he said that he had bought me an indoor retractable clothesline and wanted to know where to install it. He said that I might have something that I needed to wash and it happened to be raining outside; and this way, I could still hang the clothes out. He had gotten Addy a little fold up wooden clothesline for inside also, along with a small clothes basket and child size clothes pins.

He pointed out that I did have an electric dryer, but it was only to be used if I was sick or during pregnancy if either one of us deemed it too difficult on me to hang the clothes out. I agreed with him and told him that I knew it saved electricity, and that the clothes smelled better when they were hung out on the line.

He pointed to the electronic screen on the desk and said that was programmed to show the daily weather report, and that I could look up the next five days on it as well. That way, I could plan accordingly when to hang the clothes on the line. There was also a camera and microphone in Addy's room; and if I chose to let her play in her room and not at her desk in this room, I could monitor her on this screen and communicate with her. I thought that was a good idea, and that way she could play in her room while I sewed. She was still too young to sew with a machine. I would start her on hand work first anyway.

I pointed to a place on the wall that seemed convenient for the indoor clothesline. It was between the laundry center that was on the left side of the room and Addy's desk that was placed in the center wall adjacent to the living room. So if I were to use it, the only thing that the clothes would be block off would be the laundry center. My sewing center was going to take up most of the right side of the room, and I couldn't wait to start my purchases and set it up.

We went into the kitchen, and he showed Addy her new step stool; he told her that she was to help Mama Angel when she needed her help. She readily agreed and moved it over to the bar to try it out. By now, it was about lunchtime; and I asked her to help me fix it. I told her to move her stool over to the kitchen sink and wash her hands. I cut up some potatoes and coated them in olive oil and salt and put them in a pan in the oven. I handed Addy some vegetables to wash and some lettuce to tear apart; after she had washed them, I cut up the vegetables for the salad. I made ham sandwiches with the last of the bread. Everything was almost ready; and as soon as the potatoes were done, we sat down and ate our lunch.

When we were almost finished eating, Edward told me that James and Victoria were gone out of Forkington and that is should be safe to sightsee a little. He wanted to know if Addy and I would like to go for a ride in the surrey. I told him that I would; and he sent Addy to find Seth, so that he could tag along. He said he was going to call Jasper and see if he and Alice would like to go for a ride too. While Edward was calling Jasper, Addy came back riding Seth on his back. I straightened the kitchen up and told Addy to go the bathroom and make sure she didn't need to potty. She wanted to go for a ride, so she didn't argue about going to the bathroom. Edward said she had been trained about six months and was doing really well. While she was in the bathroom, Edward said that Jasper and Alice had agreed to go along with us.

We all headed for the garage, and Seth remained in wolf form. He said he enjoyed it and that it was fun to be a wolf, so he was going to run along beside us. Edward set Addy in the child's seat up front of the red surrey, and we hopped in front seat; and by now, Jasper and Alice had joined us and got in the back seat. I had never ridden in one of these before, but it sure did look like fun. We took off down the driveway and headed in the direction of town. This was going to be my first experience of being out in public, other than the binding ceremony. Alice and I were so excited; we were causing the surrey to bounce. Jasper and Edward just laughed at us, and we couldn't help but laugh at ourselves. I hoped we got to do this often.

*ooo000ooo*

**A/N:** As always, thanks so much for all the kind words you say about my story. I appreciate you taking the time to read it and taking the time to review it. I do read every review and I do respond back to them. Story blog is located at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-26twcs .html


	30. Ride through Forkington

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Jasper and Edward just laughed at us, and we couldn't help but laugh at ourselves. I hoped we got to do this often._

*ooo000ooo*

**Edward POV**

On the way to town, I figured it would be a good time to explain the presence of some of the community members that they might see when we arrived in town. They may have noticed them at the binding ceremony, but they did not have a chance to meet them. So, I thought I would start with a history of how some of the members of the community had come to live in Forkington.

"Ok, girls, you may have the opportunity to see or meet several individuals today. You may have noticed them last week at your binding ceremony, but neither one of you had a chance to meet them. There are some human males that live in Forkington, and I am going to explain how they came to live here in the community."

"Several years ago, there was an extraction expedition that went wrong. The girls that the team was extracting were having a slumber party. Two of the girls were good specimens, but the other one was borderline acceptable. But since they were all together, they decided to take all three of them. They got inside the house, and they were able to subdue and drug them without incident. The team discovered they were being watched by four peeping Toms. They had seen everything; and they couldn't be let go, so they subdued and drugged them as well. When they got to Twilight, they were sent to a small all-male training center that we have set up for this kind of scenario. It has happened in the past."

"We needed several workers in Forkington. So we decided after their training was finished, we would give them jobs. They are now employees at different businesses in town. I don't expect you to remember all of their names, but they will be brought up again when you meet them. So while I tell you about the business owners of Forkington, you will also hear about the human males."

"Nahuel and his aunt Huilen own and run the dairy. Nahuel is half tigeris*/half Twilighter; his mother, Pire, died in childbirth, and his aunt, Huilen, raised him. Huilen is a Twilighter. Ben Cheney works for them and is the milkman; he is one of the extracted male humans. We will go by the dairy after we leave downtown."

"Garrett owns and runs the general store, he is a Twilighter. Mike Newton, one of the extracted male humans, helps inside the store. The post office is run out of the there; and Eric Yorkie is the mailman, and he is also an extracted human."

"Now, I know all these names being thrown at you are confusing; but as you meet them, it will become easier. I just wanted to give both of you a basic background of everyone you might meet today. There is one other extracted human, Tyler Crowley; and he works at the auto repair shop that Emmett owns on the other side of town," I explained to them. When we began to enter town, I pointed out the different landmarks.

"There is the gas station; it is mainly used for the people who drive to the cities. Almost everyone uses either humanoid-powered or electric-powered vehicles inside the community. This station is owned by Alistair. He is kind of standoffish, but you get used to him. Next, we have the fire station, remember it is run by Benjamin Nile; you met him last week. Next is the library; and I told you, Bella, that the librarian is Ms. Cope."

"Now, we are in the heart of downtown; and I will point out the shops that you will need to be familiar with for now. There is the movie theater that is run by Zafrina on the weekends. Her photography studio is right there beside the theater. There is Garrett's General Store, and it houses the Post Office too; then, there is the butcher shop, which is currently vacant. Then, there is the New Moon Restaurant run by Charlotte and Sue. Next, we have the insurance office that is run by Maggie Ireland; and next to it is Jasper's office, when he works in town. Maggie handles his messages and potential customers when he is not in that office. He mainly works out of his office in the city. He is in this office one day a week, like I work out of the main house one day a week."

"There is Tia's Flower shop that is run by Tia Nile; and the rest of the shops I will tell you about at a later time. Just out of town here is Emmett's Auto Repair Shop," I said. Bella and Alice seemed to be soaking in all the information that I was telling them. They hadn't made a peep since we had entered the town.

"Now, we are going to head out to the dairy and let you meet the owners and Ben. You can see for yourself what they have available and how to order it each week. I am not too sure if I told you right about how to order and what items they have available," I said.

We were soon pulling up to the Brazil Dairy Farm store front that was set up in the barn. We went inside and met Nahuel, Huilen, and Ben. Huilen explained that most of the ordering was done over the komatron for the households that had sactik* access. She said that Bella and Alice would place their order on Sunday night, and the items would be delivered the next day. When they received their first order, they would receive a metal delivery box that the items will be put in each week. The box and all empties would need to be left on the porch each Monday morning. She gave the girls a printout of all the items that could be ordered and the dairy's sactik address. Jasper and I set up payment arrangements, where the weekly charges would be debited from our bank accounts. Bella and Alice seemed quite happy with the information that they had gleaned from their visit. We then left out of the store.

"Wook at the moo cows, daddy. Aren't they pwetty and they have twactors and a big barn too. Can I wide the twactor daddy? Pwease?" she asked. I was about to say no, but Nahuel was heading out of the barn about that time and heard her ask to ride.

"Hey, if you don't mind her riding with me, I have to move some hay from one barn to another. I can let her ride along for a couple of trips," he said.

Of course, she turned on the big kitty cat eyes; and I couldn't resist her.

"Ok, only for a couple of trips," I said. She ran and grabbed a hold of his tail as he headed for the tractor. He climbed up into the seat and then set her in his lap, and they took off to get the hay. All the rest of us climbed in the surrey and waited for Addy's joyride to be over. After a couple of trips, he got off the tractor and brought her back over to the surrey.

He strapped her in, and she said, "Tank you, Naul, that was fun!"

He told her he had fun too and to come back and visit them again. We then headed back toward town. I wanted to introduce the girls to Garrett because they would be purchasing a lot of their household items from him. We arrived back in town and parked in the centralized town parking lot; it was within walking distance of all of the stores. We went inside the store; and I was immediately hit with vile thoughts, and Jasper must have been hit with inappropriate emotions because we both started growling at the same time. Seth had remained outside and was now scratching at the door to get in; and since Alice was the last one in the store, she opened it for him.

He immediately had Bella and Alice backed up against the door and was pulling on Addy's dress, so that I would give her to him; and I set her on his back.

Garrett came running from the stocking area of the store wanting to know the source of the problem. What he found was Jasper and I staring down and growling at Mike Newton. Poor Seth was growling, and he didn't even know what he was growling about; he was just following our lead. Mike had his hands up in front of him and was backing away from us.

Realization dawned on Garrett's face; he was a close friend of ours, and we had told him that we had developed powers.

"Mike, what did I say about not having inappropriate thoughts and emotions around the Cullen mates? Do you have a death wish? I told you to be careful about what you think and feel about them. Edward said he was going to bring them by here today, when he was in here this morning. I ought to let that wolf take a bite out of your rear for upsetting my customers," he admonished him.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't think they could read my mind and emotions. I thought you were kidding me. I am really sorry; I didn't mean anything bad by what I was thinking. It is just when they came in the store, and they were so hot and I...," he said as he was cut off by Garrett.

"Hush boy! Go on back and do some stocking, and don't come back up here until they leave. We are going to have to sit down and have a long talk," he said. He then looked at us and profusely apologized for Mike's behavior.

Jasper and I relaxed, and I took Addy back from Seth. He then let Bella and Alice loose from behind him. I told Bella she could wander around the store and see what all he carried. Garrett kept his distance, knowing now was not a good time for introductions. He was going to let things cool a little before he said anything else to us. Bella and Alice wandered up and down the aisles on both floors. I gave Addy a stick of rock candy to keep her occupied while the girls were looking. After a while, they said that they were ready to go; and so we all left out of the store, and I stopped them on the sidewalk.

I asked if they would like to eat at the restaurant since we were already in town. Sue kept extra clothes for Seth, so he would be able to eat with us as well. They liked the idea, and everyone agreed that we wanted to eat in town; and so we headed down the sidewalk to the restaurant. Seth ran on ahead so that he could get some clothes. It didn't take long to be seated. The atmosphere in here was so much better than the restaurants in the city. In the city, you always had a long wait; and then the work staff couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves.

Seth joined us, fully clothed; and Sue came around to take our order. After we ordered, Alice told Bella that Esme was going to take them Tuesday to get stocked up on their fabric and sewing supplies. Alice said she couldn't wait to get started sewing. Addy piped in and said that she wanted some new dresses too. Bella told her that she would help her pick out some fabric, and she would make her some new dresses and under things. Our dinner soon arrived; and we ate in relative silence, having all worked up an appetite driving the surrey. After dinner, we headed for home. Even though I had spent a wonderful day in the company of my mate and part of my family, I was still ready to go home.

~ooo000ooo~

*tigeris – Species of humanoid that originates from Planet Puma.

*sactik – acronym for satellite advanced communication that interconnects komatrons – Internet on Earth

**A/N:** As always, thanks so much for all the kind words you say about my story. I appreciate you taking the time to read it and taking the time to review it. I do read every review and I do respond back to them. Story blog is located at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-30 .html


	31. Hot Steamy Night Full of Lovin'

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: Full Chapter of Lemons! Skip the whole chapter if you are not into lemons.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Even though I had spent a wonderful day in the company of my mate and part of my family, I was still ready to go home._

~ooo000ooo~

**Edward POV**

When we arrived home, Addy was exhausted; and I could tell she wouldn't be long for bed. I handed her over to Esme, who was waiting for us at the door of the garage. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek; and after good-nights to them all, I escorted Bella to our house. I had enjoyed the outing, but I was glad to be home. I picked her up, threw her on my back, and gave her a piggy-back ride up the stairs. I headed straight into the bathroom with her giggling all the way. She had encountered and soaked up too many strange smells today. I was ready to smell pure Bella with a hint of me as her perfume.

I started the water in the tub and stripped us both of our clothing. I turned on the illumination in the tub unit, and shut off the lights in the bathroom. We stepped in and sunk down into the hot steamy water, and then I turned on the jets. Awe, they felt good against my muscles. I hadn't ridden a surrey recently, and I had made use of some muscles that I hadn't used in quite a while. But I saw that changing; I saw Bella, Addy, and I taking many rides, either into town or just out to sight-see.

While my mind had wandered, Bella had picked up a puff and had put my body wash on it. She brought me to my senses as she began rubbing my body and lavishing me with kisses as she cleaned me. She had my full attention now, and so I relaxed and lay at an angle that would be best for her to access the front of my body. She continued to scrub down my body, not missing any spot. Until she got to my private area, and then she skipped over it and headed down my legs and on to my feet. I couldn't complain much because she had set the puff aside and was massaging my leg muscles and feet. The sound of my purring was echoing off the walls of the bath unit.

She worked her way back up to my privates and resumed the cleaning with the puff. As usual, she always made sure those parts were squeaky clean. I turned in the tub, so that she could wash my hair and scrub the rest of me clean. After her ministrations with my hair and back, I was putty in her hands. The way I was positioned now; I was on my hands and knees in front of her. As she was scrubbing my buttocks, she was placing kisses on them and nipping at me.

As she cleaned my rear and down between my legs, she kept hitting a spot that would make me moan. She soon caught on and dropped the puff and started using her hand. She found the spot quickly, and it was located between my testicles and anus. I knew the area was my perineum, and I had learned about it in medical school.

She started rubbing along that area and I started bucking against her hand. I needed more; I needed her hand or mouth on my penis. But she was the one exploring my body, and I was enjoying her exploration. I was moaning and purring, and I was completely at her mercy. I knew she was enjoying it because I could smell her arousal, even through the water.

She turned my body to where I was facing her and my groin was even with her face, then she grabbed my buttocks and pulled me to her. She licked her lips; and her little pink tongue came out of her mouth, and she licked the head of my penis that was staining to get to her. I couldn't hold the growl in, but I stayed still. I didn't want to hurt her, and right now every muscle was tense; and my dick was as hard as a rock, and it knew it wanted to go somewhere in my mate. At this point, it didn't care where; it just needed friction. I was so driven with desire; I was beginning to think my dick did have a brain, and it was going crazy.

However, Bella was oblivious to my quandary and sitting there all innocent with curiosity and lust rolling off of her. She took my dick in her hand and brought it to her mouth and began to lavish it kisses and licks. Her other hand found my balls and massaged them gently, and then she started running her fingers back along the perineum trail. Right now, I was not thinking with either brain. I began to rock into her mouth, and she tried to take me in as far as she could. At this point, I didn't care how much she could take into her mouth; it was stimulation that I wasn't getting earlier, and I was getting it now.

I was so close to euphoria; and she started picking up her suction on the tip of my dick, with her other hand massaging my balls and perineum. I jerked forward, and the motion caused one of her fingers to slide in my ass; and I came instantly, roaring and growling and barely coherent. Before I was finished expelling the expulsion fluid, I was trying to pull back and check on my mate. I was in my Euphoria fog, but my mind registered that I had jerked forward; and I was worried I had injured her. But when she felt me try to pull back, she grabbed me from behind and hung on to me. She continued to suck the fluid that my body was giving her.

"Baby, I just want to make sure that you are all right. I am not trying to get away from you, but I need to ensure that I haven't hurt you," I said as I lightly stroked her face with my hands, and I could tell she was still sucking and swallowing. That should have been enough proof that she was okay; but I wanted her in my arms, not kneeling in front of me. I gently rocked into her and caressed her face and ran my fingers through her hair as she took my fluid into her. Since my worry for her had brought me out of my euphoria induced haze, I realized that she hadn't had her bath yet; and I was going to need to rectify that situation as soon as I was done expelling fluid.

I felt the flow stop; and she gave me one final kiss on the tip of my penis, and I pulled her to me. I lavished her with kisses.

"Oh, baby, that felt so good. You knew just what to do; and now, it is my turn. Let's get your hair washed and you a bath, then we can proceed to the bed so I can lavish some love on you," I said.

I carefully shampooed and conditioned her hair, then sensually caressed the rest of her body to ensure her cleanliness. However, I was not sure licking would constitute as cleaning because I pretty much licked all of her after I rubbed her down with body wash and rinsed her off. I didn't even get us fully dry when we got out of the bath; we would be hot and sweaty in a few minutes anyway. I carried her to bed and placed her in the middle of it.

I pulled out five white scarves and tied all four of her limbs to the bedposts, and then I blindfolded her with the last one. I made sure that she was comfortable and at ease. I slowly climbed on top of her.

"Oh, baby, you are so beautiful and luscious, I could just eat you up," I purred. I was giving her light kisses on her cheeks and jaw. I could tell she wanted to kiss me. After teasing her a little bit, I placed my lips on hers; and they felt like they melted together. I placed both my hands on either side of her face and kissed her with everything that I had. I ran my tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth to me. I delved into it, letting my tongue explore her mouth. Then, I sucked her tongue into my mouth, and she did the same to mine. We ended the kiss, breathless and panting.

I kissed down her neck and onto her round pert breasts. I kissed and licked them until I was drawn to her rosy nipples. I took turns sucking them into my mouth and suckling them, trying not to give one more attention than the other. My angel was moaning and writhing underneath me, with no coherent words coming out of her mouth.

I continued to work my way down her body, massaging her leg muscles and then her feet. I caressed and kissed each foot for several minutes. Then, I began my descent back up her body, licking and kissing her all the way. Her legs were already spread open for me, and I could see her glistening with desire. I licked and sucked up all the nectar that had escaped, and then I delved into her luscious pussy. She screamed out as my tongue entered her, and I had to use both my hands to hold her down as she thrashed around me. I was pretty sure one touch of her clit would send her into oblivion, and so that is where I focused. I latched on to it and sucked it into my mouth. She screamed out again, and her nectar spilled from her. I lapped it all up and caressed her inner thighs as she came down from her high.

I untied her feet and reached up and removed the blindfold. I hovered over her and pulled her legs up to each side of my hips. I looked her in the eyes as I entered her slowly. I cupped her face with my hands and said: "You are the most beautiful, loving, caring individual on this planet and all the others too. I am so lucky to have you as my mate. I love you so much, Angel."

"I love you too, you are so kind to me; and you take such good care of me. All I want to do is take care of you and please you. You feel so good inside me; I love being yours and only yours," she said to me as we gazed at each other.

Mine and she was mine. I lifted her legs up to rest on my shoulders, and the depth I was reaching was incredible. I moved my hand in between us and began massaging her clit. Her head was swinging from side to side; she was flushed, and she looked glorious.

"Come on baby, cum for me," I growled out. I don't know if it was the words or the growl. But she came all around me, which triggered my euphoria; this was accompanied by my roar. I let her legs down, untied her arms, and pulled her to me as I continued to pump my fluid into her. I ran my nose up and down her neck, picking up my scent that had previously absorbed into her body. But I was also picking up a different scent, something that I hadn't smelled before tonight.

She noticed me drawing in deep breaths, and she asked if I was okay. I told her I smelled something different. She immediately became concerned that something was wrong. I tried to reassure that nothing was wrong. By now, my fluid had stopped; and I pulled out of her. I sniffed down her body and stopped...

*ooo000ooo*

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews. This is their last night before Addy moves back in to the house, so I decided to go out with a bang to celebrate the end of the honeymoon week. Hope you enjoyed it like Edward and Bella did...lol. Picture blog at: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-27twcs .html


	32. You're Having My Baby

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: Short Lemon Alert**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _ I sniffed down her body and stopped..._

*ooo000ooo*

**Bella POV**

What in the world was he doing? He was sniffing me like he did when we were first bound. You would think he was part blood hound or something. He had me worried, when he said he smelled something different about me. I was supposed to start my monthly in a few days, maybe that was the problem. I was going to have to ask him about underwear because I would need to wear them during that time of the month.

He is now sniffing around my stomach, and it tickled. I started to giggle and he grinned up at me. So for him to be smiling there must not be anything wrong.

"Well, Angel, it seems we have the beginnings of a little one in here," he said as he lightly ran his fingers over my stomach, tickling me again.

"You can smell a baby in there? How is that even possible? Here I was thinking you were acting like a blood hound, and I believe you may be part one," I laughed out.

"We Twilighters have a very advanced olfactory system that is very sensitive to even the minutest of scents. I can smell your base scent of freesias and lavender and then there is a hint of my honey scent embedded in your cells. Now, I detect a slight hint of honeysuckle; and it is concentrated right where your uterus is located. Now, by using my deductive reasoning, I would say you are about one week along because you were fertile when I was first bound to you. So you are very early in the pregnancy," he smiled and said.

I was speechless; I didn't realize that it could happen so quickly. I was ecstatic that I could give him a child so quickly. I was so happy that tears started to build up in my eyes. But he must have taken the tears the wrong way because he instantly cradled me to him and asked: "Do you not want a child? Have I done something wrong? You knew it was a possibility that you would get pregnant." I still couldn't speak, so I silenced his worries with a kiss; and I clung to him as tightly as I could.

"No, they are happy tears, baby. I love that I can give you a child so quickly. I knew you wanted children as soon as I could have them. I see how you are with Addy; I know you will be a great dad," I said, crying into his neck.

"Shhh, Angel, I am glad you are happy. You had me worried there for a minute, and I know you will make a great mother too. Now, I will pick you up some prenatal vitamins on Monday after work. I want you to eat three solid meals a day, a full balanced diet. You will need your fruits, vegetables, dairy, and protein sources. So when you make your dairy order tomorrow, double the milk. I want you drinking two glasses per meal. Also, until we see how you will proceed with the pregnancy, I don't want you to do any heavy lifting."

"Addy has a wagon at the main house, and I will go get it and bring it over for you to use. I know you want to do your laundry Monday. So you will put your laundry basket in it and pull it out to the clothesline. This is only a precaution; you have never carried a child before, and some women have trouble making it through their first trimester. I don't want you doing anything that will hurt your chances of carrying our child. Come on and let's get you back in the tub while I change the sheets. I want to make sure your legs aren't going to be sore tomorrow from riding the surrey and then there was our heavy lovemaking too," he said.

He carried me to the tub and got it ready for me and then left out to change the sheets. After he had changed the sheets, he came back in the bathroom and started looking around it. I asked him what he was doing, and he said that he was thinking about putting in a laundry chute. He said the widu would need to be moved; and then with the chute installed, the clothes would land right in the corner of the laundry/sewing room. He said he didn't want me carrying the laundry down the stairs.

I was sitting here thinking that this was going to be a long nine months. He was already dominating and possessive, now I had to add overprotective to the list.

He said he would call the contractors on Monday and get a time set up for them to come install a chute. He said he would carry all the dirty laundry down in the meantime, so it would be ready for me to wash Monday. He asked me what I was going to do with the torn sheets, and I told him that I was thinking of tearing them in to strips and making rag rugs* out of them. White would go well with the décor of the house. I also told him to purchase some black sheets next. That way I could make some black and white rugs.

He stalked over to the tub and got in and started to tickle me. "You expect me to keep destroying sheets, do you?" he asked.

"Well, your track record is pretty good. If these new sheets you ordered don't hold up, I will start requesting certain colors like tan or brown; and I can give the rugs as gifts. Those colors would match your brothers' houses," I giggled out.

His hands soon went from tickling to caressing. He began placing light kisses on my face and his hands were lightly caressing my breasts. My nipples were aching for his mouth; and I pushed his head down, and he soon realized what I wanted. He began purring while he suckled me, and he ran his hand down and began rubbing my center. He inserted a couple of fingers into my core and rubbed my nub with his thumb. His other arm was around my back holding me to him.

"Oh, baby, I love you so much, you are such a good girl. Come on, baby, cum for me," he said as he curled his fingers upward, and he latched back on my nipple with his mouth. I came around his fingers, and I felt like I was floating. He cradled me closely to him as I came down from my high.

We then stood up and took a quick shower to remove any residue from our lovemaking. He then wrapped me in a towel and sat me in the heated chair, as he proceeded to dry himself and get ready for bed. I was almost asleep by the time he came back for me. I was already dry from sitting in the chair, so he carried me to bed. He placed me in the bed and crawled in after me. We snuggled up together, and he put a protective hand over my stomach. I realized I had better get used to that hand placement; I had a feeling it was going to be a permanent fixture for the entirety of this pregnancy.

The trip from the bathroom to the bed had brought me out of my sleepy state a little, so I took this time to reflect on my day. I really enjoyed the ride into town; the names of those human males sounded so familiar to me. I knew I had heard them before. I wondered what town they were from originally.

Forkington was so quaint and old fashioned; I loved the look of all the shops. I enjoyed the trip to the dairy too; it is nice knowing that we have fresh dairy products available to us. It was great meeting the owners, and Ben seemed so quiet. Then, getting to visit the general store was a treat; I hadn't been in a store since I had left Earth. That was so much fun to wander the aisles and look at all the different things that he carried. I didn't like people spending money on me. But if it was something I needed, I didn't mind as much. I hoped that Mike Newton didn't give me any more trouble. I didn't want to be prevented from going into town because some creep thought bad things about me.

Again, eating out at the New Moon Restaurant was a first for me too. It was not like I had much experience eating out when I was on Earth, however. I never got to eat out much when I was with my mom, but my dad always took me to the diner in town when I visited him. I couldn't wait to get to see him this week. I hoped he would take the extraction well. I wanted him to be happy.

And then the fun we had when we got home tonight. I would have to try playing with that sensitive spot on Edward again. He really seemed to enjoy the sensation it gave him when I rubbed him there. Mmm, and then the loving he gave me. I liked being restrained; I liked him in control. The sensations were so intense when he tied me up and the blindfold intensified the sensations as well.

And then to top it all off, I found out that I was expecting. That was a wonderful surprise and right now I felt so loved, safe, and secure, lying in the arms of my life mate and lover.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Yeah, most of you guessed right, that she is pregnant. Y'all got more excited over one small paragraph about a potential pregnancy than you did a whole chapter of lemons...lol. Thanks for taking the time to leave me a review; I really appreciate each and every one of them! Picture blog at: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-32 .html


	33. You Have Value and Addy's Excited

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: Lemon Alert**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _That was a wonderful surprise, and right now I feel so loved, safe, and secu__re, lying in the arms of my life mate and lover._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

The next day we slept in and didn't wake up until half the morning was gone. Like yesterday morning, he was drawing circles on my body. But instead of it being on my back, it was on my belly. He also had his head lying on it, and I could feel him running his nose back and forth on my skin.

"Does it still smell like honeysuckle?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm, yes it does. I bet you that it is going to be a sweet little girl. I can't imagine a boy smelling so sweet," he said, and I could feel his lips curl up in a smile.

"Are you disappointed it might not be a boy? Would you value a boy more?" I asked.

He sat up then and took my face in his hands.

"Now, you listen to me. I will treasure any child that you give me, whether it is a boy or a girl. You, as a female, are valuable and important. I may have paid for you, but that does not diminish your worth to me. Just because our lifestyle places me as the head of household, it does not mean you are any less of a person. I value your opinion, and I would not be complete without you. I would give my life to save yours, so don't tell me I won't value a little girl with whom you would bless me. We will raise her up and teach her the ways of our lifestyle; and then when she is old enough, we will make sure to find a mate that will treasure her as I treasure you," he firmly stated.

I didn't know he felt so strongly about me; I was thinking only of myself as a slave. But he hadn't treated me like a slave. He had lavished attention on me constantly and treated me nothing short of a cherished mate.

Since he already had a hold on my face, all I had to do was lean forward and capture his mouth in a kiss. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me. He responded to my kiss fervently; and within seconds, he was on top of me separating my legs with his knees.

I opened my legs up to him, and he easily slid inside me. He was gentle and loving; and he whispered to me, when he was letting me come up for air between kisses.

"Oh, this feels so good baby, being so close to you. You are so hot and wet and tight. You are all mine, all mine. I love you, baby. I cherish everything about you, and I never want to hear you talk down about yourself. You are a treasure above even the most precious jewels. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes, mmmm, I understand. Oh, so good, harder, I need it harder," I pleaded.

He put his arms behind my knees and shifted me to a different angle. His thrusts became stronger; his eyes turned black; and his growls grew loud. He was my magnificent beast, and it was such a turn-on seeing him above me. His growls were vibrating me in such a way that I was on the verge of coming. Then, he let out a particularly loud growl; and it triggered my orgasm, which then triggered his own. His growls turned to purrs, and he was soon placing kisses all over my face and neck.

He lowered my legs, but continued to rock into me; his hands caressed my arms and breasts. He then hugged me close to him and purred and cooed in my ear: "You are so wonderful, Angel; you release the inner animal in me, and it intensifies the sensations and feelings during our binding. You bring me complete satisfaction that no other could or ever will. Mmmm, I love you, baby."

I told him that I loved him back, and we lay there all cuddled up in the bed together. I didn't know it was possible to feel so loved and wanted. He finally pulled out of me and told me to lay in the bed for a little bit while he showered.

He got up out of the bed and looked so sexy, as he traipsed toward the bathroom. We had just made love, but I would quickly agree to do it again. I had turned into a wanton creature, in the span of a week. Sex had never crossed my mind much before; but it definitely did now and mainly due to the sex god in the next room. He quickly showered and then came back to get me off of the bed. He carried me to the bathroom and left me to do my routine by myself this morning. He got dressed, and then I noticed him gathering all the dirty clothes to take downstairs. I decided to soak with the jets this morning because my legs were a little sore from the surrey ride yesterday. He came back upstairs; and from the bedroom, he said that he was putting another clean bottom sheet on the bed and that was the last clean one. He said that when I washed that I would notice the majority were bottom sheets because the tops had not gotten soiled or ripped.

He heard me getting out of the tub, and he quickly materialized in the bathroom and wrapped me in a towel. He dried me off and handed me the dress he had picked out for today. I put it on, and we headed downstairs. It was almost lunchtime; and I didn't know what he would want to eat, so I asked him. He said he wasn't hungry for anything in particular, so he asked what I was hungry for today. I thought about it, and eggs sounded really good. I looked in the rafuc; and I had some steaks thawed that I had intended to cook the previous night, but we had ate out instead.

I didn't have any bread, so I made up some biscuit dough. I put the steaks on to grill and then placed the biscuits in the oven. I cracked the eggs in a bowl, so they would be ready to pour in the hot skillet. Edward was hanging around in the kitchen as I cooked. He poured me a glass of milk for me to drink as I cooked, and he poured himself some juice. He downed the glass in a couple of gulps and then poured him another. I remembered from the list that the juice comes from the dairy, so I would have to make sure to order plenty. I didn't see him slowing down any when it came to expelling his expulsion fluid, so I needed to make sure he had plenty of fruit juices available.

Soon the eggs were cooking, and the biscuits and steaks were done. When the eggs finished cooking, I plated everything up; and we ate at the bar. Once I started eating, I realized I was really hungry. Since I had skipped breakfast and had several sessions of lovemaking, I had worked up an appetite. Edward had refilled my milk glass and gotten himself some more juice. He said that we needed to tell Addy first about the baby, then she would probably announce it to everyone else. I agreed; so after we finished eating, he headed over to bring her to our house. I cleaned up what little mess I had made and sat down to wait on Edward and Addy.

Addy came running in and crawled up in my lap. "Daddy said you and him got somethin' to twell me," she said.

"Yes, we do, Kitten; Mama Angel is going to have a baby, and you are going to have to be a big girl and help her. Also, I don't want you climbing up her or her picking you up. That is until we can make sure she can carry the baby safely without restrictions. We are going to have to be very careful with her, okay Kitten?" he asked, while he ruffled her hair.

She looked in deep concentration for a moment and said. "You mwean I goin' to have a wittle bwother or sister to pway with one day?" she asked.

"Yes, it is going to be about nine months before the baby gets here, and then it will be a while before she can play with you. So in your estimation of time, it will be a long time before the baby will be able to play with you. But I want you to be a big help to Mama Angel; and if she needs your assistance with something, I want you to help her if you can. Do you understand?" he asked her.

"Yes, you want me to be a bwig girl and help Mama Angel. I cwan do that. I wuv Mama Angel, and I wuv the baby too; I wanna help," she said, as she hugged me.

"I love you; and I am sure that the baby loves you too, Sweetheart. I know you will be a big help to me," I said and hugged her back.

She concentrated some more, looked me over and said: "Where is the baby now, you don't wook any diffrent, udder dan you wooks wike an angel mwore than you used to."

"The baby is in her tummy. You can't see a difference right now, the baby is really little. But as the baby gets bigger, Mama Angel's tummy will get bigger too," Edward said.

"If you have any questions, you can always ask me or your daddy. Now, have you had any lunch or are you hungry?" I asked.

"Nana Ezme already fed me, but I smell bwiscuits. Cwan I have a bwiscuit and jelly pwease?" she asked.

"Sure you can, Sweetheart," I said and moved her over to the other barstool. I then proceeded to fix her a biscuit and jelly and put it on a small plate. I then fixed her a sippy cup of milk and gave it to her.

Edward was seated at the dining room table reading something on his portable komatron, so I walked over to take a peek at what he was reading. It was the Seattletown Press*. Well, I guess it is more convenient than worrying every morning if the paperboy threw the paper in a mud puddle or if the next door neighbor's dog decided to turn it into a chew toy.

I decided a biscuit and jelly didn't sound too bad, so I walked back into the kitchen and fixed one for myself and sat down beside Addy to eat it.

After we had eaten, she was bouncing up and down wanting to go tell Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle the news. Edward and I grinned at each other, knowing we were right about Addy being the one to tell everyone else. We walked toward the main house, but she headed around the back. So we followed along behind her. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on their back patio deck.

"Guess wat, Nana Ezme and Papa Arlisle, Mama Angel gwot a baby in her tummy!" she said as she bounced up and down. They both got up and came and hugged me, congratulating us both.

"It is awful soon son, how can you tell?" Carlisle asked.

"I can smell the extra scent of honeysuckle and believe it to be a girl by the scent," he proudly told Carlisle.

"Well, it is too soon for me to be able to pick the scent up from this far away from her body, but I will take your word for it. This is wonderful news, and I am sure that you have gone over any precautions that you want her to take. But since she is a faen, she is stronger than if she was just human. She shouldn't have any problems," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I have told her no heavy lifting, which reminds me that I need to get Addy's wagon from upstairs and take it to our laundry room. I want her to use it for the clothes," Edward said.

"That is a good idea, Son; there is no need in putting her body under any more extra strain than necessary. I hired extra help when your mother was pregnant; but since we have four other females on the property now, Bella should have plenty of help," he said.

While the men were talking, Addy had run to Emily's cottage and told her about the baby. She came out to congratulate me and told me to call her if I needed any help with anything.

Seth and Jacob came out of the house, having heard the news with their sensitive hearing. Jacob joked about all the loud lovemaking paying off, and Seth said that Edward would be even more protective of me than he had been. Edward agreed with them both. By now, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett had joined the fray on the patio. Jasper said all the excitement he felt over here had gotten him curious, so he and Alice had to come over to investigate. Alice became excited too, talking about all the baby clothes and layette items we were going to get to make.

Emmett just looked thoughtful, congratulated us, and went back in the house, saying he was going to tell Rosalie. They came out a few minutes later, and she ran up to me and hugged me. Mumbling something about if she hadn't been so stubborn, she could have been the first one to get pregnant. Maybe now she would have even more motivation to cooperate with the Cullens. She would have to wait a month now before she could get pregnant. We had all been on the same cycle when we were at the training center, so she won't be fertile again for about another three weeks.

After talking for a while, it was agreed that we would all come back over about five and grill out together to celebrate. Edward and I headed back to our house, but Addy stayed with Esme and Carlisle. I decided that I wanted Edward to show me how to do my dairy order, so that I could have it finished for the day.

While he programmed my mini komatron in the laundry room, I looked over the product list that Huilen had given me yesterday. I had pretty much decided that I needed just about everything on it. Soon he had put an icon on my screen, so that all I had to do was click on the dairy link he had set up, and it would pull up my order form. So I sat down and placed my order, including a double order of milk and juice. After that was done, I asked Edward what he would like to do now.

He said right now that he just wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, if that was alright with me. I agreed, so we headed into the living room. He asked if I had liked the Transformers movie; and since I had, he suggested we watch the second Transformers movie. After the movie was over, we continued to cuddle and kiss until it was time to go to his parents' house.

~ooo000ooo~

Seattletown Press – Major newspaper of surrounding area.

A/N: Thanks, as always, for giving my story a chance. Hope you are all still enjoying it. Check out the blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-28twcs .html


	34. Grillin' Out and Addy's Bath & Bedtime

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _After the movie was over, we continued to cuddle and kiss until it was time to go to his parents' __house._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Soon it was time to go over and help prepare dinner. Once we got to the main house, I went in the kitchen to help cook; and Edward remained on the deck. As we worked to fix dinner, Esme explained some of the day to day operations of the households. She said that Emily kept the garden picked daily, except for big harvest times; and then we all would help. She would also be gathering the eggs daily for now. Esme said that Emily would place the eggs and produce out on the deck every morning and that we are to come by and get what we would need for the day and for breakfast the next morning. She said it would helpful to bring a basket with us to carry the items back.

She asked if we had placed our dairy order, and both Alice and I said that we had already placed it. She asked what our plans were for tomorrow, and we both said laundry and bread making. Alice said she had run out of bread as well. We should be all right to make the bread on our own; we were taught at the training center.

Esme reminded us that we would be going to pick out fabric and sewing supplies on Tuesday morning. Alice almost squealed at that reminder. Esme said that we would pick up any food supplies that we needed at that time as well. We would be leaving at nine o'clock Tuesday morning.

The guys were actually going to do the grilling this evening, so we sent the meat outside to get it started. We had almost finished fixing all the side dishes. We decided to leave the food inside; and when the time came, we would fix the plates and take them outside. We would then eat on the patio deck.

After the men brought the cooked grilled meat back in the house, we fixed their plates and carried them to them. I also fixed Addy's. Seth and Jacob said they would divide what was left after we fixed our plates. It seemed to me, who needed a garbage disposal, if you had a couple of wolves in the house. You also didn't have to worry with what to do with the leftovers. Everyone filled their plates and headed out to the deck.

It was a beautiful evening with a light breeze blowing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Carlisle had built a fire in the outdoor fireplace and that also improved the ambiance of our meal. Dinner passed by with all of us talking in our own little groups. After dinner was over, we girls helped Esme clean up the kitchen and washed the dishes. Edward went upstairs and brought down Addy's wagon, her dirty clothes, and all the items she wanted to have back at our house. Once we got outside, he piled her and her items in the wagon and pulled her home. He left the wagon and dirty clothes in the laundry room and carried her and the rest of her items up to her room, with me following close behind them.

He placed her in her room and told her she could play for a little while, before her bath time. He pointed out the surveillance camera on her ceiling and said that it is motion sensitive, and we didn't have to worry about turning it on and off. However, he said it is programmed to stay on at night, due to lack of movement while she sleeps.

He said: "Come on, let me show you where the other screens are located, other than the komatrons, where she could be monitored."

He went to our bedroom, and he picked up a remote control. He pushed a button and a picture on the wall moved to the side, revealing an electronic screen; and her room automatically came up with sound.

He said: "We will have this on every night. With our room being soundproof, we need a way to hear her if she needs us. There is a screen on the wall next to the laundry/sewing room door and you can view it from the kitchen, dining room, or the living room. Most of the time she likes to bring a few toys to wherever you are in the house and play in an area close by you, but sometimes she likes to play alone in her room. That is when the monitors come in handy."

He said that he needed to do some things in his office to get ready for work tomorrow; and I could come down and browse the books, if I wanted. So I followed him downstairs to his office. I walked over to the bookshelf to find me something to read. I could hear Addy from his computer, talking to her dolls. So I knew Edward had her room pulled up on his komatron. I found a book I was interested in and curled up in my reading chair to get comfortable. About an hour later, Addy said that she was ready for her bath. So we headed upstairs to her room.

I told Edward that I just wanted to watch the first time we gave her a bath. I had never given a felinas a bath, and I didn't know if you used shampoo or body wash on her body. I just wanted to watch and see how he did it.

I followed them into her bathroom and he turned the water on in the tub, he explained that all the water that came into her bathroom was controlled by a thermostat, and it was set to the optimum temperature of 38 degrees Celsius. So, I didn't have to worry if the water would get too hot or not.

I helped her out of her clothes and Edward placed her in the tub and she picked out some toys that were in a pink ladybug toy holder above her tub. Edward used the sprayer to get her hair and fur wet. He then used a baby shampoo on her hair and her whole body. He said to make sure that even though it was baby shampoo, to be careful and not get it in her eyes when you rinsed her hair and face. After he had rinsed her hair, he told her she could play awhile in the tub.

"I need to go back downstairs. Let her play a little bit in the water and then tell her it is time to get out. The towels are in that wardrobe, along with her night clothes and panties. I am going back down to my office to finish my work. I will be able to see on the monitor if she gives you any trouble about going to bed; or if you need me, just let me know. Do you think you will be alright to go from here?" he asked me, as he kissed me on the head.

"I should be good to go. I know now how to give her a bath, which was the only part I wasn't sure about. I am pretty sure I can handle the rest. I will let you know if I have any questions," I said.

He headed out of the room, and I went to take a look in the wardrobe. I pulled her out a towel, her panties, and a pair of pajamas and placed her clothes over the back of her chair. I put the towel on the heated towel rack so that it could get warm. I ask her if she knew the last time her sheets were changed and she told me her daddy changed them the last day she was home, and he carried them to Nana's to wash. So everything was set for her bedtime. I let her play a little while longer and told her it was time to get out of the tub.

She placed her toys back in the holder and pulled the plug, so that the water would run out. I held her hand while she got out of the tub and I wrapped her in a towel. I sat down in the chair and began to towel dry her hair and fur. When she was dry, I put her clothes on her and went and got her brush to brush her hair out. After I had all the tangles out, I told her to brush her teeth, and she did.

She headed off to bed and asked, "Would you pwease weed me a bedtime stowy?"

I told her that I would and I grabbed the book, "If you give a mouse a cookie" and pulled one of her little chairs up next to her bed. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She asked for Hope, her dolly, and after she was also tucked in with her; I began to read. I read through it once. Her eyes were closed, but she whispered, "'gain mama." I read through it again and this time, all was quiet. I got up to put the book and chair away and about jumped out of my skin. There stood Edward, leaning up against her doorway. He walked over, took the items from me and put them away himself.

He then took my hand and pulled me to our room and removed my dress and his clothing. He laid me on the bed and within seconds was hovering over me. He captured my lips with his and our tongues caressed each other. He then kissed down my body and took a nipple in his mouth. He twisted and tweaked the other one with his fingers. His mouth and fingers switched places several times, and I was moaning and writhing underneath him. I had placed my hands in his hair and was massaging his scalp as he suckled me, but I needed attention on down my body. So, I gently pushed his head further down. His kisses moved down my body, and he spread my legs with his hands. He then separated my folds with his fingers and without warning, he plunged his tongue deep inside me. I screamed out in ecstasy, getting the attention exactly where I needed it.

He began to suck on my nub and he inserted a couple of fingers in my core. Then, he removed them and slowly started to massage my back entrance and entered me. It felt so good and I rocked against his hand. He withdrew his fingers and flipped me on my stomach and raised my hips up in the air. He slowly entered my core and reached around to rub my swollen nub. It didn't take me long to explode around him. He withdrew and got into the bedside table and pulled out the lube and a vibrator. He coated himself and then reached for the vibrator and placed it on my nub as he slowly entered my rear entrance. It felt so good; I was almost ready to explode again instantly. He pulled the vibrator away and let me calm down. He then put it back up against me and told me not to cum until he said. If I felt I was getting too close, to raise my hand.

I raised my hand twice; and each time he would pull the vibrator away, but still kept pounding into me. His growls were growing in intensity, and I knew he was getting close. So when I raised my hand the last time, he told me to cum and cum I did. I think my screams rivaled his growls in intensity. He held me close to him as he pumped his fluid into me, "You are such a good girl. Oh baby, you did so well." He was massaging my body where he could reach and still hold me close. He moved my hair to the side, so that he could have access to my neck. He sucked, kissed, and nipped at it and my ear. He then pulled out of me, picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

He said he wanted to get a quick shower tonight, so he wouldn't need one in the morning. We showered, cleaning each other and were soon back in bed. He set the alarm for 6:30 in the morning and he said I would need to get up then and cook breakfast. He would be leaving for work at 7:30. He checked to make sure Addy's viewing screen and audio were turned on, and then we cuddled up together. I was definitely ready for some sleep, and I knew tomorrow was going to come early.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: I am taking out the lemon alerts. I guess if you are reading M material, you should expect some lemons. Thanks for reading my story. Please check my blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-29twcs .html


	35. Working too Hard & A Day for Deliveries

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I was definitely ready for some sleep, and I knew tomorrow was going to come early._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Monday morning dawned bright and early the next day. I got up, put on the dress he had laid out for me, and went to the bathroom for my morning routine. I headed down to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He mentioned that he had a travel mug that he used, so I found it and set it on the counter. For breakfast, I decided to cook pancakes, sausage, and eggs this morning. I wasn't sure what time Addy would wake up, so I fixed her a plate and put it in the warmer. Edward soon came downstairs, dressed in scrubs and a lab coat.

"Before I forget, my scrubs go in a separate laundry hamper and are washed separately. I have enough uniforms to last me for six days. These will get dried in the dryer, it reactivates the antimicrobial properties of the fabric," he said as he walked over and hit a button underneath the edge of the cabinet and the video screen for Addy's room appeared from behind a picture. She usually gets up about eight o'clock," he said, as he came to sit down at the bar.

I told him that I would remember that about the scrubs, as I handed him his plate and juice. I also fixed his travel mug full of coffee and set it down beside him. I fixed my plate and a glass of milk and sat down at the bar with him. We soon finished our breakfast, and I took the dishes over to the sink and began to wash them.

He came up behind me and began to lift my dress, I turned my head and looked at him and noticed he had shed his lab coat. I then glanced over at the video screen; and as if reading my mind, he said that she was still asleep.

"Just keep washing the dishes, let's see how multi-talented you are today, and let's see how good I can make you feel," he smiled at me and said. This dress had a belt and now I know why; he tucked the back hem of my dress in it. He walked over to the pantry and pulled out a step stool with a handle on it. He told me if I needed to get into the upper cabinets, he wanted me to use this step stool with a handle for my safety. He brought it over to the sink and had me stand on it. I then heard the rustling of fabric and I felt his fingers probing my folds.

"Mmmm, Angel, are you already wet for me, thinking about me taking you right here in the kitchen?" he purred.

I could feel his full erection rubbing my backside. I was trying to concentrate on the dishes, but I was not sure how clean they were getting. He felt so good leaning against me like this, his body so close to mine.

He pushed on my back and I bent over, he gently spread my legs further apart, and I felt him guide his hardness into my core. He held on to my hips so that I wasn't thrust into the handle or the cabinet. I had pretty much given up the dishes at this point and just hung on to the handle. The thrill of making love out here in the open must have put my senses in overdrive. I was getting close to my climax, and it was coming fast. I hoped I could be quiet.

"Oh, baby, I just had to make love to you one more time before I left. Oh, you feel so good. That's it, baby; let go," he said as he put his hand over my mouth to muffle my scream. He grunted one last time and I felt a short stream of hot fluid enter me and then he pulled out and righted both of our clothes.

I looked at him in confusion; and he said that he did not have a euphoria, which meant there wasn't a mess to clean up in the kitchen. He helped me down off the step stool and set me down at the bar and gave me another glass of milk.

"I am going to miss you so much today, baby. I am going to try to be home by two o'clock," he said. He put his lab coat back on, gave me a breathtaking kiss, grabbed his coffee and headed out the door on his way to work. Wow, that was great; I had to sit here a few extra minutes to recover.

I drank my milk and went back to finish the dishes. I went to the laundry room and started separating out the clothes. I began my first load and went back to the kitchen to get started on my bread. I collected my ingredients and began the process. By the time I got to the dough rising stage and had set my timer for an hour, I heard Addy moving around in her room. She went to the bathroom, and then she headed out of her bedroom door. Within a few seconds, she came bounding out of the staircase door and ran up to me to give me a hug.

I got her breakfast out of the warmer and fixed her a sippy cup of milk, as she climbed up on a bar stool. I set it down in front of her and went to get the laundry out of the washer and start another load. When she was finished eating, I washed her dish and told her it was time to go get dressed. We went upstairs, and I found her a cute two piece outfit for her to put on; and I noticed just like the pajamas, there was a drawstring opening for her tail. She was soon dressed and we headed downstairs to hang out the laundry. I had set the clothes baskets in the wagon before I ever unloaded the washer, so all I had to do now was pull it out to the lines.

When we got outside, I set her clothes basket and clothes pins down underneath her line. Then, I went to mine and started hanging out the clothes. She watched me a minute, then started doing exactly as I was doing. She didn't have the number of clothes that I did in the load, so she finished before I did. When I was done, I pulled the wagon back in the house and noticed that the next load was done. So I emptied it and started the next load.

We headed back outside to hang those out. By now, I knew I needed to go get the vegetables and eggs. So after hanging out the clothes, I pulled the wagon back in the house and picked up the wire basket for the eggs and a wicker basket for the vegetables to take with me to Esme's. Addy and I headed over there and arrived about the same time as Alice. Esme came outside to take in what we didn't want. I asked her if I could use her clotheslines, because I knew I didn't have room for all the sheets that I had to wash, which were next on my agenda. She said that would be fine, she wasn't doing laundry today anyway.

She reminded us that we needed to help Rosalie make her dress this week; and we would also be along when she finalized the plans tomorrow with the caterer, Charlotte; the florist, Tia; and the photographer, Zafrina. She also told me to make sure Edward knew that his father was going to need a ride to work with him in the morning because we needed Carlisle's car for the items we were going to purchase. I told her that I would remind him, and Addy and I made our way back to our house; and I put the food in the rafuc.

By now the bread was ready to be beat down, and I did that and put it in the pans and set those aside. The next load was done, and now it was time to wash the sheets. It was going to take at least two loads to get them done, and I still had a load of towels to do too. I got the clothes out of the washer and started a load of sheets. Addy and I went back outside to hang out the last of the clothes.

I told Addy that I needed to lay down on the couch for a little bit and for her to get a few of her toys and bring them to the living room. While I proceeded to the couch, she ran upstairs and brought down Hope and a bag full of building blocks. She poured them out on the floor and started to build something on the coffee table.

The next thing I knew, Esme was shaking my shoulder and asking me if I was okay. I guessed I was okay; I had just lain down a little bit.

"What is the problem Esme? Do you need something?" I asked. I see Addy sitting in the floor, and I knew she was okay.

"Well Addy came and got me and said that Mama Angel wouldn't wake up, so I came to check on you," she said.

"What time is it? I need to put the bread in the oven, I am sure it has risen enough in the pans. Also, the first load of sheets is probably done, and I need to hang them out and start the next load," I said, trying to stand up and promptly falling back on the couch.

"You are not going anywhere; you are going to lie right here. You have obviously tried to overdo it this morning. I see all the clothes that are hung out and the bread you started, and I know you cooked breakfast too. Being pregnant will slow you down, you can't do a bunch of things at once," she told me and turned to Addy, "Go get Emily and tell her that Bella needs help with her chores and to come straight away. The laundry will need to get done, so that it can dry." Addy took off out the back door heading to Emily's cottage.

"But I had to do the washing; we are out of sheets and running low on towels. I don't know about the clothes, he has been dressing me. We were out of bread, and I needed to bake some today; and you have Alice and me busy tomorrow. Hopefully, my dad will be here Wednesday; and I just have so much to do. We have to prepare for Emmett and Rosalie's binding. I can't just lie here and do nothing; Edward won't like he bought a mate that can't perform, and he will send me back. I don't want to go back; I love him," I wailed out in full-blown panic mode now.

By now, Emily was coming in the back door and the first thing she said at seeing my condition, was that they needed to call Edward. She said he would be ticked off, if they didn't tell him about his hysterical wife whose stress could hurt the baby.

Esme said, "Marie, call Edward on sat." Within a minute the TV screen appeared above the fireplace, and I was looking at Edward. I was so shocked; I was speechless, except for the sobs and hiccups that were sneaking through. I wondered when he was going to get around to telling me about all the technology this house holds.

"What's wrong, Angel, why are you crying? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Is Addy okay?" he was spouting out so many questions at once, no one had a chance to answer him.

"Edward Anthony just take a deep breath and listen; we called you because Bella has overworked herself this morning and now refuses to slow down. She is upset because she is afraid if she can't do her work that you will send her back. So all we need for you to do is tell her to take it easy and let Emily and I finish her chores for her," Esme said.

"What do you mean by overworked? How do you know she had gotten overworked? You still haven't told me what happened to her! Do I need to come home?" he shouted as he was pulling at his hair with both fists. Carlisle came in to what I assume was Edward's office and told him that he needed to calm down; he would be scaring the patients. Carlisle had heard what was going on and asked Esme to start from the beginning on what happened.

She proceeded to tell Edward and Carlisle how many loads of laundry I had done, the bread baking, walking across the yard to retrieve vegetables and eggs, and that she knew I had made breakfast and possibly participated in other activities before Edward left for work.

By now, Addy had curled up with me on the couch, and she started to cry too. "Daddy, Mama Angel had to go wupstairs to my woom, to get me dwessed. I sposed to be a bwig girl and I should of got dwessed 'fore I came down for bweakfast. But I in such a huwwy, I forgot. I sowwy Daddy, I been helpin' her with the cwothes and pwaying quiet. But that not nuff. She wouldn't wake up, Daddy, I was so scared and went got Nana Ezme," she sniffled out.

Both Edward and I, at the same time, told her nothing was her fault as I hugged her to me. By now, Emily had left; and I could hear her in the laundry room. I guessed she figured she would get to work, the way this conversation was going, it was obvious I wouldn't be doing anymore work today.

"Ok, now we are getting somewhere. She did all this work, and I assume fell asleep on the couch; but when Addy went to wake her up, she wouldn't wake up. So that is how you, Esme, got involved," Carlisle said.

"Yes, when I got here, it took me several minutes to wake her enough for her to acknowledge me. Then, when she realized she had been out longer than I guess she intended, she tried to get up to go back to work, and she fell back on the couch. I told Addy to go get Emily, and that we would finish her chores for her. That is when she went into hysterics, saying if she couldn't work that Edward would send her back," Esme said.

"First of all, Isabella Marie Cullen, I will not be sending you back for any reason, whatsoever. If you are an invalid lying in bed for the rest of your life, I wouldn't send you back. Let's pray that it never comes to that. I love you and I already told you that you have to take it easy while you are pregnant, at least until we see how the pregnancy affects you. When was the last time you sat down before you laid down on the couch?" he asked me.

"I haven't rested since I got up from the bar stool you sat me on this morning," blushing as I said this, remembering what had transpired this morning.

"Ok, here is how this morning...," he was interrupted by the doorbell.

Addy took a sniff and said it was Ben; she got up off the couch and ran to get the door. We could hear him telling her there were too many items for the porch box, and that the items didn't need to sit outside without insulation. She proceeded to say. "Mama Angel wouldn't wake up and Nana Ezme called Daddy, and he is talking to them now on the big screen. I am not 'loud to pick up the gwass bottles and I don't know what to do," she said, as she started crying again.

"Now, now, don't cry. I will carry the items in the house and put them in the rafuc for your mama, okay? Just show me where to go."

I heard bottles clanging together and the sounds grew louder as he came into view and set the items on the counter. He made another trip to get the rest of the items from the porch. Esme walked over and started putting the items in the rafuc.

"Edward, I am sorry that I came into the house, but Addy was crying; and I don't mean any harm. I know the word around town is that all males are to keep their distance from the Cullen females. I..," he said stumbling over his words before Edward stopped him.

"Ben, I have been around you for a while and I know what kind of man you are, and I was recently in your head. So, I have no problem with you assisting Bella with her dairy items; and if in the future she is unable to pick the items up off the porch, I will pay you extra to deliver them to the rafuc," Edward said.

"There will be no need to pay me extra, Edward. I would be happy to assist; I just didn't want you angry with me. By the way, have you looked into the situation we discussed?" he asked.

Edward nodded his head and said he would discuss it with him later and see what more could be done about the situation. After that, Ben left; and our attention was turned back to the screen with Edward looking mighty stern.

"Young lady, you are to lie on that couch until I get home. The only reason your feet are to hit the floor is if you need to go to the bathroom; and then you use the one in my office, no climbing stairs. Mother, I assume you are going to stay and assist her the rest of the morning?" he asked.

"Yes, I was planning on it," she said.

"Good, I will bring enough lunch for all of us, so you won't have to deal with cooking too. Make sure that she does not move from the couch until I can check her out and access her condition. Addy Kitten, you did nothing wrong; none of this is your fault, and I know you are being a big help to Mama Angel. I see you brought your blocks downstairs, so continue to play quietly and don't worry about Mama Angel; she is going to be just fine. No more tears, okay Kitten?" he said.

"Yes, Daddy, I will pway qwitely and not 'sturb Mama," she said.

"Okay, Mother, I will be home about 2:30 with food; and if anything else happens, be sure and call me. Love you, Angel and Kitten...see you in a little while," he said, as the screen shut down.

The doorbell rang again; and this time when Addy sniffed the air, she said it was Eric the mailman. Esme questioned why he would be ringing the doorbell.

"Edward has ordered me some books and food items and us some more durable sheets," I said and blushed.

"Addy, go get the door; and if he has boxes, tell him to bring them into family room, so that Bella can go through them. That will give her something to keep her busy," she said, smiling as the talked to Addy.

Addy ran to the door; and I heard her open it and a man saying that he had several boxes that needed a signature.

I heard Addy tell him to bring the boxes inside and follow her. I turned and looked at him as he rounded out of the hallway and into the family room. He dropped the boxes. Well, thank goodness there wasn't anything breakable in them, except for maybe my graham crackers. He picked them back up and proceeded around the couch with them. He set them down, typed in a few things on an electronic gadget, and was fixing to hand it to me when the back door sounded like it had been ripped off of its hinges and a horrendous growling grew closer. Before a I could turn my head in the direction of the noise, I saw a flash of blond hair and clothes come flying over the couch; and when I had a second for my brain to adjust, I saw a very startled mailman and …...

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Thanks so much to those that have left me wonderful reviews; I really do appreciate them. Please check my blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-30twcs .html


	36. Jasper Explains and Smores

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight:_ Before a I could turn my head in the direction of the noise, I saw a flash of blond hair and clothes come flying over the couch__;__ and__ when I had a second for my brain to adjust, I saw a very startled mailman and …... __  
_

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

….. a very scary Jasper on top of him, holding him down and viciously growling. Jacob and Seth came bounding in the back door in wolf form, having heard the commotion. Seth ran to Addy and helped nudge her over the back of the couch into my lap. Then, leaped over the back of the couch and hovered over us. Jacob had already jumped the couch and was standing beside the pair on the floor and growling down in Eric's face.

Alice came running into the house, and Esme said: "What in the world is going on in here? Jasper get off him and explain yourself; he was just delivering some packages. Everyone needs to calm down."

"He was doing more than delivering packages; he felt like he wanted to deliver something else. His emotions were so strong, they almost crippled me outside. He is having very strong inappropriate feelings about Bella; and if he knows what is good for him, he will never look in her direction again. He needs to be very glad Edward is not home to read his thoughts, he may not have survived that encounter," he growled out.

Jasper slowly let Eric up; it was obvious he had wet his pants. Jasper signed his electronic gadget, shoved it back in his hand, and told him that all deliveries to his, Emmett's, and Edward's houses would be delivered to his office in Forkington; and Maggie would sign for them. He was to never set foot in any of their houses; and if he did, he would be missing some very important body parts that he might need in the future. Jasper told Jacob to escort Eric to the door; and he did, growling at him all the way.

Seth jumped off the couch; and when Jacob came back in the room, I told them thank you and that Edward was bringing dinner home around 2:30 p.m. and for them to come back and eat. They told me through their mind that they would be here, and then they left out the way they came. Esme cleaned up the mess Eric had made on the floor. She now understood what had happened, but she also wanted to know why Jasper was here at Edward's home and not at work.

"Well, Alice 'saw' what all happened this morning and wanted to come check on Bella after she got her chores done. So we were on our way over here, when I felt so much lust that I doubled over. When I recovered my senses, I knew Edward was not home and there shouldn't be any lust happening in his house. I knew that Eric was delivering something because I heard him pull up in the driveway and get out of the vehicle. So, I put two and two together and rushed into the house and let my instincts take over. I felt a threat and responded. By the way, I owe you a door," he said turning to me.

"I will call the contractor when I get home. Oh, and to the question to why I am not at work, I decided to take another day off. I will go into work tomorrow because I know you ladies will be busy tomorrow," he said.

"Don't worry about the door, I will tell Edward to add it to the list when he calls them today. He is going to have them install a laundry chute, so I won't have to carry the laundry down the stairs," I said.

"I am going to call him right now and tell him what happened before the rumor mill reaches him, and I will tell him about the door," he said as he headed outside.

Alice came around the couch and wanted to know how I was feeling and if I needed her to do something for me. I convinced her that Esme and Emily should be taking care of everything that needed to be done.

She started eying the boxes sitting in the floor. I told her to open them up and hand me the items and we could both see what Edward ordered together. By now, Jasper had come back in the house; and he ripped the boxes open and set them at Alice's feet. He picked Addy up, who was still curled up in my lap; and he asked her if she would help him build something. So they sat down in the floor and started to build with her blocks. I guessed he wanted to make sure that she wasn't scared of him, after his display of aggression.

Alice started on the box with the books and pulled them out, looking at all the titles. She said I truly was a geek if I liked these books. She then pulled out two sets of sheets and set them on the couch. The last box earned all kinds of squeals, as she pulled out the hot chocolate, chocolate bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers. She said we should have had these last night when we grilled. I told her we would have them soon. Both Edward and I had ordered extra candy bars. So I divided a couple up amongst us. I wondered if the general store carried them; I always had a sweet tooth for chocolate.

Emily had been dealing with the laundry for a while; when she came back in the family room, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She looked at the couch and noticed the sheets. "So, you ordered some replacements for all those ripped sheets, huh? With the condition those sheets are in, it is a wonder you can even walk, much less run around here working your tail off," she laughed out.

My face turned red and Esme scolded her, but couldn't hide her smile. It must be a sight, seeing all those ripped sheets flying in the wind.

"I saw those ripped sheets on the way over here; Edward must be more animal than I am because our sheets survived the binding," Jasper laughed out.

Esme said she was going to go through the house and do some light cleaning, so that would be one less thing that I would have to deal with and for us to change the subject we were on because the room had little ears. She said as her head tilted to Addy, busy with her blocks. That was fine with me; I didn't like the subject anyway.

Alice wanted to know what I wanted to do with my order. I told her the books went on an empty shelf near my reading chair in the office, the food needed to go in a kitchen cabinet, and the sheets needed to be taken to mine and Edward's bedroom.

Esme grabbed the sheets and said she was going upstairs anyway, Jasper grabbed the books, and Alice took the food to the kitchen. Emily took the empty boxes to recycle; and she said some of the clothes were dry on the line, and she asked Addy if she would like to help bring her clothes in from outside.

Addy looked at me and asked, "Will you be okay for a wittle while? I be right back."

"Yes, Sweetheart, I will be just fine; go and help Emily with the clothes," I said.

Jasper came out of the office and asked Alice if she wanted to go with him to pick up the food from town. He said Edward had asked him to pick it up, so he could get home quicker. She, of course, agreed; and they left to pick up the food. This meant Edward would be home soon.

It was eerily quiet now, after all the turmoil that had happened today. Esme was upstairs, Jasper and Alice had left for town, and Emily and Addy were outside. So, I just lay down and closed my eyes. Soon the scent of freesias overpowered me; and before I knew what was happening, I was getting kisses placed all over my face.

"Don't you worry me like that again! I don't want to receive another sat call where you are hysterically crying. It was hard enough to be such a great distance from you, and then to get a sat call with you lying on the couch crying; it was about too much for me to take. I love you and there is no way that I would ever send you back. So get that out of your brain for good. Now, let's have a look and see if there is a problem, or you just overdid it today," Edward said, as I sat up; and he started pulling instruments out of his bag that I just noticed that he had with him.

He checked all my vitals, and he said everything was normal. He helped me to stand up, and I didn't feel dizzy. I guessed I just needed some rest. He told me I seemed fine now, but I was to do no more work without resting consistently. We then sat back down on the couch.

"You are going to have to spread your chores out to where there is plenty of rest time between different tasks being performed. Unless that still proves to be a problem, and we will just have to get you some assistance with your work. You don't have to rush to get all of your jobs done while I am at work. I don't have to have your undivided attention when I am home. I will tell you when I have plans and we will work around your chore schedule. I know you have shopping tomorrow with Esme and Alice; and you will need to rest when you get home, so I have no plans for you but rest. But Wednesday when I get home from work, we will need to go to the confinement chambers and see about your dad. He is supposed to arrive Wednesday morning," he told me.

"I am sorry that I scared you, but I knew I had a busy week ahead with my chores, shopping, Dad's arrival, planning for Emmett's and Rosalie's binding, and whatever else decides to crop up this week. Plus, I have to prepare meals and tend to Addy. I just wanted to get all that laundry over with and the bread done, and I just bit off more than I could chew. I will definitely slow down; I know now I can't go at full speed, and I certainly don't want to take a chance on losing the baby," I told him.

I still smelled flowers and finally looked around to discover the source. It was a lovely bouquet of freesias lying on the couch, along with a bear. I pointed them out; and it was obvious he had forgotten all about them, in the rush to see about me.

Handing me the flowers, he said: "I got you these, Angel, hoping they would make you feel a little better; and the bear is for Addy. The flowers smell just like you do to me. I will find a vase for them; I think Mother had put one up in a kitchen cabinet somewhere when she was helping me decorate the place," he said, as he took them from me and headed into the kitchen. I told him that I needed to go to the bathroom, so I headed down the hall to his office.

After I came back into the family room, everyone had arrived back from their destinations. Edward was holding Addy, who was hugging her new bear. Alice was putting all the food out on the bar, and it smelled good; it had been a while since breakfast, and I was starving. Jasper sounded like he was trying to locate Seth and Jacob; and soon they were lumbering into the house, only in their cut-off jeans. Alice mumbled something about making them some clothes. Alice, Esme, and I fixed our mates' plates and set them on the table. I got Addy's high chair out and fixed her up with food and drink. The rest of us fixed our plates and either sat at the table or at the bar.

Before the meal was up, Edward was asking Jasper about all the details of the Eric debacle. He wasn't too happy about his emotions towards me, but thought it was funny that he had wet his pants. He was glad Jasper had told him to make all deliveries to Jasper's office in town. He told him to tell Maggie if he received something, for her to call him on his sat; and he would stop by and pick it up. He said Emmett might want any packages he got to be sent to his auto repair shop; they would discuss it with him later.

Soon lunch was over; and after the clean-up, most headed out. Emily said that she would get all the clothes in off the line and have them folded on the couch. Esme told us she would have a light dinner for everyone at six tonight, and she asked Addy if she would like to go home with her for the afternoon. Edward said that I was going to take a nap. He picked me up and carried me upstairs, where he promptly undressed us; and we crawled in bed and snuggled up to each other. He started running his fingers through my hair and humming my lullaby. I was soon drifting off to sleep.

But it only seemed a little while later, when I felt him slowly enter me. He had been spooning me as I slept, and I guess the temptation was too much. I didn't mind; it felt so good. When we made love, I felt so connected to him. He was rubbing lightly on my breast and using feather like touches on my nipples. My moans seemed to spur him on. He picked up the pace and his hands moved down to my hips to hold me to him as he thrust into me. I told him that it felt so good.

"I love you, baby. I am sorry I woke you up, but I couldn't stand lying here next to you and not being inside you. We have to get up in a little while anyway, but I couldn't resist. Your luscious body just calls to me and I have to answer. Mmmm, baby, this feels so good," he whispered in my ear, as he kissed my shoulder and neck. His thrusts were becoming more urgent, and he removed one hand from my hip and brought it around to my nub.

Yes, that felt good, and I started meeting him thrust for thrust. The tingling began in my center and exploded out to my toes and my fingertips. He thrust a few more times and growled out his release. After he held me close a few minutes, he picked me up; and we headed for the bathroom.

We only had time for a quick shower before it was time to go to his parents' house. I grabbed the items for the smores*, and we headed over to the main house. They were on the back deck again, so that was good. We would have a fire for the marshmallows, but we needed sticks for them. I mentioned this to Edward; and he had never roasted marshmallows before, so I had to explain how to do it and what we needed. He and Jasper headed out to the woods to get some small diameter sticks. They soon came back with what we needed and sharpened up the ends for us.

After we had dinner, everyone wanted to try a smore. Alice and I laid out the graham crackers and chocolate and made sure everyone was set up with a stick and a marshmallow. Soon the marshmallows were roasted and everyone had their smore, and Addy soon had a mess. She had marshmallow and melted chocolate stuck in the fur on her face, her whiskers, and all over her hands. Everyone thought it was funny, but her.

"Mama Angel, me sticky. It was good, but I dwon't like being sticky, ewwww," she said, as she held up her hands for me to clean.

I told her it would all wash off in the bath tonight and not to worry about it. I went on and cleaned up what I could with a warm wet washcloth though.

After clean-up, we all dispersed to our respective homes. After Addy's bath and bedtime story, I was ready for bed. Even after having a nap, I was tired. Edward and I were soon cuddled up, and I was ready to leave behind a somewhat stressful day. Not sure tomorrow would be any less stressful. It would be Alice and shopping, oh my!

~ooo000ooo~

*smores – a sweet snack made with a roasted marshmallow and a piece of chocolate bar between two pieces of graham crackers

A/N: Thanks so much to those that have left me wonderful reviews; I really do appreciate them. Please check my blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-31twcs .html


	37. Shopping, Shopping, & Stupid Human Males

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight:_Not sure tomorrow w__ould __be any less stressful. It w__ould __be Alice and shopping, oh my!_

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

I awoke this morning and headed downstairs after getting dressed. I made Edward's coffee and our breakfast. Soon, he came down the stairs, and we ate our breakfast together; he lovingly kissed me good-bye, told me not to overdo it, and was out the door heading to work. I gave him a last minute reminder about Carlisle needing to ride with him.

I carried all the now clean and folded clothes upstairs and put them away. I put the ripped sheets on a shelf in my sewing room; I would have to deal with them at another time. By now, Addy was awake and heading downstairs for breakfast; she was excited about going shopping. She was bouncing up and down, and I thought I was going to have to sit on her to get her to eat her breakfast.

"Is it time to go yet? I weady to go!" she exclaimed. The girl was definitely channeling Alice.

After she finally ate some of her breakfast, we went upstairs; and I got her dressed in a navy polka dotted dress with a kitty on the front, and I put white bloomers on her to match. I knew the wolves would be going today, and she would more than likely be riding at least one of them. With the bloomers on, it wouldn't matter if her dress rode up.

We went and got the produce for the day and made one last trip to the potty, before it was time to head back to the main house. Esme had the car pulled out of the garage waiting on us, as we walked up. The back door automatically popped open, and Addy and I got in the car. Alice was already in the front seat, bouncing up and down, ready to go. I just laughed; and Esme asked me what was so funny, and I said that I was wondering if I was going to have to deal with two bouncy bunnies all day. She then caught on to what I was referring to, as the car was almost vibrating with the excitement of the two of them put together. She laughed too, and then we were heading down the driveway and on the road to town.

"First, we are going to deal with the binding arrangements, and then we will do our shopping. We will park in the town parking lot, and we will be able to walk to all the shops," Esme told us. We were soon in town and parked. We followed Esme to Zafrina's Photography studio and were greeted by a very excited Zafrina. She had a very outgoing personality anyway, but today she was particularly happy.

"I just got your binding photos in and haven't had the chance to call any of you. There are wonderful, if I say so myself. If you want any of them in a different size print, I can order it for you. This is the package that Esme originally ordered," she said. We went to a table and she spread the photos out, and they did look great.

"Oh, wook at the pwetty, pictures, Mama Angel; can I have one for my woom?" Addy asked.

"Yes, I can frame you up one of the smaller ones, and you can put it on your bookshelf," I told her, and then I noticed a particularly cute picture of Addy and her flower basket. I would tell Zafrina I wanted a larger print of it.

While Alice and I were going through them, Esme was discussing the binding coming up on Saturday and confirming Zafrina's commitment and the time she would need to be there.

Zafrina gathered up all the photos and packaged them up for us. I told her which one I wanted a larger print of, and she wrote down the order.

Esme told her we would come back for the photos after we were done shopping; she wanted them placed in the car last. She told Zafrina to send the final bill to Carlisle. We left out of the shop and headed toward the restaurant. We had to pass by the general store and post office entrance on our way there.

This was the first time I noticed the wolves; Addy climbed up on Seth's back and hitched a ride. They had been waiting for us to come out of the shop. As we proceeded to walk in front of the general store, Jacob started lowly growling at the windows. I looked up and noticed Mike staring out of them at us, with Eric just walking up to him and looking at us as well. With the way they were looking, it gave me the creeps; and a shiver ran down my spine, and it wasn't a good one. Jacob maneuvered between us and the window, and that just about blocked the view of us; he was so large. He kept this position until we were at the restaurant.

Seth thought to me that he would ride Addy around while we went in the restaurant, and I told him to stay close. He thought to me that he was planning on doing that anyway and rolled his eyes. So Alice, Esme, and I went in the restaurant and were ushered into Charlotte's office. We just listened as Esme and Charlotte discussed the cake, menu, and timing. Charlotte told me good luck with my dad's arrival tomorrow, and she hoped it went well. We were soon done and heading over to Tia's shop.

Once there, it was decided that roses were to be used for the main theme for this binding, where it had been freesias, lavender, and cherry blossoms for Alice's and my binding. We all agreed that roses seemed to fit Rosalie the best in name and elegance. Esme confirmed the arrangements, and we were now heading to Siobhan's Dress Shoppe to look at fabric and order our sewing machines. When we arrived inside, introductions were made all around. She pulled up some popular models of machines, and Alice and I decided on a sewing machine and serger a piece.

We then looked through the fabric, and Esme said that this is where the dress fabrics would be; and we would purchase cotton and everyday fabrics at the general store. Edward had told me to purchase mainly blue, so I picked out softer, less flashy blue fabrics, while Alice chose the more stylish ones, mostly in red. She was so excited, squealing every few seconds as she found another particular fabric she liked. I was done way before her, so I got to rest as I waited on her. I noticed the shop had some ready-made clothes for sale. I asked Siobhan about them, and she said that she made them all; and that she could make a dress to order, if somebody had something specific in mind. They could choose the pattern and then the fabric, and she could have it ready for them in a few days. By now, Alice had finally decided on what she wanted, and we moved on to the notions; zippers, buttons, thread, etc.

We soon had made our selections of notions, and Esme told Siobhan to call her when the machines arrived. Siobhan rang us up, and then we took our items to the car and then headed to the general store. Esme noticed the lights on in the butcher shop and a new sign up, so she said we would check it out when we came out of the general store.

Jacob walked up to us human and took Addy off Seth's back, and Seth ran and phased out of sight. He came back, and we all headed into the store with the boys flanked at our sides. Garrett came forward and said that if we needed any help, for us to call him; Mike would be indisposed during our visit. So, we proceeded upstairs to the fabric. I picked out several fabrics for everyday dresses and then helped Addy pick out some fabric choices she liked. We then got all the notions and tools needed for our sewing rooms. The boys were carrying the items downstairs and putting them by the register, as we were picking them out. Alice especially was keeping them quite busy. Thank goodness they didn't tire easily.

After picking out all the sewing items we needed, we went downstairs to the food section and stocked up on all the staples that we would need for a few weeks. Esme asked Garrett about the meat; and he said that Liam, Siobhan's mate, decided to take over the butcher shop. After Garrett rang up all our purchases, the boys carried the items to the car. While Esme was still talking to Garrett, Alice and I walked toward the door and were looking at the items on the shelves. I heard the door open and thought it was Seth and Jacob coming back in, so I didn't even look up.

All of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind, pulled me to them, and an unknown male voice whispered in my ear: "Well, hello there, beautiful; how did you get into this small caged-up town?"

Before I could even find my voice, Jacob came flying through the front doors of the store, with Seth on his heels. Jacob had the man separated from me and on the ground in seconds.

"What is it with you stupid human men in this town? Do you all have death wishes? I can't believe how you all are acting. We, Quileutes, don't have mates yet either, but we aren't going around trying to accost other people's mates. What is wrong with you people?" Jacob said.

"We haven't been around any human females for over four years; how are we supposed to act? If we were back on Earth, we would have definitely already lost our virginities. There would be all kinds of females to choose from; and here on this planet, there has been no one. Now, all of a sudden, I walk in today and see the most beautiful female I have ever seen; and I go for it. I had no idea who she was; I guess I should have known because the Cullen mates are the only new females in town, and I had heard about the protection around them. But a guy can hope, can't he?" the male squeaked out, obviously in pain from being roughly held down.

Garrett walked up to the two and told Jacob to let him up. He proceeded to ask him what he needed because he had obviously been on his way into the store to purchase something. He told him he was there to pick up Emmett's order. So Garrett gathered up the items that Emmett had ordered for the auto repair shop and gave them to him. He left the store with a stiff warning from Garrett to keep his hands and eyes to himself.

"I am so sorry, ladies; it looks like the town council is going to have a meeting to discuss this problem. We can't expect these boys to remain monks, and it is obviously causing a problem dangling temptation in front of them," he said, as he nodded my way.

Great, something else for Edward to get his feathers ruffled about; he was going to lock me up in a glass case. I was almost dreading going home. I was shaking and terrified as it was, having a strange man grab me. That was when Seth approached me.

~ooo000ooo~

If the characters are human, Twilighters, or Quileute/Forest Elf, I have used the actors/actresses that are portraying them, most of the time. Twilighters are larger in stature, have long lifespans, are more durable, have animalistic characteristics, but basically still look human. The Quileute/Forest Elves look like themselves, except they have pointed ears. I chose to be different with Zafrina, that doll just reminded me of the character.

A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter and pictures, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. I like knowing if you are enjoying it or not. Lots of photos at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-32twcs .html

Blogger Mobile Phone friendly blog: http:/ /planettwilightmobile .blogspot .com

Blogger Mobile Phone friendly blog chapter page: http:/ /planettwilightmobile .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-37 .html

Wordpress Mobile Phone friendly blog: http:/ /planettwilight .wordpress .com

Wordpress Mobile Phone friendly blog chapter page: http:/ /planettwilight .wordpress .com/2011/03/31/chapter-37/


	38. A Little Afternoon Delight and Sleep Aid

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight:_I was shaking and terrified as it was, having a strange man grab me. That __was__ when Seth approached __me._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

He wrapped his arms around me and picked Addy up. There was a bench available to sit on, and he pulled me over to it and sat us both in his lap. Addy and I finally calmed down; Jacob was trying to pace off his anger. After a few minutes, Esme said that we needed to head to the butcher's because our time was running short. Jacob picked up Addy, and Seth proceeded to carry me to the butcher shop. I tried to complain, but finally gave up. He said that this way he was sure that no one would touch me.

We went to the butcher's; and after introductions, we picked out a week's worth of meat. Esme told him to wrap it up and hold it for us. She told him that we were going to have lunch and then come back to pick up our purchases. We headed then for the restaurant, hopefully going to have a nice quiet lunch.

Sue got Seth and Jacob a shirt and a pair of sandals each, so that they could eat in the restaurant. Seth had to put me down to put his shirt on, but it only took a few seconds. We then asked for a table in the corner, and they positioned Alice and me in the back. Lunch progressed quietly; and we were soon heading out of the restaurant to go retrieve our purchases, and Seth and Jacob gave Sue back the shirts and sandals.

Liam came out of the shop and said he would carry the packages to the car since he currently didn't have any customers. Esme and Alice went to retrieve the pictures with Jacob, and Seth took Addy and me to the car and placed us inside. I was definitely tired, and I could see a nap in my near future. We finally were all loaded in the car, and the boys took off to shift for the run back home.

We had spent a long time shopping, and I didn't think we would make it home before our mates. I knew I smelt like Seth and that guy Tyler, which I had learned was his name. Edward was not going to be happy. We pulled up to the house, and all of our mates were outside waiting. Edward had the back door open and pulling me out of the car, before it was even stopped. He said Garrett had called and told him what had happened. He thanked Jacob for acting so quickly. He also said he had called Emmett, and that I would not be having a problem with Tyler anymore.

Seth and Jacob had already phased back, so Edward handed me to Seth. He asked which refrigerated items were mine and gathered them up after he was told. He asked his parents if they could take care of Addy this afternoon, and Esme said it would be no problem. He told them to put my items together in the main house, and he would retrieve them later today.

He told Seth to follow him, as we went to our house. He put the items in the rafuc and took me from Seth and told him a heartfelt 'thank you' and that he had me now; and Seth was free to do whatever, for the rest of the afternoon.

He still hadn't said a word to me as he carried me upstairs; other than Garrett had called, and he had called Emmett. We went straight to the bathroom; and after he undressed me, he threw my dress in the trash. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Another male touched that dress with you in it, without your permission; and you will never wear it again," he growled out, as he undressed and turned the water on in the tub. We got in, and the floodgates opened up.

"Why is everyone trying to take you away from me? You are mine, and I love you so much," he cried into my hair. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me to him. All the stress of the day must have gotten to me too because before I knew it, I had tears streaming down my face.

"Please don't ever leave me; I couldn't live without you," he mumbled, still buried in my hair.

"I will never leave you. I love you, and we are going to have a family together; and all those other men don't mean anything to me. They are all delusional, if they think I would even look at another man other than you. You are my one true love, and please stop crying; it will be okay. Nothing happened to me; see, I am here and not a scratch," I said, as I showed him my arms. He just brought his arms around mine and pulled me even closer, if that was even possible. I didn't like seeing him upset, and it was upsetting me more than the actual incident had affected me.

I pulled my arms free from his hold and ran my fingers through his hair and over his face, neck, and his shoulders. I continually wiped his tears away, as the flow seemed endless. It was breaking my heart to see him so upset. Next time a guy tried something, I was going to grab the heaviest thing available and bop him over the head with it; and I hoped that it would be an iron skillet that happened to be handy. I could take me being upset more than I could Edward being hurt. He really was my heart, and right now my heart was breaking.

After he held me for a while, we then proceeded to bathe each other. His tears had finally stopped, and he seemed to be feeling better. He took extra care to make sure there was no trace of scent coming from me other than mine, his, and the baby's. Soon, we were cleaned, dried, and in bed. I was so tired, but I knew he wanted to scent me. So, I pulled him on top of me and wrapped my legs around his hips. He was quick to respond, by sliding his hardness into my folds and making soft, sweet love to me. I could tell he was trying to be gentle. He lightly caressed my face and placed soft kisses there and on my neck, while I ran my fingers through his hair and lightly scratched his scalp. He sped his thrusts up a little and just held me close, quietly purring. It felt so good; it was incredibly soothing the way he was showing his love for me.

His body seemed to know what mine needed, and it took him no time at all to begin filling me with his expulsion fluid. I didn't think he even growled. He straightened my legs out and rolled us where I was on top of him. He started running his fingers through my hair and humming, and I quickly succumbed to sleep.

It was later in the day, when I finally awoke and felt so much better. I noticed I was still on top of Edward, and he was still making love to me; I guessed he had never stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him, and he kissed me on the forehead and hugged me tighter. He rolled us over again, and this time his thrusts were more urgent; I guessed sensing my body could take it rougher this time. The growling had already started; and as I gazed into his black eyes, I would swear I saw his soul. This was beyond words, and I just succumbed to his domination of my body.

He held my face in his hands and repeated 'mine', over and over. His thrusts were becoming stronger and more purposeful. I weaved my fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a mouth-watering kiss. He let go of my face and grabbed for the sheets. I hoped they held up, but really didn't care. His growls were feral, and he looked so hot; and the vibrations he was sending through me were deliciously erotic. I knew he was afraid to touch me with his hands when he was in this state, so I reached down to rub my nub. I needed just a little more stimulation. I had barely touched it when the fireworks inside me started, and he erupted in an almost animalistic fashion.

I saw his fangs come down, so I turned my head to give him access to my neck. He lowered himself to my neck, kissed it gently, and then sunk his fangs into it. As he took his first draw, I instantly came again. I could not believe the pure bliss my body was in at this moment. He pumped his fluid into me and drank my enzymes at the same time. When he finally withdrew his fangs and hardness, I didn't think I could move if someone paid me. I thought I was literally floating; I felt so light. He left me on the bed and took a quick shower before he came back and got me to put me in the tub. He told me to soak, and he would change the sheets. He commented he was glad they had held up; I hadn't even noticed.

I finished my bath, after I became coherent and then got dressed. We both headed downstairs, and I proceeded to start dinner. Edward said he was going to get Addy and the items I had purchased. He propped the temporary back door open, so that he wouldn't have to open it every time he came back with a load. I decided to bake some pork chops and have mashed potatoes, carrots, and peas to go with them.

I could hear Edward bringing my supplies to the sewing room, and then he started bringing in the food staples. He set the food on the dining room table, sorted it out, and then he started putting everything up. Addy came running in and asked, "Whatcha cookin', Mama?"

I told her what was on the menu tonight, and she said: "Yum, yum, I like tators; I not so crazy 'bout cawwots tho."

I told her that I wanted her to eat a couple of bites of everything, and she mumbled that she would. By now, Edward had put all the food up; and dinner was well on its way to being done. I had already sliced the bread and fixed the drinks.

Soon, it was done; and we enjoyed a slightly quiet dinner, except for the part where Addy told Edward about her day. "Daddy, I had fun tday. We looked at some pwetty pictures, and we went shoppin', and I got to pwick out some pwetty fabwic. Mama Angel gonna make me some new dwesses. But I didn't wike it when the bad man gwabbed Mama, and Jakey had to knock him down; then Sethie came and made it all bwetter," she said.

"I know, Kitten; it won't happen again. Not from that bad man anyway. I am sorry you had to see that. But you are home now, and you are all safe," Edward said.

"I know, I okay; I not scared no more," she said and continued eating. I hoped that was true; I would hate for her to have nightmares.

We soon finished our dinner, and I cleaned up; then Edward helped me sort through my sewing items. He already had tables, shelves, and containers set up in the room. So, we just started placing items where they logically seemed to go and would be convenient for me. Addy tried to be as helpful as she could; we had her putting items away in the bins under the table, an easy reach for her. After we had finished putting everything away, it was time for Addy's bath and bedtime.

We headed off to bed, with him reminding me about being ready to leave when he got home from work tomorrow. I was so excited about seeing my dad; it was taking me longer than normal to go to sleep. I was tossing and turning, and he asked if I needed help going to sleep and could he assist; and I readily agreed. I liked his sleeping pills.

We started out with a sweet loving kiss that led to lots of little kisses and him purring, as he moved down my body. He licked and sucked my folds and inserting his tongue in my center, and then he would nip at my nub. He ran both his hands up my body and began twisting my nipples. It felt so good, and I let him know this by my continual moans and 'yeses'. I soon screamed out my release, and he crawled up my body and easily inserted his length into me. He put my legs on his shoulders; and I was still incoherent from my first release, so all I could do was moan and scream, 'yes, so good'.

His purrs had turned to growls, and exclamations of 'mine' and 'beautiful' were coming out between the growls. When I started feeling the tingling start again in my center, which he always seemed to know, he reached between us and lightly pinched my nub. I knew my eyes rolled back in my head; and it felt oh, so wonderful. He roared out his release. He lowered my legs from his shoulders and hovered close, keeping most of weight off of me. He began to purr again and slowly moved in and out of me, telling me he loved me; and I whispered that I loved him back. He caressed my face and ran his fingers through my hair and started to hum. Even though he was still slowly moving in and out of me, I drifted off to sleep. So relaxed, happy, and surrounded by his love.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews I have gotten for this story. Check out my blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-33twcs .html

Blogger Mobile Phone friendly blog: http:/ /planettwilightmobile .blogspot .com/

Blogger Mobile Phone friendly blog chapter page: http:/ /planettwilightmobile .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-38 .html

Wordpress Mobile Phone friendly blog: http:/ /planettwilight .wordpress .com

Wordpress Mobile Phone friendly blog chapter page: http:/ /planettwilight .wordpress .com/2011/03/31/chapter-38/


	39. Rosalie's Dress and Charlie's Here!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight:_ Even though he was still slowly moving in and out of me, I drifted off to sleep. So relaxed, happy__, and surrounded by his love._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

This morning when I woke up, I asked that he take all the dirty clothes downstairs. I wasn't going to let them pile up like the last time; and I knew if I washed a few times a week, I would be able to do them myself without any help. He told me he had forgotten to mention that the contractors would arrive tomorrow after he got home from work and then hopefully complete the job on Friday. He would be working out of the main house clinic on Friday, so he would be close. He said that while the workers were here, he would probably use me at the receptionist desk since he no longer had a receptionist. He said he needed to replace her in the city as well; the other office workers were currently filling in her normal duties. We didn't have much time to say much more, so I gave him a quick kiss and got out of bed.

I took a quick shower and headed downstairs to cook breakfast. Since I had spent some time talking to Edward, my time was a little short, so I opted for bacon, eggs, and toast & jam this morning.

After Edward left for work and Addy woke up, I got her ready for the day. We hung out the clothes I had washed, and then I washed the sheets and hung them out before we headed over to the main house.

I found Esme and asked about Rosalie's dress. She said they were planning on working on it today, and she was glad I was here to help. She really didn't trust Rosalie since she tried to escape from her last week. I called Alice and asked if she would like to help work on the dress, and she said she would be over in a few minutes. Esme went and got Rose from the isolation room on the 3rd floor; and by now, Alice had joined us in Esme's sewing room.

She picked out the same type of fabric Alice and I had used, but her dress would be green. We helped her lay the fabric out and cut out the pattern. She was soon sewing the pieces together. We helped where we could; and because there was so many of us working on it, she had it finished, and it was ready for the final fitting and hem placement before the morning was even up.

I left to head home, taking my garden produce with me. Addy stayed behind with Esme because she wasn't able to go to the confinement chambers with us. I got the laundry in off the line and made Edward and me a quick lunch, so it would be ready when he got home. I fixed some sandwiches and cut up some of the vegetables I had just brought in from Esme's. I went on and ate mine; and then I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair, and made sure I was as presentable as possible. Edward was soon home, and he quickly ate his lunch. He decided he wanted to take the blue surrey today, so we hopped in and took off for the confinement chambers.

"I talked to Peter today, and he said your dad was really confused. They haven't been able to talk to him much because all he does is scream that they had better turn him loose or take him back home. He doesn't believe he is on another planet. He thinks they are all crazy. He keeps switching from being scared to saying someone is playing a big, sick practical joke on him because there are no such things as aliens."

"Hopefully you can calm him down and get him to see reason. Peter said he was shooting video onto his screen in his chamber that showed the different cities around Twilight, but he still thinks it is all a hoax. I hope he recognizes you; you have changed a lot in four years, plus the faen changes that have happened this past week. We will just have to wait and see. All you can do is try to talk to him," Edward said.

I hoped he was right; I wanted my dad in my life, and he had to come to trust the Cullens as I had. I would just have to make him understand he could have a good life, if he cooperated. I just hoped he would listen to reason.

Even in the surrey, it didn't take us long to arrive at the chambers. Peter was standing outside waiting on us to arrive. We walked into the building and proceeded to the chamber where he was being held. Peter deactivated the door and told me to step into the room; he said he would keep the interior door locked, until we could be sure that my dad could be trusted not to do anything stupid.

I saw my dad stand up, as the door opened. He looked like he had aged more than four years. He looked a lot older than I expected. I stepped forward toward the bars; and he just looked at me, and then he began to approach me.

"Bells? Is that you? You look so different; what have they done to you? I have been so worried; I thought you were dead. Renee couldn't even recall the last time she had seen you, and we didn't even know the exact date you disappeared. The investigation turned up nothing; you were gone without a trace. About the same time, seven teenagers disappeared from Forks; no one knew anything. It was all so bizarre. No witnesses, no nothing to go on, and it was all so confusing, teenagers disappearing without a trace. Here you are now though, standing in front of me. You have a glow to you; why are you glowing?" he said and finally stopped talking long enough for me to say something.

"Dad, I was taken four years ago and brought to this planet. I have been here ever since at a training center; and last week I was mated to a Twilighter, and the mating process activated my hidden faerie powers. I..." I said, as he cut me off.

"MATED, what do you mean mated? What kind of sick planet is this? They take young kids and mate them with monsters?" he screamed. I heard a growl from outside the chamber door. _Not helping,_ I thought to myself.

"Dad, stop; listen to me. I am 18 years old, and I am not a kid anymore; and Edward is not a monster! Did you even catch the part where I have faerie powers? I love Edward, and he is very good to me. They brought you here so that I could have you in my life and because they think you were a changeling, or you were hidden when you were a baby on Earth to keep you safe. They think you are a full faerie since I would have had to have inherited the ability to become part faerie from somewhere. They were pretty sure it wasn't mom, and they had sensed something different about you when I was being observed," I said.

"I am more upset over this talk of mating and you being observed than I am the talk of being a faerie. My grandmother always said faeries were real, and I should believe in them. She always told me I was special, and one day I would find out how special. So in the back of my mind, I know you are telling me the truth. But I don't know about this Edmund fellow. How can you trust him? You were kidnapped and what? Kept locked up in a training center for four years. What did they train you? They didn't abuse you; did they?" he was spouting questions at me faster than I could keep up with all of them.

"First of all, his name is Edward; and yes, I trust him. They taught us about the planet, how to keep a home, and regular educational classes like Earth schools. No, they did not abuse us; we were not allowed around any males while we were there. Now, back to your grandmother and faeries, how come you never mentioned them to me? You didn't ever say anything to me about faeries," I said.

"Well, by the time you came along, my grandmother had died; and I guess I just forgot. Real life happened; and I stopped believing in faerie tales, especially after your mother left me and took you away. Am I allowed to hug you Bells? It has been so long. Can I hold you just for a moment?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

I turned to look at Edward, as he stepped through the doorway; it was the first time that my dad had seen him, and he stumbled back at the sight of him. I had gotten used to his size, but I guessed it was kind of a shock at first. But I had four years to get used to strange before I met him. Before Edward could even say anything, dad started talking again.

"It was you; you were the one that saved her when she was one. That harebrained wife of mine was supposed to be watching her, and my baby just walked out of the station. We had surveillance video on the parking lot, and I watched it back. You saved her from getting killed that day, but what are you doing here now? Did you bring her here after all those years? Were you the one that was observing her?" dad asked.

"No, it wasn't me. I didn't even know that she was the little girl I saved that day, not until our binding ceremony. I ask my father later how she ended up on the planet; and he confessed to realizing that she was my soul mate when I rescued her, and he kept tabs on her after that. He said that his people had rescued her also, several times. The episode at the police station wasn't the only time your harebrained wife didn't watch her like she should. He even admitted to giving her money every month, so that the bills were paid and she had food to eat because your ex-wife squandered it all," Edward said.

"What? What do you mean the money in the envelopes each month wasn't from you?" I asked dad.

"No, Bells; your child support was direct deposited into your mother's checking account each month. I never sent you cash," he said, as he sat down on his cot and put his head in his hands.

"I should have fought for you, Bells. I thought a girl needed her mother, and I didn't fight for you. If I had known that you were in need, I would have done something," he said.

"But dad, I didn't need anything. With the money from the envelopes; I paid the rent, the utilities, and bought groceries. I even got to buy a book every now and then. So, this is one reason you should trust them like I do; they have taken care of me my whole life. I want you to be part of my life, dad. Will you trust them and learn to live here? Was Earth that great; that you would rather be there, than here with me?" I asked. I was almost to the point of begging. I wanted him to accept them and accept me.

He looked at me and said: "No, Earth was not that great, especially after you disappeared. My only reason for being happy was gone. Your mother complained about not getting the child support. But since there now was no child to support, I stopped the payments. She eventually met some minor league baseball player and is following him around the country, which got her off my back. So if staying here means that I can have you in my life, then I will do it. You obviously look healthy and well-taken care of, but what am I supposed to do? I am not freeloading off of anybody," he said.

Peter stepped in the room then and said: "After some training and letting you acclimate to your new surroundings, I want you to take over these facilities. This is a holding center for law breakers, and I would want you also to help oversee the security of the community. You would be given a place to live and a salary. How does that sound?" Peter asked.

"It sounds pretty good, as long as I am not expected to live in here," dad said as he waved his hand around the room, laughing a little.

"No, you would have a house and also a vehicle would be provided," Peter said.

"Yes, I am agreeable. Now, can I please hug my daughter? It has been way too long...please," he begged.

Edward nodded his head, and Peter unlocked the internal door; and I ran into dad's arms. We hugged each other for several minutes, and I noticed that Peter and Edward had stepped out.

"Oh, Bells, I have missed you so much. You really have grown up, and are you really happy here? Is this what you really want?" he asked, as tears rolled down his face.

"Yes, dad; I love it here, and I love Edward. He is so sweet to me, and he has a little girl; and you are going to love her," I rambled out before he stopped me.

"Whoa, what do you mean a little girl? He doesn't have more than one mate does he? I still don't know all the ins and outs of this planet," he said, looking puzzled and wiping the tears from his face.

"No, dad; he was drugged and raped by a crazy woman, and he got custody of the little girl. I am the first person he willingly had sex with; and he was my first too, if you must know," I said, turning all shades of red and looking at the floor.

"No, Bells; don't need the details," he said, his face also turning red. "So what do I do now? Where do I go, and how can I start learning about this planet? So I can start my job. I am not one to sit around and do nothing. However, I still like to fish. I wonder if there are any good fishing spots on Twilight," he said, looking thoughtful.

Edward came back in and said: "Currently you will be staying with my parents, so that you can be close to Bella; and you two can reconnect. And yes, there are some great fishing spots in Forkington, but you have to be careful and not catch a mermaid. They have a house on the water, and you will need to avoid that area."

"Mermaids? You have to be kidding me. What other kinds of species do you have on this planet?" he asked.

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. Edward told him that he had a lot to learn.

"Ok, I guess we are ready to go. Peter says that they have a new special at the restaurant that we just have to try out, so we are going to eat there tonight. Oh, by the way, there is giant wolf outside of the facility. But don't be scared of him, he is Bella's bodyguard. You will get used to them. The wolves will be your new deputies," Edward said.

Dad coughed a little and said: "Giant wolves as bodyguards, this keeps getting weirder and weirder. Later you are going to tell me why Bells needs a body guard, but right now my brain can't take in any more information. Let's go eat; I am starving. I refused the food they offered me earlier; I thought they were trying to poison me," he laughed out, as we proceeded to leave the cell.

We headed outside and Jacob walked up and thought to me: "_I__s he going to be ok__ay__ with living on an alien planet, is he agreeable with everything?_"

I told him that everything was fine so far; and that he was going to move into Carlisle and Esme's house, and that they would have the chance to get to know each other. I told him that he could help him acclimate to his new surroundings since he was fairly new to the planet himself.

Dad looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you talking to the wolf? Do you understand him?" he asked.

"Yes, it is part of the faen thing, faen meaning half faerie/half human. You will be able to talk to them too when you change," I said.

"What do you mean when I change? I am not changing!" he dramatically said.

"You will if you find your mate and bind with them," I blushed and said.

"Well, I don't plan on mating or binding or anything!" he stumbled out forcefully.

"Come on, you two; we can argue about this later. I am hungry too; let's go," Edward said, as we walked up to the surrey.

"What is this contraption? Do you not have cars on this planet?" dad asked.

"Yes, but most of the traveling done inside Forkington is done by these kinds of vehicles; and no, your vehicle will more than likely be an electric car," Edward said.

"You can read my mind?" dad asked astonished.

Edward told him that he could, but barely. He said the only reason he heard that comment was because he was shouting it in his head that_ 'he wouldn't be caught dead riding in one of these things around town'_. He told him that he couldn't read my mind at all; it was completely blocked to him. He said it must be a faerie/faen thing.

We got in the surrey; and I got in the middle, and Edward and dad were on each side of me. We took off for town, and it only took a few minutes to get to the town parking lot. Dad said that the ride wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Jacob had run ahead and gotten a shirt and sandals and was waiting on us at the door. Edward had told dad on the ride there that Jacob could turn into a humanoid form as well; he wasn't just a wolf.

"So you're the wolf huh? It looks like you are part elf too," he asked him, as we approached and Jacob nodded. "This planet is going to really take some getting used to; wolves, mermaids, faeries, elves and that green elf dude back at the chambers. What else am I going to encounter?" he mumbled to himself mostly. We still hadn't told him his new granddaughter had whiskers and a tail. We had better warn him before we got home.

We were quickly seated, and Sue walked up to the table to take our order; and dad...

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Thanks so much for all your compliments and reviews. I really appreciate them! Check out my blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-34twcs .html

Blogger Mobile Phone friendly blog: http:/ /planettwilightmobile .blogspot .com/

Blogger Mobile Phone friendly blog chapter page: http:/ /planettwilightmobile .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-39 .html

Wordpress Mobile Phone friendly blog: http:/ /planettwilight .wordpress .com

Wordpress Mobile Phone friendly blog chapter page: http:/ /planettwilight .wordpress .com/2011/03/31/chapter-39/


	40. Blue Sparks & Addy has a new Granddaddy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _We were quickly seated,__ and Sue walked up to the table to take our order__;__ and dad..._

**Bella POV**

...almost fell out of his chair, and Sue just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Edward cleared his throat, and it drew them out of their stupor. We placed our drink order, and Sue practically walked backwards all the way to the kitchen before she turned around and practically ran through the door. Dad was gaping at the kitchen door. Jacob said he was glad Seth wasn't here to see that; he might have gotten sick. Parents aren't supposed to drool over anybody.

"Who is Seth, and who was that? She didn't even introduce herself; will she be back?" he asked, as he actually wiped his mouth; I guessed checking for drool. Edward laughed.

"That was Sue, and Seth is her son; you will meet him when we get to my parents' house. He is another one of Bella's body guards. Sue also has a daughter Leah, who is probably in the back helping cook. As for coming back, she definitely will be coming back," he laughed out.

"Dad, why are you worried about whether she is going to come back or not? You just told me, not just a few minutes ago, that there was going to be no hanky-panky going on where you were concerned," I laughed out.

"Since when did you start listening to what I say anyway? Just you don't mind what I said earlier; I was delusional from being brought to another planet. I can't be held responsible for what came out of my mouth earlier," he said.

Everybody at the table just laughed, but quickly quieted as Sue brought our drink order out to us. As she set dad's drink down, he reached for it; and their fingers lightly touched. Blue sparks flew from where they made contact; and dad fell out of his chair, and Sue landed on her rear on the floor. Edward and I were open-mouthed speechless, and Jacob said: "That was sweet; do that again!"

Edward cleared his throat and said that he thought that they needed to be in a more private area before they touched again. He was helping Sue up off the floor when he said this, and dad had righted himself in his chair.

"Sue, when do you have time off? Charlie is going to be living at my parents' house for the time being, and I think it would be a good idea if you came to visit," Edward said.

"I am off almost every morning. So I could come by tomorrow, if that is alright with Carlisle and Esme," she quietly said.

"That will be fine; I will tell Mother of your plans, and she will expect you tomorrow morning," Edward said.

Sue and dad had not taken their eyes off of each other the whole time. Edward called for Charlotte, and she came forward and saw the two locked in a trance-like state.

"Well, looks like I may need a replacement for Sue for the rest of the night. You all should have waited a little later in the evening to stop by and eat, and I wouldn't have lost my best employee so early," she laughed out.

Peter walked up behind us, gave Charlotte a hug, and said that he knew something would happen; but he didn't think they would go into shock over it. Charlotte went on and took our food order, and I ordered steak and a baked potato for dad; he was still incoherent.

Edward asked Peter what the protocol for elf/faerie binding was because they didn't have enzymes like Twilighters.

"For elves, it is a bonding ceremony, much more similar to a marriage ceremony. Elves can bond with other creatures, so that is why it is possible that she recognizes her soul mate in Charlie. If she chooses to bond with him and him to her, it will be as permanent as your binding. There will be no enzyme exchange, but their souls will join. They will experience the memory exchange, and they will be able to feel each other's emotions from that point. This will, I am sure, unlock his hidden faerie traits as well. Right now, we need to get them separated; and they will need to be chaperoned when they visit each other. If they decide to form the bond, which I am sure they will, we will need to have a bonding ceremony," he said, as he led Sue away to the kitchen.

By now, our food had arrived, and dad was still sitting there in shock. I told him to eat, and he began to slowly eat and come out of his trance-like state.

"What just happened? I didn't understand half of what he said. I am going to be bonding with Sue? What is that?" he asked.

"From what I gathered from his words and thoughts, bonding for elves is when an elf finds his/her soul mate and bonds their soul to his/her soul. It is usually done in a ceremony, and it is as binding as a marriage. When you do bond with her, your souls will meet and join. Then, when you consummate the bond, you will experience each other's memories; and then afterward, you will be able to feel each other's emotions. Also, it is such a powerful experience that Peter thinks it will unlock your hidden faerie traits, and you will become a full faerie," Edward said.

"This sure is a lot to take in on my first day here. I am sure what you are telling me is true, between the sparks and my need to be near her now. I can tell these are true deep feelings I am experiencing, but I would like to get to know her better first," he said, as he was eating more heartily now.

"That is why I suggested that she start coming by in the mornings, and you two can get to know each other. You will be chaperoned, so that you will do nothing that you will regret later," Edward said.

"Yes, I would like to be married or bonded first before we become intimate. It just wouldn't feel right otherwise," he blushed, as he said this.

"That is why all visits will be chaperoned. You felt how powerful the pull was to her; and if you were left alone, you wouldn't be able to resist her," Edward said.

Peter came back from the kitchen and said that the town council needed to meet and discuss mates for the humans and also that the Quileutes usually experienced a phenomenon called imprinting when they found their mates. So they needed to set up a trip to Planet La Push and take the Quileutes there and see if they could locate their mates to bring them back here. Everyone that was over 18 would be able to go. Jacob snickered and said that he felt sorry for whoever got stuck with Paul. Peter just grinned at him; I wondered what that meant.

So Edward agreed to meet at the community center tomorrow night; and he would tell Jasper and his father, but Peter said he was going to call Carlisle. Emmett still had his hands full with Rosalie. We soon finished our meal; and Sue came to the kitchen door and waved at Charlie, and he waved back. Edward pulled him out of the restaurant laughing.

"We don't have to worry about you trying to escape; do we Charlie?" Edward snickered out, obviously reading his mind. He must have been having some mighty interesting thoughts.

"No, I have no desire to be anywhere but here. Between Bells and now Sue, I feel more at home here than I did on Earth; and I haven't even been here a day yet," he exclaimed.

We got in the surrey and headed home; Jacob was soon trotting alongside us. Dad just shook his head; I told him that he would get used to it.

"Oh, by the way, Addy is my new daughter. She is different, and she is part felinas. Felinases originated from another planet and are a catlike humanoid species. She is half Twilighter/quarter felinas/quarter human, but she has the felinas traits of cat ears, whiskers, fur, and a tail. I just wanted to warn you so that you would not be shocked or do anything to hurt her feelings. She acts just like a typical two year old, so it is easy to overlook the differences. I don't even notice them anymore, other than getting her tail to cooperate when I am dressing her," I laughed out. "She thinks it is funny when I have to chase her tail down to put it through the hole in her clothes," I said.

"I forgot you mentioned that you had a new daughter, with all the excitement with Sue. Hey, I am a grandpa now and can't wait to meet her. I don't care if she is different. Different and strange seem to be the norm in this town. When will I get to meet her? Is she at Edward's parents' house?" he asked.

"Yes, she is, and we are almost there," I said, as we rode up the driveway. Edward pointed out the different houses and told him who lived in each one. Dad commented it was very peaceful and quiet out here.

We parked in the garage and Edward grabbed the bag that Peter had placed in the child's seat of the vehicle. It contained some of Charlie's clothes and toiletries that had been gathered when he was extracted. We headed into the main house, and I heard the click of little shoes running before I saw her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw my dad. I had never seen her meet an unfamiliar male before and she was acting more cautiously than she had with me, when we first met. Or it may have been the fact that the human male population of Forkington had suddenly gone crazy and that made her more cautious of him.

She slowly moved forward, sniffing the air. Then, she approached more confidently, and I introduced them. She started looking between us then.

"You wook wike Mama Angel, you have bwown hair and bwown eyes. You not as pwetty as Mama tho, but that alwight," she said as she motioned with her finger for him to bend down to her. She tentatively ran her fingers over his mustache and giggled. "That twickles, can I cwall you Gwandaddy? Are you my gwandaddy now?" she asked.

He went on and squatted down to her height and looked up at Edward with tears in his eyes. Edward nodded to him, and dad said: "Yes, beautiful girl, you can call me Granddaddy; and I will be proud to hear you call me that. Can I hold you? Can I pick you up?" he asked, as a tear slid down his face. She leaped into his arms, and he almost fell backwards on the floor from the impact. He righted himself and stood up with her in his arms.

"You gonna wive here Gwandaddy? You not gonna wive on earth no more?" she asked.

"Yes, I am definitely staying here; there is much more to live for here than there was back on Earth. Where are your parents, Edward? I would like to meet them," he said, as he turned to look at Edward.

"We are right here; we just wanted to give you a chance to meet Adanna first, before we introduced ourselves. This is my mate, Esme, and I am Carlisle; nice to meet you," he said as he approached and held out his hand.

Dad put Addy on his hip, so he could free his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you too and I really appreciate your hospitality by letting me stay with you for a while. I remember you, Carlisle, from all those years ago; you haven't changed much. I just want to say thank you for taking care of my daughter all those years; I had no clue her mother was squandering the money I sent her, or I would have done something about it," he told him.

"It was no problem. We made sure that there was no abuse occurring, or we would have taken her sooner; or you would have been notified, so that you could have taken over her care. She still seemed to thrive in that environment, so we just watched," Carlisle said.

"Oh, by the way, Peter called and talked to me a little bit ago, and it seems you have found your mate and very quickly it seems," he smiled at him.

"Yes, umm, it seems so; this is all so sudden, and I am still trying to process all of these changes. Edward made arrangements for her to come by tomorrow; that will be alright, won't it?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Esme will be your chaperon for in the morning. Peter said this bonding thing was kind of powerful, and that we might need to have the ceremony pretty quickly. I have never been to a bonding ceremony; all the elves I know were mated before I ever met them. We also want you to attend the town council meeting tomorrow night since you will soon be in charge of security, and you will be on the council anyway," Carlisle said.

Seth came in the room then and introduced himself. He said that Jacob had told him what had happened at the restaurant, and he just wanted my dad to know that he had better be good to his mom. He would be watching. Dad told him that all his intentions were honorable, and he would definitely treat her right. Seth seemed satisfied with his response.

Addy had been playing with Charlie's mustache, but she was starting to yawn. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair and asked: "It seems to me that pretty girl is getting sleepy; is it about her bedtime?"

"Yes, but I have to have a bwath fiwst and then a stowie," she said, as she held her arms up to Edward

Daddy handed her over after giving her a kiss on the cheek; and she giggled, as his mustache tickled her. He gave me a hug and told me he loved me, and then Carlisle told him that he would show him his bedroom; he then took the bag Edward had been holding. I told him that Addy and I would see him in the morning. Edward told him that I would be beginning to cook breakfast at 6:45 in the morning; and if he wanted to join us to come over, so that I would know to cook extra. Dad said that he would be there for sure, so I would already know to cook enough for him too.

After all the good-nights and kisses, Edward, Addy, and I headed home. After Addy's bedtime routine, we were soon soaking in the tub; and I finally got to relax. This afternoon had been stressful, but I was so happy how it turned out. I was happy Dad was so reasonable about the whole thing, but common sense told him that living on this planet was his best option. Edward asked when I was going to tell him about the baby, and I said it needed to be soon because Addy would more than likely mention it, if one of us didn't. I told him that I just didn't want to lay one more thing on him today; he had experienced quite a lot in one day, and Edward readily agreed with me. Edward and I washed one another; and we soon found ourselves in bed, wrapped up in each other. He made slow, sweet love to me; and we soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have received! They are much appreciated! Check out my blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-35twcs .html

Blogger Mobile Phone friendly blog: http:/ /planettwilightmobile .blogspot .com/

Blogger Mobile Phone friendly blog chapter page: http:/ /planettwilightmobile .blogspot .com/2011/03/chapter-40 .html

Wordpress Mobile Phone friendly blog: http:/ /planettwilight .wordpress .com

Wordpress Mobile Phone friendly blog chapter page: http:/ /planettwilight .wordpress .com/2011/03/31/chapter-40/


	41. Breakfast and House Tour with Charlie

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _He made slow, sweet love to me and we soon fell asleep in each other's arms._

* * *

Bella POV

I actually woke up before the alarm went off this morning, excited to see my dad again. I quickly got ready and headed downstairs. I went and unlocked the back door, figuring that was the way he would come into the house. I started the coffee and made enough for Dad too. I decided to make French toast this morning, it is one of my dad's favorites. So I started the bacon frying and mixed up the ingredients for my French toast and heard a knock on the door. I had my hands full dipping the bread in the egg mixture, so I yelled for him to come in.

He came wandering through the doorway looking around. "Real nice place Bells, it seems to be a little more modern than his parent's house. But it suits the both of you," he said as he sat down at the bar. I had wiped my hands clean of the egg mixture and fixed him a cup of coffee and sat it in front of him. I then came around the bar to give him a big hug, I still couldn't believe he was actually here.

"I will give you a tour after Edward leaves for work and Addy gets up. She wakes up around 8 and we will go upstairs at that time to get her ready for the day," I said as I grilled the French toast and fried the bacon, soon it would be time to cook the eggs. After I finished drinking one glass of milk, I fixed another. That reminded me that I needed to tell him about the baby.

"Um, Dad, I didn't tell you something yesterday. I didn't want to load one more item on your plate. I thought I had better tell you before Addy spills the beans though," I said looking sheepish.

"Let me guess, your pregnant. I can tell how Edward hovers over you and that is your second glass of milk, plus there is a bottle of prenatal vitamins sitting over there on the counter. Kinda hard to get anything past your old man, Bells," he said as he got up to hug me. "Congratulations, you are going to make a great mom."

Tears came to my eyes at his confidence in me, I hoped I made a great mom. I didn't have much of an example of one growing up. But I could always look to Esme for guidance. She seemed like a wonderful mom. Breakfast was soon done and I fixed him a plate and gave it to him, then started on Edward's plate as he came downstairs in his scrubs.

Dad turned and looked at him and said, "I never did ask what you did for a living. I see now that you have a nice respectable job, that is good to know. Though it is obvious by looking around here, that you are providing a comfortable home for my daughter. That means a lot to a father to know his child is being well taken care of and also thanks for inviting me for breakfast this morning, I haven't tasted food like this in a long time. Even the food at the diner in Forks doesn't taste this good," he mumbled out as he took another bite.

I set Edward's plate in front of him and his glass of juice and then fixed mine and joined them at the bar.

"Thank you, I feel it is a honor to take care of your daughter and you are welcome to breakfast any time," he said and then looked to me, "Remember the contractors are coming this afternoon and you probably won't be able to use the water, so plan accordingly, if there is anything you need to do that requires the use of water."

I told him I didn't know of any reason I would need the water, so I should be fine without it for a little while. He soon finished his breakfast and was out the door after a quick kiss, an I love you, and a don't over do it speech.

"He really does love you, Bells. It just seems to seep out of his pores. Where does he work?" he asked me.

"He works in a clinic in Seattletown, it is one of the closest big cities, for 4 days a week. Then on Fridays, he works out of the clinic in the main house," I said as I finished up my breakfast.

I washed up the dishes and cleaned up from cooking. Dad asked why contractors were coming and I told him that Edward was having a laundry chute installed in our bathroom, so that I wouldn't have to carry the dirty clothes down the stairs. Dad said that was very ingenious of him, he remembered how clumsy I used to be. I threw a dish towel at him. He ducked, caught it, and laughed.

It was about time for Addy to wake up, so we headed upstairs. As we walked toward Addy's room, I could hear her stirring around. As we came through her bedroom door, she was just coming out of the bathroom. I asked her if she wanted to go on and get changed while we were in her room and she said that she did. I got her dressed for the day and told her that we were going to take granddaddy on a tour of the house.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward Edward's and my bedroom. "This is Mama and Daddy's bedwoom, ain't it pwetty gwandaddy?" she asked. He agreed that is was very pretty.

We showed him my bathroom and he asked where the chute was going, I told him where the widu was located and that was why the water was going to turned off. I said this way the clothes will end up right in the corner of my sewing/laundry room. He asked what a widu was and what was the egg shaped contraption. I told him the widu was the fancy toilet and the egg shaped thing was a shower/whirlpool tub combo. He just shook his head. Addy then pulled him out of the bedroom, toward the stairs and down into the living room. We walked through the living room into the music room.

"This is where Daddy pways his pwetty music, do you want to hear him pway gwandaddy?" she asked. He said he wouldn't mind hearing him play. He wasn't into music much, but he would give it a listen.

We then proceeded across the entryway into the office. "This is where Daddy wowks and Mama Angel weads," she said. I told him after we were walking back to the living room that there was another floor and a few rooms we didn't go to because there wasn't anything in them yet.

"This is a real nice home, Bells. You have a real chance at a wonderful life, probably even better than if you had stayed on Earth. I am just so happy that you safe and loved, I was so worried all those years. Not knowing if you were safe, hungry, being abused, or even dead. It is such a relief to know that I can give you a hug anytime I want. I know you are not used to me showing any type of emotion or affection, but these last 4 years have been hell. I regretted not telling you how much I loved you more than I did or hugging you all the opportunities that I had, but I didn't."

"So now that I have the opportunity, I am going to take it. I love you, Bells and I love this little cutie pie here too," he said as he tickled Addy under her chin and she giggled and climbed up into his arms.

"I love you too, Dad, I am really happy that I can have you in my life again. I won't take you for granted either," I said and gave him a one armed hug.

"Hey big girl, you need to eat breakfast, let's go get your plate out of the warmer," I said as we headed to the bar. Dad sat down at the counter with her and had another cup of coffee while she ate. When she was done and I had washed the last of the dishes, I told dad we needed to head to the main house. Sue would probably be there in a little bit and I needed to pick up the produce and eggs.

So we walked over to the back of the main house and Sue and Esme just happened to be walking out the back door. Esme said that she thought is was about time for me to show up out here, so she decided they would come out and wait. Sue and Dad were just staring at each other again. It was getting kinda awkward, so I told Esme that Addy and I were going back home and to send Dad back over when Sue left.

We went back home and I didn't really have anything that I needed to do this morning so I asked Addy what she would like to do. She thought for a moment and said, "How 'bout some cookies, Mama? I cwan hwelp you make them, I cwan stir."

I asked if she liked raisins and she said she did, so I decided to make some oatmeal raisin cookies. I took out an apron I had hanging in the pantry, I was going to have to make her an Addy size one. I wrapped it around her and tied it in the back. I stood her on her stool next to the counter with a big bowl and started adding ingredients and told her to stir. She did a real good job till she gave out after all the flour was added.

I had already preheated the oven, so I had her help me spoon the dough onto the cookie sheet. I had 2 cookie sheets, so we went and filled up the next one and that pretty much used up our dough. I took the apron off of her and threw it in the dirty clothes. After the cookies were baked, we sat down at the bar and had milk and cookies. She looked so cute mocking me, by dipping her cookies in her milk. I then put the cooled cookies in a container and we headed upstairs so she could play in her room.

I laid down on the carpet and almost fell asleep as she played on her castle bed with her dolls and bears. I heard Dad calling up the stairs asking if we were up there. I yelled back that we were in Addy's room. Soon he was standing in the doorway watching Addy play. He walked over and got a better look at her bed and got introduced to her dolls and bears. I ask him what time it was and he said almost one. I told him to let me know when about 15 minutes were up, that I needed to go cook lunch. I said that Edward gets home about 2. He and Addy played with her companions, each one of them using funny voices to sound like the toy they were pretending to be.

So 15 minutes later, we were heading downstairs with some toys that Addy was going to play with in the living room, while I cooked. Dad played with her and I started lunch. I had just finished when Edward walked through the door. He came up to me and gave me a kiss and a hug. I asked if he was ready to eat or did he need a few minutes.

He said he was ready, so I fixed his plate and set it on the dining room table. I fixed everyone else's and called Dad and Addy over to eat. Dad asked Edward several questions about the planet and town, listening intently to what he had to say. Edward said he would borrow some educational videos from the training center and that would help give him a lot of the information that he would need. Right after we had finished eating, the doorbell rang and Edward went to get it. It was the contractors and he showed them what he wanted and they right to work.

Edward asked if we would like to hear him play, he hadn't played in a while. We all agreed and we headed into the music room and Dad, Addy, and I sat down on the couch. He played several songs he had composed himself and Dad was awestruck at the talent. He said that he normally wasn't much of a music fan, but that was great. Edward's playing made you feel like you were in a different time and place. Like nothing else existed, just you and the music. Addy was curled up in my lap and I was running my fingers through her hair. I could feel the vibrations of her purr, but I couldn't hear her for the music. I had never noticed that she purred before. I lifted her up closer to my ear to see if I could hear her and Edward saw what I was doing and stopped playing. That is when I could hear it. Smiling, I lowered her back down and Edward said, "She is very content in you arms, Bella, and feels very safe." He continued to play his beautiful music again, smiling at us.

The contractors coming downstairs, broke up our little music bubble. They were done for the day. The widu was moved and they were going to come back tomorrow and install the chute.

After they left, I asked Edward if he wanted anything to eat before he went to the meeting. He said he was still full from lunch and not to worry about dinner. They had to be at the meeting at 6 and he would just snack on something when he got home. I told him that Addy and I had made some oatmeal raisin cookies and he could snack on them. Him and Dad ended up grabbing a couple before they left. He showed me how to work the tv and how to look through the movies, in case Addy and I wanted to watch one.

He and Dad soon left to meet up with Carlisle and Jasper. Addy and I settled down on the couch to watch the Disney movie "The Aristocats". We ended up falling asleep on the couch and that is how Edward found us later that evening.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the journey.


	42. Town Council Meeting

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them. Rated M for a reason.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _We ended up falling asleep on the couch and that is how Edward found us later that night._

* * *

Edward POV

I had enjoyed getting to know Bella's dad some at lunch. He is a great man and it is easy to see where Bella gets some of her best qualities. I then really enjoyed the quiet afternoon losing myself in my music as my loved ones listened to me so intently. Any worries that Bella would not love and care for Addy were now gone. The closeness they always share, especially as they listened to me play this afternoon was really heart warming. The way she lovingly baths her and then when I watch her read bedtime stories to her, it is priceless. I may not be able to read Bella's mind, but I can tell she loves Addy as if she were her own. I know she will make a great mother to the children we have together.

We were now on our way to the community center to meet with the town council. I was brought out of my ruminations as we arrived. We all met up in the meeting room that was set up for this kind of thing. Garrett, Alistair, Peter, Liam, Benjamin, Nahuel, Charlie, Jasper, me and Father were all present.

After all the greetings and introducing Charlie to everyone, the first order of business was to talk about adding more unmated females to the Forkington population.

"There are 3 females that have not been chosen to be used for mates or breeding and are currently ready to be released. There names are Jessica, Lauren, and Bree. Then there is one female that Ben Cheney has been inquiring about, Angela. She had been chosen as a breeder when she reached of age, but the couple just recently backed out. They have finally conceived themselves and they decided they didn't need a breeder. Also since they are with child, they want to raise him/her up in this lifestyle. So they wish to join the community and they wish to establish a business here also, to aid in growing the town. So now we need to discuss if we want to bring these girls into Forkington and also if we want to invite Randall and Mary Stay to live and work here," Father said.

Everyone agreed on both, so now it needed to be decided where the girls would go until they were possibly mated. Peter said Charlotte could use 2 at the restaurant and they would house them. Father said we were going to start having our clinic open 2 days a week to take care of the influx of new community members and we needed a receptionist. I spoke up then and said that I wanted Angela, I had been personally looking after her for Ben and had grown to like the girl.

"Charles Witness may want one to assist Makenna, she is having trouble with her pregnancy. Bree probably would be best suited for them because she is shy and they are a nice, quiet couple. Let me call them real quick and see if that could be a solution," Father said as he stepped out of the room. He was soon back and said that yes, they would definitely take one. So it was settled, we would arrange to get the girls from the training center and see if any of them paired up with the human men in town. If they didn't, we could still use them as workers.

Now it was time to discuss the Quileutes, Peter said they needed to see their mates so that they could imprint on them. He wanted to take all the ones, 18 and over back to Planet La Push and see if they could locate their imprints and then they would bring them back here to live. Father said he could arrange a trip next week for them. They would need homes eventually built to accommodate families.

"We really need someone to operate a building supply store, I know the Quileutes are handy with construction, but we need someone in charge," I said.

Peter looked off in the distance for a minute and then said that they would be bringing someone back with them that would be able to take that position and that was all he said. He was cryptic as usual, so we let it go.

The meeting then moved on to other business and growing the town. Everyone congratulated Liam on taking over the Butcher Shop. They wondered what kind of business that Randall would want to start. Peter said he was a pharmacist, so that would mean he more than likely would open a pharmacy.

Alistair grumbled, "We need somebody to open up a barber shop, I hate going in the city just to get my hair cut."

Father started looking through some papers, "There is a fellow named Riley, he is a barber. He wants to join the community, but no one knows anything about him. He is willing to build a barber shop, if we would let him into the community. I guess we could let him live here on a trial bases and buy the building from him, if it didn't work out. His background check didn't turn up anything questionable."

Garrett spoke up and said, "Let him move here on a trial bases and let him know that if he is anything but above board with his business and personal life, he will be booted from the community. We will soon have a lot more females that will have to be looked after and we don't need anyone questionable moving into our community. Breedable females that have been extracted are a hot commodity. Not just anyone can afford one and you have to prove your credibility to purchase one. So we will need to up the security of the place to make sure everyone is kept safe."

Peter said, "There are at least 2 more male Quileute/Forest Elves that we will bring back with us. They are younger, but they will be useful for security."

Father was still shuffling papers and said, "I have here a Dr. Gerandy and his wife Charlotte who won't to move away from the city. They want to build a bed and breakfast, he is ready to semi-retire and she currently works at a bank. So if we open up a bank in the future, she could be helpful there. I have known them for years and can vouch for them. They are good people. They had children, but they are grown and have moved away. Also, Charles has been talking about opening up a shoe shop, that will give us one more business in town."

"With the influx of females and possible pregnancies and also more people that could get sick, we are to going to need to look into building a small hospital. We don't want to have to go into the city if we need the use of a hospital, I would rather have a local option," Father said.

Peter said, "It is about time that we started growing. I know we are a new community, but we have a good foundation started. I think it is time to start adding new people and businesses."

"Well if there is not anything else that needs to be discussed. We will adjourn till next time. Edward and Jasper will retrieve the girls from the training center and Peter, you are in charge of the Quileute/Elf situation. I will inform Randall, Dr. Gerandy, and Riley that they will be able to start the building of their businesses and most if not all will probably live above them for the time being. The contractor that is responsible for most of the buildings in Forkington has mentioned starting a branch of his business here. So if Peter says someone is coming that can oversee the day-to-day operation of the business, I will talk to Amun and see if he would like to move forward for plans for a lumber yard/building center," Father said.

Everyone got up to leave and Peter approached Father. "The man I am bringing back does not have use of his legs. How is the research going on reversing the effects of paralysis?" Peter asked.

"We have been successful in most of the cases. But he will need to be under constant supervision for about a month. I am out of bedrooms but I was planning on letting Charlie and Sue stay in the get-away cottage, I can let him go on and move in there," Father said.

Just remembering the bed, I pulled Father over to the side and told him that the bed needed to be replaced before anyone moved in there. He said we would take care of it next week. He walked back over to Peter.

"Just bring the man directly to the house next week and I will have the medicine on hand that I will need. It will take a while for Amun to get a building built and a business established anyway." he said.

We all said our goodbyes and headed home. I thinking that Angela would need a place to stay and I would need to ask Bella about letting her stay in one of our spare bedrooms. I would need to get some furniture delivered, if that was the case. I told Charlie breakfast would be an hour later Friday morning, since we worked out of the main house on Friday's and I didn't have an hour commute I had to deal with. We were soon home and I found my two lovely ladies asleep on the couch. I turned the tv and lights off and picked them both up to carry them upstairs. I laid Bella on our bed and then picked Addy up to carry her to her own bed. She mumbled about no bath tonight and told her she didn't have to have a bath as I put a soft nightgown on her and tucked her into bed.

Bella was trying to wake up as I came back in our bedroom, I removed her dress and tucked her in and told her to go back to sleep. I told her I was going to take a quick shower and I would be right in bed. After I showered and dried off, I crawled into bed. She moaned as I pulled her to me and it went straight to my groin. I was planning on letting her sleep, but she was backing up against me moaning and I couldn't ignore her.

I raised up her leg and my hardness slid into her heat. Oh so good, she was always so wet and ready for me. I bent her body forward a little so that I could have better access with her lying on her side. She was moaning loudly and each moan making me excessively harder. I picked up the pace and reached around to rub her clit, she exploded within seconds. Clamping down on my hardness and gripping her feet to my legs and meeting me thrust for thrust. I felt the pressure building and I let all my fluids release. I knew my seed was unnecessary, but it felt good to release it into my mate. I pulled her close and whispered I loved her and how precious she was to me. She told me she loved me back and we fell asleep still connected. I was content holding my love and and didn't want to let her go.

* * *

Photos of the community center, Alistair and the meeting room on my livejournal link

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them!


	43. Charlies' POV, Clinic Time, Lil' Lovin'

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them. Rated M for a reason.

A/N: I am not a nurse or a doctor, everything happening in the doctor's office is fiction, purely for entertainment value only.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I was content holding my love and and didn't want to let her go. _

* * *

**Charlie POV**

As I made my way up to my bedroom tonight, I couldn't help but think back on the meeting. Most of those names they used for the humans they mentioned were the same names as the kids that disappeared from Forks. I wonder if they are the same kids. I know deep down I probably shouldn't be part of this, but I have to think about my daughter. She is happy and there isn't anything I can do about it anyway. I am on a strange planet and as the saying goes, 'when in Rome'. I will have to adhere to their rules and laws now. I haven't witnessed any abuse going on anywhere, and I couldn't say that about Earth. There was abuse of some sort happening everywhere I turned.

And then there is Sue, awe Sue. I would have never believed in love at first sight, if I had not experienced it first hand. The first time we touched, she sent an electrical current straight through my body and down to my toes and it knocked me on my rear. I have been scared to touch her since. The pull to her is immense. I just want to take her in my arms and make her mine. I have that need to join with her and take her in the most primal way. That is why I will agree to chaperoned visits. I may be a grown man, but I know when something is best for me and when it is not. I want to be married or bonded to her before I consummate our relationship, so chaperoned visits will definitely have to continue to ensure that we remain chaste. I am going to ask her in the morning if she would like to be married a week from this Saturday.

I know it is rushing things, but I don't think I can wait much longer and there won't be any changing my mind. So the need to wait is unnecessary. I have never felt this strongly about any other woman and didn't even know it was possible to feel this way. I can't wait to see her in the morning. Time seems to speed by when I am with her. I was soon ready for bed and was quick to fall asleep.

The next morning, I headed over to Bella's house and knocked, I just wasn't used to walking into someone else's house without knocking. I heard her yell again, as she did the previous morning, so I wandered on into the kitchen. The smell of coffee and sausage was drawing me in, I didn't even realize I was that hungry until the wonderful aroma hit me. I sat down at the bar and she fixed me a cup of coffee and sat it in front of me. I noticed that the men were always served first, must be another tradition. Soon Edward came down to join us and he hugged her to himself and held her so tenderly, I definitely felt like I was intruding. They soon broke apart and she fixed us our plates.

He said the contractors were going to be here shortly and as soon as Addy wakes up and eats, they would head over with him to the clinic and she would be the receptionist for the day. He must not want her alone with the contractors, I thought.

I volunteered to watch Addy and Bella didn't want to impose on my and Sue's time. But I told her that we didn't discuss anything a child couldn't hear and we didn't even touch each other, so having a child present would not hinder our time getting to know each other. I was thinking having a child present might even make it less awkward, she finally relented when Edward said that I really didn't mind. Now I just needed to think of some things that would be fun for a 2 year old to want to do, it has been a long time since Bella was that little.

*ooo000ooo*

**Bella POV**

As long as Dad was sure that he really wanted to watch her and not feeling obligated, I was fine with it. He really did seem to enjoy spending time with her.

"Back on the subject of receptionist, we are bringing 4 girls from the training center to Forkington and one of them is going to be the the new receptionist for the clinic and I figured on the days she is not doing that, she can help you around the house," Edward said.

I instantly bristled at having a strange female in the house, I didn't know if I liked that idea or not. "Who is she? I knew a few of the girls from the center, even though Alice, Rosalie, and I didn't spend a lot of time with them," I said.

"Her name is Angela Webber and Ben Cheney wants a chance to court and marry her," he said.

I instantly relaxed, I remembered Angela and she was a sweet girl, "Yes, I like Angela, she was very sweet. But we will need to get some bedroom furniture, we don't have a bedroom ready for her," I said.

"I will get some ordered this afternoon to get delivered next week, you can help me pick it out. We can look on the komatron after my clinic shift is over. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with it," he said.

"If it had been some of the other girls, I might have protested. Some of them are not nice, who are the other 3 that are coming to Forkington?" I asked.

"They are Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Bree Tanner," he said.

Both me and Dad spit out our drink.

"Are all the Forks teenagers here, are the boys here too? I also remember Bree Tanner going missing from Seattle," Dad asked.

"Yes, the boys have been here for a while and when Bella arrived, most became attracted to her. So we decided to bring some other females into town, to see if they would match up with any of them.

"Ok, this is just going to take some getting used to, at least I know they are alive and safe. I am just trying to wrap my mind around it," Dad said, shaking his head.

"Lauren and Jessica are the mean girls I just mentioned, but I don't know anything about Bree, she kept to herself. She was really shy, even worse than me," I said.

"Well, Lauren and Jessica will be working at the restaurant, so you will probably see them. But I will make sure that they don't bother you. Bree will be helping out Makenna Witness, she is having trouble with her pregnancy. You will get to meet her and her mate this morning, she is coming in for her weekly appointment. We are watching her closely. Makenna is a felinas and Charles is a Twilighter/High Elf hybrid," Edward said.

Addy made her appearance in the kitchen then and I put her in the high chair and placed her plate and sippy cup on her tray. After she had finished her breakfast, I took her upstairs to get her ready for the day. While I was getting her ready the contractors showed up. So since they were here, I knew we would be ready to leave when we went downstairs. I told Addy that she was going to spend some time with Granddaddy and Auntie Sue this morning. So she went skipping down the stairs and grabbed dad's hand and told him she was ready to go find Auntie Sue and he said he was too. So they took off out the back door. I told Edward that I needed to go get my produce and eggs for the day, so he sat down and waited while I ran over and got them.

When I got back and had put the items away, he told me to grab a book. So that I would have something to do during down time. We then headed over to the clinic, so he could show me what he wanted me to do. I was to answer the phone and inform him when a patient arrived and get them to sign in on the sheet lying on the desk. So I planted myself behind the receptionist desk and made myself comfortable.

A gentleman soon came through the door and said he was getting the wheelchair for his mate. I got up to hold the door open for them and they introduced themselves as Charles and Makenna Witness. I knew they were Edward's first patients, so I got Charles to sign her in and told him to have a seat. Then I informed Edward that they had arrived. Edward told them to come on back to the exam room. I sat back down at the desk and picked up my book.

*ooo000ooo*

**Edward POV**

I had her stop and weigh and then I told him to proceed into exam room 1 and we would take a look at her progress. I took her vitals and everything seemed fine. I told her I needed a urine sample and to make it easy she had brought one with her. I also took some blood to check her sugar level. I gave the samples to my dad to have him run the tests. I asked her if she had been eating a balanced diet and if she had been taking her prenatal vitamins. She said that that she had been eating well and taking her vitamins.

I wheeled the ultrasound machine in the room and told her to lift up her shirt and push down her pants. I coated her belly with gel and took a look at how the baby was progressing. Then I saw why she was getting so weak, at least one of the causes. She was having twins. I pointed this out to them and they were ecstatic. I asked if they wanted to know the sex of the babies and they said they did. After a little maneuvering around, I told them they were having a boy and a girl. After taking measurements, I printed them out some pictures.

They asked when Bree would be arriving and I told them that Jasper and I were planning on picking them up on Tuesday afternoon and we would deliver her to their house then.

Dad gave me the test results and everything seemed fine and I told them to keep up the good work. She still needed to take it easy. They left and Nahuel was waiting to see me, he had cut his hand and it needed a few stitches. He asked when an extraction team was going to Planet Puma. Since he hadn't found a mate yet on Twilight and there was no one he was interested in at the training center, he wished to take a look there. Father told him that Planet Puma was on the the way to Planet La Push and there was an extraction team leaving Monday. They would have to stop over to fuel on Puma anyway, so Father told him to call Peter and see if he could ride along.

He said that when the people of Puma knew an extraction team was coming through, there were usually women volunteering to come to Twilight. He told him to tell Peter if he was looking for a particular species and the people on Puma would put the word out. He then left and the rest of the day was pretty slow. Father and I discussed the hospital and where it would be best located, also the fact that we would need trained nurses to work there. I knew Kate was a nurse and she was nothing like her sister, so hiring her was an option. We would have to look into other sources for anyone else. After a few more patients, it was time to go home. I hoped the contractors were done, I really didn't want to deal with them.

I went and got Bella and we then located her dad and Addy throwing a ball in the yard. Bella said she was going in the house to start lunch. I told Charlie that my brother and his mate were having their binding ceremony tomorrow. He mentioned that he didn't have anything to wear and I told him his regular clothes would be fine. He said that he had asked Sue to bond with him on the next Saturday, but he didn't have a clue how to make arrangements. I told that I would tell my mom and that I was pretty sure that her and Charlotte would handle the whole affair.

I also told him that we would have to make a trip into the city to get him some clothes and a suit for his bonding ceremony. I went into the house to check on the contractors and they were finishing up installing the new back door, they had already finished the laundry chute. After I paid them, they packed up and left.

By now, Bella had lunch ready and I called Charlie and Addy in the house. After lunch Bella and I sat down at the komatron and ordered a bedroom suite for the spare bedroom on the second floor. We chose a suite that would work well for Addy's next bedroom upgrade, when she outgrows the castle.

I sat down with Charlie and discussed some of the laws and rules of Twilight. I also told him the purpose of the community and the reasons behind the extraction expeditions. I told him that I understood his dilemma with the extraction program, but he was living on Twilight now and this was how things were run. He told me that he understood and that he would just have to adjust his way of thinking. He also said that he didn't know if he would change things if he could. He could tell Bella was extremely happy and he would have not met Sue, if things had not turned out the way they have.

I told him that I was going to pick him up some videos to watch and that the visuals would make it easier to understand. We talked for most of the afternoon and soon Bella was calling us for dinner. After we ate, he left to go back to the main house and Bella, Addy, and I sat down to watch Disney's "The Fox and the Hound". I even like that movie. After the movie, we got Addy ready for bed and then headed for our bedroom.

I was ready for a good soak in the tub. We washed and caressed each other and then dried each other off. Once we were in bed I tenderly kissed, licked, and massaged every surface of her body. My purrs seemed to increase her moans, I loved the way she responded to me. She kept licking her lips and looking at my penis, so I eased up to her head and propped her head up on a pillow. I then straddled her chest and put my hands on the headboard.

She instantly had her hands on me and was guiding my length into her mouth. Oh so good, she couldn't get much in her mouth, but it didn't matter. She was licking and sucking on the head and that felt perfect. She was running her hand up and down my length and I felt her other hand move to my perineum. Oh yes, that's right, I was beginning to rock and I had to remember to be careful. My brain was getting foggy, but must keep mate safe. Must be gentle.

I leaned over and got the lube of of the drawer and handed it to her. She took it and put some on her fingers. She went back to massaging my perineum and eased to my rear, where she massaged my opening. She slowly inserted a finger in and I shakily told her to curl her finger forward, toward the front of me and search for a walnut shaped lump about 2 inches in. She soon found it and I could no longer think clearly enough to speak anymore, my purrs were now growls. What little brain function I had left, I had to use to keep my mate safe.

Oh, it felt so good, I was tingling from head to toe and her touch felt magical. I could feel the electricity flowing through her fingers and it was a sensation that was indescribable. I was trying to hold on and keep this feeling as long as I could, but I knew I couldn't last much longer. I then looked down at her beautiful face and she was looking up at me with those big doe eyes through those thick eyelashes and I lost it. I was in pure blissful euphoria. The orgasm earned it's name well. She latched onto my length and had closed her eyes, she was taking from me like it was liquid gold. I moved my hands from the headboard and caressed her face, softly cradling her precious face with my hands. As I was coming down from my high, I continued to gently rock into her as she consumed my fluid.

When the flow had stopped, I went to the bathroom and got her a wash cloth to clean her hands. I then proceeded to consume her with my mouth and tongue. I lovingly gave her the same treatment she had given me. I inserted my fingers in both of her entrances and loved her into oblivion. Her moans and "yes's" spurred me forward. Her eyes rolled back in her head and when they resurfaced, they were glazed over. I slowly crawled back up the bed and pulled her to me. I rocked and caressed her and hummed her lullaby. Soon I heard her breaths even out and I knew she was asleep and I was quick to follow her.

* * *

Photos of the clinic in the main house, Charles and Makenna Witness, the portable ultrasound machine, the laundry chute cabinet, "The Fox and the Hound" movie, and the spare bedroom suite are located on my livejournal link

A/N: Now that Bella and Edward have experienced and explored their bodies. Do you want me to continue to have frequent lemons, or do you want me to cut back? Let me know what you would prefer, I don't want to be redundant. Thanks for all the great reviews you have given me! Leave me some love with a review and go check out the livejournal account too, lots of pictures this chapter! Y'all have a great weekend now!


	44. Rosalie, what are you doing?

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Soon I heard her breaths even out and I knew she was asleep and I was quick to follow her._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Even though it was Saturday, we still got up early and followed our routine. Edward was going to watch Addy while I helped get Rosalie ready. So after breakfast was cleaned up, I headed over to the main house to see if I could help with any last minute preparations. I hadn't even seen the finished dress yet. I had left the other day before it was complete.

Alice was just arriving too and we proceeded to locate Esme and see what needed to be done. Esme said everything was ready and we just needed to work on getting Rose ready. She went and retrieved her from the isolation room and we followed behind her. We took her in the spare room that Dad was now using. She showered and shaved and then we pampered her skin and nails. We gave her a full body beauty treatment. We then dried and curled her hair and helped her into her dress.

Esme brought in her jewelery to put on her. The pieces were gorgeous, made of emeralds and diamonds. She looked like the belle of the ball. That was not one attribute Rosalie was lacking in, she was purely breathtakingly gorgeous. She was both nervous and excited and seemed happy to be going through with it. She finally had decided to give Emmett a chance and I was so glad that she had, he had been moping around as long as I have known him. But it didn't seem to fit his personality, I wanted to see him happy.

It was time to leave for the community center, so we proceeded to the car and soon arrived. We were ushered into a side door as we had been two weeks ago. But this time after we made sure that Rosalie was ready to go, Edward and Jasper came in and escorted Alice and I to our seats and they sat down with us. I was between Dad and Edward and Seth was sitting behind us with Addy in his lap. Edward had told me earlier that Eleazar had called and asked for permission for Irina to come to the wedding. Carlisle didn't see the harm in it since Tanya was now locked up in a mental facility. I looked around, but only saw Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate. I noticed that Kate kept looking at someone and that is when I realized it was Garrett and he was now stealing glances at her too. Hmm, there might be something going on there.

All of a sudden, Alice started saying, "Oh no, oh no, I see the binding not happening. Something is wrong. I am not used to all these visions I am getting all at once. Rosalie's gone, you have to go check on Rosalie!" she hysterically told Jasper as she was holding her head in her hands and crying. Jasper and Edward ran back to the room where Rosalie was supposed to be located.

*ooo000ooo*

**Edward's POV**

The room was empty and Rosalie was gone, Mother and Jacob were supposed to be in here with her. Just then Mother and Jacob came rushing into the room, looking around and Mother said, "Where is she? Where is Rosalie? Tia called us and told us someone had messed up the reception hall, so we went to help her right it. I asked Rosalie if she would be ok to stay in here alone for a few minutes while we went to help. I trusted her Edward, I thought she had changed. She had been so excited about making the dress this week. Either she has run away or someone has taken her."

Jacob sniffed around and said that he smelt cousin Irina's scent in here. He said that he had smelt Laurent's scent in the reception hall and that is why they hadn't stayed to help clean up the mess. They came right back and had only been gone a few minutes.

We ran outside and found the scent ended at the parking lot. I called the front gate, but they said the car with Irina in it had already gone through. This was just great and somebody had to tell Emmett. We still didn't know if she had been taken or if she went willingly. We went back inside and I told Jacob to get Father, Emmett, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Peter. He took off to locate everyone.

They all were soon gathered in the room and Emmett was instantly looking for Rosalie and asking where she was and what was happening. I told them Irina and Laurent took her and we don't know if she went willingly or not. Emmett started destroying the furniture and Jasper and Peter held him down.

Father and I instantly turned to Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate and they all began talking at once and said that they didn't have a clue what was going on and I could tell by their minds they were innocent in all of this and Jasper said they were telling the truth. Eleazar said that Irina had said she wasn't feeling well this morning and she wanted to drive her own car. So that she could leave, if she began to feel worse.

Emmett had somewhat calmed down and Jasper had turned him loose. Jasper then said he would call a private investigator friend in the city and get him to look into finding her, I told him to add James and Victoria to the list of people to investigate. I went out and told everyone that the binding ceremony was canceled and that everyone should at least go into the reception hall and eat. The food was already available and it would ruin otherwise. I thanked them all for coming and that I was sorry for the change in events. Seth brought Bella, Alice, Charlie and Addy into the room. I pulled Bella into my arms, so thankful that I had her close to me.

Jasper was on the sat, talking to his friend in the city. Carlisle got on his sat and called the Volturians and requested that we borrow Demetri and Felix to help locate them. When he got off the phone, he said that Aro was flying them down and they would be here in a few hours. All we could do right now was wait. Addy said she was hungry, so we all decided we should eat something. So we made our way to the reception hall and we all had something to eat. All except Emmett, he sat himself in the corner with his head in his hands. Everyone in the room was sitting and eating quietly.

*ooo000ooo*

**Rosalie POV**

When Irina approached me and introduced herself, she asked if I really wanted to go through with the ceremony or if I would like to be free. It only took me a second to give her an answer, of course I wanted to be free. She said that she knew how I felt, she had heard her parents talk about my reluctance in wanting to bind with Emmett. She said she wouldn't want to be bound to some man she just met and be stuck with him the rest of her life. She knew just how I felt about the whole situation.

She said that we only had a few minutes to get away, so I hurriedly followed her out to her car and she said I had to get in the trunk. That it was the only way to get me through the gate. So I climbed in and I had to hope that I could trust her.

I hope she was really taking me to freedom. But the longer I stay in this trunk, the more time I have to think about what I did. I ran away from the known and I am going into the unknown. I left a nice home, my friends, my soon to be mate, I wish she had given me more time to think about it. I don't know now that I have made the right decision. Maybe I can talk her into taking me back. I don't know where she is taking me. I wish she would stop and let me in the front of the car, now that we are through the gate. I can hear 2 people talking, but I can't understand what they are saying.

After a while, the car stopped and I heard 2 doors open and close. The trunk lid popped up and I was blinded by the bright light. A man I had never seen before pulled me out of the trunk.

"Well do you think James will like her? She will make a good substitute till he can get a hold of the one he really wants," Irina asked the man.

"Who is this James? I thought you we were going to help me get free?" I asked as I tried to get out of the grip the man had on me.

"You silly girl, why would I help you? This is all about revenge. That so called extended family of mine has my sister locked up in some mental facility. Now my parents are barely speaking to me because I helped Tanya get into the binding ceremony 2 weeks ago and Laurent lost his job, all over some stupid human girl. I couldn't get to the other girls, but you were left alone. And you were stupid enough to believe that I would actually want to help you. You are pathetic. Laurent, take her into the house and let's wait for James to get here. If he doesn't want her, there are plenty of people that would pay good money for her on the black market. Here let me take this jewelry off of her, no telling what this is worth," she said.

By now I was in tears and wresting uselessly against Laurent as Irina took off my jewelry. He then dragged me into the house and threw me in a room with no windows and I heard him lock the door. It was dark and I couldn't see anything in here. How stupid could I have been? If I had not been so stubborn all along, I would be safe in my own house. Probably pregnant and living in luxury. I felt around and found a bed, all I could do now was lay down and cry, knowing I really screwed up this time and hoping they would come looking for me.

*ooo000ooo*

**Bella POV**

How could Rosalie have been so foolish. I bet she went willingly, she didn't want this life. I hope nothing happens to her though. These are the same people that helped crazy Tanya, so I hope she is alright. I just wish Alice and I had stayed in the room with her, until it was time for the ceremony to start. We might have been able to prevent anything from happening to her.

Alice has been mumbling, "It's dark where she is, I can't see anything." Then she said, "Wait, there is light, a dark man is pulling her out of somewhere. Irina is telling her she is stupid for believing that she was going to help her. Edward can you see this too?" she asked him. He nodded his head and looked like he was concentrating. They were quiet for a few minutes and then he banged his hand on the table, "Damn it, they moved so fast I couldn't tell where they were, I couldn't get a street name or anything. They have her locked in a dark room and there are no windows for her to look out of now," he said.

We stayed at the community center, it was just as good a place as any to keep gathered. Before Demetri and Felix showed up, Edward explained to Alice and I that Demetri is a leopardias* and Felix is a cheethian*. They are guards for the Volturians and Demetri is their best tracker. We still hadn't gotten a call back from Jasper's man in the city and this waiting game was getting nerve wracking. However, the doors to the reception hall burst open and two very large male specimens walked through the door. Now the search can begin.

* * *

*cheethian - humanoid species that is a fierce race that is used mainly in battle or protection duty, coloring favors a cheetah.

*leopardias – humanoid species that is a fierce race that is used mainly in battle or protection duty, coloring can either favor a leopard or a snow leopard.

**photos for the non-binding ceremony, Rosalie's jewels, Eleazar, Carmen, Demetri, Felix, Irina, Laurent, Tanya, and Kate are on my livejournal link.

A/N: I hope y'all aren't too mad, but I just couldn't see her giving in and if she had the chance to escape, I knew she would take it. This is just how I see this character behaving. Thanks for all the great reviews and I appreciate the anonymous ones too, though I can't thank you personally. Please let me know what you think in a review.


	45. The Hunt is On

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.

**Warning: James is crude and lewd, so be forewarned.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _However, the doors to the reception hall burst open and two very large male specimens walked through the door. Now the search can begin._

* * *

****

Edward POV

Right after Demetri and Felix arrived, Jasper called his man, Jenks. Jenks told him that he had the beginnings of a list of few locations that Laurent, Irina, and James owned or rented. He couldn't find anything connected to Victoria. Jasper told him to send the locations to his sat and Demetri's and he gave him Demetri's number. He told him if he came up with anymore locations to call him immediately, that we were heading to the city now. Father all of a sudden said, "All of this happened so suddenly and we were all so upset, it hadn't crossed my mind that we had her chipped the same day as Bella and Alice. I need to go to the house and get the tracking device."

He was only gone a few minutes. When he came back, he was looking confused. He said the device was picking up Bella and Alice, but Rosalie's chip wasn't showing up on the screen. Felix said that she must be underground somewhere, probably in a basement. After Demetri took in the scents of the people they were looking for, Father, Jasper, Emmett, and I took one vehicle. Peter, Demetri, and Felix took another. As we headed for the city, I didn't think Emmett was going to be able to hold it together. He was rocking in his seat with his head in his hands. It took us almost an hour to find the first location. Demetri got out of the vehicle, shook his head, and got back in and took off. I could tell by reading his mind that the other scents were there, but Rosalie's was not. We were slowly going through the list and still no Rosalie. Father kept checking his device, but there was still no detection.

Then I thought of something, I told Jasper to call Jenks and have him search for anything Tanya might be tied to, any rentals or anything she might own. He immediately called him and gave him Tanya's name and told him to call him back as he found each location, not to wait for the whole list. This was taking too long and anything could be happening to Rosalie.

*ooo000ooo*

**Rosalie's POV**

I don't know how long I have been in this room, but I am hungry and thirsty. I just want to go home. The isolation chamber was better than this, at least I knew I was going to be fed and I always had water. All of a sudden, I can hear footsteps coming toward the room and the door is being unlocked. I was then blinded again by a bright light. Before I could get my eyes to focus, I was being roughly dragged out of the dark room into a well lit one.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? This one is a looker, just like you said. I never paid any attention to her, because Bella was the only one Tanya wanted me to look into acquiring. They must have had her locked up, I never even saw her the week I was observing the house. Hmmm, I wonder if she is a natural blond. I don't know, but I will soon find out," he said, as I tried to get away from him as he was holding me way too close.

"Get your hands off me, you creep! You are not going to find out anything! Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to kick him. But he was so much stronger than me, I was having little affect on him.

He just held me to him and sniffed my hair and neck. "Mmmm, a feisty one we have here, can't wait to break her in and she is untouched too, no scent at all of another male," he said. I was feeling sick and I didn't know what to do. He was too strong for me to get away from him. He turned to Irina and Laurent and told them that he would take me. He then spoke to a woman who I just noticed was in the room too. "Go pull the car around to the back door, I don't want anyone to see us when we leave," he said.

"Do you really want to do this? Are you sure you want to go up against the Cullens? Edward warned you he would kill you, if you messed with Bella, I am sure it goes for this one too. Please let's just leave, I will do anything you want. Just leave the young girl alone," she meekly begged. He pulled me over to her and slapped her face. "Do not question me woman. I said go move the car and I mean do it now!" he yelled.

She hurried out the door, holding her hand to her face. "What about Bella, are you going to help me get a hold of her too. She is the one I really want," he said, looking back at Laurent and Irina.

"I seriously doubt it, we are probably going to have to go on the run, as it is now. I don't think anyone can get close to her anyway, she is guarded 24/7 by those big dogs. Plus they brought her father from Earth and he is going to be over security. I have learned all this information by listening into my parents' conversations. You are just going to have to settle for this one. I think she is prettier than Bella anyway. She is a blonde, you know. Blondes have more fun," she said flipping up her hair and batting her eyes.

"Yeah, I am going to have fun with this one. Going to have to break her in right," he said as he hugged me to him, it took all I had not to throw up on him, as the bile rose in my throat. Just then I heard a horn honk outside. He told them he had to go and he dragged me out of the house. He put one hand over my mouth and picked me up with the other. He yelled at the red headed woman to get out of the car and open up the back door for him. She did as she was told and he threw me in the back seat and climbed in on top of me. He told me to be still and not talk, as he pulled a gun out and pointed it at my head. By now the woman was back in the front seat and we were moving.

We hadn't gone very far before she started yelling for him to look out of the car windows. He wanted to know what he was supposed to be looking at, when he sat up and looked out of them, the front and the back. A slew of curse words flew of his mouth and then he yelled, "Loose them, bitch. If I weren't driving any better than you, I would have gotten caught too. Turn down some alleys or something, at least try to get away. All you are doing is driving straight down the road."

"I can't do anything, they have me boxed in between them. There is one in the front and one in the back and they are slowing me down, I don't know what to do," she yelled back.

"Scoot over, get back here with the girl and don't let her get away," he told her.

He climbed over the seat quickly and took the wheel and she jumped in the back seat, whispering,  
"I'm sorry," over and over.

The car started jerking and shaking. I was still lying down in the back seat, but I could tell he was ramming the car in front of him. We were almost to a complete stop and the woman had my body pretty much covered with her own. Shots were being fired and I didn't know who was shooting whom. The car came to a complete stop and the only sounds were car doors opening and shutting. All of a sudden the back door was was jerked off the hinges and the woman and I were being pulled out of the car. I could hear someone saying, "He's dead."

Carlisle was checking me over and asking me if I was hurt and I managed to tell him, "No, not much, my arms might be a little bruised," between my sobs and tears. The woman had been pulled away from me and she was crying too. I told them that she didn't want to be involved, to please not hurt her. Edward was the one that had her and he said he knew that she was innocent in this and they were going to try and help her. She told them where they could find Irina and Laurent. That is all about I remember before everything went black.

*ooo000ooo*

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle all of a sudden said the detection meter was working just as we were nearing a property rented by Tanya. I called Peter and told him and our vehicle took the lead. Then our target started moving, they must have her in a vehicle. It didn't take us long to locate the car. Demetri got in the front of them and we closed up on the back. All of a sudden we saw them scrambling around in the car. Now James was driving and we saw Victoria jump in the back seat. I could tell by Victoria's mind that she didn't want Rosalie to be hurt and she felt it is her fault that since she didn't satisfy James, he had to bring an innocent girl into the picture. James was just thinking that we were not taking him alive, I wouldn't argue with that scenario.

We had slowed the vehicle down a lot by boxing it in, then he held a weapon out of the car window and started shooting at the vehicle in front of him. I told everyone to duck down, because I didn't want any of us to get hit by stray bullets. I didn't have to worry about that because I think all of Felix's bullets that he was firing back at James, hit their target and the car quickly came to a halt.

I turned off our vehicle and jumped out, running to the car in front of me. I yanked the back door off the car and Father just looked at me. I told him that I had been stronger ever since Bella's faen change. He just nodded his head and I pulled the girls out. Victoria was clinging to Rosalie, she had been protecting her with her body. I separated them and gave Rosalie to Father to check out. Demetri was checking on James and said he was dead. Good riddance, I thought.

I started to examine Victoria and she was covered in bruises. I asked if she was hurt anywhere or if she thought she was only bruised. She raised up her wrist and after I examined it, it looked like it was broken. Then she pointed to her mid-section and it seemed that she had some broken ribs also. I would have to take her back to the clinic to set her wrist and put a brace on it and also wrap up her ribs. I would see about letting her stay in Emily's spare room for now. I don't think she needed to be alone.

She told us where Laurent and Irina were located and Felix and Demetri said that they would handle James' body and then would take care of Laurent and Irina. Father told them that they couldn't just kill them, Irina's father had been ruling class just like he had been. They said they wouldn't kill them, but they would transport them back to Italia. If left alone, they would probably cause more trouble and they needed to be dealt with before that happened. They would let Aro figure out what to do with them. Father told them Rosalie's jewels were gone and to locate them and get them back to us. He said that Irina probably had them. Demetri said he would locate and get them back immediately. We told them we were taking responsibility for Victoria and they were fine with that. It was one less person that they had to deal with at the moment.

I noticed Father had given Rosalie a shot to knock her out. I guess he wasn't up to dealing with her at the moment. Emmett was just standing to the side, I am not sure what all was going on his head. He was switching from being happy Rosalie was safe to mad as hell she ran away. He couldn't settle on one emotion. Jasper was trying to get him to talk and also trying to calm him at the same time. I then turned my attention back to Victoria.

I told Father everything Victoria had been thinking and he agreed with my assessment of letting her stay with Emily until she healed. He asked her the last time she had been exposed to James' enzymes and she said it had been a long time. He only seemed interested in beating her, not having sex with her and when he did have sex, he didn't experience euphoria. Father told her since it had been a long time since she had been exposed, he could give her a treatment to flush the enzymes out of her system. It was something new that had just come out with on the market. She said that she would be happy to rid herself of James, once and for all. Father rented a car to get us all back home. He would bring it back on Monday when we went to work. We were soon piled in the vehicles and going toward Forkington. I called ahead and told Jacob to get our mates home, that is where we would be heading.

* * *

*photos of GPS tracking device and implantable chip, James, and Victoria on livejournal link

A/N: Y'all have been asking about Jasper and Alice and Charlie and Sue, how intimate do you want me to be with them? Because since Jasper and Alice are newly mated and Charlie and Sue are soon to be, being intimate is what they are going to be doing. That is why you haven't seen much of Jasper and Alice. I have been writing them in when they show up and interact with Bella and Edward. But when they are home, I would think they would be getting it on, I know I would be. So let me know folks and I will incorporate their pov's into the story. Thanks for all the reviews!


	46. Vic's Stayin', Rose Bound, Family Lunch

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.

A/N: Again not a doctor or nurse, so happenings in the clinic are fiction, as is the rest of the story.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I called ahead and told Jacob to get our mates home, that is where we would be heading._

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

When we got home, Emmett had finally regained enough of his senses and he carried a still unconscious Rosalie to the isolation room. I helped Victoria into the clinic and brought Bella in with me. I had been away from her too long today and with all the stress, I just wanted her close. I told Seth to bring Emily to the house, I had something to discuss with her. I took Victoria into the exam room and told her to lay on the table and pull up her shirt and push down her pants. I told her that I was going to ultrasound on her rib cage and make sure that there was no internal damage visible. I was going to ultrasound her wrist also.

After that was done and only finding 3 cracked ribs and a broken wrist. I treated them accordingly and told her to take it easy until I checked her out in a couple of weeks to confirm she was healing. She should be doing no heavy lifting or anything strenuous. I gave her some pain medicine that we kept on hand and then I said that I would pick her up prescriptions for pain medication and an antibiotic on Monday.

Emily was in the main house talking to the rest of the family and I asked her if it would be ok if Victoria used her spare bedroom until she healed. She said that would be fine with her, she would enjoy the company. Jasper asked Victoria if all of their assets were in James' name only or in both of their names. She said that everything was in James' only. Jasper said he would get to work Monday getting everything put in her name and liquidating it all so that she could do with it as she pleases. She said she wanted to stay in Forkington, if she was allowed and maybe open up a business.

Father told her that since she was no longer connected to James she would be allowed to live and work in Forkington. He asked her what kind of business she would be interested in starting and she said she had experience in hair. She had went to school for it when she was younger. He said that would be great, that would be a place the ladies could have their hair done and not have to go into the city. He said that the town council was going to have a meeting with all the potential business owners and he would tell her when it will occur.

It had been a long day and we all separated then to go to our homes. I know it was not right to feel good about someone's death, but I was glad James was dead. That was one less threat to my Bella. We made it home and got Addy to bed. I was ready to get in the tub and wash everyone's scent off of me. The only additional scent I wanted permeating my body was Bella's. We were soaking in the tub with the jets going and I pulled her up close to me and buried my face in her hair. I couldn't get enough of her scent. The honeysuckle scent was getting stronger and that meant our precious little one was growing and maturing in my wonderful mates womb. She was still too small for me to detect any other way than scent, but soon I would be able to see her by ultrasound and then I would be able to hear her heartbeat, and then hopefully read her mind. But I would just have to wait to see, since I couldn't read Bella's.

"Are you doing ok, Hon, was it real scary out there today?" she asked me, as she rubbed her hands up and down my chest and massaged my shoulders.

"It was nerve wracking, doing all that searching and not finding anything. And then when we did find them and the shooting started, now that was scary," I told her, as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Shooting, you hadn't mentioned that. We didn't know anything other than you had Rosalie and was heading for the house. Then you had me with you in the clinic with Victoria and since she was alone, I guessed that James must not be alive or she wouldn't have been here. And by the looks of her, he must have been treating her pretty bad. She had old and new bruises all over her," she said quietly.

"Yes, there was a shoot out between James and Felix, Felix won. Felix and Demetri were going to take care of the body and also capture and transport Irina and Laurent to Italia to be dealt with there. Hopefully it will be a long time before we see them again," I told her.

I then wet her hair and started the bathing process and then she bathed me. After we were dried and in bed. I couldn't seem to hold her close enough. I kissed her soft mouth and worked my way down to her breasts and lavished them with kisses and licks until she was writhing beneath me trying to push me down her body. She knew what she wanted and I obliged her. I moved to between her legs and separated her folds with my fingers and then dove into her luscious center with my tongue. She was already wet from my previous attentions and she tasted, oh so good. I knew my growls were affecting her, because with each one I released against her, the louder she moaned and she would rock up against me.

My desire to fill her increased to the point that I couldn't take it any more. I crawled up her body, bringing her legs up with me. I easily slid into her wet tight heat and instantly felt at home. This is where I am supposed to be and this is where I belong.

"Yes, baby, you are so tight and wet, I love you, baby. You belong to me, you are mine!" I growled out.

"Oh, yes, so good. You make me feel so good. I love you too. I am yours, only yours!" she moaned to me.

She soon reached her climax and I was soon to follow. I hugged her to me, not willing to let her go. I rolled us on our side and she clung to me as much as I did to her. I soon succumbed to a very restful sleep, holding my angel in my arms.

The next morning seemed to come too soon. I knew the family was going to have to deal with the fallout of Rosalie's actions and I did not know what the outcome would be.

After we had breakfast, we headed over to the main house to see if there was going to be a family meeting. Charlie took Addy out to play and I left Bella in the family room, while I sought out Father. I found him in his office and asked if there was going to be a family meeting or if just Emmett was going to handle the Rosalie situation or if anything was going to happen at all.

He said, "I am not sure at this point and Emmett has barely spoken. Emmett sat in the observation room and watched her most of the night. He hasn't come down yet this morning and I am at a loss at what to do. This can't go on like it has been. Rosalie can't remained locked in that tiny room forever. Emmett is either going going to have to go through with the binding or send her back. This whole situation is too stressful and I am tired of it upsetting my household. Esme is afraid she will try to escape when she is in her presence and that is undue stress she is experiencing and she is my first priority. I am not going to have her upsetting Esme."

I asked, "Do you want Bella to talk to her and see if Rosalie is anymore agreeable after what happened yesterday. If she is, then perform a private ceremony here at home and then let Emmett take her to his house to perform the enzyme exchange and consummate the union. That way she won't have a chance to change her mind or get away again."

"That will be fine, if she is ready to go through with the ceremony, we will perform it immediately. Then it will be up to Emmett what happens to her. She is his choice and his responsibility. Hopefully once his enzymes are in her system, she will settle down some and not be so anxious to run away. We can only hope, go get Bella and maybe she can talk some sense into her," he said. I left out of his office and went back into the family room.

"Bella, I need you to talk to Rosalie and see where her mind is at and if she is agreeable to Emmett. If she wants to continue with the binding, you will need to help her clean up and we will have a private ceremony. Then Emmett will take her to their house and do the enzyme exchange and consummate the union. I need you to explain the whole situation to her when you talk. Will that be ok with you? To discuss all of that with her?" I asked her.

"Yes, I can discuss all of that. Hopefully after the scare she had yesterday, she will be less likely to want to escape in the future and more likely to want to stay with Emmett," she told me as we headed up the stairs to the isolation room.

I let her in and left to find Emmett.

*ooo000ooo*

**Bella POV**

As I walked into the room, she immediately started talking. "I don't want to hear it Bella, I know I screwed up. He probably wants to send me back and I wouldn't blame him. I didn't think, I just acted. I thought she was giving me a chance at freedom. But the further I got away from this place, the more lost I felt. I was wanting to come back before I even found out she tricked me. I was so stupid, what am I going to do now? What are they going to do to me?" she cried out.

"Well if you really still want to bind with Emmett, we will get you cleaned up and they will perform a private ceremony downstairs. Then Emmett will take you to his house for the enzyme exchange and to consummate the union," I said.

"You are lucky Emmett loves you like he does, you really screwed up yesterday, Rosalie. Do you not realize how good you have it here? You have an awesome man that loves you, a great extended family, friends, a beautiful home and you just act like you want to throw it all away. I don't know how many chances you will continue to get Rosalie, but you had better smarten up and quick. You hurt Emmett badly yesterday. You have a lot of making up do," I emphasized to her.

"Ok, ok, I will go through with it. Just get me to a shower and help me get cleaned up and we will get this done, before I do something foolish again. I really do care for Emmett, I was just scared. I know I hurt him and I am sorry," she told me.

"Well, I am not the one you need to be apologizing too," I told her. She told me she knew she needed to apologize to Emmett.

I turned around to see if Edward had come back to the observation room and both Edward and Emmett were standing there.

I took her hand and pulled her to the door and Edward opened it up, as we approached. I told him that I needed Esme to get me a dress for Rosalie and I pulled her into the bedroom we had used yesterday. When we got to the bathroom, I told her that the guys had real sensitive noses and that she probably reeked of James. So I told her she needed to scrub at least 2 or 3 times and use lots of body wash and shampoo to make sure only her scent remained.

I took the dress she had just taken off out and handed it to Edward and told him that I didn't know what to do with it. I didn't know if they wanted it thrown away or not, since he had thrown mine away that had been touched by an unwanted male. He took it from me and said he would take care of it. I told him that he should probably locate Alice, because she would feel left out if she didn't get to help Rosalie get ready. He said he would call Jasper. He handed me a dress for Rosalie and gave me sweet kiss on the lips and a light tap and rub on the butt as he walked away. I just lightly moaned and shut the bedroom door. He tried to come back in, but I told him he would have to wait for later to continue where his mind had just went. He just mouthed, "later," and let me shut the door.

Alice must have already been in the house, because she bounced in the room a few minutes after Edward had left. I filled her in on everything that Rosalie and I had discussed already, so that she would be on the same page as us. Rosalie soon came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and we went to work on her hair and a light coating of makeup. She was soon dressed and when I peeked of the bedroom door, Edward was waiting for us. I told him that we were ready to go down, but he probably already knew it. He escorted us all down the stairs and the family room furniture had all been moved to the side.

Edward stood Alice and I next to Jasper and he walked Rosalie up to where Emmett and Carlisle were standing. The ceremony was performed in the exact same way as Alice and mine had been. When it was over, Edward told me he would be back in a moment. He then walked with Emmett and Rosalie out of the house. He was only gone few minutes, before he was back. It was almost felt like a weight had been lifted off of the room. We could all finally relax and hope that all went well for Rosalie and Emmett and that left alone, they could finally work through their problems.

Esme asked if we would like to have a family lunch today and everyone said that sounded great. So Alice and I followed her into the kitchen to see what she had in mind to cook.

Esme said as she was pulling items out of the rafuc, "Your sewing machines have arrived, Siobhan told me yesterday that they were at her store."

"I will tell Edward and he can pick them up on his way home tomorrow," I said.

"I am so excited to get the machines, I am so ready to start sewing. I have already cut out some new dresses and I am just waiting for the machines to start sewing. This is so exciting, I can't wait," she said clapping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Jasper must have felt her excitement because he wandered into the kitchen and pulled her up close to him and asked, "What has you so excited, Pixie? I could feel your energy bouncing off the walls," he said and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Siobhan got our sewing machines in and Bella said that Edward could pick them up tomorrow, but if you can get them home faster with him, you know you could pick them up for us," she said turning around in his arms and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Now, how can I resist your charms? After I deal with getting Victoria finances squared away, I will head to Siobhan's and pick up the machines. If something happens and I am delayed, I will keep in contact with Edward and whoever can get them home the fastest will pick them up. Now will that work for you? My lil' Pixie?" he asked as he bent down and kissed her on the nose.

"Yes, that is fine, I am just so excited about what I am going to make. I have so many visions and ideas in my head and they are dyeing to get out," she said.

"Who am I to stifle your creativity.? You may sew to your hearts content. I love you, but right now get to cooking, I'm hungry," he said as he turned her back toward the kitchen and spatted her butt to get her moving. She giggled and winked at him as she went back to work.

We all worked together to prepare lunch. After we were done, we called everyone to the table and were soon sitting down to enjoy our meal. We talked about getting the word out about Dad and Sue's bonding ceremony. Yesterday, Sue had talked to Esme and Charlotte who then drew Tia and Siobhan into the conversation. They made arrangements with Charlotte for the food, Tia with the decorations and flowers and Siobhan is going to make the dress. Peter knows where to an authentic Elven jewelry craftsman is located on La Push, so he is going to pick up the rings and circlet when he is there on the planet. Everyone was enjoying the meal and the warm inviting atmosphere. I just hoped that Rosalie would come to her senses soon and be able to enjoy everything that Alice and I have been enjoying so far, one could only hope.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. There are no photos for this chapter. Photos of Carlisle and Esme's family room, dining room, and kitchen were featured in a previous chapter. Leave me some love folks, let me know what you think.


	47. Family Time and Emmett's POV

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I just hoped that Rosalie would come to her senses soon and be able to enjoy everything that Alice and I have been enjoying so far, one could only hope._

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

We decided to spend the afternoon at Edward's parents' house. Edward and Jasper were playing chess, Esme had a bunch of yarn and we all started looking at patterns to either crochet or knit items for the baby. So it was Esme, Alice, Emily, Victoria, and I sitting around trying to decide what we would each make. Victoria said she didn't know how to do either, so Esme showed her how begin to crochet and started her on an easy baby booties pattern. Carlisle had a book reading it, but put it down a second to tell Victoria to come to the clinic about 2:30 tomorrow afternoon and he would start her injections to remove the enzymes. She said she would be there.

Peter stopped by the house and when he entered, said, "Hi, Everyone, while I was making arrangements for my trip this week. I learned that unfortunately I have bad news for you, Emily. Your sister and her mate have been recently killed and the tribe needs someone to care for their 2 year old daughter, Claire. Would you like me to bring her back with us when we come back from our trip? Would you like to take responsibility for her?"

Through her tears, she asked Carlisle if that would be ok. If she could raise Claire. We had all gathered around her trying to comfort her.

"I don't see any problem with it. There is room in your cottage. Right now, we can get you a small bed to put in your bedroom and then when Victoria gets her finances straightened out and a place to live, Claire can move into the spare bedroom," he said.

"It has been a long time since I have seen her, but it is still upsetting to hear such news. Thanks so much for all of your sympathy, but I think I am going to go to my cottage for a while to be alone. See you a little bit later, Victoria," she said as she got up and left. We all sat a few moments in silence, we were all in a little shock. We didn't know the people that had died, but our hearts went out to Emily and her pain.

"We also need to discuss the housing for the Quileutes and their imprints, right now what the boys are staying in will not be suitable for their mates and future children," Peter said.

"We will bring it up when we have the meeting for all the new business owners and where their buildings will be located. I have spoke with Marcus in Italia, and him and his wife want to go in on the hospital project. They believe in what we are trying to accomplish with this community and they believe having our own hospital would be a huge a asset to us. So we will be discussing the new businesses, the new hospital and now, the new housing. How many Quileute couples will we need to accommodate?" Carlisle asked.

"Right now, I have a feeling there will be a need for 4 separate cabins. The rest can stay in what is currently built. The others will eventually need places to live as they imprint, so you might need to go on and build a few extra," Peter said.

Peter and Carlisle discussed a few more things in hushed tones and then he said that he had better get going and finish up all the final arrangements that needed to be made for the trip. He said that he would see everyone at the ceremony Saturday and he hoped everyone had a good week. He also warned Jasper and Edward about the girls that they would be delivering for his mate. He said that they are going to be a handful. Thinking about Lauren and Jessica being in the same town as me, had me dreading their arrival. After that he said his good-byes and left.

All the rest of us ladies went back to our hand-work, of course, minus Emily. Victoria was doing booties, Esme chose a blanket pattern, Alice was having trouble picking a dress pattern, she would pick one up and than have a far-away look and then go the next one. I asked her what she was doing and she said she was checking to see which one would look best, before she chose. I just shook my head and started on the instructions of a matching outfit and hat. I looked over at Edward and he and Jasper looked like they were in a heavy discussion about something. Then my attention was drawn to Addy, who had just finished playing with her building blocks.

"These are pwetty colows Mama, whatcha makin'?" she asked, as she approached me.

"We are making the baby in Mama's tummy some new clothes to wear when she is born. Do you want to help me pick out a color in which to make an outfit?" I asked her.

"Yes, you know I wike pwink, so I pick this pwink right here," she said handing me a pale pink bundle of yarn. I took it and told her that is was a good choice. I told her Aunt Alice could use some help choosing which dress to make and she wandered over to her and said," May I see the pwictures pwease, I hwelp you choose." Alice laid them out in front of her and she picked up one that had little ribbon flowers sewn on it. "I thwink this one weal pwetty and use this yewow," she said as she handed Alice the pattern and yarn she chose. "Then you cwan put all diffewent wibbons on it and make it weal pwetty," she said proudly. Alice looked off for a minute and squealed. She hugged Addy and told her she was the best dress picker ever, it was going to be adorable.

Dad then asked Addy if she was ready to go back outside, he said he felt like swinging on the front porch. I think he just like being outside. I needed to speak to Edward about helping him find a good fishing spot. I think he is probably going through fishing withdrawals. I would mention it to Edward later, right now I had an outfit to start.

*ooo000ooo*

**Edward POV**

"By the way, what did Peter mean by telling us we needed to be careful with the girls we are delivering to Charlotte and that they were going to be a handful, he had humor coming off of him when he said it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't pick anything specific out of his mind. His mind works differently than a lot of others, he is very hard to read. He has a lot of stuff going on at once in his brain. I don't see how he can keep up with it all," I said.

"Maybe that is why he is so cryptic all of the time, he doesn't catch half of what goes through his brain," he snickered. I agreed he was probably right.

"Congratulations again on the baby, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about it. Alice is so excited, you would think she was the one pregnant and not Bella. It didn't happen for us this month, but we can have fun trying for the future months," he happily said.

"Hey, keep those thoughts to yourself. Don't need you shouting your love life into my head. But, yes I am excited too. I get to be a daddy again. The baby's scent is getting stronger, so I know the baby is growing and maturing. I can't wait to see if I can read her mind or if she is like Bella and silent to me," I said.

"I wonder who will be next, Rosalie or Alice," he said.

"I don't know, but I wonder how it is going over at Emmett's house? I don't really want to tap into their heads, but I am curious if she really is ready to cooperate with him," I said, making a move.

"I don't know, I don't really want to feel my brother's lust, so I haven't tried to get a feel for what is happening over there. I just think we are really lucky to have the girls that we do. I would hate to have went through what Emmett has these past few weeks. At least we know our girls want to be with us and we don't have to worry about them running away. I know your mate loves you as much as you love her. Every time she glances at you, the love pours off of her. It is the same with Alice, her love just wraps around me like a glove. I would not want to be in Emmett's shoes. Father thinks the enzymes will settle her down, but Emmett will always have to worry if she is going to try to escape or not. He is going to have to keep her locked up for a long time, before he will be able to trust her again," Jasper said.

"I know, but he knew she was trouble before he ever brought her home. Her file was riddled with insubordination, escape attempts, failure to follow the rules, and failure to do her duties. There were all kinds of red flags warning him not to choose her and he did it anyway. So he knew what he was getting into before he ever brought her home," I told him, still trying to figure out which move to make on the board.

"Well, he is in love and as they say on Earth, 'Love is Blind'. But in his case, I think it was blind, deaf, and dumb," he laughed out.

"You mean to tell me if Alice acted like Rosalie, you wouldn't have chosen her. You have been in love with Alice for years," I said.

"No, I would have at least give her a chance and the first time she acted like Rosalie, I would have put her over my knee and showed her who was boss. I think if Emmett had of shown some backbone from the beginning, he wouldn't have been in the situation he was in yesterday. She would have known better than to run," he said.

"Well, I am just glad I don't have to worry about my girl. She is all I ever wanted and more than I knew to ask for, I think she is perfect," I said, taking a quick glance at her concentrating on her pattern and yarn.

"Oh, I know, I can feel how much you are wrapped up in your girl. You are smitten, big brother, smitten bad," he said as he sucker punched me.

*ooo000ooo*

**Emmett POV – when they arrived at their house after the ceremony**

We were now locked in our house and I really am not sure where to start. She disappointed me so badly yesterday that I am at a loss for words. I thought she had grown to love me enough to want to begin a life with me. Then the first chance she gets to escape and she takes it. She looks remorseful now, but how can I tell if she is being truthful. How can I trust her again?

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up, please forgive me. Before I even found out Irina had tricked me, I wanted to come back. I really did, you have to believe me. I know I hurt you and you have every reason not to trust me now, I am so sorry for running away from you. I want to be your mate, give me another chance. What do I have to do for you to trust me again? I will do anything, please, I want this life, I want you. Please talk to me, you haven't spoken to me yet," she said as tears fell down her cheeks and her hands clung to my shirt.

I took her in my arms and held her and she cried into my chest. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and sat her in my lap to do the enzyme exchange. I told her to relax and that I would be gentle with her. I moved her hair and licked her neck. My fangs extended and I carefully bit down on her neck. With the first draw of blood, her memories came rushing into my head. I saw her childhood, the world she grew up in, the training center, the last 3 weeks, her isolation, her hopelessness, her loss of freedom, and now I understood better where she was coming from, her loss of self. I would have to help her find herself in this new world. As the memories stopped, I took a few last draws and withdrew my fangs.

She was in tears again and said, "I didn't realize how much you loved me, I didn't realize how my actions were making you feel. I am so sorry, I have been so selfish, thinking only of myself. I will continue to beg for your forgiveness, for as long as I need to, please make me yours. I am ready now. I am ready to be your mate," she told me, as she removed her dress.

* * *

*photos of a 4 week gestation stage pregnancy, baby yarn, and a chess board are pictured on my livejournal link

A/N: I did some research and realized my calculations of how far along Bella is, currently is wrong. By medical estimations, she would be considered 4 weeks. Anyway, I will be posting photos of what the baby's current stage is, as the pregnancy progresses. But right now the only indication in my story that Bella is pregnant is that Edward can smell the baby's scent in Bella's body. Pregnancies on Twilight will progress like human Earth pregnancies, there will be no microwaved versions. Elven pregnancies will be 9 months also, not 12. Thanks for all the great reviews and I am so glad you are enjoying my story! I appreciate all the comments and suggestions you are giving. The ones I can incorporate into the story I will.


	48. Homelife, Lil Lovin, Training Center

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them. Rated M for a reason.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _You are smitten, big brother, smitten bad," he said as he sucker punched me. _

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

The rest of the afternoon went great, we ate again at his parents house and then we headed to our home. Addy was up for watching a movie, but she wanted to color too. So Edward and I picked "Monsters, Inc." to watch. She didn't do much coloring once "Boo" appeared on the screen. She squealed and interacted with the screen like Boo could see her. It was about as much fun watching her as it was the movie. When the movie was over, it was bath time and I gave her a bath while Edward worked in the office.

After her bath, she located Hope and crawled into bed. I pulled up a chair and got out a book to read. I got her to help me read it. She could tell by the pictures, what the words were going to be and by a couple times through it, she was reading it herself. We still needed to work on her pronunciations, but I thought she was doing fine for a two-year old. She would get better as we worked on her words and reading. She also was doing well with learning her colors and could name them all on the pages of the book. After she looked at the book a few more minutes she curled up in her covers and fell asleep.

Edward was waiting for me in her doorway and we walked hand in hand to our bedroom. He closed the bedroom door and asked if it was later yet and I alluringly told him that it just happened to be 'later'. He removed my dress and and placed me up against the door. He then removed his clothing. He hungrily kissed me and his tongue sought out the contours of my mouth. He kissed down my jaw, my neck, and then down to my breasts. He got on his knees and began to suckle me as his strong hands held me upright. He worked his way down to my center where he licked and kissed and lifted me up with his strong hands and separated my legs so that he had access to my core. His tongue was making love to my entrance and swollen bud.

By now I was not able to stand on my own and after he stood up, he picked me up and slowly lowered my down on his very ample hardness. I wrapped my legs around his hips and I ran my hands up in his hair. He large hands held my backside and he still had me up against the door. His thrusts started out slow along with his purrs, which seemed to get louder as I massaged his scalp with my fingertips and nails. Mmmm, this felt so good, he was so strong. He was using his hands to keep me suspended in the air as he thrust up into me.

"Oh, Edward, you feel so good, mmmm, you are in control. I love your hands on me, I'm so close, oh Edward!," I screamed and clamped down around him.

His growls accompanied each thrust, "Mine, all mine, yes baby, so wet and tight," he growled out as he latched onto my neck, placing his mark on me. "Mine!" he yelled out as I felt him cum inside me. He walked us over to the bed and laid me down and continued to pump into me. "My home, my only love, you are so precious to me," he whispered in my ear, as his hands were now free to caress my body.

Tears filled my eyes as I felt his love surround me, "I love you too, Hon, so much," I said.

He kissed my tears away and when his fluid had stopped. He picked me up again, cradled me to him, and took me in the bathroom for our nightly routine. We were soon clean and ready for bed.

He told me that Jasper was supposed to pick up the sewing machines and that the bedroom furniture was supposed to be delivered tomorrow too. He had put a rush on it, because Angela would be here Tuesday and would need a place to sleep. He said after the furniture arrived that we would take a trip into town and pick up sheets and any items she might need. I probably would need to get some fabric for her a few dresses. Then she could pick some out later when we had a chance to go to town after she arrives. He said that the machines could be picked up then, but Alice was so anxious to get them, he wasn't even going to mention it. He would let Jasper go on and pick them up. Our talk soon quieted down and he hugged me up to him and ran his fingers through my still damp hair. I soon succumbed to sleep in his wonderful strong arms.

The next morning dawned bright and early. I had my routine down pretty well and I knew I was not going to have a repeat of last Monday. I only had a few loads of laundry to do and my bread to make. I was Dad's chaperon today and they sat closely on the couch and talked while I did my chores. The morning passed quickly and soon Jasper was bringing in my new machines and set them up on the table in my sewing room for me. I fixed lunch and Edward came home and had just about enough time to eat before the furniture arrived. He had them deliver it upstairs to the bedroom. He said we should go on to the store and get the bedroom accessories and then we could set the room up immediately after putting the bed together. He called Jasper and asked if he and Alice wanted to ride to town and they did.

He yelled out the door for Jacob and we were soon gathered at the vehicle. We were going to take Carlisle's car, since we would be purchasing several items. After we arrived in town, we headed into the general store. I saw flashes of people leaving into side rooms when we arrived in the store. I heard Edward tell Jasper, "Smart boys." I went right to the household item section. Angela needed bedding, a lamp, an alarm clock, and curtains. Alice was helping me add items to Jacob's arms that I was forgetting.

I heard Addy talking Edward into getting her some candy and saw him heading to the counter to get her some. He looked just as good walking away as he did coming to me. I had to shake my head to get it out of the lust filled daze. I caught a glance of Jasper and he was smirking at me, I was mature and stuck my tongue out at him. I should be able to ogle my mate if I wanted. By the way, I didn't think he could feel my emotions, must be a come and go thing or something to do with my pregnancy.

Then my mind went back to shopping, we needed to get all of her toiletries. Between Alice and I, I think we had everything covered. I asked Edward to call Ben and tell him I was buying fabric for Angela some dresses and needed to know what color he preferred.

He called the dairy and Ben told him it was purple. So I went to the fabric section and picked out some different shades of purple fabric to make Angela some dresses. We could work on them before she had to go to work on Friday. When we were done shopping, everything was rung up and Jacob took it to the car. We then made a quick stop at the butcher to get this week's meat.

We headed home and Jasper helped Edward put the bed together and Alice helped me put everything away that we had purchased. We were now ready for our guest. Addy was excited that their was going to be someone new in the house.

"What does she wook wike? Is she pwetty? Is she nwice? Will she pway with me?" she asked as we were putting the items away.

"Yes, she is pretty and she is very nice. If you asked her nicely, I hope she would want to play with you. You will get to find out the answer to your questions tomorrow. Your daddy will be bringing her home tomorrow afternoon," I told her and that seemed to satisfy her for now.

Jasper and Alice went home, I am sure to play with her new machines. I would have never guessed that a sewing machine could bring such joy.

The rest of the day went by routinely, we enjoyed dinner and then Edward and I played cards while Addy colored. Soon it was bedtime and time to fall asleep in my exquisite man's arms.

The next morning after Edward had left for work and Addy was fed. I already had some fabric cut out to make Addy and Hope a new outfit to match and an apron for Addy too. I made quick work learning the ins and outs of the new machines and had the outfits and apron finished before lunchtime.

"It pwetty Mama, when can I wear it? Cwan I wear 'mowwow? Can I wear the apwon now?" she asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart, you can wear the outfit tomorrow and the apron now, now let's get lunch made before you daddy gets home. I put the apron on her and she pranced around the room, I guess excited that she had something on that I had made her.

"Your daddy will have to leave quickly after he eats, to go pick up those girls," I said. So she helped me wash vegetables and we made lunch together. After Edward had come home and ate and after a swift good-bye, he left out with Jasper to pick up the girls. I got busy on making me a new dress, so I wouldn't have time to think about Edward being in the same vehicle as Lauren and Jessica.

*ooo000ooo*

**Edward POV**

"Alright Jasper, let's get these girls and get back home to our mates. I also need to pick up some videos and training materials for Charlie, so don't let me forget," I told him.

"Get the training materials first, the way Peter talked, we are going to have our hands full with the girls, so we need to have our full attention on them," he said.

We arrived at the center and I gathered up the videos and the materials that I thought would be most helpful to Charlie and put them in the car. Then I searched out Jasper and he was watching something through a two way mirror. I then realized they must be the girls we were picking up.

"Now you 2 remember, wherever they are sending us, we get the pick of the men. You stay out of our way and you won't get hurt, do you understand us?" one girl said as her and another girl had the other 2 cornered in the room.

"Are you sure we want to bring those 2 into Forkington?" Jasper asked, as he turned to me.

"Just following orders, we will just have to wait and see how this turns out. Let's get them and get home, I am not looking forward to being in the same vehicle as those two," I said.

As we entered the room, the two aggressive girls turned to us and smiled and looked us up and down. I could tell by their minds that these 2 were Jessica and Lauren.

"Well, hello, there handsome, are we going to get to go home with you 2?" Jessica asked.

"No, you and Lauren will be working for and living with the Whitlocks. Now we need to be going, do you have all the items that you will be taking with you?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to take me home? It has been awful lonely here with no men. I am sure I can satisfy you, if you give me the chance," she walked forward to touch me and I jerked away from her. I noticed Lauren was approaching Jasper.

"Ladies, you are not to touch us. That is inappropriate for you to seek out a male that is not your intended. Have you not been taught all of this in training?" I asked her.

"Yes, but you could be my intended. You can show me everything I am supposed to know," as she tried again to rub my arm.

"I already have a mate and don't want another, so keep you hands to yourself or you will find yourself in trouble," I said.

"Hmmm, I might like to get in trouble with you. What are you going to do? Spank me?" she simpered.

I noticed Jasper was having the same conversation with Lauren, this had to stop.

"If you try to touch me again, I will have to restrain your hands and they will be like that for the trip to Forkington. Do you understand me?" I asked, getting angry.

"Restrain me, big boy, I am sure I will enjoy it," she said as she reached out to touch my chest.

I left out of the room and went to the supply closet and removed some soft rope that shouldn't harm their skin, but it would keep their hands immobile. I went back into the room and gave a rope to Jasper. We proceeded to tie their hands together and then brought the rope around their waist and tied it in the front, thus keeping their hands close to their body. It was too long a ride to have their hands tied behind their back. I told them to keep their mouths shut and their hands to themselves, I would tolerate no more. They seemed to get the message for now.

The whole time this was happening, Bree and Angela were still standing in the corner quietly, watching everything transpire.

"Since I didn't get an appropriate answer earlier about if you have your items ready to go, I am asking again. Do all of you have all of your personal items that you are taking with you?" I ask again.

Bree and Angela answered, "Yes, sir." Then they went and picked up their bags. I walked to the additional bags and asked if they were the other girls and they said that they were, so I picked them up to carry to the car. I told them to follow me and we all filed out, with Jasper in the back. We put their bags in the trunk and placed the girls in the car.

The drive home was quiet. I hoped we had gotten it clear in Lauren and Jessica's heads that we were not available, but only time would tell. I dropped Lauren and Jessica off at the restaurant and told Charlotte good luck. She laughed when she saw their hands tied up. Now it was her turn to have her hands full, but I knew she could handle it. She had fought in wars before, she could handle a couple of girls. My next stop was the Witness house. I got out and introduced Bree to Charles and Makenna and they seemed to hit it off right away.

When I got back in the car, I told Angela that she was coming home with me, she looked kind of worried. I told her she was going to be the new receptionist at the doctor's clinic in my parent's house and was also going to help my mate out around the house when she wasn't working. She asked who my mate was and got excited when I said it was Bella. Her mind went back to different interactions she had with her in the past.

We were soon home and I got Angela's bag and items for Charlie out of the trunk and we headed to the house. Jasper headed to his. Addy met us at the door and was jumping up and down ready to meet our new guest.

"Hi, I'm Addy, what's your name? You pwetty. You gonna wive with us?" she was asking her before she could even get into the door.

"Yes, Cutie, I am going to live with you and your pretty too. My name is Angela," she said to her.

Bella came forward then and her and Angela hugged. They each wanted to know what had happened to each other since Bella had left the training center. Angela held Bella at arms length and said, "Your as tall as me now and you glow, what happened? You look different and even prettier," Angela said.

Bella blushed and explained to her about her faerie heritage, which reminded me that I had those items for Charlie. I tracked him down in the family room and gave him the training materials. He said he would study them when he wasn't visiting with Sue.

Bella and Addy took Angela to see her room and I went to my bathroom to wash the stench that was Jessica Stanley off of my body. I was not looking forward to having to deal with her in the future.

* * *

*photos of the story book, Addy's outfit and apron, "Monsters, Inc." movie, guest bedroom bedding and accessories, Angela, Ben, Bree, Jessica, and Lauren are on my livejournal link.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them. I like knowing how you feel about the story, so leave me some love folks.


	49. Bonding Cer, Meet the Mates, Hot Lovin'

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.** Rated M for a reason.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Bella and Addy took Angela to see her room and I went to my bathroom to wash the stench that was Jessica Stanley off of my body. I was not looking forward to having to deal with her in the future._

* * *

Bella POV

The next couple of days were filled with making Addy and I dresses to wear Saturday, assisting Angela with her own dresses, chaperoning her when Ben came to see her and helping dad with his training materials. Since I had previously went through the training, I helped explain the parts that he didn't understand.

On Thursday, we got dad moved into the get-away cottage, new bed and all. Even though it was replaced with the same type of bed that had been in there. He was going to continue to eat at my house because he didn't know how to use the stove. But we stocked up the cottage and spring house with food because Emily knew how to use the wood stove.

When Friday came, Angela went to the clinic with Edward. I knew the Quileute hybrids were coming back today and Nahuel too. I wondered if they all had found mates. Addy knew that Emily's niece was coming today and she was excited to meet her. She was a bundle of nervous energy all morning. We were outside when Peter showed up with a little girl and Quil, one of the Quileute hybrids. Addy ran up to her and asked, "Hi, my name is Addy, what's yours?"

The little girl just hugged closer into Quil. He then explained she was shy and that all this was new to her. He also said that he had imprinted on her and that is the reason she was feeling so comfortable with him. I told Addy she was going to have to give her time to get used to her surroundings before she would be willing to play. I told her to give her a little time and she would more than likely want to play with her.

"O'tay, Mama, I will bwing some toys fwom my woom for us to pway with, when we go in the house," she said.

Peter then went in the clinic and got the wheelchair and went back to his vehicle. I hadn't noticed the man that was still sitting in it. He helped him out and pushed him up to the house. I held the door open as we all went in the main house and Seth went to get Emily. Jacob just stood there with his mouth hanging open looking at the man in the chair. All of a sudden he ran up to him and was hugging him and they were both crying.

"Mama, what wong with Jakey, he cwying. Why he cwying?" she asked, getting upset herself.

"I don't know, Sweetheart," I told her and looked to Quil to see if he knew the answer. Quil said that he was Jacob's dad. Well that answered that question. I told Addy that they were happy tears and that Jacob was just happy to see his dad. We all made our way to the family room to have a seat. Jacob and his dad got over to the side of the room and were obviously catching up.

When Emily came in to the house, Claire wouldn't go to her either. Quil sat down on the couch with Claire in his lap. Addy went upstairs and got some toys to bring down to play with in the floor. After Addy started to play, Claire began to ease out of Quil's lap. She then walked over to where Addy was playing and picked up a toy. They soon began to play and everything seemed all right. Peter said he was going to leave and Quil said he would run home when it got time for him to go.

Claire was warming up to Emily too. She had sat down in the floor and was playing with the girls. I told Emily that I needed to go cook lunch and she said that they would be fine and she would watch the girls. I told everyone in the family room that I would make lunch for them too and to come over when Edward left the clinic to come home.

After we had lunch, the afternoon went much the same way. Claire acclimating herself to Emily and Addy and Jacob and his father catching up. Dad seemed to get along with Jacob's dad too, he kept joining in the conversations and soon learned that they had a lot in common with each other. I later learned his name was Billy. Quil stayed close to Claire and was, I am sure, going to be a common fixture around here too.

Saturday came quickly, I had finished Addy and I new dresses to wear to the bonding ceremony. Addy was going to be the flower girl again and I was going to stand as a witness along with Edward. Wednesday Edward had taken dad into the city and got him a new suit and right now he looked mighty debonair. Sue was gorgeous in her blue velvet gown.

Peter performed the ceremony and and it was quit different from mine and Edward's binding ceremony. Dad and Sue pledged their undying love to one another and as they held each other's intertwined hands and looked into each other's eyes, they vowed to combine their souls, hearts, and spirits together as one. They exchanged the rings that Peter had gotten on Planet La Push and then the ceremony was complete. The bonding itself would not be complete until they consummated their union and then they would relive each other's pasts and from then on, they be able to feel each other emotions and experience what the other is feeling.

We were now on our way into the reception hall and I was excited that I was going to meet some of the new imprints that were here today. I was seeing a bunch of new faces. It looks like Nahuel found him a mate too. Unfortunately Lauren and Jessica were here, the restaurant was closed due to the ceremony. So they were in attendance also. I could tell they were whispering amongst themselves and I wondered if they were up to something, I just didn't trust them.

Edward, Addy, and I made our way through the reception line and sat down at a table with his family. After we ate, I told Edward that I wanted to meet the new imprints and he said that was fine. I asked Alice if she wanted to go with me and she said that she did. So Alice and I walked over to their table and introduced ourselves. We found out that Paul's imprint was actually Jacob's sister, Rachel, and that was the reason that their father was brought with her to Twilight. He couldn't care for himself alone and now Carlisle was going to work on getting his mobility back.

Quil had Claire in his lap feeding her and they looked so cute. She had smeared cake all over his face. Embry's imprint was a gorgeous red-headed elf, who's name was Tatiana. Jared's imprint's name was Kim and she seemed quiet, but was pretty too. Leah had found her imprint and he was an elf. His name was Galleos and I found out later that he was the one that made the jewelry for the bonding ceremony. He wanted to set up a shop in Forkington for his jewelry and crafts. We walked over to meet Nahuel's mate and her name was Sienna and she looked to be a tigeris also. We were making our way back to our table when Alice grabbed my arm, we saw Jessica and Lauren had our men cornered at the table. They had come up from behind them leaning over them, with their fronts pushed into our mens backs.

I am not sure what came over me, but I threw my hand up and I had the girls plastered against the wall. There was a white silver shimmer bubble that surrounded Edward and Jasper and Jessica and Lauren were being held up by the same type of barrier. I walked up to them and said, "Do not ever touch my mate again. Do you understand? He is mine and you had better learn that real quick, because I will not tolerate you putting your hands or any other body parts on him and that goes for Jasper too, Lauren. He is off limits also. Do you both understand?" I asked as I put a little more pressure on them to hold them up against the wall.

They finally whimpered out a 'yes' and I let them go by putting my hand down and they fell to the floor. They quickly got up and scampered away.

I turned around to face the guys and they were still in the bubble. Hmm, I didn't know how to get rid of it. I called Peter over and he told me to relax, that I must still feel they are in danger and need protecting. I needed to calm down and let my mind realize all danger is gone. I closed my eyes, and took several deep breaths. I then felt two strong arms wrap around me and immediately recognized the scent as Edward's.

"That was hot, Angel. I loved seeing you get all primal to protect me. I can't wait to get you home and show you how much that turned me on," he whispered in my ear and ground his obvious hardness against me and I whimpered, it felt so good.

He sat back down in his chair, but with me on his lap. I know my face was red from obvious embarrassment from being turned on in a public place.

"Well, it seems you do have some powers, after all. You just needed to be provoked into using them. Now I know why Edward can't read your mind, you are a shield and a pretty powerful one at that," Carlisle stated.

"That was neat Mama, I didn't wike that nasty gwirl touchin' daddy either," Addy said, stuffing her mouth full of cake and had icing all over her whiskers. We all just laughed at her.

The rest of the reception went fairly calmly and we were soon heading home. When we got home, we wished the happy couple good-bye as they headed to the cottage. We would see them in a few days and I had a feeling, he would look totally different. Addy wanted to spend the night at Emily's and Emily said it was alright with her. So we sent her with her night clothes and an outfit for the next day.

Angela went to her bedroom with a book she had borrowed from the office library and I knew by the predatory look in Edward's eyes, I was going to be in for a hot night tonight. He carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom.

He had my dress off before we were inside of the bathroom, then his clothes were quickly gone. He placed me in the tub after filling it with water and bubbles. He lavished every inch of my body with attention and then I did the same for him. We were soon out of the tub and barely dried off before he was kissing me passionately on the way to the bed. He laid me gently on the bed and laid down beside me. I licked and sucked my way down his body, stopping first at his taut nipples. I was suckling on each one, as my hands were running up and down his hard tight abs. Then I moved down his body to his glorious hardness. He had been purring as I moved down his body, but with the first touch of my tongue on his manhood, I received a very loud growl. I licked down the length to his large ball sack.

Oh, this was concentrated Edward and I loved it. I licked and nuzzled his sack and drew each side into my mouth. He was growling and moving his head from side to side and gripping the sheets. I massaged them with my fingers and noticed the white silver sparks coming from my fingers when I touched him this way. Something must have been activated today, but I didn't want to hurt him. But it seemed to be having the opposite affect. So I placed my hand around his hardness and I thought he was going to come off of the bed.

"Oh, baby, your emitting a charge and it makes me feel wonderful, your touch feels different than it has in the past. It feels so good, keep going baby. I'm yours, all yours," he growled out.

"Your so big and hard and yes, you are mine!" I moaned out and began to suck the head of his manhood and run my hand up and down his length. My other hand remained on his balls and I massaged them gently. I was producing a silver glow around his privates and he was writhing beneath me. I might have to consider tying him down in the future, when I do this again. His sack drew up tight and his manhood was twitching. I just sucked harder, waiting for his delicious cum and he didn't disappoint. He came with a roar, that I am not sure the soundproofing could contain and I instantly was consuming his wonderful fluid.

He had his hands in my hair, "Oh baby, that's it, take it all in. It is only for you. Only yours, baby," he cooed.

I moaned as I sucked and he pulled my body around while my mouth stayed latched onto him. I was now laying on top of him and he was licking and sucking on my center. Then he moved to licking the inside of my thighs and then back to my core. He then drove his tongue into my center and I almost forgot what I was doing. His fluid soon stopped and he pulled me back to where I was close to his face and he didn't have to strain to get to me. I began to rub my hands up and down his strong abs. I felt like I was being devoured and it felt so good. He was licking, sucking and nipping at my swollen bud and using his tongue to enter both my entrances. I was close to coming. But all of a sudden, he lifted me off of him and put me on my hands and knees. He entered me swiftly, with one hand on my shoulder and one on my hip. His growls and mantras of "mine" were loud and vibrating my whole body. I couldn't help but continuously moan and scream out with each hard thrust. I came quickly the first time and tiny sparks appeared around us. Then he bent over me and bit down on my neck. His first draw of my enzymes, sent me into oblivion. I didn't know up or down, all I could see was a silver glow around us.

His arms were now wrapped around my body, as he rocked into my with wild abandon. He took one last pull from my neck and licked the mark. He uprighted himself and grabbed onto my hips and came with a earth-shattering roar. I know the walls didn't contain that. He laid us down on our sides as he spooned me to him and lovingly wrapped his arms around me. He showered my head with kisses and massaged down my body, paying special attention to where his hands had been. The glowing bubble slowly dissipated from around us. He said he wanted me to soak in the tub, because he had been particularly rough and he didn't want me to be sore. After his fluid had stopped, he took me to the bathroom and added salts to the tub to ease any soreness I might have and he quickly showered above me and got out and dried off. He went into the bedroom and came back and threw the sheets down the laundry shoot and then went back in the bedroom, I would guess to put clean sheets on the bed. I didn't notice if he tore the sheets that were on the bed or not, I was pretty well occupied at the time. Soon, he got me out of the tub, dried me off and put me in bed, I was ready for a very sound sleep after the night I had just experienced and sleep did come quickly.

* * *

**Lots of photos for this chapter: choose either blog and take out the three spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ or http:/ /melanieintn .livejournal .com/**

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think, glad y'all are still enjoying my story!


	50. Carlisle's POV and Building Meeting

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Soon, he got me out of the tub, dried me off and put me in bed, I was ready for a very sound sleep after the night I had just experienced and sleep did come quickly._

* * *

Carlisle POV

That Sunday, I went to check on Emmett and Rosalie. I had only seen Emmett a few times and I had not seen Rosalie at all. So I needed to check on her. I knocked on the door and Emmett soon opened it. I walked in the house and Rosalie was in the kitchen and looked perfectly healthy. I asked how everything was going and they both said everything was great. Emmett said that he was going to have to start back to work, but that Esme and Emily both had the codes to the house in case of any problems. He also had a video link from the house to his shop office.

Rosalie said that she knew her actions had consequences and that she understood why she had to be locked in the house. It would take time to earn back his trust. She did look remorseful. She asked me if I could send Esme over so she could get her to order her a few things. I told her that I would and that I was just checking up on them, since I hadn't seen them much and then I took my leave. After I got home, I told Esme that Rosalie needed to see her about getting her some things. She told me she would see what she needed.

That afternoon was spent the same as the previous Sunday. Jasper and Edward were playing chess and the ladies were all working on baby items. Adanna and Claire were playing in the floor and the wolves were off doing something with their friends. I loved how my family had grown recently and looked forward to it growing even more.

We had moved Billy from upstairs for the afternoon and he wanted to be set up outside so he could work on some wood carvings. So we set him up on the back deck with all his tools and materials that he would need. I would start him on his treatment tomorrow for his paralysis, I hoped it would work for him. Victoria seemed to be doing well with her injections to rid her body of James' enzymes, so her treatment was going well.

The next week was busy. Since we were going to be changing to two days a week working at the home clinic, I decided to find a doctor to fill in for us. Instead of just shutting the city clinic down for those two days. I finally found a trusted colleague to fill the position.

I got with Amun, our contractor, to make sure he could handle all the new building projects that were going to be happening in Forkington and I also talked to him about opening up a home building store and lumber yard. He said he had access to several construction groups and could bring them in for the projects. I told him there was going to be a meeting at the community center in Forkington on Wednesday night and he would know then, exactly how many additional crews he would need.

I called up all the ones that were proposing to start up businesses and told them about the meeting. I called up Marcus to see if he and Didyme would be available for Wednesday and he said that they would be there.

So now I needed to look into finding trained nurses for the hospital. I contacted the Quileute boys to see if their imprints would be interested in training to be nurses and I called Bree and Angela to see if they would like to be included in the training. They all readily agreed, happy to have the accessibility to training and a job. There would be enough of them that they wouldn't have to work many hours and it wouldn't affect their home life. Plus this kind of training would be useful at home, in case of an emergency.

I then called up a few favors and got a personalized nursing educator arranged to come to Forkington for three days a week and put the girls through nurses training. We could set up a few rooms in the community center until the hospital was built and then they could train out of there.

I think I had everything pretty much covered until Wednesday, thank goodness today was a slow day. I better go check and see if Edward needs any help with his patients. I know he will want to get home to his mate as soon as possible. She is something else, I knew she was special. But I never realized how special she really could be and that was funny what she did Saturday. I am not much into violence, so I was glad she got her point across without harming anyone. I am also looking forward to that grand-baby, I can't wait to have another little one to hold in my arms.

Wednesday came fast and Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Victoria and I headed for the meeting. We still hadn't seen Charlie, so he must be keeping busy, I snickered in my mind. Edward just shook his head at me and smiled.

We arrived to a crowded community meeting room, we may have to enlarge it. After everyone arrived and greetings were made, I welcomed the group and the first order of business I wanted to cover was the new businesses that would be coming to town.

"First, we need to discuss the businesses that need to be built and Amun needs to see how many crews he will need. I will start with him and then we will go in alphabetical order. This is Amun, your contractor, and you may have the floor," I said.

"Ok, I am going to build a home building center and lumber yard and do it as quickly as possible. This way all the materials that will be needed for building the other businesses will be close to the construction sites. We will get it up and going quickly, so there will not be much wait for the start of construction of the additional businesses and homes. Now, I will begin my notes on what needs to be built after the construction site is set up," Amun said.

I introduced Riley Biers and told him that he was up next.

"I wish to have a barber shop built with an apartment above it. I am not in that big of a rush, so it can be put in line to be built as you have a crew available for it," Riley said.

Next on the list was Dr. Renold Gerandy and his mate and I introduced them to the group.

"I wish to have a bed and breakfast built and we, of course, would live in it. I also heard about the new hospital being built and I would like to offer my services, if they are needed. We are not in a rush for the bed and breakfast, so we can go on the list for when you have a crew available also," Dr. Renold said.

Next I introduced Galleos Greenleaf and gave him the floor.

"I would like a shop for my elven jewelry and crafts. Leah and I could live above it for the time being, until we start a family. Then we would need to build a separate home. Right now we currently have a place to live by camping out here at the community center, but I would however like the shop as soon as possible. So please add us somewhere in the middle of the building list, if that is agreeable with the council," Galleos said.

I told him that I saw no reason he couldn't be put somewhere in the middle of the list and I saw Amun make that notation. Up was Victoria Nomad, whom I introduced next.

"I currently have a place to live, but I would like my business up and running as soon as possible. I would like the ability to earn a living and support myself. I would like a beauty salon with an apartment above it. So please add me to the list of needing mine as soon as it is possible and thanks for giving me the opportunity to move back here. This is the only place that has ever felt like home to me," Victoria said.

I told Amun to put her on the need to build soon list. I introduced Randall Stay and his mate and told him that he was next to speak.

"I would like a pharmacy built with an apartment above it. I would like to move in before my wife has her baby and she has 6 1/2 months to go. So hopefully that can be worked out so that we can be here before the baby is born," Randall said.

I told Amun the same as I told him about Victoria. Next I introduced Charles Witness to the group.

I would like a shoe store built. It would not need an apartment above it, but I would use the space to make the shoes instead. I still have my hands full with my pregnant wife, so my shop can be moved to the list of later builds," Charles said.

Next up was Marcus Volturi and his mate and though most knew them, I introduced them also to the group.

"I would like to finance the building of the hospital and I will bring in my own builders to insure that it is a state of the art facility. I have no qualms about you Amun and I mean no disrespect, but you seem to have your hands full with all the other building projects happening. My team will ensure that only the highest quality and most modern equipment is installed. I wish to begin on it immediately and with what Carlisle has told me about all the new mates arriving in Forkington, there will be a need for the facility. Hopefully the maternity ward will be put to good use. Also, Carlisle, you said you were training nurses, so they would get to train in the facility in which they will work. So all you need to do is tell me the location of the facility and I will have a crew working on it within a week," Marcus said.

I told him that I would give him a map and mark the location where the hospital needed to go after the meeting was over.

"Next we need to discuss housing. I need two cabins to be built on my property, also the security officer and his mate, Charles and Sue Swan, will need a home. Peter how many cabins do you need for the Quileutes?" I asked.

"Well, since Galleos and Leah will be living above his shop, we need 3 cabins built for the other imprinted couples. Right now they are camping out in rooms here at the community center, so they currently have roofs over their heads and the female imprints will all be training here at the community center for their nursing training. So there really is no rush for their cabins. I think you are in greater need to have yours built, so that the room in your house can be used for emergency purposes," Peter told me.

Marcus then spoke up, "If it is alright with Dr. Gerandy, I would also like to put the rush on his bed and breakfast, so that Didyme and I will have a place to stay while we check on the hospital project. I can have a team in here to build it in a couple of days. How does that sound?" he asked him.

"That sounds fine to me, I am already semi-retired and Charlotte, who by the way, likes to be called Lottie, has retired from her position at the bank. We wanted to be ready to move to Forkington as soon as we could, because we are definitely ready to get out of the city. We just didn't want to push in front of anyone else that needs may be greater than ours. We have the plans for the bed and breakfast that we would like built, if you need them tonight," he told them.

"Yes, let me have them after the meeting and I will get them to the contractor. Write your number on them and he will get in touch with you, so that you can meet him at the building site to insure that everyone is on the same page. Doing this will be a convenience for you and me both, I plan on using your accommodations frequently," Marcus told him.

"Well, if that is all we need to discuss. The meeting is adjourned and we will get with each one of you as it is time to build your businesses. You will then show the contractor your plans or if you need help, he can help you find the right plans for you and your business. Thanks everyone for coming tonight," I told them all.

I gave Marcus the map of Forkington and showed him where the hospital was going to be located and Dr. Gerandy came up to him and showed him where the bed and breakfast was going to be built and gave him the building plans. Everyone packed up their things and headed back to their homes. Marcus and Didyme were going to be staying at a hotel in the city and oversee the beginning of the bed and breakfast before they went back to Italia. I was glad everything went smoothly and now I was ready to go home to my mate.

* * *

*photos of the people at the meeting can be found at either blog and take out the three spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ or http:/ /melanieintn .livejournal .com/

Believe it or not, that is the actor that played Marcus, he just look doesn't look half-dead because he still has Didyme

A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews! Please keep 'em coming and let me know what you think.


	51. Charlie's Back, Lil Lovin', Bonfire

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them. **Rated M for a reason.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I was glad everything went smoothly and now I was ready to go home to my mate._

* * *

**Bella POV**

The first time I saw dad, I was shocked. Him and Sue came knocking on my door one morning and I couldn't believe the man I saw before me was my father. All his facial hair was gone and he looked 10 years younger. He had grown a few inches and he glowed too. I invited them in the house and asked, "How are the both of you doing? Did your change go well? Are you feeling ok?"

"Whoa, whoa, Bells, we are doing fine. The change was definitely exciting and I feel great. I have never felt this good before in my life. I wanted to get back to my training and Sue needs to get back to work. I guess we will go back to the cabin at night and then come back here in the the mornings. Do you know anything about my housing situation?" he asked.

"Edward said you are on the list. But there are a lot of new businesses and homes in the works right now. They have started on the new bed and breakfast and the hospital project is fixing to start up. Marcus Volturi is overseeing them, you remember him from your training right?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. He lives in Italia and is part of the ruling class?" he asked.

"Yes, but he likes where Forkington is heading and he is interested in seeing it succeed, so he is helping with the hospital. Since he will be staying at the bed and breakfast, he has taken an interest in it also. Amun, the regular contractor for Forkington, is building the building supply center and lumber yard. So all the building materials will be close when he starts on all the other projects that need to be done and that includes yours and Sue's home," I said.

"Your vehicle was delivered this week, so you don't have to borrow anybody's now and you can drive Sue to work," I said.

Sue called Charlotte to see when she needed her to come in to work and she said she could use her as soon as she was available. With all the extra workers in town doing construction, they were swamped. So her and dad headed out for the restaurant.

He was soon back and bragging how cool his car was and how much fancier it was than his old sheriff's car used to be. I was glad to see him so happy. I would hate it, if he regretted coming to Twilight, since it was mostly because of me that he was here.

He went to the living room and started in on his training while I continued to work around the house. When Edward came home from the clinic he helped dad with any questions he had and this went on through Saturday also, except when Edward tilled up a spot for my garden. On Sunday we all ate lunch at Carlisle and Esme's and we were beginning the love the routine we had started for Sunday's. This week Dad joined Billy on the back deck and he watched the girls as they played in the yard and on the deck. Emmett and Rosalie joined us too. So the Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle decided to have a game of cards and Rosalie joined us with our crocheting and knitting.

We all had been working separately on our projects and had finished them all and so we did a show and tell today. Alice had made a cute little dress, I had my pink outfit, Esme her blanket, Victoria had made booties and even a few pair of socks, and Emily had managed to make a sweater with a hood. Even though she had been busy with Claire and her chores.

We then picked out more items to make, all choosing something different from what we had made before. The rest of the day was spent working on our projects and talking about the growing town. Victoria said that Riley had gotten her sat number and called her a few times. She said she wasn't ready to start a new relationship yet, but it was nice to talk to someone. That evening we had a quiet dinner and then we all went home.

Before we had left, Addy had asked, "Cwan Cwaire spwend the night at ouw house Daddy? We be good. Cwan we watch a movie and then we have a bwath and get a stowy and go to bwed?" Giving her dad the sad eyes, poking out her bottom lip, and twitching her tail. How could you say no to that face. I just giggled at him as he agreed. He asked me what was so funny and I just shrugged it off, saying that is was nothing, the old softy. Edward needed to do some work in the office so us girls piled up on the living room couch to watch Cinderella.

When the movie was over, they ran up the stairs to get their bath. I think they got more water out of the tub than they actually kept in it. After their bath, I read them a book called "Goodnight Two Moons". It still seemed seemed strange to me, to look at the sky at night and see two moons_._

They were asleep before I could get the book read through once. Edward and I were soon in bed and he was just lying there breathing in my scent. "The honeysuckle is really getting strong, I can't wait till you start showing," he said as he rubbed my belly. "I can't wait to see you round with my child," he lovingly looked into my eyes and said.

He then kissed me passionately, moving to my neck and then down to my breasts. My breasts were becoming more sensitive and any little touch would send sparks through my body. Edward seemed to notice the change and had become noticeably more tender with them. He suckled on one nipple while he lightly caressed the other. The sensations he was sending through my body were incredible. He then switched and suckled the other side. He was soon moving down my body, taking time to kiss and nuzzle my belly. He moved to between my legs, separated my folds with his fingers and ran his tongue over my core and latched onto my nub. Oh it felt so good and I told him so. He eased a couple of fingers into my entrance and began to pump them in and out. Curling them up and massaging my inner walls with each pass. I felt the tingling start in my center and then explode outward. I clamped down on his fingers and screamed his name.

He quickly got to his knees, lifted my feet to his shoulders and easily sheathed himself inside me. "That's it, sweet baby. Take me all in, it is only for you," he cooed and purred to me as he rocked into me. I was moaning and telling him how good he felt. As he rubbed his fingertips over my nipples, the silver bubble appeared around us and I began to tingle all over. "That's right baby, cum again," he said as I screamed his name again and milked his hardness. This sent him into his release and he came with a loud growl. He lowered my legs and cocooned my body within his. We soon fell asleep in each other's arms, with him still completely covering me and knowing tomorrow would be the beginning of the work week. I always dreaded when he left me to go into the city, but right now I was safe in his arms.

When he got home from work, he would always discuss all the happenings in Forkington. The hospital building project started this week and the nursing training also. So Edward was dropping Angela off and picking her up when class was over. I started my garden, where we live you can grow items year round. It has a very mild climate. Edward had tilled up the ground this past Saturday and Addy helped me plant the seeds and some plants Edward had brought home that I had requested. Addy especially enjoyed helping me plant the strawberry plants. She was already anxious for them to have strawberries on them.

The week bypassed quickly, there was a lot to keep me occupied while Edward was at work and then when Edward was home, we liked to spend most of our time together. The next weekend, the Quileutes had a bonfire and the town was invited. It was in celebration of all the new imprints. I noticed that Lauren was hanging on Tyler, Jessica on Mike, and Bree on Eric. As long as they kept each other occupied, that was a good thing. But Jessica kept eying Edward and I kept giving her the evil eye, just daring her to make a move in his direction. But she kept her distance, thank goodness.

I saw Dad making his rounds with everyone. Obviously familiarizing himself with the town's people. The ones that hadn't seen him since his transformation were all commenting on his change in appearance. He seemed to exude power and authority now, but to me he was still, just dad.

All of the imprinted Quileutes, of age, had their partnerships legalized in union ceremonies on Planet La Push, so that their families could be present. So tonight was a reception, of sorts, for the mated couples. There was food prepared that was native to La Push. I am not sure what some of it was, but it was all tasted good. After we ate, I wandered over to where the imprints were sitting.

I got to talk to Tatiana, Kim, and Rachel and all of them said that Forkington was a much nicer place to live than Planet La Push. Even though there had been an influx of elves escaping Planet Mars, the living conditions were still poor. Most had only escaped with the clothes on their backs and had nothing to bring to the planet when they arrived.

All three said that they were enjoying their nurses training and were excited about their future jobs at the hospital. Even though their living conditions were better than before, they were also excited about having their own homes in the future. I could relate to that, I really enjoyed my home with Edward.

They mentioned the one thing they needed was a place to sew. They had material, but no machines. I knew they had classes Monday through Wednesday, so I invited them to my house on Thursday, so that they could use my machines. I was going to have Alice bring hers over too and help. They were all excited about the prospect of new dresses. We talked some more about the kinds of materials that they had and if I needed to get some special thread. As we were finishing up our discussion, Edward came to get me and tell me it was time to go home. We bid everyone a good-bye and left for home.

* * *

*Plenty of photos, so choose either blog and take out the three spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ or http:/ /melanieintn .livejournal .com/

**I recommend a story by **savannavansmutsmut** and the story is located at http:/ /www. fanfiction .net/s/6668880/1/The_Phantoms_Scars and take out the 3 spaces. Go to my livejournal link if this one doesn't work. Also 2 of her completed stories are some of my favorites, Irrevocable Abduction and Isle of Dreams. So check them out too.

**I also recommend a story by **vickisan** and the link is http:/ /www. fanfiction .net/s/6328511/1/Heaven_Hell_Harleys and take out the 3 spaces. Go to my livejournal link if this one doesn't work.

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews and I really appreciate them. Please let me know what you think about the story.


	52. Imprints, Ultrasound, Night Out on Town

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _We bid everyone a good-bye and left for home._

* * *

**Bella POV:**

The next month moved by quickly. The town expansion was speeding along. The bed and breakfast was built and the hospital was well on it's way. The building supply center and lumber yard were now complete, Amun has his own people running it until Billy is completely recuperated. He is walking, but he needs to build up his strength before he goes to work.

Amun had brought in a crew to work on Seth and Jacob's cabin, even before his building center was complete. Carlisle decided to build one large cabin, since Billy would also need a place to stay. Billy would use the master bedroom and Seth and Jacob would have the two additional bedrooms on the 2nd floor. They turned the office on the 1st floor into a spare bedroom for Quil, when he stays over and he will have a wardrobe instead of a closet in his room. It is a great looking rustic cabin. Now since they have their own kitchen, I wonder if they will learn how to cook. They had better invest in a fire extinguisher, if they do attempt it.

After they moved into the cabin this week, Carlisle now is in the process of turning the bedroom the boys previously occupied, into a temporary delivery room for Makenna.

The crew started building Dad's cabin this week after they were finished with the boys and Billy's. Amun had another crew starting work on the pharmacy. I am real excited about the growth of the town. I am hoping it gets large enough that Edward can open a full time clinic in Forkington and not have to work in the city at all. I don't like him being that far away from me.

Emmett is letting Rosalie out more and more. Now she is getting her own dairy order and hanging out her clothes, although she liked using her dryer. Esme ordered her a sewing machine and serger and picked her up some fabric. Emmett still won't let her go to town, but maybe he will soon.

The female imprints have been coming to my house on Thursdays and Alice and Rosalie will bring their machines over to share with them. Alice gets so excited at the prospect of making clothes, she especially likes working with the leather and suedes that the girls brought from La Push. It is something different she has never worked with before and she likes to experiment. She has designed some really cute dresses out of the material. They gave me some of the material and I made Addy and Claire each a dress. Kim and Rachel have been doing the bead work on the dresses, it really adds some nice color to them.

Charlotte provided the imprints with cotton fabric to make scrubs for their training and eventual jobs. It is great getting to know them better too, they are really great girls. We are still trying to pull Kim out of her shell, she is still quite shy. But as each Thursday passes by, she becomes a little more outgoing and reveals a little bit more about herself.

Today is a banner day! I am going to have my first ultrasound today and I am really excited. I get to see the baby for the first time and hopefully hear the heartbeat. Neither Rosalie nor Alice have become pregnant yet, I am still the only one. Rosalie was especially disappointed this month and Alice seems to know ahead of time, so she is not as upset when her time of month comes around.

I went on over with Edward and Angela when they went to the clinic and now I am waiting my turn to see him for my ultrasound, Esme is watching Addy. Makenna had her usual early appointment today and she looked like she could have the babies at any time. Her belly is protruding on out there quite a bit. I am not showing yet, I keep looking in the mirror and Edward is always rubbing on my belly. He will probably notice any change before I will.

Bree was waiting in the reception area also and I asked her how her and Eric were doing. She said great, that they had really hit it off well and had been seeing each other every weekend. I asked her if she knew how Lauren and Jessica were doing with their men and she said that she didn't know. She tried to avoid them, they didn't get any nicer by moving to Forkington and I agreed with her on that. Just then I saw Charles open up the door and push Makenna through to the reception room.

As they came out of the back, I ask Makenna how her appointment went. She grinned and said any day now and that she was ready. I knew she was happy, it had been a difficult pregnancy and she was ready for the babies to be here.

Edward called me on back and once I was in the exam room, he shut the door and placed the chair underneath the door handle to make sure no one would disturb us. He removed my dress and picked me up and laid me on the table. He caressed my body a few minutes before he put the gel on me to do the ultrasound. I think it was difficult for him to see me lying there naked and and not make love to me, at least that is what his eyes were telling me.

He put the wand on my stomach and pushed a few buttons on the machine. Then all of a sudden the room was filled with a quick whooshing noise. Both of us had tears in our eyes and he leaned over and lovingly kissed me. He turned the screen towards me and I could see her wiggling around and I ask, "Why can't I feel her moving around like that?"

He said, "She is too small for you to feel the movements yet, but she is definitely moving and she looks perfect, Angel. You will feel her soon and she will feel like she is fluttering around in there." He took some measurements and printed out some pictures. "See there is her head and arms and legs, see her little heart beating?" he asked as he pointed out all of her body parts and said everything looked great. He then cleaned the gel off of my stomach and gave me a sweet kiss. He helped me set me up and redressed me.

As he helped me down off of the table and handed me the pictures, he rubbed and patted me on the rear. "Go show off the baby, everyone is dying to get a peek at the pictures. I love you, Angel. Just have a light lunch fixed for us. I want to take you out to eat for dinner and then go to the movie theater. Esme is going to watch Addy and the others are going with us also. I just called Emmett and Jasper before you came in here. Emmett is going to give Rosalie a trial run, so hopefully she won't disappoint him," he said.

"I will speak to her before we go," I told him and pulled him down to me, so I could give him another peck on the lips and I told him I loved him too. He removed the chair from the door and I left out of the exam room.

I took off to show everyone the baby pictures and Carlisle was the first one to stop me to take a look. He had tears in his eyes too, the first time I had seen that. He said he could hear the heartbeat when I was in the exam room. He gave me a hug and sent me on my way. I got to show off the pictures to Angela, then Esme and Addy. Alice came in and said she knew I had something to show her.

We walked over to Rosalie's so I could show her the pictures and we could discuss tonight. I asked her if was she going to be ok about going out tonight and if she was getting any strange urges about running away.

"They weren't strange urges, I just wanted my freedom. But I am happy now, I finally let Emmett into my heart and he is a great man. Sometimes more like a big kid, but still a great man. He put up with a lot of crap from me and I am glad he is a forgiving soul or I would really be in an unfortunate predicament. Hopefully he will begin to trust me again, I just have to prove my trustworthiness. I will be on my best behavior tonight, I promise," she said.

Alice and I left Rosalie's house and headed to mine, after I picked up Addy. Alice wanted to help me pick out what I was going to wear tonight. It was just to dinner and a movie. You would think the way she was acting, we were going to a ball or something. She picked out one of the nicer dresses that I had made and wanted to come over about 4 to help me get ready. I am not sure why it would take an hour to get ready, but I agreed to her request.

The rest of the morning was spent weeding the garden and teaching Addy the difference in a weed and a vegetable or fruit plant. She actually did a very good job weeding the strawberry plants. She was looking forward to those strawberries. "Am I doin' this wight? Mama? This a weed?" she would ask as she would pull something out of the ground. Thank goodness most of the time is was a weed.

At lunch time, I fixed us some sandwiches and cut up some fresh vegetables. The rest of the early afternoon was spent with Addy and Edward. I told Edward that Alice was coming over to help me get ready at 4 and I headed up to take my shower before she got there. She was waiting for me when I got out of the bathroom. She dried my hair and curled it and put on a light coating of make-up. After she had primped and tortured me, we made our entrance downstairs. Edward walked up to and hugged me to him.

"Let's just stay home, Angel. I will make it worth your while," he purred and rubbed his hardness up against me.

"Oh no, you don't! I worked too hard to get her looking this good. We are going out!," Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Edward's arms and headed toward the door.

"Angel looked just fine before you got a hold of her! Can you not control your woman, brother? She is turning into a menace, keeping me away from mine," he turned to Jasper, but followed behind us.

"You can hold on for a few hours, Edward. It is not like you don't make love to her every night. I know, the lust waves that come off of this house at night time is astronomical. I can't help but attack Alice every night. I might not be able to hear you all the time, even soundproofing can't keep some of those roars contained, but I can definitely feel you," Jasper said, clapping on the back.

"Well, Alice should be thanking me then, not stealing my woman out of my arms," he said as he held the door open and helped me into the car.

"Can you all stop talking about my love life, it is slightly embarrassing," I told them red-faced.

"Believe me, Darlin', your love life has been the topic of many conversations, especially before the soundproofing," Jasper smiled and said.

I just groaned into my hands and could feel the heat that was there, this was so embarrassing. Rosalie and Emmett finally showed up and we all headed toward town, hopefully they would be speaking on a totally different topic.

We drove by and saw the new Bed and Breakfast and then he took us by to see the new building center and where they were building on the hospital. When we got to town, you could see the beginnings of the pharmacy. This was all so exciting, seeing so many businesses built from the beginning. I felt part of it somehow, being here when something began.

We headed toward the restaurant and after we entered, we were quickly seated by Lauren. Who got just a little too close to Jasper when she gave us our menus. I think I heard Alice hiss at her, but I could be mistaken. She gave Emmett a once over too, it would have been the first time she had seen him. Rosalie was busy taking in the restaurant and I don't think she noticed. This was her first time to eat out at a restaurant.

Jessica came over to take our drink orders and when she saw it was us, she put on an extra cheesy grin. I guess she has a short memory, it had been over a month. When she came back with our drink order and some bread, she leaned over and brushed her breast against Emmett's arm. Rosalie caught that move and said, "Back off, bitch. He is mine, don't touch him again. I remember you from the training center and what I remember, I don't like. So you had better keep your distance," Rosalie said.

"Well, he is grown man and can speak for himself. I know the men are in charge around here. So, what do you say, stud? Anything I can get for you or you either, handsome?" she said as she turned toward Edward. Before she had time to reach her hand out to touch him or for either one of the guys to respond to her, I had her encased in a bubble. I couldn't throw her up against the wall, because it was too crowded in here. So I thought this was the next best thing. She was screaming for me to let her out. Leah and Charlotte came out of the kitchen to see what was going on and I thought Leah was going to roll on the floor, she was laughing so hard.

"Can you keep her in there permanently? I have already had it out with her too many times, for trying to hit on Galleos. She has me about to the point that I am going to go wolf on her ass, if she doesn't keep her eyes and hands off of him," she told me.

Well, that was really showing Jessica's intelligence, going after a wolf's imprint. I can put her in a bubble, but Leah can tear her to pieces...literally.

Edward told Charlotte that we needed a new waitress. So Charlotte told Jessica that she was working in the kitchen, washing dishes for a while and so I released her and watched her till she got in the kitchen. Sue came over and took our orders. The rest of the dinner passed quietly and soon it was time to go to the movies. "Clash of the Titans" was showing. Edward said he had seen the original, but wondered if this would be as good.

We walked to the theater and once we got inside, I saw a few of the Quileutes and their imprints were there too. I waved to the girls and walked over to greet them. Our group then sat down and got comfortable. Halfway through the movie, they had an intermission and the boys went and got us some popcorn and a drink. When they got back, Edward said that both containers were reusable. We would take them home, wash them and bring them back when we came back to the theater. You also got a reusable canvas bag to carry them back and forth. This was carrying 'going green' to a whole new level. Forkington was serious about saving the planet.

During the rest of the movie, I think Edward fed me more popcorn than he actually ate himself. After the movie was over, we headed home and thank goodness Rosalie had behaved and was heading home with us too.

* * *

**lots of photos, so choose either blog and take out the three spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ or http:/ /melanieintn .livejournal .com/

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I always want to hear what you think.


	53. Makenna's babies, Dinner, Esme's Past

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.

A/N: Esme tells her history before meeting Carlisle and abuse and miscarriage is involved, please skip if this will a problem for you reading it. It is located at the end of the chapter.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _After the movie was over, we headed home and thank goodness Rosalie had behaved and was heading home with us too._

**

* * *

**

Bella POV:

The rest of the weekend flew by and on Sunday we got to show off our finished items. Alice had made a matching bunny and blanket, Emily had made a bib and knitted socks and shoes set, Rosalie had made a full outfit with a cap, shirt, bottoms and booties, Victoria had made a soft blue baby cocoon and hat, Esme had crocheted a yellow sleep gown, and I had made a Victorian cape. I mentioned that we ought to make some items for Makenna's babies and also have a baby shower. I didn't know if they did that kind of thing on Twilight, but I thought it would be nice.

They thought it would be a good idea to have one a month after the babies were born and that way Makenna would have recovered enough to enjoy it and it would give us time to make something. All of us ladies called all the females in Forkington and told them about the shower. We decided to set the date after the babies were born and we would have it at the community center. Charlotte would donate the cake and Tia would do a few decorations. After the arrangements were made we went through the patterns to see what we could find to make for the twins and then we went to work.

The rest of the week passed by as usual, except for Thursday. Makenna had come into the clinic and was in labor. When the girls got there for their sew day we discussed what they could make for the babies. Esme had a lot of baby patterns and they went through them and picked out some items to make. Since Edward was staying with Makenna, the imprints stayed on at my house and worked until we got news about the babies.

It was later that afternoon before we heard that she had indeed had a baby boy and a baby girl. Charles was handing out 'Twins' pens with his shoe store name on them. He said it was killing two birds with one stone. Announcing the birth of his babies and the birth of his store. He told Edward that since Bree had been helping with Makenna, he had been working on his inventory for the store. So that he would be ready to go when the building was built.

We all got to peek in and see the sleeping Makenna and babies, they were so cute. They were going to stay a few days until Makenna was stronger and to make sure that the babies were eating well. Since the babies were now born, we set the date of the baby shower for four weeks from this upcoming Saturday and we informed all the ladies about the date.

Makenna did indeed get stronger and the babies were thriving, so they went home on Sunday. After her and the babies went home, Carlisle decided to keep the room set up just in case it was needed before the hospital was complete.

After a couple of weeks I started to notice I had a small baby bump. I think Edward had already noticed, but hadn't said anything. There is no way he could have missed it, the way he rubs and nuzzles me there every night. He is already talking to her and telling her she is special.

The next week was the unveiling of Dad and Sue's cabin. It was built on the lake where he has been fishing several times with Billy. It even has it's own boat garage and a mud/tackle room where he doesn't have to drag his fishing items into the main part of the cabin. The cabin also has a family room, kitchen, dining room, bedroom, bathroom and a 1/2 bath in the mudroom.

Dad has finally started working and he is really enjoying it. He gets along really well with the Quileute wolves and it is still hard for him to believe that he can talk to them when they are in wolf form. But him being able to communicate with them that way is really convenient, they don't have to phase back to human to talk to him. It will come in real handy if there is ever an emergency.

Billy has also begun working at the lumber yard and is enjoying being useful for the first time, in a long time. He is still doing his carvings in his spare time. He does some really great work, I wonder if he has thought about putting up a display of his craftsmanship in one of the businesses in town. He had made Addy and Claire each a wolf figurine and he got a big hug and kiss from both of them for their wolves.

That Friday, Carlisle had invited Marcus and Didyme to have dinner with the family. We are all going to eat at Carlisle and Esme's house. Esme wanted us girls over at her house at 4 to help prepare the meal. We fixed pot roast with potatoes and carrots, fried dreck, homemade rolls, and green bean casserole. We also prepared a garden salad to begin the meal and a couple of French silk pies to end it.

Marcus and Didyme arrived just after the food was done. We went on and set the table and began to fix our mate's plates. I set Addy up in her high chair and fixed her plate also. Esme told Marcus and Didyme that the meal was ready to eat and Didyme fixed Marcus's plate as we had done our mates. Then us women fixed ours and sat down at the table.

Marcus said, "I am so proud of the progress Forkington has made, especially in the recent months. We had tried something similar to this is Italia, but I don't think we were as successful as you are going to be. We let too much technology enter into our lives and it is not much different than the outside cities that surround us. I did get my lovely Didyme out of some of the changes. Her mother was a breeder for Aro's father. So to me, part of our changes were successful and we have increased our population numbers somewhat. Aro and Caius plan on visiting Forkington sometime in the near future, they are curious as to what is keeping me occupied for so long in this area." He went on to eat some of his meal.

"Oh, I also have a message from Aro about Irina and Laurent. Because of their part in kidnapping Emmett's mate, they have been sentenced to two years hard labor in Italia. Hopefully by the time they are through with their sentence, they will have decided to forgo any more revenge for Tanya. They really have no reason for revenge, from all the information I have gathered, she brought all consequences of institutionalism on herself. I think she should have been punished when the deplorable act occurred almost 3 years ago, but I know you had your reasons for not acting. Although you were given no choice recently, when she threatened Edward's mate," he said.

"No, we had to act. She is in serious need of help and unfortunately every time I check in with the institution where she is located now, there has been no change in her behavior. They are treating her to remove Edward's enzymes and she is also getting psychological treatment, but they said neither are having any affect on her. Right now it is too soon to try anything else, so they are going to continue the same treatment for now and hope it will start having some affect on her," Carlisle said.

As the conversation was going on between the two males, all of the rest of us were busy eating our meals.

Marcus turned to Edward and said, "I hear congratulations are in order. I haven't had a chance to talk to you, but it seems you have gotten your little faen here pregnant. You made one fine choice in a mate, I hear from Carlisle she is the perfect companion and you all were surprised to find a faerie hidden under the guise of a human. Her father must have been hidden to escape capture. So far her and her father are the only two faeries that I know of on Twilight or any nearby planet. They all escaped to other galaxies to prevent their powers from being misused. Just keep them close to Forkington and all the protection you have amassed. I wish you luck with the new baby too, I know you can't wait for it to get here."

"Yes, sir. I am very excited about the baby and I am very proud of my mate also. She has done exceptionally well acclimating to this lifestyle and has made our house into a wonderful home," Edward said and hugged me.

"Jasper and Emmett, you have acquired very lovely mates yourselves. I hear that yours, Emmett, is especially feisty. But she has finally decided to give this life a chance," Marcus said to them.

"Yes, she has finally settled down and given me a chance to prove that I do love her and life here is not so bad," Emmett said and squeezed Rosalie's hand.

"Mine is especially energetic and keeps me on my toes, but I couldn't ask for a better mate. I love you, Darlin'," Jasper said and pecked her on the cheek. She returned his peck with a peck of her own and a giggle.

Just then Addy piped up and said, "Mama, me ready for chocwate pie. I eat all my food. May I have some pwease?" she asked me.

I looked at her plate and it was indeed clean. I got up and told her to wait a minute and I would get her a piece. I brought the pie back with some dessert plates. I cut her a piece and she said, "Thwank you, Mama." She then took a bite and said, "Mmm, good, I wike chocwate." They all laughed at her.

I then asked each of the men if they wanted a piece and then everyone else. I had cut into the second pie before everyone was served. I then cut myself a piece and sat down to eat it. After I had finished eating, I looked at Addy and she had chocolate on her hands, face, whiskers, nose, and forehead from where she had licked the plate. I was fixing to get up and clean her up when Didyme stopped me. She said she would like to do it, so I got her a warm wet rag and gave it to her. She explained that they had been trying to have kids and had not been successful, but she loved children and loved to be around them. I asked her if they were going to be in town a week from tomorrow because the ladies were having a baby shower for the first babies born in Forkington.

She said that they would still be here and would love to come, I told her the time and place. I asked her if she liked to sew and she said that she did. I told her about the Thursday sewing group and she said that she would love to come and help. She said she got bored staying at the bed and breakfast while Marcus conducted his business. I told her she could come by in the weekday mornings and we could spend time while I did my chores. I told her Edward worked every morning and it was just me and Addy at the house. She said that she would love to take me up on my offer.

After she had gotten most of the chocolate off of Addy, the rest would be taken care of by a bath, I helped the ladies clear the table and wash the dishes. Didyme stayed with us, since the men all congregated in the family room to talk.

Esme made some coffee and most of the ladies got a cup, I opted for a glass of milk instead. We all sat back down around the dining room table. Esme asked Rose if she finally felt at home now. Rose said that she finally let it sink in that this was her life and it was a good life. Even though she didn't want to admit it, it was probably a better life than she would have had on Earth, if she had even been alive to have one. I could tell she was thinking of Royce.

"Would you like me to tell you how I ended up on Twilight?" Esme asked.

We all answered that we would.

"Well, my family was poor and I didn't think I had the option of going to college. There was a young man that had asked me to marry him and my parents pushed me into the idea. I really didn't know him that well, but he had a good job and he already owned a home. So I agreed to marry him and at first everything was going fine. He wanted things done so-so around the house and if I didn't do something to his particular liking, he would yell a little, but that was the extent of it."

"This went on for a few years and he progressively got worse. The yelling, turned to hitting and I was beyond miserable. Then I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want him to hurt the baby, because he would sometimes kick me in the stomach. But I didn't have anywhere to go. I had gotten a part time job at a high school as a substitute teacher. That is where I met Carlisle. He was in the process of looking for extractees and he seemed to take notice of me. I had tried to hide my bruises by wearing long skirts and long sleeve shirts, but the ones on my face were harder to disguise. He started leaving little hints here and there that he could help me."

"As the pregnancy progressed, so did my lack of energy and the housework suffered for it. The beatings got worse and one morning I ended up at school in pretty bad shape. Carlisle told me he had seen enough and he was taking charge. He picked me up and carried me to his vehicle. By the time we had gotten to the ship, I had begun to have a miscarriage and he immediately went to work. He tried to stop the labor, but I was too far along and it couldn't be stopped. I had a beautiful baby boy that never got to see the world. Carlisle asked if I would like to come with him and be his mate, to live with him on another planet. In the short time that I had known him, the only things I felt in his presence were safety, love, and concern for my wellbeing. So I chose the safety and love over the abuse and hate."

"It took him a few years to earn my complete trust and he never did anything that I did not want done. He was patient, loving, and kind to me. He had rules and he laid everything out how he wanted it done. But if I did something wrong, he would kindly correct me. There was no abuse and no violence, only love and forgiveness. So Rosalie, I don't know how your life may have turned out if you would have stayed on Earth. But I know mine is much better for coming here and I am happy that all of you are here too. I see you as my daughters now and I know that each one of my sons loves each and everyone of you," she said as tears rolled down her face.

All the rest of us were in tears too and we all stood up to have a group hug around her, Didyme included. Esme was a great woman to have survived and she turned into a great mother too. It is wonderful that she got to experience being a mate and mother and got to leave that awful existence behind. I can only hope to be as good a mother as she has been and I am already getting to practice on my Addy. I thought this as she came running into the kitchen to tell me that her Daddy was ready to go home. I was ready to go home also and what a wonderful home it was too. I told everyone bye and told Didyme I would see her next week, whenever she wanted to come by the house.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for all the great reviews! Leave me some love and be sure and check out either blog and take out the three spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ or http:/ /melanieintn .livejournal .com/


	54. Didyme, Ultrasound, Baby Shower

I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I am only borrowing them.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I told everyone bye and told Didyme I would see her next week, whenever she wanted to come by the house._

* * *

**Bella POV:**

The next week was a little different having Didyme around the house. I thought she would get bored seeing me go around and perform my everyday tasks, but the opposite seemed to happen. What really seemed to make her happy the most, was entertaining Addy. Then when you added Claire to the mix, the fun was doubled. She found out that she really liked the Disney movies, she had never seen any of them. So between Disney movies, tea parties, and reading books, I barely saw the two of them in the mornings for the first three days of the week. Didyme would join me in fixing lunch and her and Addy helped me weed the garden. Some of the strawberries were ripe and Addy was so excited to pick them.

There was enough for her to eat and also enough to make a pie. "Wook at all the stwawbewwies I gwew Daddy, Mama made a pie and we gonna eat it for dinner. Don't you want some Daddy?" she asked when he got home from work. Didyme had just left to go back to the Bed and Breakfast.

"Yes, I would love some. Why do we have to wait for dinner, can we have it for lunch?" he asked me as he pulled me to him and nuzzled into my hair.

"I guess we can have it for lunch, since you two are so excited about it. If we just have one slice a piece, we can have if for lunch and dinner. How about that?" I asked them. That was fine with them, I guess I have some strawberry addicts on my hands, maybe I should plant some more strawberry plants. They would probably like strawberry jam too.

The next day the imprints finished up their gifts. One had made a leather photo book, one a pair of deerskin moccasins for each child, and one had made leather and wood rattles. Tatiana and Kim had appointments in the clinic that morning and each came back excited. They both were pregnant. We celebrated for a few moments before we started back on their current sewing projects. We decided after these were done, we would start working on baby items.

Since Didyme didn't have time to make anything for Makenna's babies, she said that her and Marcus were going in on the gift certificate booklet from the town. I knew most of the ladies had crocheted or made hand crafted toys, clothes, and diapers. Some of the men had made wooden items. There was also going to be a gift certificate booklet that contained certificates from Zafrina's Photography Studio, New Moon Restaurant, Stay Pharmacy, Garrett's General Store, Tia's Florist, Ireland's Butcher Shop, Siobhan's Dress Shoppe, Al's Gas Station, Cullen Auto Repair, and Brazil Dairy. I had doubled checked with Charlotte on the cake and Tia on the decorations, a few of the other ladies were making some finger foods to go along with the cake. Us Cullen girls were going to make the party favors. I think we were all ready for Saturday.

Friday, I got to have my second ultrasound and checkup. Like I really needed a checkup, Edward watched every move I made and kept up constant contact with my belly. With his heightened senses, he would have been able to pick any problems as soon as they happened. Plus he monitored the widu results from our bathroom and kept a watch on my health that way.

I went over with him and Angela in the morning and he immediately took me to an exam room. He pulled the ultrasound machine into the room and blocked the door as he had done before, when he examined me. He removed my dress and gently placed me on the table. This time as I lay there, I could see a visible difference in my belly. It was slight, but the roundness was there. I no longer had a flat belly.

Edward placed the gel on my stomach and placed the wand over it. He did as before and soon the room was filled with our baby's heartbeat. He pointed out all the features again and they were even a lot more defined than the previous ultrasound. I could see her hands and feet and even her fingers and toes without him even pointing them out. He took her measurements and said everything looked perfect. He printed out a few pictures for us to show off. He wiped off the gel and sat me up. He took my blood pressure and said all the other tests were being monitored through the widu. He put my dress back on me and said I needed to weigh. He didn't think I had put on any weight, but he wanted to make sure.

After I weighed, he said that I hadn't gained any and that I needed to up my calorie intake. He said the pharmacy was fixing to open up and they would have ice cream. He would bring me and Addy home a shake everyday until I could show some weight gain. I knew I had been keeping active and that was probably the reason for my low weight, because I have actually been eating more than normal. Well, I certainly am not going to argue, who in there right mind would turn down a daily shake.

The rest of the afternoon Alice, Rose, and I worked on gift favors for the guests. We made little boxes out of recycled paper and tied them with pink, blue, or beige raffia. Inside the boxes were terra cotta clay pots with a peat pellet and Love-in-a-mist flower seeds. This way the guests will have a little growing memento to remember the day.

The men were going to have a business meeting and discuss the building projects while we attended the shower. So the next day we all arrived at the community center with our gifts and party favors. When we walked into what we normally call the reception room, it was decorated with pink and blue balloons and streamers and some of the pink and blue flower bouquets were actually baby clothes rolled up to look like flowers. There were also pink and blue baby accessory cakes to add to the decorations. There were also some actual pink and blue flower arrangements on the tables.

On the food table there was a cake made for twins and cupcakes, finger sandwiches, a fruit tray, and a vegetable tray. There were two bowls of punch, one pink and one blue. I found out the blue was blue raspberry and the pink was strawberry. Alice and I set our party favors we had made, out on an empty table, for the guests to take home when they left.

Makenna arrived with the babies and everyone was oohing and awing over them. They were adorable and made little mewing sounds as they slept. Addy couldn't get enough of looking at them, but eventually her and Claire went off to play with some dolls they had brought with them.

Thankfully Lauren and Jessica were staying with Sue at the restaurant and we didn't have to deal with them. After everyone arrived, we played a few word games and then it was time for Makenna to open her gifts. Most of the women made crocheted or hand made items. Leah had crocheted some wash cloths, but Galleos had designed and made two silver baby spoons with cats on them. Jacob had carved some wooden rattles, Billy had built and carved a wooden toy box, Sue had sewn a diaper bag, Tia had given her bath towels and onesies. Huilen had made the recycled fabric diapers. Almost everything was made in twos, to accommodate the twins. Siobhan handed her the gift certificate booklet from the town.

She thanked everyone for the gifts and seemed extremely happy with the items. We decided it was time to eat, so Charlotte started to cut the cake. I decided on some pink punch and I sampled a little bit of everything on the table. I got Addy distracted from her playing long enough for her to tell me what she wanted. She had a hard time deciding on the punch, so I got her one of each. I figured I would drink what she didn't.

Alice and I told everyone to take a favor box before they left. We didn't want anyone leaving before we had a chance to announce they were for everyone. When we were about finished eating, the men wandered in to finish up what food we had left. There was plenty for them too. I fixed Edward a plate and he sat down beside Addy, with her pink and purple whiskers and nose, who was on her second cupcake. Luckily I had gotten her to eat a finger sandwich before she dived into the cupcakes.

Marcus walked up to Edward and asked if he could speak to me privately for a moment. Edward said that he could, so I got up and followed him into another room.

"I want to start off by thanking you for befriending Didyme. She has been quite bored having nothing to do at the Bed and Breakfast while I worked. This week she has been the happiest that I have seen her in a long time. She has come back from your home each day with stories of what you, her and Adanna had done that morning. She is such a kind and cheerful soul, she doesn't really fit in with the mates back in Italia. They are just a little too stuffy and set in their ways. They are quite a bit older than her and she really doesn't have much in common with them."

"But in Forkington, she seems to be thriving. I am even hoping that our dream of children can come to fruition here. She is so much more relaxed and comfortable around not only you, but the other ladies in town as well. Everyone here is so friendly and helpful. I am seriously thinking about building a house and setting up my home base from here. With the technology available, I could do what I normally do in Italia from Forkington. If she becomes pregnant, I will definitely consider moving us here. This is an ideal place for a child to grow up."

"The reason I am telling you all of this is because you seem to be a very special individual that saw a need in my mate and you gave her the opportunity to fulfill it. You and Adanna have filled a void in her life that I could not and I will forever be grateful for the kindness that you have shown her. I want to thank you with my whole heart for bringing a little sunshine into her life. We will be staying a few more days and then we will be going back to Italia. But I am sure we will be back soon and until then, I wish you the best of luck with everything going on in your life. I can see the bond that you and Edward have and it is extremely strong, one of the strongest I have ever seen. You two were truly meant for each other. That is all I wanted to say for now, I just wanted you to know that your kindness to Didyme is greatly appreciated and if I can ever assist you with anything, I will be at your service," he said.

"It was my pleasure to befriend Didyme, you don't need to thank me. She is a sweet and caring woman and she seemed lonely. So I just invited her into my home and she seemed to take extremely well to Addy. They had so much fun playing together. Both of you are welcome in our home at anytime and she helped me out this week as well. I was able to get more chores done than normal, because she occupied Addy for me. So I guess we both did each other a favor. She is welcome to come to the house until you leave and when you decide to come back, she will be welcome again to come visit. I have enjoyed her company immensely," I told him.

We both walked out of the room and back into the reception hall, where the ladies were cleaning up and Didyme was trying to get the icing off of Addy's face. The food coloring in the icing seemed to have dyed her white fur around her mouth.

"Oh me, Addy, seems you may have a pink and purple face and fingers for a while," I laughed out.

"It ok, Mama, I can pwetend to be a cwown," she said, as she grinned at me.

"Well, Ms clown face, you will be the cutest clown in town!" I said.

After Didyme had removed all the icing she could, Edward picked her up and tossed her in the air.

"Well my cute clown, let's go outside so Mama can help the other ladies clean up and then we can go home," he said as he headed outside with some of the other men.

Didyme asked if I was going to be home Monday and Tuesday, that she wanted to come by and that would be their last two days here in Forkington. I told her I would be home and she was welcome both days.

We then went around picking up trash and wiping down tables. Soon the room was clean and several of the men were helping carry Makenna's gifts out to her vehicle. The babies had awakened and I asked if I could hold one. She picked up the little girl and put her in my arms and Didyme was standing there looking wistful and so she handed her the little boy. They were so cute and cuddly. We both held them till our mates came and got us, saying it was time to go home. We laid the babies back in their carrier and followed our mates out to our vehicles. Everyone said goodbye and then we headed for home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Pics here and choose either blog and take out the three spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ or http:/ /melanieintn .livejournal .com/


	55. Stay Pharmacy, Family Dinner, Lovin'

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Everyone said goodbye and then we headed for home._

**

* * *

**

Bella POV:

The first of the week passed by quickly and I knew I would miss Didyme. We parted Tuesday with tears in both of our eyes. The pharmacy had opened its doors and Edward took Addy and I there on Wednesday to get some ice cream and we rode in the blue surrey. They had an old fashioned soda fountain with stools and tables and chairs in the bay window. There were even a few benches outside for people to enjoy their treats on a beautiful day.

If you were eating the ice cream in the store, it was served in glass bowls or soda glasses. If you got the drink to-go, you received an insulated cup with lid and you would bring it back to get refills. I got a chocolate shake, Addy got a small strawberry sundae, and Edward got a vanilla shake. We all sat down at the table to eat and I looked around at the new building. It looked different than the pharmacies on Earth, there were no over the counter medicines. It looked like everything that you would purchase would come from behind the counter. I guess you wouldn't be self medicating yourself.

Mary Stay came up to the table and asked if Edward had any open appointments for tomorrow or Friday. She had been putting off going to the doctor recently till she could get in to see him, since she wanted to change to him being her doctor, since they were moving here. He told her to call the office tomorrow and speak with Angela. He was pretty sure he could see her, but she should call and make sure. He gave her a business card and she said that she would call the office in the morning.

We finished our ice cream and headed home. We saw where they were starting work on Galleos' jewelry Store, because Victoria had decided to wait on her hair salon. Edward told me that they were about half-way through with the Quileute's cabins. We rode by them to see their progress, they looked like they were going to be really nice.

The rest of the week was quiet until Friday, Edward came home from the clinic and said that we were eating at his parent's house that night. Normally we would have a little more notice than this, I wondered if something was up. I went on and gave Addy a bath, because we had worked in the garden today and I dressed us up in our nicer outfits. We headed over to his parent's house about 6 o'clock, because he said his mother, Emily, and Victoria were going to cook. Us girls had tonight off, so I was going to get to relax and enjoy the meal.

As we sat down to eat, I noticed that Rosalie was grinning a lot more than usual, in fact she rarely smiles and this was definitely out of the ordinary. Alice was bouncing in her seat and I didn't if it was because she knew the news or if she had news. That is when Emmett spoke up.

"Well, Rosalie is pregnant and she is about 3 weeks along. We couldn't wait to find out and we confirmed it at the clinic today. I could already smell a difference, a slight hint of wild roses added to Rosalie's scent. I am so proud of her for finally deciding to become my mate and now having my child. Thank you Rosie," he said with tears in his eyes as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I was so stupid before and I am so glad you forgave me so easily, Emmett," she said to him. "I am so sorry everyone for the way I acted when I first arrived. Especially to you, Esme, will you ever forgive me? I thought you, out of everyone, should understand my plight. I didn't know your past or how life could really be here, I hadn't given it a chance. I am so sorry Esme," Rosalie said to Esme.

"Everyone's story is different and you just took a while to adjust. Just remember your actions and the consequences of those actions and don't repeat them. We all love you and don't want to see you hurt. We don't know what the world holds outside of Forkington. We may sometimes visit the cities, but we will always have protection. Don't ever try to go there alone or with a stranger," Esme told her.

"Don't worry, especially now that I have someone else to worry about. I will not be going far from home," she said as she rubbed her belly.

Everyone congratulated the couples and Alice and I got up and hugged Rosalie. I whispered to Alice asking her if she was she was excited about Rose or had news of her own. She said she was just excited about Rose. We finished our meal and Esme asked Addy if she would like to spend the weekend. She said she missed having her at the house all the time and would she like to stay.

"I gwess so, if Mama and Daddy can do without me. Daddy cwan hwelp Mama while I am not there. I have been a big hwelp to Mama Angel, haven't I?" she asked me.

"Yes, Sweetheart, you have been a very big help to me. You have been such a big girl. Yes, you can spend the weekend if you want, I can do without you for the weekend," I said and winked at Esme.

"I will bring her back Monday morning with your eggs and produce. Of course, we will have our normal Sunday, but I want to keep her one more night," Esme told me.

Edward thanked her for watching her and she said she was doing it for herself and Carlisle, that the house was too quiet without her running around. She really had been missing having her all the time and couldn't wait to have a few more running around, as she patted my belly.

We kissed Addy good night and headed home. It seemed strange not having her at my heels all the time and the house was extremely quiet without her running around.

"Well, Angel, since we have the house to ourselves, besides the obvious of making plenty of love to you, I want to take you out for dinner and a movie tomorrow night. Do you want to invite the others or have it just be us?" he asked as he pulled me to him.

"I don't mind the others going, it is usually fun as a group. But that can totally be up to you, I don't mind either way," I said.

He took his sat out, called his brothers and set up a time for us all to leave tomorrow and reminded them about the refill containers for the movie theater.

He then whisked me off my feet and headed for the stairs and then to our bedroom. He had mine and his clothes off before I could barely register it. He looked like he was contemplating something a minute, before he decided his course of action tonight. He told me to lie on my stomach and he took out a couple of the scarves. He ran one scarf through the ring attached to the bed and then tied my hands with the ends of the scarf, leaving plenty of play room and then used one scarf for a blindfold. I heard him get in the drawer again and I felt my hair being pulled up in a pony tail and pushed to the side. Then a bottle flip top open and something was poured on my back. It smelled like lavender oil and he started massaging it into my back. He massaged my arms and shoulders too, before he started working down my back to my buttocks and then my legs and feet.

"You are so beautiful, I can't keep my hands off of you. You feel so good under my touch, your skin is so soft and I can never get enough of you," he purred. He flipped me back over and massaged all of my front, from my shoulders to breast to thighs, lower legs and then feet again.

"You make me feel so good. This is so relaxing, you are so good to me, baby," I said. By now I was so relaxed and turned on at the same time. He kissed his way back up my legs and ended at my core. He spread my folds with his fingers and inserted his rough tongue into my entrance and them moved to my nub and began to suck on it. Oh, it felt so good and I told him so between my moans. His purring was vibrating my nub and whole lower region. I was rocking up against his mouth.

He was running his fingers around my back entrance and core at the same time. As his fingers began to sink into my body, his purrs turned to growls and it almost felt like he was using a vibrator. The vibrations were so strong as he stayed latched onto my swollen nub with his fingers now buried deep in me. I was so close.

"Oh, umm, yes, that feels so good, I am yours baby, you have complete control. I love you. So close...please," I begged, not sure what I was begging for, but knew it was something. At that moment he curled his fingers up in my core and hit that wondrous spot. Oh that was it and I screamed his name and clenched around his fingers. He slowed his movements, as I came down from my high. He then withdrew his fingers and mouth and carefully turned me on my stomach.

He massaged my back, buttocks, and upper legs for a few minutes, then he strapped something on me and placed it over my nub. All of a sudden the vibrations started and his manhood slowly entered my core. Oh, he felt so good. He had a hold of my hips and was growling with each thrust. This lasted till I almost came again, then he slowed his thrusts down.

"So hot and tight, baby. I can't seem to get enough of you. You are mine, all mine," he said as he pulled out and I heard the pop top of the lube, must of missed it earlier when he used his fingers. He slowly inserted himself into my back entrance. He turned the vibrator on high and started his thrusts out slow. I felt him rubbing my neck and pushing my hair out of the way, my pony tail must have come undone.

"Yes, baby, you are mine and I love you so much," he said as he bit into my neck. I exploded around him and I could feel my shield around us. This was the first time that I couldn't see it, because of the blindfold. But I could tell it was there and protecting us. It seemed to know when our bodies were vulnerable and would appear. As he withdrew the fluids from my body, I felt like I was in the middle of ecstasy. After a while, he withdrew his fangs and then he came with a roar, pouring his fluids into my body. I came again when he did, having never really come down from the last one.

We held each other for a long time. He removed my scarves and massaged my arms. He caressed my hair and body and told me how much he loved me and I told him the same. The silver bubble was still around us. After we had completely relaxed, the bubble dissolved. He pulled out of me and carried me to the bathroom and started our bath. We had a very relaxing bath as he washed all the oil off of me and I bathed him, lavishing him with extra special attention around his privates. We were soon clean, dry and back in bed. I was so satisfied and relaxed, I barely remember my head hitting the pillow.

* * *

A/N: Pics are located in 2 places, so choose either blog and take out the three spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ or http:/ /melanieintn .livejournal .com/


	56. Outdoor Lovin', Night out on Town

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I was so satisfied and relaxed, I barely remember my head hitting the pillow._

* * *

Bella POV

It seemed strange rambling around the house the next morning with no Addy present. After breakfast Edward wanted to take a ride and look at the new construction. He wanted to see how far along the hospital had gotten. We rode by and saw how it was coming and then we headed off on a back road. He said it had been a while since we had been to the waterfalls and he wanted to visit there with me again.

We soon arrived, with him doing most of the peddling. It was more difficult to drive the surrey on the back roads. We walked a little further in and got to a nice soft spot on the grass. You could see the waterfall and whole area from this spot. He had a blanket tucked in the child's seat and he had pulled it out and brought it with us. He laid it down on the ground and we both sat down. It was so nice and calm here. With the sound of the waterfall, the birds singing, the frogs croaking, and all the sounds of nature happening around us, it sounded like we were in the middle of an orchestra.

Edward moved closer in to me and pulled mine and his shoes off. He began to rub my legs and moved up to my thighs. He pushed my dress up out of the way and began to massage my inner thighs. I laid back and gave him the access he wanted. He spread my legs and nipped and sucked my inner thighs, all the time getting closer and closer to my center. He moved the dress up over my belly and he kissed and nudged me with his nose and purred into my belly. He kissed his way back down and began to massage my folds and I knew my pants and moans were growing loud. I hoped no-one was around, but at the moment I could care less.

I needed my mate and I needed him now. My hands had been pawing at the blanket, but I placed them in his hair and guided his head to my center. He knowingly grinned up at me and placed his tongue right where I needed it, my core and I exploded. I had already been tingling, but when his tongue penetrated me. It set me on fire.

"That's it baby, let the world know who you belong to, scream my name," he said as he went back to licking and sucking. He continued until I had come back to Twilight and then I knew it was his turn. I sat up and startled him a little because he wasn't expecting me to sit up. I pushed him back on the blanket and told him it was his turn.

"Ok, baby, I'm yours, do what you want to me," he said. I undid his pants and he lifted himself up, so that I could pull them down and he kicked them off completely. His muscles were so hard in his legs, I couldn't get them to give much when I tried to massage them. I moved up to his stomach and kissed and nibbled at his abs and worked my way up to his nipples. I ran my tongue around one and it puckered up for me. I began to suck on it and lightly touched the other one with my fingers, then I switched sides.

He was constantly purring now and rocking his hips, he was wanting me to move downward. I noticed the silver sparks at my fingertips and put in the back of my head somewhere that I really needed to investigate my powers. As I sucked on him and tweaked his nipple with one hand, I ran the other one down his abs. I went past his manhood and to his balls and he growled, I just peaked up at him. I began to massage his balls and moved my mouth slowly downward toward his manhood. I kissed all around it and his growls were getting louder.

I took my hand and wrapped it around his hardness and began to lick and kiss the tip. I had sparks coming from both hands and I barely was able to get my mouth around the tip before he started cumming. He was growling and I could hear fabric tearing. I was in a position I couldn't see what was going on and I couldn't move or I would lose some of his fluid. I had begun to feel like my body needed it and that it was helpful to the baby somehow. At least I was craving something readily available and I could satisfy my mate at the same time.

Before his fluid had barely stopped, he had me on my back and was quickly, but carefully entering me. He had a wild look in his eyes and he seemed barely in control. His growls were loud and if there was any wildlife nearby, they probably quickly left the area. The symphony was gone and was replaced by our lovemaking sounds. He felt so good thrusting in and out of me, hitting me just in the right places.

"Oh beautiful, you bring out the beast in me. Every fiber in my being wants to claim you and make you mine! You are mine and no one else's!" he exclaimed as he emphasized each word with a thrust and growl. His fangs were descended, but he wasn't going for my neck. He had just taken enzymes last night from me. It must just be a result of him being so turned on and excited. He looked like a wild beast above me and all I could think of, was that he was mine. I could feel the tingling in my core and it was radiating outward to all parts of my body.

I grabbed his arms and it felt like I sent a charge through him that must have went straight to his manhood, because it went straight into my core. We both came instantly, me with a scream and him with a roar. He gathered me into his arms and still gently thrust into me. He rocked me and purred until we had both come down from our love high. He pulled my dress down and got himself dressed in case all our noise we had made, brought visitors. I suggested we head back to the house, because he probably needed some fluids and I could use a snack and a nap before we went out tonight. We headed home to rest for our evening night out, carrying what was left of our poor blanket. More material for the scrap pile, I guess.

Later that afternoon, Alice came over to help get me ready and steered me clear of Edward when we came downstairs. She said it was dangerous for us to touch before we got in public. Mumbling something about, 'can't keep your hands to yourselves and he was going to mess up her hard work'. Edward was grumbling to Jasper that 'for her to be so little, she sure was a big aggravation'. I just let her drag me to the surrey, she was too big of a pain to resist.

We had invited Ben and Angela to go with us tonight. They were going to meet us at the restaurant, they had spent the day together. When we met Rosalie and Emmett at the surrey to leave, Emmett asked Edward if he had seen any bears or lions in the woods. Edward told him that he knew there weren't any in Forks Community.

"Well, I could have sworn I heard a large animal somewhere deep in the woods this morning, making all kinds of noises. It was growling and roaring, you wouldn't know anything about that would you Edward?" he asked and snickered.

"I wouldn't have a clue at what wildlife lurks in those woods. But if you hear those noises again, it would be a smart man to stay away from them. I wouldn't want to go near anything growling and roaring. Would you Jasper?" he asked.

"If something growled and roared at me, I think I would keep my distance. But I know someone that is brave enough, what about you Bella?" he turned to me and asked.

"Who me? I plead the 5th," I said and turned a blooming shade of red.

"We don't have a 5th amendment here, you know your face is going to catch fire if it gets any redder," he laughed at me.

"Ok, enough ribbing, let's get going. I am hungry as a lion for some reason," Edward laughed out.

Edward had called ahead and told them that we were coming and that we wanted Leah or Sue as our waitress. So when we arrived, our dinner went much more smoothly than the last time we ate here.

"I have an announcement to make, I have asked Angela to marry me and she has said 'yes'. We have set the date for four weeks from today and wish to invite you to the ceremony. She has made me a very happy man. I was so worried someone would snatch her up from the training center and I would lose my love. I have had my eye on her since she spilled her milk on me in kindergarten," Ben said as he gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Where will you live after you are married?" Alice asked.

"The house on the farm is huge and has plenty of rooms available, even for children," he said and winked at Angela and she just blushed and giggled.

Alice was so excited and was talking colors and styles of dresses and I got lost somewhere in the conversation.

"How are you feeling, Rose? Have you noticed any differences? I know it is early," I turned to her and asked.

She said, "I am starting to get a little queasy in the mornings and certain food smells are a little nauseating, but I haven't noticed anything else. Other than that, I fell pretty normal. I am so excited though. I can't wait to find out for sure, but Emmett thinks it is a girl by her scent and I hope that he is right. I can't wait to dress her up in pretty little dresses and hold and love on her."

"I can't wait either, I hope it is a little girl that looks just like you. I hope she has your long blonde hair and violet eyes," he said as he hugged her toward him and kissed her on the cheek.

"So how has your pregnancy been going? I noticed you have a little baby bump showing. It depends on how you are standing, but it is there," Rosalie asked.

"I have a craving for eggs and Edward," I said and blushed, "But other than having to slow down a little bit, I am doing great and Edward has been feeding me shakes."

Edward pulled me to him, put his hand over my belly, and whispered in my ear, "What, pray tell, are you craving? My beautiful Angel. I am sure I can fulfill your cravings, whatever you need."

"Ok, you two, not at the dinner table. Am I going to have to get a pitcher of cold water to separate you two," Jasper laughed out.

Edward pulled back and said, "I was just making sure my mate had everything she needed and that all her needs were met, dear brother," he said to him.

"Well, some needs will have to wait and cool it with the lust, you are making it very difficult on me to maintain a decent appearance in public and I am sure Alice wouldn't appreciate being taken in public on a table," he said and squirmed a little in his seat.

Alice just giggled and whispered something in his ear that didn't seem to help his situation. We finished up quickly after that and left the restaurant to take a stroll around town. We walked and looked in the shop windows and then sat down a few minutes on the benches at the pharmacy.

When it was time for the movie, we took our returnables and headed to the theater. We were going to see Tron Legacy, another movie Edward had seen the original of and I hadn't. I rarely thought about the difference in our ages, except when it came to movies. One of the young Quileutes was taking money at the booth, we hadn't met him yet and so we introduced ourselves and found out his name was Colin. This was his part time job on Friday and Saturday nights.

We went in the theater and decided to wait until intermission* to get our food and drink. It would give us time for our dinner to settle a little. I looked around to see who else was here and saw Nahuel and Sienna, I hadn't gotten to speak with her much and I wondered what she was like. Randall and Mary were here and so were all the Irelands. By now the movie had started and I snuggled under Edward's arm to get comfortable.

The movie was great and I was ready for my popcorn and drink by intermission. Again Edward fed me most of the popcorn, instead of eating it himself. I think he liked the feel of my lips on his fingers and my tongue when I licked the butter off of them. I am not sure how much he paid attention to the movie, most of his attention was on me the last half of the movie. After it was over, we said our goodbyes to Ben and Angela. They were going to stay out a little later. We then got in the surrey and left for home.

* * *

*movie intermission – in the middle of the movie, the movie is paused and you have a 15 minute break to get up, go the restroom, or go to the concession stand.

A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews and be sure to check out my pics and choose either blog and take out the three spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ or http:/ /melanieintn .livejournal .com/


	57. Chat with Friends and Galleos Jewelry

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _We then got in the surrey and left for home._

* * *

Bella POV

The next several weeks were busy around the house. Alice would come over to our house every day when Angela got home from nurse's training, Monday through Wednesday and then after work on Thursdays and Fridays, to help with the wedding. I was going to miss Angela being in the house, she had been a close friend and had also been a big help with some of my chores. But I knew she would be happy with Ben, I could tell they really loved each other and I hoped they would have a happy marriage.

Marcus had called Edward and told him that they were coming back soon and Didyme was wearing his patience thin, bugging him to return. Since she knows what life is like in Forks Community, Italia doesn't feel like home to her anymore. I was looking forward to seeing them again.

I started tearing the torn sheets into strips and rolling them up into balls to make my rag rugs. Edward had ordered me some large eyed needles off the komatron to make it easier to do a certain type of rug that I wanted to do. It is called a toothbrush rug, people used to make the hole bigger that was on the end of a toothbrush and on the other end, cut the brush part off and sharpen it into a point. It seemed easier to me to use a large eyed needle that the fabric could slide through.

The problem was Addy kept running off with my fabric balls and unraveling them. I got where I was tucking the ends into the ball and she just played with them and didn't unravel them.

"I wike the fwabic balls, Mama, they are softer than my other balls and it is fun to watch them roll across the floor and unwavel," she said.

"I know you like them, but don't loose them or get them dirty and please stop unraveling them. I don't mind you playing with them, but you don't want to make my work harder for me, do you?" I asked her.

"No, Mama, I won't unwavel them anymore and I twy not to get them dirty," she said as she ran up to her room. I had the screen on and was sitting where I could see her in her room.

I went back to rolling strips, while Angela and Alice discussed wedding plans. Since Ben favorite color was purple and hers was blue, they were doing a mixture of both. The colors were actually going pretty well together. Tia is doing her flowers and decorations, she had set up her photography needs with Zafrina, the cake and catering were being done by Charlotte and Sue, and us Cullen girls are going to make the eco-friendly bird seed throws.

Siobhan is making Angela's gown and Alice, Rose, Bree, and I have already finished our gowns. The Gerandy's gave Angela and Ben a couple nights free at their bed and breakfast and that is where they are going to spend their honeymoon.

Rose came in and started helping me with the sheets. Since she was doing that, I started making the rug.

"Hey, this is a good stress reliever. I don't get to tear things up that often and I like to take my frustrations out on something every now and then," she said.

"What are you frustrated about Rose? I thought everything was going great with you and Emmett," I asked.

"It was, but he is starting to worry that having sex will hurt the baby and he is afraid he will get too rough with me. But I want to have sex, I need it. He awakened that side of me and now he just wants to shut it down and that is not going to happen," she emphasized as she tore the sheets.

"I will have Edward go talk to him. I know it is safe to have sex till you are pretty far along. I am not sure when you are supposed to stop, but Edward would know. I know how you feel, I crave Edward too. Especially when I use my mouth, it is like I am craving his fluid. I just guessed it was the baby needing something, but I am not sure," I told her.

"You aren't the only one, this past few weeks that is how we are mainly being intimate. I am craving his fluid too, so it must be the pregnancy. The Twilighter part of the baby must be needing something that the father can give them. But please ask Edward to talk to him, I want to still have regular sex. Oral sex is great, but I want my hot Emmett back," she whined.

"Too much information, Rose, not wanting to hear about a hot Emmett," I laughed and said to her.

Something in our conversation caught Angela and Alice's attention, because they stopped talking and turned to us.

"Well, Bella, Rose isn't the only one that has someone hot. I thought your room was supposed to be soundproof, but I hear noises every now and then. It sounds like you have Wild Kingdom playing in your room. What do you do to get him so stirred up? I bet you he is a sight to see," Angela said as she smiled at me.

"Um, I don't do anything special, really. I so don't want to talk about this," I mumbled and I am sure my face was flaming shade of red.

"Oh, the walls could be made of solid concrete and you would be able to hear Edward. You should of heard them before they soundproofed the room. I could hear them all the way to my house, when Jasper and I weren't making a bunch of noise ourselves. Bella and Rose are not the only ones with a hot mate, mine is pretty steamy too," she said dreamily.

"Oh, I know, all three of you lucked out. Jessica and Lauren are so jealous of you three, it is a wonder they aren't permanently green with envy. They think they can get your men away from you, they must have gotten their brains scrambled when they were in the training center. I am happy with Ben though, I have been in love with him for a long time. I was so worried when I was at the training center that I would get chosen and not ever see him again."

"I was getting messages back and forth from Ben, but I never knew who it was that was making it possible, because men weren't allowed around the girls. Whoever was responsible for the messages, was giving them to the women workers to give to me. So I figured it must be a man or they would have given me the notes themselves. After I moved here and got to talking to Ben, I found out it was Edward that was making the note passing possible. You have a really special mate, Bella. You all have special mates, anyone can see the love that each one of them has for each one of you," she told us and we all agreed with her. I knew for a fact Edward loved me with everything in him and I loved him the same way.

We all then went back to what we were originally doing until it was time for all of us to cook dinner.

My 18 week ultrasound was coming up this week and if the baby is in the right position, we will get to see if there really is a little girl growing inside of me. It really didn't matter if I was having a boy or a girl, I just wanted whatever it is to be healthy. Rose is having lots of morning sickness and Edward prescribed her some medication that seems to be helping. I got lucky and only got sick a few times. I avoid any really greasy odors now and I haven't gotten sick again.

On the morning of my ultrasound, I headed over to the clinic and straight into an exam room. Before he started the scan, he rubbed my belly and told me how beautiful I was and he told the baby she was special. Then he put the jelly and probe on my belly and we almost had an instantly heartbeat filled room. For some reason the sound of her heartbeat brought tears to my eyes. It made her more real to me and I had even been feeling her move around for weeks now. Letting me know she was there and awake.

Edward had let me know, with his heightened senses, that he can hear her heartbeat and feel the vibrations of her moving around when he lays his head on my tummy. He can read her mind, but all she is taking notice of is the changes in when it is dark or light, depending on if I am in a lighted room or not. She is also feeling contentment and warmth.

As he was taking measurements, he was trying to see if he could get her to turn in the right position by gently pushing on my belly, she wasn't being very cooperative.

"I am still positive it is a girl, but we will have to wait for the next ultrasound to confirm it. She is not being very cooperative today. She is keeping her legs closed, which in my world can be a very good thing. I hope she keeps them closed for many, many years to come," he said as he wiped the gel off my stomach.

"Now, daddy, you are not going to be an overprotective, overbearing father are you? You know she will have to find her a fellow one day," I smiled up at him, as he mumbled about chastity belts and locking her up.

"Not for a very long time, Angel. It is going to have to be a mighty special man, for me to turn my daughter over to him. Let's get you weighed and see if you have gained any weight," he said as he redressed me, lovingly kissed me, and led me to the scales.

"Two pounds in not enough, we are going to have increase your calorie intake. I don't see you slowing down, you are too stubborn for that, but you can eat more," he said as he wrote on my chart.

"Well unfortunately, it is time for you to go. I will see you in a little bit, Angel. Love you and go on, I have to get to work now. If you are around, my mind is only on you, scoot," he said as he rubbed my behind and gently guided me out of the office.

The next week was the last week before Angela's wedding. Marcus and Didyme were coming back, and Galleos's Jewelry Store was opening it's doors. Edward planned to take me the first part of the week and get me a new piece of jewelry to wear to the wedding. I had never liked getting gifts, but I knew how happy it made Edward to give me things, so I would just have to suck it up and act happy about it.

That Monday when he got home from work and after we had a light lunch, we headed into town. Addy was at Emily's house playing with Claire. We went inside the jewelry shop and he had all types of jewelry, clocks, watches, items used in elven bondings, and baby items. He had baby spoons, rattles and other baby related items made of metal or wood. Edward called me over and was holding a beautiful swan amethyst bracelet. He said it would go great with my new purple dress and that Galleos had specially made it for me.

"I am speechless, it is beautiful and light. I won't be able to tell I have it on my arm. Thank you Edward, it will go great with my dress," I told him as I held it, then I hugged him.

I turned to Galleos and told him, "You do beautiful work and I already see some things I want for the baby in your store. By the way, your store looks great. You have done a great job setting it up. Thank you so much for making this piece for me, it is perfect," I told him and smiled. He smiled back at me and that made him even more beautiful. Even though he was a man, he was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Between his and Leah's good looks, their children are going to be a sight to see.

"You are very welcome, Ms. Bella, it was a pleasure to be of service and I hope you will come back to see me in the near future. Thank you for complimenting my store, it is perfect for my needs and I have a shop in the back to make my items. The apartment upstairs is great too," he said to us as Edward paid.

"I am sure I will use your business often, I have a beautiful lady to adorn and I think she has her eye on some baby items. So we will definitely be back often. I agree with Bella, you do wonderful work and thank you for getting it made so quickly. I really appreciate it," Edward said to him. We then said our goodbyes and headed for the pharmacy. Since he knew we were coming to town, he didn't bring home a shake.

When we got there, I decided I wanted a banana split and Edward had a hot fudge sundae. It tasted great and Edward kept giving me spoonfuls of hot fudge, I thought I was going to burst before I was done. We would have to have a light supper tonight, I wouldn't be hungry.

All of a sudden a heard a low growling coming from Edward. I wondered what in the world had him upset. I looked around and Jessica and Mike were coming into the pharmacy.

"Well look who we have here, freak girl stuffing her face with ice cream. Looks like it is getting to you too, you seem to be expanding there some Bella. Better watch out, Edward won't like you when you get fat," Jessica had barely got the spiteful words out before Edward had her up against the wall with his hand around her throat.

"I am not as nice as Bella, I won't put you in a bubble. I will tear you apart and feed the pieces to the wild animals. You were lucky to be sent here. But if you continue to harass my mate, I will send you to another community. You will be put to hard labor or be used as breeding stock. You mean nothing to me and I will not hesitate to act on my threat, do you understand me?" he asked her as he placed her on her feet.

"Yes. sir, I understand. I am sorry Bella, I won't bother you again," she said as she rubbed her throat.

"Mike, I suggest if you want any chance of keeping her as a mate, you had better keep her under control. This will not happen again. Do you understand how serious I am?" he asked Mike.

"Yes, sir, I understand completely," he said and he grabbed Jessica by the arm and dragged her out of the pharmacy.

I hadn't even realized that tears were falling down my face, until Edward came up to me and kneeled in front of me and began to wipe the tears away.

"Why are you crying, Angel? You know what she said isn't right. You are definitely not fat and even if you were, I would love you all the same. She is just a jealous, mean harpy that is upset that someone is happier and more content than her. I don't even think she is good enough for Mike and that is saying a lot. He may have some lustful thoughts about you, but he has no malice or evil floating around in his thoughts. I will have a talk with him and see what his true feelings are on the subject and we may send her to another community, if there will be no love loss there. I wouldn't want to take his mate away from him, if he truly does like her," he told me.

"I know I am not fat, but the words hurt and the pregnancy hormones kicked in and I just started crying. Sorry, I made a scene, but I am all better now," I told him and kissed his cheek.

"You didn't make a scene, she did. Now, let's go home and see what else I can find for you to eat. We have got to get some meat on these bones," he said as he picked me up and carried me out to the surrey.

"No more food for a while, I have had enough ice cream and hot fudge to do me for a while. Now a nap sounds pretty good," I told him.

"Then a nap you shall have then," he said and we headed for home.

* * *

"Thanks guys, leave me some love with a review and check out my pics at either blog and take out the three spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ or http:/ /melanieintn .livejournal .com/

I just figured out how so many people from non-USA countries were reading my story. If you are reading my story and can't type in English, leave me a review in your own language. To be helpful, tell me at the beginning what language the review is in and then I will try to answer you back using your native language. Thanks for reading my story!

Have a great weekend!


	58. M and D Announce, Ben & Angela Wedding

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: "Then a nap you shall have then," he said and we headed for home.

* * *

Bella POV:

This was a very busy week. Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler were being sent to another community. Edward had talked to Mike and he said that he didn't want Jessica to be his mate. He thought she was hateful and spiteful and he was only hanging around her because there was no one else available. So it was decided that she would be sent away. Lauren and Jessica had gotten in a fight with Leah over Galleos and Lauren also was being prejudiced against the different species in Forkington and was caught by Sue being rude and mean to certain customers. Tyler had been afraid of Emmett ever since he had beat him up over touching Bella and wished to go with the girls when he found out they were being transferred.

So all three of them were being picked up this week and it was a relief knowing I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. Didyme and Marcus arrived on Tuesday and she spent her days with me while Edward was at work. She helped Alice, Rose, and I make the bird seed throws for the wedding. We made envelopes out of purple larkspur seeded paper and rice glue and filled them with bird seed. We used grass seed, so if the birds missed any we would improve the grounds around the community center.

Friday night we had dinner at Carlisle and Esme's house with the whole family and Marcus and Didyme. After we had finished most of our meal while making small talk. Marcus spoke up and said, "We have some great news to tell everyone. I swore Edward to secrecy, so he wouldn't tell. We saw him at the clinic today and I am proud to announce that Didyme is pregnant. We had already decided to move here, but this just solidifies it. We have established where we want to build our home and I have already gotten the crew ready to build It, because I have to incorporate a special communications room to do my work that I am involved with in Italia. Also this will sooth Aro's feathers, he is not happy with the fact that I am moving. But as long as I continue to do my job, he really shouldn't have a problem with me living here."

"So I will continue to do my job, but from Forks Community. I may travel back and forth until our house is built, but Didyme will be staying here. She didn't take well to the travel this time and she is extremely unhappy in Italia. I hate to impose on any of you, but the times that I am away, would it be possible for her to stay with any of you? I don't want to leave her alone during my trips," he asked.

I grabbed Edward's hand and he immediately spoke up, "She can stay with us, as of tomorrow our guest room will be empty and it has everything she will need to be comfortable. I know she likes to spend time with Bella and we would be happy and honored to have her as a guest."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. Your mate is a treasure and it is hard not to want to spend time with her. Didyme is not used to such a kind spirited soul and she seems drawn to your Bella. Because it is not socially acceptable in Italia to associate with the lower classes, she never really got to know anyone but Aro's and Caius's mates. I will be bringing some employees with me and they will need residences also, I will need to get with Amun about their accommodations. I asked for volunteers and they all had to agree to the lifestyle that you have established here. Demetri and Felix immediately volunteered, they are ready to settle down and find mates. They are the only ones that have definitely decided to move here," Marcus said.

By the time he had finished speaking, we had finished our meal and the ladies all gathered around Didyme to give her a hug and congratulate her. The men were patting Marcus on the back as they moved into the family room.

"You don't know how difficult it has been this week to keep quiet about my suspicions. I didn't want to say anything until I was positive and then when we found out today for sure, Marcus told me he wanted to announce it at dinner tonight. I hate keeping secrets and I am glad everyone knows now and I am so happy I am finally pregnant. I guess all it took was for me to relax and feel safe. I was always so nervous in Italia, always trying to fit in and I never did. Thank you all for making me feel part of a family and thank you, Bella, for letting me stay at your house when Marcus is going to be out of town," she said as she hugged me.

"No problem, I love your company and we have a room ready for you to move right in to whenever you need it," I told her.

We cleaned up from dinner and we all headed home. The next day we all were busy getting prepared for the wedding. We all got ready at my house and Victoria came over and helped everyone with their hair. Addy was the flower girl and I had made her a lovely lavender iridescent dress. All the bridesmaid dresses were purple and our bouquets contained white roses and blue orchids and the men's _boutonnières_ contained a white rose and blue orchids. Angela's dress was white and she was carrying a blue, purple, and white bouquet which included the same flowers.

After we had gotten ready, we left for the community center. After we arrived, we rechecked each other to make sure everything was still in place and that all hair and makeup were still intact. Esme was there fussing over all of our dresses and trying to smooth out any wrinkles. Since it was such a large wedding party, Zafrina wanted to get as many pictures done, as she could before the wedding. So we spent several minutes getting our picture taken and then she took some of Angela in different poses.

The bridal party included Addy as the flower girl, Bree as the maid of honor, and Alice, Rosalie, and I as her bridesmaids. The best man was Mike and Ben's groomsmen were Edward, Eric, and Nahuel. He had chosen Edward because he had been helping him keep in contact with Angela and he considered him a friend. The rest were obvious choices, he was friends with Mike, Eric, and Nahuel.

We were soon heading down the isle to the traditional wedding march and it turned out to be a lovely wedding ceremony. After is was over, Zafrina took the rest of the wedding pictures before the reception started. Then we moved to the cutting of the cake and they both smeared it on each others faces, laughing away, as they were being photographed.

For the reception, there was a wedding cake with blue orchids, the grooms cake was a dairy cow cake, and there was plenty of food to select. The wedding hall and reception room were decorated in blue and purple and the table centerpieces were hydrangeas and blue orchids. Everything was really beautiful and Ben and Angela seemed so happy. Bree and Eric were all cozy, so there may be another wedding in the near future.

I saw Mike approach Edward and then he headed toward me. "I want to apologize for any unbecoming behavior that I have exhibited in the past. After seeing how Jessica and Lauren behaved around the men, I realized how bad it looked. I never meant any harm and I am really sorry that I caused you any discomfort, I hope we can start over and be friends. This is a very small town and I don't want any animosity between us. So will you forgive me?" he sincerely asked.

"You never really did anything, but have unseemly thoughts and feelings and the only way anyone knew about about it was because of my family's powers. So there is really nothing to apologize for, you never hurt me physically or emotionally. So if it will make you feel better, I forgive you," I told him.

"Thanks, I don't want to be on Edward's bad side and I promise to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself. Not that I am thinking anything bad, he tried to backtrack," he said, looking around.

"It is ok, now you are going to have to start over finding you a girl," I said.

"Oh, I wouldn't have wanted Jessica for a wife. She was spiteful, the way she was talking about everyone. It made me wonder what she was saying behind my back. There are people moving into town all the time now, maybe one day a special girl will arrive. In the past I was wishing there were more females in town and ended up with Jessica. I will keep the wishing to a minimum and just hope there is someone in my near future, that is the opposite of Jessica," he laughed out.

They were ready for us to go through the food line, so Edward came and got me and we went through the line with Addy tagging along. She only wanted cake, but I told her that she had to eat some real food before she could have some cake. She begrudgingly agreed. We then went to work filling our plates and Edward made sure I had plenty of protein, fruits, and vegetables on my plate. We sat down at a table with a lady I had noticed before, but we had never spoken. So I introduced myself to her and she, in turn, started to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Shelly Cope, I am the town librarian. I have seen you around town, but have never introduced myself. How do you like Forks Community?" she asked.

"I love it here and now that my dad is here, I have everything and everyone that I need. I have been planning to come by the library and have been putting it off. Maybe Didyme, Addy, and I can come visit it one day," I told her.

"I wike books Mommy, maybe we can bowrow some new ones. That's what you do at libwary right?" Addy asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart, that is what you do at a library. You borrow the books and then take them back after you read them. I will see if Didyme wants to go next week and we will visit the library. Ok?" I asked her.

"Ok, Mama, I wike going pwaces with you," she said as she ate her dreck leg and finished up her vegetables, so she could have a piece of cake. At least this cake didn't have any food color in it, it took her days for her white fur to turn white again after the baby shower. We finished our food and mingled with the guests a little. I had Addy and Claire hand out the 'bird seed throw' envelopes and told everyone to read the instructions. Most of them had not heard of seeded paper. Angela was going to wear her gown to the bed and breakfast, since it was not that far away. Bree caught the bouquet and Eric the garter, so fate may be trying to tell them something.

We pelted the happy couple with bird seed as they headed for their car. After they had departed, the women went back inside to help Tia clean up the after effects of the reception. When we were done, we headed for home. I was ready to get out of the dress and I am sure Addy was too.

The remainder of the day, we lazed around the house and didn't do much. I thought about my plans for the next week, I wanted to go to the library with Didyme and Addy and I wanted Edward to take me to see the the finished Quileute cabins. Edward brought me out of musings by speaking.

"The community where we sent Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler want to trade, instead of purchase. They have some specimens that they just received and they are more docile than they like to deal with and they wish to trade with us. Jasper and I are going to take a day and check them out and see if they will be compatible with our environment. I knew right away that Jessica and Lauren were not right for this community, but we had already agreed to take them. I will go next Monday and if they are suitable, I will bring them back with me. I don't have much information on them, just that they are scared and not responding well to the members of the community. But they have a totally different environment than we do here in Forks."

"They have mostly Twilighters and humans in this community, they are not as diverse as ours. We have a more diverse mixture of species than most of the communities like ours. As long as you are willing to live our lifestyle, you are welcome. Since I am going on Monday, that could be the day you go spend at the library. Be sure to take Seth along, Jacob may be working. He is going to take Tyler's place at Emmett's Garage. He likes tinkering with cars and he should fit in quite nicely with the work there. Come on, let's go find something to snack on and watch a movie," he said as he pulled me out of my reading chair and we headed for the kitchen.

* * *

****if you can't type English, leave me a review in your language – just let me know what language it is so it will make it easier to translate and I will respond back to you in your language.**

A/N: Hi guys, I want to see who is actually reading my story. If you are using a phone, leave me a smiley face. There are lots of folks in Forkington, tell me who you want Bella and Edward to interact with or what you are interested in reading.

I now have a new blog, take out the 3 spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/

Check it out and let me know which one you like better, livejournal or blogspot. Thanks, as always, for reading my story!


	59. Retrieval and Arrival of the New Girls

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Come on, let's go find something to snack on and watch a movie," he said as he pulled me out of my reading chair and we headed for the kitchen. _

* * *

Edward POV

That Monday, both Jasper and I had taken off work to go see about the trade that the other community wanted to make. We had to fly to get there, because most of the communities were separated by some distance. Most of the people that started the communities, didn't want any influence from a neighboring community. When we got there, we were directed to a room with a glass partition.

Inside the room we saw some cowering females with a female cheethian standing over them and obviously protecting them.

"Why are they cowering in the corner like that and why is that cheethian being so hostile?" I asked.

"We thought we would have some fun last week when we received them in here. We were supposed to have received humans and we got this lot instead. Our supplier was running low on humans and thought we wouldn't mind this group. They seemed to have bonded either before or after capture and that wildcat is playing mother hen with them. If we get anywhere near them she scratches and bites. Now I know why we got them so cheap. Next time I will investigate further when the prices are lowered."

"Since you sent us 3 healthy cooperative humans, you can have the whole lot," one guy said.

The other one spoke and said, "What about the babies, that is why she is so stirred up. She fell asleep and we sneaked in there and stole them," he laughed and said. From the 1st guards thoughts, he wasn't going to tell us about the babies. They were going to keep them and study them like a science experiment. I needed to get out of this place and quick, before I killed someone. This place was nothing like Forks Community, I was almost having second thoughts about sending Lauren, Jessica, and Tyler here...almost.

"Get me the babies now, if you want us to take this group off your hands. We still aren't sure if we will take them, but we could use a peace offering to see if they will talk to us," I firmly said to both of them. The 2nd guy went to get the babies. I had made up my mind that I was taking them, if nothing more than to rescue them. All I could hear from the girls minds were that they were scared and didn't know what was happening to them and one wanted her babies. They must not send their specimens to training, they must do that here. These females were fresh from being captured.

The guy came back with a crying little boy and girl, who both looked to be around one year old. "How long have they been crying? Have you changed or feed them since you took them?" I asked them as I took them from his arms and hugged them to my chest. They immediately clung to me, seeming to know that I meant safety and immediately stopped crying. They both said that they hadn't been fed or changed. I just gave them an icy glare and told them to unlock the door and let us in the room.

"Are you sure, that is a real wildcat in there," he said.

"Yes, I am sure. Now, do it, before I break the door down," I growled at him and he flinched back and unlocked the door.

Jasper and I slowly walked in the room and Jasper was projecting trust and comfort to the females. The cheethian was lowly growling, but she made no move to attack. The babies' mother came rushing forward and held her arms out for the babies and I gave them to her. She immediately got behind the other females and I could hear she was feeding them.

"Do any of you have mates and how did you come to be in this place?" I asked.

"No, no mates, we all are maidens. Anna had been attacked by wandering soldiers when I was out looking for food. We had all banded together since our families were either killed or abandoned us. This group that captured us had tranquilizer guns and were able to subdue me, the others aren't fighters. You seem different than all the rest we have encountered. Will you help us?" she asked looking hopeful and thinking it as well.

"Yes, we are here to take you to our community. It is very different from this one. You will be trained for jobs and required to work for your upkeep until a suitable mate is found. You will be well fed, have a roof over your head, and safe," I said.

She bristled at the word 'mate' and said they would not be forced. "No, hopefully you will find someone that you like in return and the feelings will be mutual. In fact, there is a cheethian guard that is coming to live in the community where we will be taking all of you," I said.

"I haven't seen a male cheethian in years. Most have went to fight on Mars or moved to other planets. But what about the rest of the girls, what will happen to them?" she asked, turning and looking at them.

"There are some unmated males in Forkington and if they don't match up with anyone, then they will work to earn their lodging, food, and some pay. They will be treated well and the experience will be a lot better that what you have gone through the past few years, I am sure," I told her.

"Ok, we will go with you willingly. Anything will be better than here, those animals out there tried to take advantage of the girls and then they skulked in here and stole the babies when I was passed out from exhaustion," she said.

"Well, you can rest once we get on the plane. I brought dresses for you all, so you will have appropriate attire on the plane. I didn't know what shape your clothes were in, so we came prepared. We will step out and make sure no one is at the window when you change. Just knock on the door when you are ready to go," I told them and we left the room.

"I don't know what we are going to do with them all, but I am not leaving any of them here," I told Jasper when I shut the door behind me. The guards were no where to be seen.

"Alice said to bring them all and I would know what that meant when the time came, so I guess there will be a place for everyone. Charlotte needs a couple for her restaurant. The one with the babies won't be able to work, but she might catch someone's eye. She is a cute little thing. They all are cute, except for wild cat in there. But she is hot, but I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley, I think she could take me," he laughed out.

"I have a feeling, her and Felix are going to hit it off. He would be able to handle her and maybe they will turn out to be mates," I said as we then heard a knock on the door.

I opened it up and told them to follow me. We needed to find the office and sign them out. I followed the guards minds until I found the office and we all entered it and I told them we were ready to fill out the paperwork.

"You girls clean up real nice, sure you don't want to take a trial run before we send you off to another community," he said as he moved toward the girls. Jasper and I both bared our teeth and growled. Jasper grabbed one of the felinas hybrids and pulled her behind him. His mind had gone into protect mode. Before I could think too much on it, the guard jumped back in surprise. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with testing the merchandise," he said holding up his hands in defense.

"They are no longer your merchandise, so stay away from them. Don't even look or think about them. Give me the paperwork, so we can get out of here. I am ready to get home," I told him as I placed myself between him and the rest of the girls and Jasper's growl got louder. The guard got the message and handed me several pages to sign and I glanced over them to confirm everything was in order. I then handed them to Jasper to look them over. When he was satisfied everything was as it should be, I signed and handed the papers back to the guard.

After that we were out of the door and in our rental, heading to the airport. I heard their stomachs rumbling and asked them when was the last time they had eaten. They mumbled something about yesterday or the day before that. I knew they didn't need to eat anything too substantial before flying or they would get sick. They probably hadn't eaten correctly in years. While Jasper watched them in the car, I stopped and got them a loaf of bread, peanut butter, fruit spread, plastic utensils, a pack of water, and paper towels. I took it all out to the car and told wildcat to make them some sandwiches and I gave them each a bottle of water.

I hadn't even took the time to get their names, all but Anna. Wildcat had called her name back at the center.

"Ok, while you are eating, let's get some names, ages and species. I don't have much information on this paperwork and I need it for my records and also for determining the best place for you in the community," I said looking to wildcat.

"My name is Bellona, I am cheethian and I am 20. I will speak for the others, they are still quite shy. Anna is 17 and she is half felinas/half Twilighter. I think a Twilighter had a little fun with her mother and left, because she was raised alone by her mother and she died several years ago in a village raid. The babies are 1 and their names are Nadia and Uzi, their father was a dark elf."

"Next is Cassandra, she is 17 and is also half felinas/half Twilighter also, she was also raised alone by her mother. Who was killed in the same raid. Then we have Grace, she wandered into our camp one day and said some bad men were trying to hurt her and she was lost and couldn't find her family. She is 16 and a Sindar elf. Last we have Bian, she is 18 and a faerie. She is covered in dirt and no one can see the glow. That is how she has been kept hidden. Her parents passed by us one day and asked if she could live with us, they were on the run and she had injured her leg and it was difficult for her to keep up. We never saw them again," she said.

They all looked undernourished and I would need to take them by the clinic and check them all out before we could find them homes. They had finished eating and we started up again for the airport. The flight was calm and most of them slept during the flight. When we flew into Seattletown and proceeded to the car, I told them that I was a doctor and that I was taking them to my clinic in my parents home to examine them. Jasper relayed he was getting fear from all of them.

"I will not harm you, I will even have my mother and mate in the room with us if that would make you feel more comfortable. I just want to make sure none of you are injured or sick before we find you homes. You will be safe where ever you live, so please don't worry," I told them.

As we got to Forks Community and drove through town, I pointed out where everything was located and what each store was and explained that a couple of them would probably be working at the restaurant.

As we pulled up to the house, all the women were waiting for us. I scanned their minds and found out that Alice has seen we would need help. She wanted to clean them up before I examined them. I told the girls that our mates and my mother wanted to let them shower and get cleaned up before I examined them.

We all got out of the car and Rosalie and Esme went for the babies and Anna and Bella seemed to gravitate toward Bian. I guess she could feel the kindred spirit of being the same species. She also grabbed Grace's hand, but she gave Bellona a cursory look and I guess decided she could take care of herself. She didn't grab for her hand. Alice put her arm around Cassandra and all the women and Jasper went into the house. Bellona was the most relaxed that I had seen her since we met, her mind was telling me that she realized that I had been telling the truth and they were finally safe. I got back in the car and pulled it around to the garage and went into the house.

* * *

**if you can't type English, leave me a review in your language – just let me know what language it is so it will make it easier to translate and I will respond back to you in your language.

**I want to thank my anonymous reviewers; linzi, Ryder, and missy for leaving me a review. Even if you don't sign in, if you leave your complete sign in name, I will pm or email you...as long as they are activated on your account.

***Adanna's picture has a link on the right side of my blogspot page. Look for Adanna Esme.

A/N: I got a big response from the last chapter and I determined I needed to up my drama content. I already had this chapter planned, so there wasn't much drama in it. Please leave me a review and check out either blog for my pics. I do not have a picture for Cassandra yet, I am still looking for the right one or I may have to draw it.

Check out my newest blog, take out the 3 spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/


	60. Matching up Mates

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I got back in the car and pulled it around to the garage and went into the house._

* * *

Bella POV

When Didyme had gotten there that Monday morning, I asked if she would like to go to the library. She said that she would and so we headed to the surrey with Addy. Alice met us there and said that Esme was going to drive us to town in the car and that they would drop us off at the library and they were going to the community center to get clothes and shoes for the new girls, that our mates were picking up. Then we would all go to the General Store in case there was anything that Didyme or I would need there.

Esme came out of the house and we all piled in the car and were soon dropped off at the library. Addy was so excited, she hadn't been to the library before. She had several books picked out in the children's section before I had a chance to find even one. Didyme and I picked out some books on pregnancy and Addy had 3 books that she wanted. We got our library cards and were ready to go by the time Esme and Alice got back with the items for the girls. Seth had stayed outside the library in wolf form.

We went to Garrett's and Alice said there were going to be two babies that looked about one year old and they would need supplies. Seth phased and quickly put his shorts on and came into the store with us. Mike saw us come in and immediately told Seth that he had learned his lesson and would not be a problem. He would only assist us, if we needed any help. Seth acknowledged him with a nod of his head, but still remained close to Addy and me.

We all helped pick out items that we thought they would need for the babies and I also stocked up on some food items that I was running low on at home. When we go to the register, Alice told Mike that he might want to start eating lunch or dinner at the restaurant. She thought there might be someone interesting he would like to meet working there in a few days.

"You mean the girls that Edward and Jasper are rumored to be bringing to town. I hope they are better than some of the last group," he said as he shuddered.

"Oh, much better and there is one that you are going to particularly like and she will like you. That's all I know right now, till you make some decisions. Just be sure and head over to the restaurant in the next few days. I am not exactly sure what day the new girls will start work," she said looking thoughtful. We paid and Seth helped us put our purchases in the car, before he phased back and followed us home.

We headed back home and went through our normal daily routines waiting for our mates to get home. Marcus picked Didyme up before they arrived back with the girls and I sent Addy to play at Emily's. I didn't know what kind of shape the girls would be in and I didn't want to scare Addy. Alice called me about 5 minutes before they were to arrive and I went out to wait for them in front of Esme's house. Alice told Esme that she would need to speak with Carlisle. After the girls were cleaned up, he would need to call Charlotte, Peter, and Alistair. Jacob would be coming home with Emmett, so there would be no need to call him. Before we could ask why those people needed to see the girls, Edward and Jasper were pulling up the driveway.

The car's doors opened up and out came some of the skinniest, disheveled girls I had ever seen. Esme and Rosalie headed for the babies and helped the poor mother out of the car. I noticed one that was particularly dirty, but there was something about her and she was looking straight at me. I walked up to her and took her hand to lead her in the house and I grabbed the young elf's hand too, so she wouldn't feel left out. The cheethian looked like she could take care of herself and she seemed to visibly relax seeing all of us females. I wondered what had happened to them to be in such bad shape. We introduced ourselves and then we all separated and took them to separate bathrooms to clean them up. Victoria had showed up to help too.

It took a while to get them showered, tangles out of their hair and redressed. They were all beautiful girls, they just needed to get some meat on their bones. We all met back in the family room and Alice told Carlisle he needed to call Peter, Charlotte, and Alistair. Victoria said her goodbyes and headed back to the cottage out back. Emmett and Jacob came into the house, just getting home from work and Jacob started sniffing the air. He approached Grace and they started to touch each other.

"Ok, you two slow down. You are too young to consummate the imprint, so just get that out of your heads right now," Edward said.

Jacob backed off a little but continued to hold her hand. "Ok, ladies let's go to the clinic reception area and my father and I will check all of you out for sickness or injuries. Our mates will be with us, so that should alleviate any fears that you have about us examining you," Edward said.

We headed into the clinic where they were all weighed, blood drawn for testing, and all necessary vitals checked. All of them had scraps, cuts and bruises and were treated accordingly. But none of them were sick or had severe injuries. We all gathered back out in the clinic reception area. Alice said that when Alistair arrived that Peter and Carlisle would need to be prepared for his reaction and that they would have to perform a impromptu binding ceremony. Because of the circumstances of her being attacked in the past, Alistair is going to be super protective and will want to take her home with him.

Peter walked in then and asked if we were ready for the fireworks, because they were fixing to begin.

"Why is Peter and Alice being so cryptic? Why is Alistair coming here and why is he going to be protective? Then Peter walks in talking about fireworks, someone needs to start explaining, please. Obviously Grace is Jacob's imprint and that explains why Alice said he needed to be here. Charlotte will need replacements for Lauren and Jessica, so that explains why they are here. So please start talking people, I am sure that I am not the only one confused," I said still very confused.

Alice turned to Anna and said, "your mate is going to be here in a few minutes and it was going to be quite dramatic. He will see the babies and know that another man has been with you. He will want to stake his claim and it will be instinctive and then when he sees what happened to you when you bind, he will be enraged. You will just need to stay calm, because he will never hurt you. One of his first priorities is to keep you safe. But if you remain calm, it may settle him down. Everyone in the room will need to remain still, so he won't be startled and attack. Since everything is so instinctive, I can't really tell what exactly will happen. I do know that Carlisle and Peter will need to perform the binding ceremony tonight or there won't be one, he will not wait," Alice told them.

"I had a feeling a binding would happen tonight and we are going to see a side of Alistair that we have never seen before," Peter said.

"I'm scared, Bellona. I have heard of binding ceremonies, but I have never been to one," Anna said as she clung to Bellona.

"If this man is truly your mate and if he is anything like the men in this room. You will be safe and loved and will have a father for your children. You won't be alone anymore and you will have somewhere that you belong," Bellona said.

Just then the doorbell rang and Esme went to open it. We were still all in the clinic, so she led Alistair into the reception area. He immediately started sniffing the air and his and Anna's eyes met. She had picked the babies up and they were sitting in her lap. He looked from her to the babies and back again at her. He walked up to the babies and purred as he picked them up and cuddled them. He inhaled their scent and then handed them to Rose who was standing close by them. He began to growl as he pulled Anna to him and inhaled her scent, "I don't smell another male. Do you have a mate? Little one?" he asked.

"No, a soldier rap..ed me," she cried into his shirt. This made him growl louder and he put himself between her and everyone else. "No one will ever hurt you again, you will be mine," he said as he purred and kissed the tears away.

"Who is this lovely young creature, that you have here Carlisle?" as he turned to him and asked.

"She was captured with this group of ladies and Edward and Jasper went and retrieved them today. They were a trade for the 3 we sent them. Edward told me she was attacked by a Dark Elf, so there won't be any need of enzyme or scent removal," Carlisle said.

"I wondered why you wanted to see me and now I know. I have a feeling you must have been prepared for this," he said as he glanced at Alice and Peter.

"Yes, we are prepared and we will give you some alone time to talk and Peter and I are prepared to perform the binding ceremony tonight. Alice said that you would not wait," Carlisle told him.

"And she would be right. It is obvious that another man had been with her and since it was forced, I feel she needs to be protected and I will be taking over that duty. I would like to speak to her alone and then we will come find you," he said. We all left out of the clinic and into the family room. Charlotte was already in there and we introduced the girls to her.

"So Alice, I have a feeling you know which ones I am going to take. You are bouncing around like a 'jack-in-the-box'," Charlotte laughed out.

"You are going to take Bellona, Grace, and Bian and Jasper and I are keeping Cassandra," she said.

"We are?" Jasper asked. "Darlin', what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Just getting prepared for the future. It is never to soon to start," she told him.

"Ok, I trust you, now you get to go shopping for new bedroom furniture. I hope that is not your motivation for keeping her," he laughed out as he dodged her as she was swatting at him. Just then Alistair and Anna came out of the clinic and walked up to us.

"We would like for you to perform the binding ceremony tonight. If it would be possible, we would like to perform the first part of the binding here, so that we can have someone to watch the babies. Because of her past I will need to go slow on the final part. Would that be ok with you, Carlisle?" he asked.

"Yes, that is fine. You can use our 3rd floor guest room. Are you ready now?" Carlisle asked.

"Let me feed the babies first and then I will be ready," Anna said.

Rose led her back into the clinic with the babies. Alistair said after she left the room, "I can't believe after all these years, I have found a mate. Emmett you can have all the gas business for at least the next week. I am shutting my business down temporarily, so that I can introduce her to Forks Community and become more acquainted with her and the babies. Esme, will you help me in outfitting her and the babies with things they need? Also things for the house, she won't have a clue how to shop," he asked as he turned to her.

"I want to help, I love to shop. Please?" Alice asked, with her hands folded in front of her and bobbing up and down. I swear she has springs in her shoes.

"Yes, I would love to assist Anna and yes, Alice, you can help. We already bought several things for the babies today, Alice saw that you would need them," she said to both of them as Alice let out a squeal.

Rose, Anna, and the babies soon came out of the clinic and Anna went to stand by Alistair. The ceremony was performed and Anna hugged all the girls and then Alistair and Anna headed upstairs to begin the binding.

Peter and Charlotte said that is was time to leave and get the girls settled into their new home. I told the girls that we had sewing day on Thursday mornings and that we had plenty of machines that we share. Charlotte said that she would get them to my house and send some fabric with them also. They would all need new clothes. Jacob was saying good-bye to Grace when we heard a knock at the door. I wondered who that could be.

Carlisle went to open the door and Demetri and Felix quickly entered the house.

"We were told Peter was here and we needed to get him some urgent news," Demetri said. Felix was circling Bellona and looked like he had completely forgotten every one else in the room.

"What are you doing here so soon, I thought Marcus said that you two wouldn't be here till he had housing set up for you," Peter said, eying Felix and Bellona and motioning for everyone to back up.

"That was the original plan, but we heard through the grapevine that Aro has put a hit out on Didyme. Thinking that if Didyme is gone, Marcus will not want to move. So we packed up all our belongings and left. We wanted to be here to protect her, in case anyone got through your defenses. They said that they were going to try to take care of her when she came back to Italia. But Marcus had told me, and I guess no one else, that Didyme would not be back. That she had permanently moved here. So when the brothers find out this, they will try to penetrate Forks," Demetri said, now really noticing his partner.

All of the men had their mates behind them with the addition of Cassandra behind Jasper and Bian behind Peter.

"Is there any way we that us men can try to get them outside, they will destroy this house," Demetri paused his Volturi discussion to talk about Felix and Bellona. Even I could smell the strong scents they were putting off and I had no clue what was happening.

"Bella put them in a bubble and let's see if you can get them outside that way," Edward said.

"I don't know how, I only have produced the bubble when I feel you threatened or my body feels like it can't protect itself," I blushed thinking about my orgasm bubble.

"We'll I think you will be protecting us in a minute, when he tries to mount her, it will be purely instinctive and she will fight back and that is instinctive for her. They are huge Bella, they will destroy this living room in their fight for dominance," he said as he was urging me to try.

One of the babies cried out and I threw out my shield, I definitely didn't want the babies to be hurt because of my indecision. Felix and Bellona were temporarily sidetracked by my shield around them and I pulled them toward the back door and outside. Esme yelled at me to keep them away from the gardens and clotheslines. I managed to get them out to an open area of the yard and hoped they would stay there and not destroy our garden, I liked having fresh vegetables.

"Sorry guys, had to get you out of the house," I told them and released my shield and Edward quickly pulled me back into the house.

"He isn't going to hurt her, is he?" I asked Edward once we got back into the house.

"No, Angel, she wants him, but she doesn't want to be dominated. The scent she was putting off told him that she accepted him as her mate, but he would have to earn it. He would have to prove that he was worthy of mating with her," he told me as we made our way back into the family room.

"Well, didn't see that coming. I guess I can't see instinctive decisions. Sorry, Charlotte, you only have two workers, instead of three," Alice said. I noticed Jasper had his hands on Alice and Cassandra.

"I think she will make a better guard than restaurant worker anyway, she would probably scare the customers," Peter laughed out. "Felix is not going to want her out of his presence for a while and she looks like she would make a good security guard."

"She would, she has been protecting us for years. The only reason they captured us this time was because they shot her with a tranquilizer gun," Bian said.

"Now back to what you were saying before we got sidetracked by your partner. How are we going to protect Didyme?" Carlisle asked turning to Demetri.

* * *

**I want to thank my anonymous reviewers that I couldn't contact; TwilightFan – your assumption is correct and Passion82, thank you both for leaving me a review. Even if you don't sign in, if you leave your complete sign in name, I will pm or email you...as long as they are activated on your account.

Please check out my blog, take out the 3 spaces: http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, hope you are still enjoying the story!


	61. Ladies Discussion and Lil' Bit of Lovin'

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _"Now back to what you were saying before we got sidetracked by your partner. How are we going to protect Didyme?" Carlisle asked turning to Demetri._

* * *

Bella POV

"Well, I wanted to find you first, before we told Marcus. He is not going to be happy and I am sure he is going to be angry and hurt because of their actions. I am sure the brothers will deny everything, so I am hoping Marcus will believe us. We have no reason to lie, Felix and my loyalty has always been to Marcus. We believe him to be the most honest and sincere leader we have. Aro is filled with greed and Cauis sometimes feels part evil. We are never sure of his intentions," Demetri said.

"You are telling the truth and if Marcus questions you, you can bring Edward and I into the conversation to help. I can tell him your emotions and Edward can read what is really going on in your mind," Jasper said.

"Thanks to both of you, I don't want anything to happen to Didyme. She is one of the sweetest women I know and the other two mates are malicious women and are just jealous of Didyme's youth and beauty. No wonder she is so happy in Forks Community, the women here are the exact opposite of most of the women in Italia. That is why it wasn't difficult for Felix and I to decide to move here. We are loyal to Marcus and we loved the atmosphere of the community, even though we were only here a short time. Now Felix, for sure, has a reason to move here, I just need to find a mate now," he said as we were hearing all kinds of noises from outside and upstairs.

"What is going on up there?" Demetri asked as he pointed to the ceiling.

"One of the girls we retrieved today is the mate of a community member and they are performing the first part of their binding here so we can watch the babies. He has gotten to the part in her memories of her being raped and he is responding accordingly to seeing his mate being attacked," Edward said shaking his head and pulling me close to him.

Demetri looked around the room and looked at everyone present. "Didn't bring me back a mate, then did you Edward?" he said.

Alice piped up, smiled, and said, "You know you will probably need some insurance. You should go by the insurance office and see if there is anything there that might interest you."

"Maggie?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I thought he might want some insurance," she giggled.

"Ok, Ms. Matchmaker, let's go home. We have had enough excitement for the day and Edward can keep me apprised of the Didyme situation. If I am needed, he can come get me. I am hungry and I am sure Cassandra is too, it has been a while since she had her peanut butter and fruit spread sandwich," he told her. They all said their good-byes and left.

"Come on Bella and Rose, with all the excitement, I have forgotten about dinner. Let's go make something quick to feed everyone," Esme said as she pulled us to the kitchen. I was dying to know what was up with Cassandra and it would have to wait till I got Edward alone to see if he had read Alice's mind.

I could hear the discussion continuing in the family room and noises happening upstairs and outside. It was almost comical, if it wasn't for the dire situation of Didyme's safety. We soon had sandwiches, cut up fruit and vegetables prepared and we called the men into the room. We had bought some baby food, so I took one baby from Rose and we feed them while we fed ourselves. This was just a little practice to what would be in our future. Carlisle said that he was going to call Marcus and Charlie and asked them to come for a meeting.

Charlotte said that she would take the girls on home and Carlisle told her that him or Charlie could take Peter home when they were through with their meeting.

After we ate and cleaned up, but left some out for Alistair and Anna, the men went into the clinic reception area and Charlotte and the girls left for their home. Jacob went into the meeting too and then he could relay the information to the other wolves when he phased.

So that left Rose, Esme, and I with the babies, so we settled down in the family room. Soon there was a knock on the door and it was Marcus and Didyme and Dad following close behind them. I told the men to go into the clinic and I led Didyme into the family room. She immediately wanted to hold a baby and Rose gave her the little girl.

"Who's babies are these? They are so cute, are these the ones you went shopping for today?" she asked.

"Yes, they belong to one of the girls that the boys brought back and she is the mate of Alistair. They are upstairs now doing the first part of their binding," Esme told her.

We soon heard a roar from the clinic, at least the noises from upstairs had quieted down. We all jumped and the babies whimpered.

"I gather it is not good news that Marcus was called here for, is it?" Didyme asked. "And what is going on outside? Did some wild animals find there way into your yard?"

"We will let Marcus tell you the business they are discussing in the clinic and as for the back yard, ummm, Felix found his mate and they are kind of making it official," Esme choked out.

"Felix is here? They weren't supposed to come till they had a place to live. Oh no, has something happened in Italia?" she asked.

"We can't discuss it with you, we will let Marcus explain it to you," Esme insisted.

"Ok, then. Tell me about Felix's mate. Is she nice? What is she like?" she was spouting out the questions.

"Well, she is a cheethian and we only met her today, but she seems loyal, protective, kind, and loving. She has been protecting a group of young girls, but they were captured last week. She is quite lovely also and Felix took to her right away. We had to get them outside, so that they wouldn't destroy the house fighting for dominance," Esme said blushing.

"Well, what a surprise, he has been wanting a mate for years. I am happy he has found someone, now it is Demetri's turn," she said.

"Alice hinted that his mate was Maggie, so we will have to wait and see," I said.

"Well, she is a nice, sweet girl. I like her and I wondered why she didn't have a mate. She just hadn't met him yet, I guess," Didyme said.

Just then Alistair and Anna came down the stairs and the babies squirmed to get to her. Esme told Alistair and Anna there was food and to go have a seat at the table. We all gathered in the dining room trying to occupy the babies, so Anna could eat. Alistair fed Anna first, before he ate himself. I guess he had seen her go hungry and wanted to make sure she was fed first. They soon finished and we gathered up the clothes and items we had gotten for her and the babies. He took the items to the vehicle and came back for Anna and the babies.

I told them that we had a sewing session on Thursday mornings and that her and the babies were welcome to come join us. Alistair said that would be fine and he would get them to my house and he confirmed the time. Esme said that she would come to his house Wednesday and see what he might need for the house to accommodate his mate and children. He beamed when she called them his mate and children and he took the babies from us and purred as he held them and they purred back. They then left after we all said goodbye.

"Alistair, sure has changed. He looked totally different than the last time I saw him," Didyme said after they left.

"Getting a mate does that to you, I guess. He has something to be happy about now and I am so delighted how he is treating her. I am sure you all noticed he fed her before he ate himself," Esme beamed, cleaning up from them eating.

"After seeing what she had been through in her life, made him want to take care of her in every way. I am so happy that her and the babies will have a happy, loving home," Rose said.

Rose seemed to be endearing herself to this lifestyle more and more. I was proud of her for making the best of what she deemed a bad situation. I, myself, didn't feel this was a bad situation, because I got Edward and Addy out of the deal. Forks Community feels more like home than any other place that I have lived.

The meeting was soon over and Marcus came out looking mad and disgruntled, he and Didyme left for the Bed and Breakfast with Demetri in tow. Jacob was going to phase and inform the other wolves and they would increase their patrols and always have someone watching Didyme.

Edward came and took my hand and said it was time to go home. He said that he had called Emily and Addy would be spending the night with her, Claire, Victoria. So after our good-byes, we headed home. I could use a good soak in the tub. The day had been physically and mentally tiring for me. Even though Edward couldn't read my mind, he seemed to be able to at times. Once we got in the house, he picked me up and carried me up the stairs into the bathroom.

He set me down and started the water in the tub and poured some soothing bath salts into it. He undressed himself and then undressed me, caressing me as he pulled my dress off of me. He then gently lifted me up and set me in the tub. We couldn't have the water as hot as I would like, because of the pregnancy. But it still felt wonderful and soothing. He began to bath me and his hands moved slowly and sensually over my body. I returned the favor as I lathered him up and rinsed him off. He was massaging my breasts and I let my hands roam down to his straining hardness and and I wrapped my hand around him, as much as I could, and began to stroke him slowly. I massaged his balls and began massaging the area behind them. He got up on his knees and spread his legs then, to give me better access. I began to suck on the head of his manhood and sped up the strokes with my hands, they were sending out sparks as I made contact with his body. My one hand was slowly getting closer to his rear entrance and he was gently rocking and his purrs were turning to growls.

"That feels so good, Angel, your hands feel so wonderful and so does your mouth. Your hands are giving me a tingling sensation that feels out of this world. Oh, Bella, it feels so good," he growled out as my finger slipped into his back entrance. I did as I remembered before and added another finger and curled them forward. He was growling and had removed his hands from me and had them in his own hair, obviously to keep from hurting me.

The sensations in my fingers were getting stronger as I was becoming more turned on by the power that I felt I had over him. He was in my complete control and he had willingly surrendered his body to me. I was needing his fluid badly, I had been wanting it all day long. It had been several days and I was probably going to have to discuss it with him and see if he knew what it meant. His growls were deafening and I knew he was close. I began to suck harder on him, trying to get as much of him in my mouth as I could manage, I didn't want to lose any of his precious fluid.

He came with a roar, growling my name. It took him several seconds to become aware of his surroundings, I could see the wildness in his eyes. He removed his hands from his hair and placed them in mine, massaging my scalp and gently rocking into my mouth. I had both my hands on his manhood now and was drinking all the fluid he was giving me. I immediately felt my craving disappear and was filled with the satisfaction of gratifying my mate and also quenching my thirst for him.

When his fluid had stopped, he let the water out of the tub and got us out and dried us off. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. Once he had laid me down, he covered me with his body and began to kiss my eyelids, my cheeks, and my nose. He finally worked his way to my mouth and used his tongue to explore it and he let his luscious lips caress mine. He kissed his way down to my breasts and then down to my center where he spread my legs and parted my folds with his fingers. With his long rough tongue, he penetrated me and I screamed out. It was the most wonderful sensation and I was rocking up into him. He would switch from sucking my swollen nub to penetrating my core with his tongue as his hands played with my rosy peaks of my breasts. I soon came undone, screaming his name, as he lapped at my juices. He stayed in that position until I had come down from my high. We both were content with having satisfied one another.

He was continually purring as he started to work his way up my body. He stopped at my tummy and laid his head on me with his ear pressed my body. "Hello, baby girl, how are you doing in there. I hear your heart beating, nice and strong. Daddy loves you, baby girl. Just like he loves your mommy," he said as he placed several kisses there and then he moved up to lay next to me. He pulled me to him and said, "I love you so much Angel, you are the best thing that has happened to me in my life."

"I love you too, Edward. I have been meaning to tell you something, but have been too embarrassed to mention it. But the cravings got so bad today, I think I need to tell you," I mumbled into his chest.

He pulled me back so he could see my face clearly and said, "Embarrassed about what? There is nothing that should embarrass you to tell me. I am you mate and my first concern is you and my children. If you are craving something, let me know what it is and I will make sure that you get it."

"I, um, have been craving your fluid orally," I said in an almost whisper. Of course he could hear it with his perfect hearing. He pulled me back to him and said that happens sometimes. When the female body doesn't produce enough enzymes that is needed for the baby, her body starts craving the enzymes that the baby needs. We stopped giving you the injections because you didn't need them, because you are faen. Your body automatically started producing enzymes, since we had started the process with the injections. But I guess your body can't produce enough for you and the baby," he said.

"I discussed this with Rose and she said she was experiencing the same thing," I said.

"Well, Rose refused the injections from time to time and thus probably does not have the correct amount of enzymes in her body and if Emmett is extracting any, she would have even less. I will talk to Emmett about it," he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. You need to talk to Emmett anyway. He thinks that he will hurt the baby by having sex and has been limiting their sexual activities. Rose doesn't like it, she wants to have sex. So can you tell him it is ok to have sex and it won't hurt the baby," I said.

"Yes, I will have a talk with him about the sex and her cravings. Now, about your cravings. We can alleviate your cravings in two ways, I can give you injections and or I can supply you with my enzymes orally on a daily basis," he said, as he snuggled into me.

"I much prefer the second option. I hate shots, but I love satisfying you with my hands and mouth," I said as I kissed his chest.

He purred and hugged me to him and said, "Well, then I will fulfill your needs and cravings as often as you have them. You can have me anytime that you need me and don't be embarrassed to tell me what you want or need," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I will and there is something else I wanted to talk to you about, but I am too tired at the moment," I said, yawned, and snuggled into him.

"Sleep now, Angel, we will talk again tomorrow and we can discuss anything you want," he said as he rocked me and started humming. I quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**I want to thank my anonymous review; Linzi for leaving me a review.

A/N: No new pics for this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and continue letting me know what you think about my story. Have a great weekend!


	62. Felix and Bellona

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _"Sleep now, Angel, we will talk again tomorrow and we can discuss anything you want," he said as he rocked me and started humming. I quickly succumbed to sleep._

* * *

**Edward POV**

Since I didn't know if I was going to still be busy with the girls or not today, I had already been prepared to take today off. Bella went downstairs to start breakfast and I went outside because Felix was yelling in my head about something, I couldn't really make it out. As I headed into the back yard, I was stopped in my tracks by the destruction. Thank goodness only a small part of the garden was gone, but the clothesline were toast. They must have gotten tangled up in them.

Felix was standing there with a watering can in front of his privates and I could tell by Bellona's mind, she was hiding in the woods.

"Get us some clothes man. As soon as we get clothed and something to eat, we will clean up this mess and fix the clotheslines. I am sorry man, but we got so caught up in our mating, we kind of destroyed the place. Demetri has my clothes, tell him to bring me something. Hopefully they have some additional clothes for Bellona. I know I am going to have to buy her everything, because she came here with nothing. Please hurry, she hasn't had much to eat lately and I know she is hungry, because I am and I ate well yesterday," he told me.

When I went back in the house, I told Bella to fix a lot of breakfast. I said Felix and Bellona were joining us as soon as I locate some clothes for them. She told me Esme still should have clothes for Bellona as I was calling Demetri on my sat.

"Hey man, this is Edward. '_Hey Edward, what do you need?' _I need you to bring me some of Felix's clothes. _'Is he still in your backyard?'_ Yeah, man, naked as a jay-bird. _ 'Ok, I will be right there, tell him to hold tight.'_ Alright, see you in a few minutes." I hung up my sat, still laughing at the whole situation.

I described to Bella, the condition of the back yard and Felix's holding a watering can in front of him because he was naked. I thought she was going to choke on the milk she was drinking. She told me to hurry and get Bellona some clothes, that they both were probably starving. I headed over to Mom's house and told her I needed clothes for Bellona. She handed me a couple of dresses and said those were the only 2 she probably had that would fit her. Felix was probably going to have to buy her some clothes to get her by until she could make some of her own.

I took the dresses to Felix, so that he could give them to Bellona. I told him that Demetri was on the way and that I was actually hearing the car pull up the driveway now. I headed to the front of the house to greet Demetri and he handed me the clothes and said he needed to get back to the Bed and Breakfast.

"Tell Bella that Didyme won't be visiting today, Marcus is still upset and wants to keep her close. She says she will be here tomorrow and of course I will be here too. Tell Felix to get his naked butt covered up, he will be giving folks nightmares," he laughingly said as he got back in his car.

I took the clothes to Felix and he said that I didn't need to relay the message, he had excellent hearing. He was mumbling something about never living this down. I told him to come to my house, that Bella was cooking breakfast for them. He told me they would see me in a few minutes.

I went back home and I could tell Bella was almost finished with breakfast. She had gravy and biscuits, scrambled dreck eggs, sausage, bacon, and fried potatoes. Felix and Bellona were following close behind me, they both went to the sink and washed their hands. Bella had all the food laid out on the bar and she fixed me a plate and handed it to me. Bellona was watching her and mimicked what she was doing. She fixed Felix a plate and then when she saw Bella fixing her own, she fixed hers.

We all had a seat at the table and Bellona inhaled her food. Bella told her that we had plenty and that she could have as much as she wanted and plus we had some fruit if she wanted that too. She fixed her another plate and ate this one a little bit slower.

"What happened to the girls last night, did they all get situated fine and have a place to stay?" Bellona asked.

"Yes, Alistair and Anna did the first part of their binding and then Alistair took her and the babies home with him. Cassandra went home with Jasper and Alice. Grace and Bian went home with Charlotte and Peter. Peter said that instead of working at the restaurant, he suggests that you work with Felix as a guard and that way you two can stay close to one another," I said.

"That is fine with me, I don't want her out of my sight anyway and this way I can keep her close. I need to get her some clothes though and other personal items that she will need," Felix said.

"Well, if you are guarding Didyme, she visits here every work day. Except for today, Marcus wanted to keep her at the Bed and Breakfast. But she will be here tomorrow and I am sure that her and Bella can help Bellona make some new clothing. A lot of the new ladies in the community come here on Thursdays and have a sewing day each week. The other girls that were with Bellona will be here this Thursday too. As for the other items she needs, take her to Garrett's General Store and what he doesn't have that she needs, he can order. He also has fabric that she can bring with her to make some clothing. So take her by there today and she will be prepared for tomorrow and Thursday when she comes back or they can work on the clothing today, while we clean up the yard," I told him.

"Ok, I will get her supplies today. Do you mind if we build a temporary shelter out in your woods? Until our house is built and we promise not to destroy your back yard again," he said sheepishly.

"Yes, that is fine. Get the materials today and I will help you set it up. I am not going to work today. There is a building center where you can order your supplies and have them delivered pretty quickly," I said.

We had finished breakfast and Bella and Bellona cleaned up and washed the dishes while Felix borrowed my sat to call Demetri, he said his sat got destroyed last night. Bella and I decided we would follow them into town and help with their purchases. I told them I needed to go to Emily's and pick up Addy.

I headed over to Emily's cottage and retrieved Addy and told her that we were going to town. I didn't think we needed Seth with the amount of muscle that we had present. When we got to the house, Addy was excited about going to town. But when she saw Felix she was scared, she had been distracted when he was in town before and really didn't pay any attention to him.

She scrambled out of my arms and around to my back, where she peeked around at him and Bellona, "Who awe you? You scawy," she meekly asked.

"I am Felix and this is my mate Bellona and we are new guards for Forks. We won't hurt you and we are friends of your daddy and mommy. Come on out and let me see you, little one," Felix coaxed in a soft voice, it was hard imagining coming from his huge body. Addy took another peek and slid down my body until she reached the floor. She slowly came from behind me and approached them, sniffing the air. They had gotten down on their knees and that had gotten them a little lower to the ground.

"You gonna wive in Fowks now? Gonna be like Seth and Jakey and the othew wolves?" she asked.

Felix asked me in my head who were Seth and Jakey. "Seth, Jacob, and the wolves are the guards of Forks Community. They are Quileute/Forest Elf crossbreeds that turn into wolves and are our current line of defense against intruders. We have two living in that cabin at the back of the yard. They look out for our property and if Bella needs to go to town, one of them will escort her," I told him.

"Yes, little one, I will be here to protect the community and the people that live here. Bellona and I will live in the woods until an appropriate house is built for us," he said.

By now, Demetri had arrived and they left with him and Bella, Addy, and I followed them to the bed and breakfast, where they let Demetri out of the car and then I took the lead and headed for Garrett's.

I thought Mike was going to faint when he saw Felix and Bellona. I introduced him and told him and Garrett that they were the new guards for Forks Community. Bella proceeded to help Bellona pick out her necessities and some fabric and when they were through, we headed to the building center to pick out materials for their shelter and also items to repair the clotheslines. They said they would have the supplies delivered within the hour.

We headed home and when we got there, Bellona and Bella started working on Bellona some new clothes and Addy played in her toy area in the sewing room. She had grown used to Felix and Bellona and she was no longer scared of them. Felix and I started cleaning up the back yard. By the time we were finished the materials were delivered and we sent what could be recycled from the destruction, back with them. Amun also had a recycling center, so that the unused materials from the building sites could be reused and not just thrown away.

After that was done and I was getting hungry, so we headed into the house where Bella and Bellona had fixed us lunch. After lunch we went to the komatron and ordered a sturdy bed, bedding, solar generator, and a outdoor grill cooking center, to all be delivered tomorrow. We would figure out what else he needed at a later time. We went back out and I called Jasper and Emmett to see if they could come home early and help with the shelter for Felix and Bellona. I called out for Seth and found out Quil was here too. So soon, we had a whole group working on the shelter and it didn't take us long to get it constructed.

Esme came out and took a look and said she had some fabric that would work as a door and told me to measure the opening. She also asked about how they were going to sleep and I told her that he had ordered a bed that would be here tomorrow. She just nodded her head and thought about where she had some old blankets that they could use tonight. I gave her the measurements and she headed back into the house to make the curtains.

We were still finishing up the cleanup, when she came back out to the shelter with curtains, hardware for them, and an arm full of blankets. We relieved her of the items and Felix thanked her ecstatically for providing comfort and privacy for him and Bellona. She waved it off and headed back in the house, saying that she was cooking for all. So to head over when we were through. We all called our mates and told them to go over to Esme's and help her cook dinner and telling them we were eating there tonight. We all heard doors opening and closing as they all headed to Esme's.

* * *

**I want to thank my anonymous reviewers; Linzi and Ryder for leaving me a review.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate your support. In the next chapter, they will have a family meeting after dinner and Alice will explain the purpose of Cassandra. I have made a Twilight Calender with important events and due dates marked. It is located in a link at the right side of my blog at blogspot. Pics at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/

.


	63. Family Meeting, Talks, Lil' Lovin'

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _We all heard doors opening and closing as they all headed to Esme's._

~ooo000ooo~

**Edward POV**

After we had cleaned up the area and Felix had thanked us multiple times for our assistance, we all headed to our respective houses to get cleaned up for dinner. Felix went to Seth's cabin because the showers were large enough to accommodate the Quileutes, thus they could accommodate Felix. The Quileutes were almost as tall as Felix, but not quite as muscled up as him.

We were soon all gathered at my parent's house and the ladies had quite a buffet laid out for us. As soon as they saw us, our mates began fixing our plates and I went up to Bella and gave her a soft hug from behind and a kiss on top of the head. I thanked her, took my plate and headed out to the deck. I told her to follow me out there, after she fixed her plate. There were too many of us to sit around the dining room table and it would be roomier to eat outside.

When we were almost done eating. Jasper made an announcement that there would be a family meeting after we were done with dinner. I knew what it was about, by reading his and Alice's thoughts, but deemed the situation none of my business. So I had kept quiet about it, but I had seen Bella glancing between the three ever since yesterday and knew she was curious. The whole family was and it didn't take a mind reader to notice all the stares that they were getting.

After dinner was over and the ladies had everything cleaned up, everyone left except for the main family and Cassandra. We all gathered in the family room and Alice took the floor.

"I know all of you are wondering why I chose to take Cassandra home with us. I can see you all asking me at one point or another, so I am going to be proactive and tell you all at once. Cassandra is here to be Jasper's and my breeder. I have 'seen' the future with her and I have 'seen' the future without her," she said pausing to remember her visions and I saw first hand that she was telling the truth.

"Without the presence of Cassandra in our life, I see me getting pregnant and dying. With her in my life, I will be able to get pregnant once and with her care, I will survive and then I will not be able to have anymore children. However Jasper can choose not to have any children at all with me and have them all with Cassandra. I will do as he wishes. If he chooses to to have the one child, I will be bedridden for most of the pregnancy and will be unable to do anything but lie in the bed. I have been having these visions since we were bound and I decided a few weeks ago to consider a breeder and my visions changed and became more optimistic. I then 'saw' Jasper feeling a need to protect and being drawn to Cassandra yesterday, so I made the decision to choose her. My visions cleared up and I see us all living long healthy lives."

"So before you judge me or question my sanity, consider my point of view. I wish to live a long healthy, happy life with my mate and if I have to share him to do that, then I will share him. I want to have a small binding ceremony for Jasper and Cassandra, because I want her to feel she is a genuine part of the family. Since she is half Twilighter, so she already has the enzymes and won't need the shots. Jasper was not aware of any of this until I told him and Cassandra last night. He had been feeling fear and apprehension from me during and after a vision and I would just tell him that is was something that I didn't have control over and to wait and see if it would all work out on it's own."

"Jasper told me that he didn't need children, but I know that he really wants them. I 'see' it having a negative affect on our relationship, if nothing is done about the situation. So we three discussed everything last night and he finally agreed to accept Cassandra as a breeder and Cassandra accepts the role she is to play in our family. So if you have any questions, please feel free to ask us," she said as she sat down beside Jasper.

"Jasper, is this what you really want to do? It means taking responsibility for another person and her welfare," Carlisle asked.

"Yes, this is what we all want. I am drawn to Cassandra and feel protective of her. The pull is not as strong as it is to Alice, but it is there and difficult to ignore," he said as he smiled at Cassandra and she smiled back at him. She was thinking about feeling the pull to Jasper herself and not really knowing what it meant.

"Well, if this is truly what you want, then let's have a small private binding ceremony this Saturday and then the next Saturday we will have a reception type celebration at the community center and maybe ask Alistair and Anna to join you in sharing the occasion. How does that sound?" Carlisle asked.

"That sounds fine with me, but I would like to talk privately with you and Edward a minute before we leave to go home," Jasper said.

Seeing what he was going to ask, reminded me of mine and Bella's conversation about Emmett. "Emmett stick around a little bit, I need to talk to you about something," I told him.

"Ok, man. I will be on the back deck, it is a nice night tonight and we don't have anyone tearing up the back yard, so it is safe to go outside," he laughed out.

Carlisle, Jasper and I went to dad's office and took a seat.

"Edward, when you examined Cassandra yesterday, how was her health?" Jasper asked.

I could see in his mind where he was going with this, so I answered what he wanted to know. "She is underweight and malnourished, it is going to take her several months to be healthy enough to carry a child. If you are going to actually bind with her now and not with the intention to procreate, I suggest you put her on birth control until she is healthy enough to safely carry your child. She is half Twilighter, so when healthy, she will be durable enough to safely carry your children. I saw Alice's visions in my head and she is telling you the truth. Her body is too small and fragile to safely carry a Twilighter baby without complete bed rest and no physical activity at all during the time that she is pregnant."

"If you want her to have a baby, it will have to be a girl. I am more into let nature take its course, but there is a technology out there that can sort your sperm and guarantee that you will have a girl. We can take your sperm and sort it and then do artificial insemination when she ovulates. That way her vision of a successful pregnancy will come to fruition. Like I said though, complete bed rest and no physical activity whatsoever after the first few months," I said.

"Oh, I know she is telling the truth, empath remember. I knew she was having visions that were stressing her out, but she wouldn't tell me what they were about. Then when we showed up with the girls yesterday, I felt complete relief coming from her. It was the first time that I hadn't felt any type of stress coming from her. She is great at acting happy and vibrant on the outside, but I can always feel her underlying emotions. She wants to have a baby, so lets get this sperm sorting thing set up. I really would like her to have my first baby, she is my first mate. This way by the time Alice goes on bed rest, Cassandra will be healthy and strong enough to take care of her when I am at work," he said.

"The sperm sorting process has become almost perfect these last several years and that will guarantee you a girl. Then when she has her, we will tie Alice's tubes, so she can't get pregnant again," Carlisle said.

"In one of Alice's vision, the baby damages her uterus and she has to have a partial hysterectomy after giving birth. But we may be able to avoid that vision, by giving her an early dissection removal. You could still have a son with Alice's eggs, if you choose to later on and have Cassandra carry it. You have several options at your disposal when you bring Cassandra into the picture. Alice was very smart to heed her visions and have the foresight to act on them. Plus she is being self-less by being willing to share you. You should be very proud of her, brother," I told him.

"I am proud of her and I am not sure how this is all going to work, but we will just have to communicate about everything and make sure no one feels left out. Let me think here, ummm, she will be ovulating on," he said as he was looking at his sat.

"She will be ovulating on Laice* 6th, so that gives us a little over a week to get everything set up," he said closing his sat and putting it back in his pocket.

"I have a friend of mine that has a portable sperm xy sorter and I will contact him and see if he is available for that day. Alice will need to be on bed rest for a few days to make sure to give the sperm the best possible chance, so that means moving your celebration to the next Saturday. That shouldn't be a problem, it will give the women longer to plan the reception. I will give my friend a call tomorrow and see if he is available. If he is available, I will have him bring his equipment to the clinic on the 7th. If for some reason he isn't available, I have other options. Is that all you wanted to discuss? If it is then, let's get back out to our mates. I wish you the best of luck Jasper, I hope this all turns out fine," Carlisle said as he hugged Jasper. I headed out of the office to find Emmett.

As I bypassed Bella, I gave her a kiss on the head and told her I would be ready to leave after I talked to Emmett. I went outside, where he was listening to the wild animal sounds coming from the forest.

"Are you eavesdropping Emmett? One might think you are a pervert or something always listening in to people mating. If you aren't commenting about how I sound like a wild animal, you are sitting here listening in to other wild animals," I jokingly teased him.

"I can't help it if all you wild men make wild animal sounds and I certainly can't help it, by walking out of my house, I hear them. I have not been able to make any wild animal sounds lately and I guess I am living vicariously through everyone else," he gloomily said.

"About that, you know that as long as Rosalie is healthy and strong, you can still make love to her. You will not hurt her or the baby. You can have sex with her up until she goes into labor. You might want to tone it down a little and not be as rough toward the end. But unless her condition changes, she is healthy enough for you to continue your normal sexual relations. Also Bella mentioned that Rosalie is craving your enzymes. I don't know if she has told you or not about the cravings, but the baby needs those enzymes. I know she has refused some shots, but she will either have to resume the shots on a regular basis or get the enzymes from your expulsion fluid. You both need to decide how she is going to replenish them and you need to tell her that the baby needs those enzymes, she is not to refuse any more shots," I told him.

"No, man. She hasn't told me anything, but I have noticed her wanting to give me oral more often. I thought it was because I was refusing to have sex with her. I am just scared, Edward, I don't want to hurt her or the baby. I am a powerful male and I get carried away and I just couldn't forgive myself if I hurt either one of them," he said as he put his head in his hands. I could see through his thoughts that he really was worried.

"I am telling you that it is safe. If you are so worried about the force you use, let her be on top and let her control the intensity of it. At least until you get used to the idea of having sex with her while she is pregnant. You know I would not tell you it was ok, if there was any possibility that it wasn't. So go home and make love to your mate and be sure to explain about the enzymes. As long as she is craving them, the baby is not getting what it needs and the problem needs to be fixed one way or the other. More shots or more expulsion fluid, she needs to choose. Now I am going to find my mate and head home," I told him as I patted him on the back and headed inside to retrieve Bella and Addy.

We headed home and got Addy ready for bed and then we headed into our own bedroom. I got the bath ready for Bella. I knew she needed a good soak, she had been quite busy today. I gently bathed her and quickly rewashed myself. After we were clean, dry, and in bed; I laid on my back and let my beautiful wife have control of my body.

She crawled on top of me and started kissing my face and her luscious lips met mine. She tasted so good and I cradled her small face in my hands and we let our tongues dance together. My purr began and didn't cease. She then moved down my body and gave kisses to my chest and abs as she passed over them. She finally reached the area, in which, we both needed her to give her ultimate attention. She placed her tiny magic hands on my manhood and stroked my balls with the other. She was sending small electrical pulses through her hands into my body and it was charging up every nerve ending that was located in me.

Her little pink tongue peeked out and licked off the pre-cum. Then she placed her hot, wet mouth on the tip and I growled out. Thank goodness she was used to my growls and they didn't scare her, but I couldn't help the reaction she brought out it me. I felt wild and primal when she used her hands and mouth. I was quickly coming to my climax, the energy she emitted from her hands seemed to always speed up the process. I was quickly losing myself in the sensations she was giving me and I let myself go. Roaring out my release and then lying there in an ultimate blissful state as I slowly came back down to Twilight.

After the fluid stopped, I pulled her up my body and flipped us over, so that I was on top. I lavished her with kisses and lovingly caressed her breasts and suckled her nipples. I could tell they were extra sensitive, so I made sure I was gentle with them. I moved down her body and kissed, sucked, and licked her core and swollen clit. She was writhing beneath me and I needed to be inside her. Thank goodness my body had quick recovery.

I kissed my way back up her body and lifted her legs and gently sheathed myself in her glorious heat. Oh she was so tight and wet. I cupped her beautiful face and told her how much I loved her. I then put her body at an angle that I could tell was hitting just the right spot for her. All it took was for me to slip my hand between us and gently pinch her clit and she exploded around me, silver bubble and all. When that happened, all our love seemed to be captured around us and the feeling of safety and love was overwhelming. I followed her explosion with my own and after my initial primal response, I cradled her to me. I gently rocked into her has my fluid filled her body.

Since my body knew she needed to absorb my fluid, my penis swelled to seal my fluid into her. I placed us in a comfortable sleeping position and rocked her to sleep still buried deep inside her. I couldn't think of a better way to go to sleep or a more wonderful place to be.

~ooo000ooo~

*Laice – 5th month of the year – check out my calender on blogspot.

* I want to thank my anonymous reviewer Linzi for the review!

A/N: Leave me some love folks, by way of a review. I hope this explains the purpose of Cassandra and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Fanfic has been messing up for a few days, so I hope this posts ok. I couldn't get to y'alls review replies as quickly as I liked, on the last chapter. Fanfic wouldn't let me respond to your reviews until several hours after they were left. Check out my blog at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/


	64. Change of Plans and Tour of Homes

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I couldn't think of a better way to go to sleep or a more wonderful place to be._

* * *

Bella POV:

As I proceeded to do some laundry this morning, all I can think about is Alice and the whole Cassandra situation. I can't believe she is willing to share Jasper. I can't believe she has really thought this through. I know she doesn't want Cassandra to feel like an outsider, but there has to be some way to accomplish Alice's goals and Cassandra still be part of the family. After I get this load done and hung out on the line, I am going to head over there and have a talk with her. Didyme didn't come over again today, because Marcus is still staying close to her.

After the clothes were hung out, I dropped Addy off to play with Claire and walked over to Alice's house. In the months that I have lived here, I don't think I have seen her house yet. She was waiting for me at the door when I arrived. She had tears in her eyes and she hugged me as she pulled me into the house. Her house was lovely and decorated in a French Provincial style similar to Rosalie's.

"I know why you are here and I have gone over every possible solution in my head and seen the outcome," she said. We headed for the couch and sat down.

"Why don't you just have your already fertilized eggs implanted in her and that way she wouldn't have Jasper's enzymes or scent in her body and she could, at a later date, find a mate. That is if she wants a mate. That way she wouldn't be addicted to Jasper and have the need to have his enzymes to be happy and you wouldn't have to share him. What does he say about this anyway?" I asked.

"I had to talk him into it, he didn't like the idea at first. But was willing to do whatever it took to keep us happy and together. I told him this was the only way. I see her leaving after she has the children, if we didn't do it this way," she said.

"Well, what if she does leave, she won't be taking the children. They will be yours biologically and legally," I said.

"I don't know, I just wanted her to stay with the family. I see Jasper and I both becoming attached to her and not wanting her to leave. But if she finds a mate, she will want to live with him and she will leave us. The kids will be attached to her too and I didn't want to see them unhappy," she sniffled out.

"Well, just let them know from the beginning that you and Jasper are the parents and she is here temporarily and that someday she may move on to live with her mate, when one comes along. That way, if she leaves, they will be prepared and it won't come as a shock. By the way, where is she? We can ask her how she feels about this whole situation,"I asked.

"She is in the guest room. She needs a lot of rest to help get her strength back," she said as she headed up the stairs to get her. She soon came back down, with Cassandra in tow.

"Cassandra, how do you feel about this whole situation? Do you want to be an additional mate to Jasper or would it be ok if you just carried their children? Then if you found a mate of your own after the children were born, you could move on and have a family of your own," I asked.

"As long as I didn't have to suffer from enzyme withdrawal, like my mother did after her rape. They already mentioned me having their son using her eggs. But I would be willing to have their children and then in the future leave if I wasn't in any way tied to Jasper. I am relieved to be saved from the bad situation that I was in previously and I am willing to help them in any way that I can," Cassandra said.

"Well, if they only used her fertilized eggs to implant into you, you would never come in contact with Jaspers enzymes or scent. You would not be tied to him in any way and your future would be open to a mate of your own with no sharing," I said.

Alice stared off into space for a while and then said, "That seems to solve the problem. If we only use my eggs and never let his enzymes or scent enter her system, she will have no permanent ties to the family. They will not be her biological children and she will not be bound to Jasper. She could feel free to leave, if she found a mate or if her mate found her. I also see Jasper being happy about this development. He was only going along with the plan because I insisted it was the only way everything would turn out all right. Let me go call Jasper and tell him the new developments. He will need to call Carlisle and cancel the binding ceremony. I still want to go through the artificial insemination of me next Friday. I am ready to have a baby and by the time I become bedridden, Cassandra can take care of me," she said as she went into call Jasper.

She came back into the room and was ecstatic about having a solution to her problem. I ask for a tour of her home, since I had not seen it before. Her and Cassandra walked me through her home and it was gorgeous. After we were done, she said she needed to meet up with Esme and go to Alistair house. I told her I needed to go pick up the girls and head back home to finish my cleaning. We left out of the house and Cassandra went back to her room to finish her nap.

I picked up Addy and Claire and went back to my house. I finished my cleaning and then fixed lunch. Edward had told me this morning that we were going to go visit the Quileute cabins this afternoon, so I got myself and the girls ready to go, before Edward got home. I fed the girls and put them in fresh clothes for the ride.

After he had gotten home, eaten, and changed clothes, we loaded up in the surrey and headed out to where the Quileutes and their mates' cabins were located. They had placed them in the woods so that they would feel more at home in a natural setting. Both the Quileutes and elves loved the woods. We passed the bunk house where the unmated Quileutes live and Quil ran out and got Claire out of the surrey. He said to come back and get her before we left the area.

We proceeded on to Kim's house, because Edward wanted to talk to Paul about the Didyme situation. When we arrived, Kim met us at the door. Edward told her that he wanted to talk to Paul and she pointed him out to the deck. She then gave me a tour of the cabin and it seemed very appropriate for the couples. She said that they were all decorated similarly and that the Quileutes had made most of the furniture themselves. It had a very rustic and homey feel to it.

We sat down on the couch and she told me that she had been having a lot of morning sickness and wanted to see Edward in the morning and see if he could give her something for it. I told her to stop by the clinic before she came to my house and ask Angela if they had an opening. I was sure he would see her and I knew he would be able to give some anti-nausea medicine to her.

When we got ready to leave, I told her that she had a very lovely home and I thanked her for the tour. We then headed to the bunk house and I took a tour of it, because I had never been here either. It had a warm homey feel to it too. We retrieved Claire and we all headed to the Drugstore to get some ice cream.

Then we stopped by the bed and breakfast, so Edward could talk with Marcus and I could see Didyme. When we got there, Didyme told me she would definitely be at my house for sewing day. Marcus would just have to come with her, if she couldn't be out of his sight. She said she was tired of being cooped up here.

We soon left when Marcus started yelling into his sat. After we got home and the girls were playing, I told Edward what had transpired at Alice's this morning. He was glad that it all could be worked out by not sharing, he said there was no way he could share me and there was no way he could make love to another woman. Even if there was some reason that I could not have kids, that would not be a consideration. We went into the office and I read some, while he worked on the computer. I told him about Kim's morning sickness and he said that he would tell Angela in the morning to set Kim up a time for him to see her. I ask him if I could invite dad and Sue over for tomorrow night for dinner. I figured that Sue would be too busy at work to get off for a weekend night.

When he said it was ok, I gave dad a call and he said that they could make it and they would be here about 6:00 tomorrow night. After that, we experienced a quiet day at home.

After an uneventful rest of the day yesterday and a busy sewing day today with the girls, I was cooking a big dinner for tonight. I hadn't gotten to see dad much since he had started his new job. I had gotten used to him being around the house while he was doing his training and now I never got to see him. I saw him every now and then when I went to town, but that was it.

When they arrived, I started right in asking him questions on how he liked his job and his new cabin. He came into the kitchen and him and Sue sat down at the bar, while I finished cooking dinner.

"Whoa, there Bells, take a breath. My job is great, so far everything has been quiet. I know we are now under a major threat with the Volturi being after Didyme, but up until that, it has been an easy job. Peter is great to work with, but he is kind of strange always knowing stuff and all. The Quileute boys are respectful and always looking for something to do. They have lots of energy and it is kind of hard to keep up with them. The cruiser is great, lots of gadgets I am still trying to figure out."

"The cabin is great too, if I have time to go fishing. All I have to do is walk out of my side door and there is my boat, ready to go," he said.

By now, dinner was ready and I set the table and called Edward and Addy to the table. Addy was playing so hard, she missed the arrival of dad and Sue. When she got to the table, she made dad promise to play with her after we had eaten. She obviously had been missing dad too. He said he would start coming by on Saturday or Sunday afternoons, that he was sorry for neglecting us. Edward told him to make it this Sunday this week, that we were going to the movies on Saturday. I remembered then that he had mentioned that Toy Story 3 was playing at the theater. We had already watched Toy Story 1 and 2 recently, so she was ready to watch number 3.

After dinner, Addy brought a few of her toys down from her room and dad and Sue played with her in the living room floor. Edward and I sat on the couch and observed them. When it was bedtime, Dad and Sue left to go home and we got Addy ready for bed. Then is was time for my daily dose of enzymes and we both extremely enjoyed this part of the day. Soon I was drifting to sleep, in a very blissful state.

* * *

*Thanks Ryder for the anonymous review and the baby is the one that needs the enzymes. Bella is producing them, but not at a fast enough rate for both the baby and for Edward.

A/N: Due to the overwhelming negative response to the idea of Cassandra being a second mate, I have changed the plot direction for Jasper and Alice. I was upset by some of the things that were said and that is the reason for the delay in posting. Thanks so much for the kind reviews, even the ones that didn't like the way the story was going and posted it nicely. Lots of pics on my blog.


	65. Movie, Lovin', Ultasound, Drecks, Garden

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Soon I was drifting to sleep, in a very blissful state._

* * *

Bella POV

Saturday came quickly and Addy and Claire are excited about their first trip to the movies. I, however, am worried about keeping 3D glasses on two squirming two year olds. When we arrive, we meet up with Quil. He wants to see the movie with Claire and that means there will be an extra set of hands to help keep her in line. They behave fairly well for two years olds and we make a run for the bathroom during intermission, while Edward gets us popcorn and drinks. After the movie, we go to New Moon for dinner. When we are seated, Addy begins talking about the movie.

"That was gweat and the movie wooked funny with the gwasses. It wooked wike I could weach out and gwab them. I am gwad they got to go to a new home. Woody is going to mwiss Andy. I mwiss Bo Peep, Woody doesn't have a giwlfwiend now. Did you wike the movie, Mama Angel?" she asks.

"Yes, I did. I missed seeing Bo Peep too. Too bad she couldn't have been at the girl's house where Andy left them. I liked the dancing at the end, with Buzz and Jessie," I say.

"I wiked that too, can I wearn to dance like that, Daddy?" she asks.

"Yes, we will see about getting someone to teach you to dance, when you are a little older," he says.

By now our food arrives and the rest of the meal is pretty much silent, as we eat our food. We are soon on our way home and we have to let Addy play out her energy for a while, because she is still excited about seeing the movie. She is soon in bed and I am looking forward to a good, relaxing soak in the tub.

Edward starts the water in the tub and quickly removes our clothes. We just lay back in the water for a while, before he washes, dries, and has us in bed snuggling.

He holds my face in his large hands and looks me in the eyes, "I love you, Angel, so much. You make me the happiest Twilighter alive," he says as he lovingly places his lips on mine and they seem to fit together so well. His tongue enters my mouth and dances with my tongue. He then kisses down to my breasts and lavishes them with kisses until he has a rosy peak in his mouth. The sensation sends sparks throughout my whole body. After showering attention to both sides, he straddles me and puts his knees on either side of my upper body.

I reach out to grab his very hard manhood and bring it to my mouth. He places his hands on the headboard and hovers over me. I greedily lick the drop of liquid off of his tip and swirl my tongue around his head. I must be doing something right, because his purrs are now growls. When I glance up at him, I am afraid he is going to break the headboard. He has a death grip on it and a fierce expression on his handsome face. I rub my hands up and down his shaft and start sucking and licking the underside vein and head, trying to give his whole length the same amount of attention. I move one of my hands to his tightening sack and silver sparks are jumping from my fingers to wherever I touch him.

"Oh yes, baby, that feels so good. I am almost there baby, keep those magic fingers on me," he growls out. I suck harder and try to get a little more of him in my mouth. Each time I try, I am able to get a little further down his shaft. He starts pulsating and I greedily drink the fluid that he is giving me. I soon feel his fingers in my hair as he gently massages my scalp and then he cups my face and I look up at him as continue to drink. He has such love in his eyes, it is almost overwhelming.

When his fluid ceases, he pulls away from me and gets in the bedside drawer. He pulls out a vibrator, straps, and lube. He gently rolls me onto my stomach and raises me up on my knees and places a pillow under me to keep me propped up on my knees. He begins to place kisses on my back and moves down to my rear where he kisses and licks as he spreads me open to him with his fingers. He has me where he can lap the juices I am producing in my center all the way to my rear entrance. He is using his rough tongue to search out my internal cavities and I am writhing so much under his ministrations that he starts to use one hand to hold me down. He switches on the vibrator and places it on my swollen nub and straps it to me.

He then lubes his fingers and begins to massage my rear entrance. With the vibration on my nub, I am needing friction. I push back into his fingers, trying to get him to enter me. He gently inserts a finger and I feel instant relief from needing the friction. He has me so accustomed to him making love to me in this entrance, that I welcome it as eagerly as I would my center core. As he increases the number of fingers he is inserting, his purrs of satisfaction are vibrating the bed. When he removes his fingers, I whine from losing his connection. He quickly covers my body with his and slowly lets his manhood enter me. Oh, it feels so good. Having his weight on me and feeling his purrs and growls coming from his chest as he licks and nips at my shoulders and any area he can reach. His thrusts start out slow and gentle and my body accommodates and accepts his intrusion into me. I can not contain the screams of pleasure that are coming from my mouth and he soon increases the intensity and speed of his thrusts. I climax several times and my bubble is around us as he is growls and chants 'mine'. He wraps his arms around me and hangs on to me, as he thrusts hard one last time and cums with a deafening roar. It takes him a few seconds to loosen his grip and he begins to purr, nuzzle, and caress me like he always does after he climaxes. I am completely worn out and he rearranges us and lays us on our sides. I know he will take care of whatever needs to be done to my body as I feel him turn off the vibrator and remove the straps. That is the last thing I remember before I succumb to sleep.

~o0o~

The next week Alice is artificially inseminated and everything seems to be going fine. Also Rachel and Sienna are pregnant, and Leah came by to talk to the fertility guy and see if he could help her get pregnant. She has eggs, but she doesn't have her cycle and thus would be unable to get pregnant the traditional way. So they set up a time to retrieve her eggs and get Galleos' sperm and then they would see if they could get a fertilized egg to stick to her uterine wall. Also when Grace saw Galleos' jewelry store after she arrived, she had them stop the vehicle and she rushed inside. Charlotte followed her into the store and found her and Galleos hugging. It turns out that they are brother and sister and they hadn't seen each other since she had been kidnapped by a group of wandering soldiers. Lucky for her, she was able to escape and meet up with Bellona's group and they kept her safe.

We have made it through another week and today I wake up to Edward sneaking under the covers as he begins to kiss down my body and gets to my belly, he lovingly caresses it and purrs as he nuzzles his nose against my skin. "Hey, little one, I love you. I am glad you feel safe and warm in mommy's tummy. I am happy too and I can't wait to meet you. Do you like Daddy's voice, I can't wait to hear your voice. Bye bye, little one, I will talk to you later," he says as he kisses my belly.

It is Friday, Laice 13th and I am looking forward to my 22 week ultrasound. Hopefully the baby will be cooperative and confirm that she is a girl. I know Edward is positive and I have no reason to doubt his reasoning behind him believing she is a girl.

We get out of bed, get dressed and go downstairs where I prepare breakfast. He has my ultrasound set up for first thing this morning. So after we eat and get Addy ready, I put on some bloomers that I had for times as these and Edward, Addy and I head over to the clinic. Addy wants to see the baby, so we decided that she can watch the ultrasound. I get situated on the table and Edward helps me pull up my dress and push down my bloomers to where only my belly is showing. Addy stands in the chair so she can get a good look at the monitor. Edward puts the jelly on and then places the probe to my stomach and within seconds we can hear the heartbeat.

"What's that sound? Daddy?" she asks.

"That is the baby's heartbeat, Kitten. It sounds strong and healthy. Take a look now, you can see for yourself. See her face and her nose and mouth. There are her arms, hands, and you can even see the fingers. And she is going to cooperate today. She is definitely a girl, with no extra body parts sticking out anywhere. So you are going to have a baby sister, Kitten. What do you think about that?" he asks her.

"I like it, she can pway with my dollies and toys. When can I hold her Daddy? When will she be out of Mama Angel's tummy?" she asks.

"The baby has about 18 more weeks to grow and get strong in Mama's tummy. We want her to be healthy and strong when she comes out, don't we?" he ask her.

"Yes, me want her to be hwealthy, me not want her to get swick. So she can stway in Mama Angel's tummy a wong time," she said.

"It may seem a long time to you, Kitten. But it is just a few months from now and we will get to hold her. Now that we have all the measurements and pictures printed, we can get this messy stuff off Mama and get her weighed. Then you two can go home, I am sure there is some toy that is dying to play with you," he said as he tickles her belly and picks her up from the chair and sets her on the floor. He turns his attention to me to clean me up and straighten my clothes.

I am dreading getting weighed, because I don't feel like I have gained much weight. Even with all the ice cream and constantly feeding me food, I think his efforts have fallen short of the goal. I walk to the hall and step on the scales. I have gained 3 pounds and I know exactly where it currently resides. My belly is the only thing that is expanding and I am going to look like I have a basketball under my shirt if I keep progressing in this fashion. Edward is still not happy with the little amount I have gained, but he knows I am eating well and he says the baby's size and weight is right on target. She is also happy and content and under no stress. He tells me that I am just going to be small, but he still wants me to eat as much as I want, whenever I want. He says that he will also continue with the ice cream, because it will give me the extra calcium my body needs.

Addy and I head back home and we work in the garden some. The strawberries are in full production, so I am going to need to freeze some and make some jam. Addy and Edward can't possibly eat up as many as are being produced now. Even though they sometimes try and I have made every dessert imaginable that contains strawberries. A mama dreck and her babies wander over to our garden and are picking some bugs off the plants.

"Mama Angel cwan I pwick one up? They are so cute," she says as she looks pleadingly into my eyes.

"Sure, but be very careful when you hold it and don't hold it too tight. You don't want to hurt it," I say.

She runs after one and picks it up and nuzzles it to her face. "It is so soft," she says. She soon puts it back down and continues helping me.

After we gather the vegetables and fruit from the garden, we go to the kitchen, where I start the process to make the jam. Addy helps me wash, cap, and mash the berries. Everything else I will do by myself, because it involves hot liquid and hot jars. So she goes upstairs to her room to play.

As I finish the jam and straighten up the house, I try to think of what I can get Edward for his birthday. Next week is Edward's birthday and a big party is planned. It is kind of difficult to call it a surprise party, since he can read everyone's mind. I am the only one that can get him something and it remain a secret. I may have to get Esme to give me some ideas and then choose one of them. I have never liked surprises myself, but it is always fun to surprise someone else. I am going to have to put my thinking cap on for this.

* * *

Anonymous reviewers: Thank you all for your reviews!

Fan - sorry, but I wanted the situation over and behind me.

hotneneme – thanks!

flavia - thanks and no, the name will not be renessmee

Ryder – thanks!

XX. - I will write until it comes to a natural end or it is a good place to stop and do a sequel.

Hey - sorry, don't know anything about bdsm

2 un-named anonymous – thanks for your support and kind words!

A/N: Thanks everyone for your patience. Our area got hit by some bad storms and my power has been out. We purchased a generator to run the important stuff in the house. My laptop and internet equipment being top priority...lol. Thanks for all your support with the story and thanks for all the reviews! Be sure to check my pics on the either blog, links on my profile or take out the spaces here. http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/


	66. Outtake: Felix and Bellona  Read AN

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: This is Felix's POV when he arrived at Carlisle's house. If you don't want to read about someone other that Bella and Edward having sex, please skip this chapter. It has no bearing on the storyline and you will not miss any important details if you skip it. So proceed with caution, hot animal sex ahead! :)**

~ooo000ooo~

**Felix POV**

Demetri and I are on our way to the Cullen house to divulge some bad news. I think Aro has finally let greed take over his common sense. He actually believes Marcus will stay with him, if he has Didyme killed. I think he will be signing his death warrant. Marcus is madly in love with Didyme and will avenge her death, if it occurs by malice.

We pull up to the house and I notice there are several visiting cars in the driveway. The scents that surround the vehicles do not belong to the Cullens. As we approach the door, I can already detect several unfamiliar scents coming from inside the house. One scent, in particular, is very appealing and I begin to feel an urgency to get inside. When someone opens the door, I head straight for that scent and discover it is a female cheethian.

Oh, she smells so good and looks even better. I send her my scent of dominance and she sends me her scent of acceptance, but takes a defensive stance against me. So I will have to earn my dominance over her. I start to circle her, trying to figure out the best way to accomplish what I need to do and not injure her. It would do me no good to win at dominating her, if I injure her in the process. I also want her trust and love and hopefully I can win that too.

All is forgotten in the room, except for me and my future mate. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know I had a purpose for coming here and I know we in a room full of people. But right now, my sole focus is to mount this lovely cheethian in my presence and make her mine.

All of a sudden I feel like I am being moved and my attention is directed to a silver glow around me and my future mate. I notice it is Edward's mate that seems to be controlling where we are going and she is moving us outside. I understand now that they probably don't want us to destroy the house. She deposits us in the back yard and I see Edward quickly pull her back in the house, before my full attention returns to my conquest.

Now we are alone, with no prying eyes. We circle each other, with her growling, snarling, and snapping at me, for what seems like hours. I feel us running into a few things, but my attentions are elsewhere and I will deal with the damage at a later time. Then as I am circling her, I see an opportunity to grab her from behind and I wrap my arms around her, pulling her arms close to her body. So now I have her arms immobilized and I am out of range of her teeth. She is growling and trying to escape my hold, but her strength is nothing compared to mine. So all of her efforts are futile ones and she starts to calm a little in my hold. I nuzzle into her neck and make my way to her soft skin through her silky hair. I begin to purr and lick and suck at her neck and ear. I begin to massage her with my fingers, but continue my hold on her.

With her body so close, I can not help the reaction she is causing in my lower region and my instincts are causing me to rub up against her. Her struggles slowly cease and she begins to purr. Her arousal is strong in the air and I can no longer control my instincts. I quickly rip off her dress with one swipe and then I rid myself of my clothes in seconds. I still contain my grip on her with one hand, but I run my other hand over her breasts. I massage and caress them as her purrs get louder and she begins to push back against me. I then lower my hand to her lower region and I can feel the wetness as I part her folds and ensure that she is ready for me.

I am no small cheethian and I don't want to hurt her any more than has to be done. She is wet and ready, so I place her on the ground on her hands and knees and spread her legs with mine. I move her hair out of the way and bite down on the back of her neck, to hold her in position. I position my hardness at her entrance and place my hand on her little nub. She is writhing and pushing back against me, as I enter her slowly. She is so tight and I stop are her maidenhood. I continue my ministrations on her nub, trying to distract her from what I am sure will be painful. I thrust in with a growl and she screams out in pain and tries to get away, but she is completely trapped beneath me. I stay still for a few moments, so the pain would die down. She soon starts to respond to me again, so I gently begin to thrust in and out of her.

She is mewling and purring and thrusting back up against me. I release her neck and lick and kiss where I had gripped her. I am growling and chanting, 'mine', as I increase the intensity of my thrusts. With the intensity of my thrusts and the attention to her nub, she climaxes. I then grab a hold of her shoulders to hold her steady and pound into her with a force that she will know with whom she belongs. She begins to whimper at my show of dominance and I purr to her to reassure her. I let my dominate scent surround us as I climax, filling her with my scent and seed.

I release her and turn her over on her back. I spread her legs and begin to lick all around her center. I want her to climax again and I want to make sure that I haven't hurt her. I lick and suck her folds and spread them open with my fingers. I examine her entrance to ensure that she doesn't have any tears and I see there is only minimal blood from where I broke her barrier. I continue to lick, kiss, and suck on her entrance and nub until she climaxes a second time. I crawl up her body and hug her to me.

We make love several more times that night, I can be a lot gentler now that I have proven my dominance over her. We nap a little between couplings, but we do end up getting a little bit of sleep before dawn. As the morning light appears, I can see the damage that we caused and realize that I need to fix our destruction today. I also remember that we have no clothing and she is probably hungry. I take a better look at her and notice that she looks malnourished and then I began to wonder why she was at the Cullens in the first place. I ask her name and tell her mine. I ask her how she came to be in Forks Community and she says that Edward and Jasper had rescued her and some other females from another community. I know all the communities are not like Forks and that is the reason I had been so quick to agree to move here. I am wanting a mate and family and this seems like an ideal place to have them.

It just occurs to me that she said rescued and I growl and pull her closer to me, just thinking about someone mistreating her makes me mad and protective. She seems to know what I am thinking, because she rubs my face and says she was safe now and all the girls have new homes. She says she has been protecting them for a while and she feels responsible for them. So not only is she my mate and beautiful, but she is loyal, protective, and mature.

I need to get her some clothing and food. I look around the yard for something to cover myself with, so that I can get someone's attention. I see flowers, vegetables, and a water hose. Hmmm, there is a watering can, maybe it will be large enough to do the job. Then I remember Edward can read minds. So I think directly at his house, that I need help in the back yard. I can hear movement in his house and he soon heads out his back door and stops in his tracks as he looks at the back yard and the destruction. Then his eyes fall on me and he bursts out laughing. I tell him I will fix the damages, but we need clothes and food.

He quickly returns to his house and then is soon running over to his parent's house. He comes out of there with a couple of dresses and tells me that Demetri is on his way and is actually arriving now. He goes around the front of the house and I run the dresses over to Bellona where she is hiding in the trees. I go back to get my clothes and hear Demetri making fun of me. I will never live this down. But who cares, I had the best night of my life and I have a mate. I am the luckiest cheethian in the universe.

~ooo000ooo~

Ryder – Thanks for all the great comments. I really have no idea when the story will end. I am writing as I go and this is my first story. I don't have any experience judging when a story should end. I guess I am hoping common sense will tell me that I have come to a good point to end the story.

A/N: Hope you liked my outtake of Felix and Bellona. Some folks expressed an interest when they first met, so I gave it a shot. Leave me a review and let me know what you think about it.


	67. Edward's Birthday and Trouble

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _I am going to have to put my thinking cap on for this._

* * *

Bella POV

Everyone is excited this week; preparing for Edward's party. I am over at Esme's house to finish the wallet that I am making him from the deerskin I had gotten from the Quileutes. I am lining it with fabric and sewing a Cullen crest patch onto it and Esme has embroidered his name on the leather with her machine. I ask her about something else to give him and she says she already has the perfect gift for me to give him. She says that he has admired his father's watch every since he was little. So she had Carlisle locate an identical one, on one of his trips to Earth. She says she has had it for a while and has not felt it was the right time to give it to him.

She leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later with a box and she hands it to me. I look inside and it looks to be an antique doctor's watch. I have never seen one of these before today, because I have never paid attention to Carlisle's watch. I tell her that she should give it to him; she is the one that acquired it for him. I really feel bad about taking her gift for him, but she insists that it is what she really wants.

I finally agree that I will take the present. Edward is someone that sees what he wants and then gets it. It is hard to buy for someone like that, he pretty much has everything that he desires. I finish up the wallet and head home. When I get there I wrap the gifts in some fabric scraps and hide them in the back of one of my kitchen cabinets.

Later that week on one afternoon, Edward informs me that the barber shop and shoe store are almost complete. He says when they are done; we will take a ride into town and visit them. He also informs me that Victoria will be sharing a building with Riley and that is why she had put off building her own place. I know they have been talking to each other, so I guess it is more serious than just talk.

We are having his party at the community center, because of the large number of guests that are going to be there. Tia and Alice are doing the decorating and Sue and Charlotte are catering the event.

The day soon arrives and I am currently getting Addy and I ready. I have made us matching pink dresses and she is so excited. "Daddy, come see. I match Mama Angel! Awen't we pwetty?" she asks as she twirls around in her dress.

"Yes, both my girls are beautiful and I will be the envy of the party, by having the two most beautiful girls in attendance. We had better get going; I don't want to be late to my own party," he says

When we arrive, there are already a lot of people present. I see that Bian is clinging to Mike; I guess he took Alice's advice and visited the restaurant when she was working. She seems like she would be a lot better companion than Jessica could ever have been. I haven't had a chance to talk to her much when she comes to sew. We are always so busy, there is very little time for small talk.

The room looks great; there are blue balloons and streamers everywhere and the tables have white tablecloths with candy flower arrangements on them. There is a large food buffet set out along the wall and there seems to be a cake, whose shape is like a doctor's coat and some doctor theme cupcakes too.

Kate approaches Edward and I and says, "I am really sorry for what both my sisters have done in the past. They both were wrong in their actions and I hope you don't hold it against me that I am their sister. I do not think like them and I definitely don't behave like them. So can we still be friends Edward? I would also like to get to know Bella too and maybe be her friend. It is lonely around the house these days and my parents have been so depressed about my sisters, I mainly just stay in my room when I am home."

I look to Edward to see if she is sincere and he nods his head to me and says to Kate, "I would never hold the actions of someone else against you, Kate. I have always got along with you the best, out of the three of you. I see no reason that you couldn't come visit us and while you are in Forks, you might even find yourself a mate. There is still one eligible bachelor available in the community. We have had a rash of mated pairs finding each other recently." We all look around the room then and I notice her eyes fall on Garrett and she ducks her head and blushes.

"Well it looks like you have found him, why don't you go over and speak to him?" he asks her and she slowly begins to make her way over to him.

I look around the room and see Demetri and Maggie are snuggled up to each other closely. "This looks like a couple's retreat, instead of a birthday party," I say laughingly.

"I know, Jasper over there is wondering where he can take Alice and work off some of the lust and sexual frustration some of the couples are giving off, the ones that have not completed their unions," he says as we see Jasper pull Alice off into another room. I guess he couldn't take it any more.

Didyme runs up to give me a hug, even though it has only been a few hours since she has seen me and I hug her back. Dad and Sue gives us hugs and Dad congratulates him on being one year older. Edward and I then make our way around the room greeting everyone and thanking them for coming. It is soon time to eat and since it is buffet style, Edward and Addy follow along behind me as I fill mine and their plates. We have a seat at at a table where the immediate family will be sitting. After we eat, we clear the table and bring him his presents. When he gets to my presents, he pulls me into his lap and tells me they are the best presents he has ever gotten. He says he loves the wallet and will switch over to it as soon as he gets home and the watch is something that he always wanted one of, ever since he was a little boy. Addy crawls up in his lap and he hugs us both to him.

All of a sudden, the Quileutes change into wolves and Edward, Addy, and I are instantly covered by Seth and Jacob. I can't see a thing for the wolves, until Edward stands up and carries Addy and I over to a corner and sets us down. We are followed closely by Seth and Jacob. Edward tells Grace to join us in the corner so Jacob will have his mind on one location. She runs over and joins us on the floor. The wolves plant themselves right in front of us. The only thing I saw was all the males standing in front of their mates and everyone looking confused. I ask Jacob through my mind to tell me what was going on, but he didn't answer. He must me concentrating on something else.

~oo00oo~

**Edward POV**

I don't know what set off the wolves, but something did. They have a stronger sense of smell and they have this natural sense that detects danger. There is so much chaos in everyone's minds, I can't pinpoint the source of the problem. I make sure that all my babies are protected and then I search out Felix and Demetri to see if they know what is happening. The wolves minds are telling me that they smell something off and they feel the need to protect. Peter is telling everyone to get in a corner and the wolves will get on the outside edges. The wolves are all herding most of the women and some of the men into a tight space.

Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Jasper, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Bellona, Charlie, Father, and I are all standing in a circle to try to access what and where the danger could possibly be. Demetri's, Felix's, and Bellona's fur is all standing on end and their tails are all puffed out, so they are sensing danger also.

Demetri says, "At first I scented something that is off, something that I haven't smelled before today. It is almost as if it is cloaking another scent. We are being surrounded by something and I am not sure what."

"Marcus, what have you heard lately from Aro, is he still denying having anything to do with having a hit out on Didyme?" Father asks worriedly.

"Yes, he is calling my accusations ludicrous and saying that I am trying to get out of my duties by accusing him of such a heinous act. I know he is lying, because I believe Demetri and Felix. They have nothing to gain by lying. They were moving to Forks Community anyway, so why make up lies just so they could move here sooner. If they wanted to speed up their arrival, they could have just asked. I don't trust Caius, never have and I don't have any others that are strictly loyal to me. Especially Jane, she is only loyal to Aro and Alec is loyal to Jane. So, I am not really sure what is happening. I don't think they expected the wolves to be so hypersensitive to danger and someone is attempting a sneak attack. If they are trying to disguise their scents, then we must know them," Marcus says.

"Well if it is Jane or Alec, they will be able to incapacitate the whole room. Jane can have us all writhing in pain and Alec can numb us and we won't remember what happened. They want you back, Marcus, so they won't destroy the whole place. They will want to incapacitate us and pick and choose who they take out," Demetri says.

"Well, if they believe because they incapacitate us and we can't remember or respond to the attack and that I would automatically just go back to them; they are sorely mistaken. I would know they were responsible; they can't think I am that stupid to swallow their lies when they try to deny involvement," Marcus says adamantly.

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing; we need to go out there and fight! I am not going to stand by and wait to be incapacitated and my mate be harmed," Emmett says forcefully.

"We are not going out there and facing the unknown, they would pick us off like flies. We are going to wait here and see what happens. If they do choose to enter the room, then we will try to subdue them before they have a chance to attack us. We need to stick together and keep a barrier between them and the townspeople," Felix says.

We all begin to hear movement outside the reception hall's door. We all line up, putting a barrier between whoever is outside and our loved ones. Nobody messes with my family and they will suffer if they try. All of a sudden the doors burst open and my mind goes blank.

* * *

Ryder - I am strictly a 'happily ever after person'.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews you have given me. Sorry about the delay in posting, had plans over the holiday weekend. Pics on my blog http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/


	68. Don't Mess with the Faeries!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _Nobody messes with my family and they will suffer if they try. All of a sudden the doors burst open and my mind goes blank._

* * *

Bella POV

While sitting on the floor and holding Addy, I am only capable of seeing a little of what is happening in the room. I am able to peek through the wolves' fur and see that most of the townspeople are gathered together, and the community leaders and security are all talking in a circle. I wonder what the problem could be, because I do not see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Of course, my senses are not as sharp as some of the species currently in the room, and they seem to be responding to some sort of danger that is coming from outside. They keep glancing toward the doors, and then they suddenly get in a straight line.

The wolves stiffen up and Seth nudges me back down, away from my current viewing position. I hear what sounds like wood breaking and everything gets quiet in the room. Then I hear voices and I strain to make out what is being said.

"Ok, the room is incapacitated, so let's get Didyme and since you are willing to help us, you can do what you want with Edward's mate. Wait, we have one fighting Alec's power. He is a faerie, it must be one of his powers that shields his brain. We will need to take him out; we can't have any witnesses," a female voice says.

Oh no, they don't! I don't want to be taken, but they are definitely not messing with my family! I notice that Addy is frozen in my arms, almost like a statue. I realize the whole room must be like this and frozen. All except for me and I am hidden, but my dad isn't; and he must be moving and has been noticed.

I slowly raise up and peer through the wolves' fur, so that I can access how many people have invaded the room. Whoever was talking said that it was Alec's power that was holding the room hostage; so if I can enclose Alec in a bubble, the room will unfreeze and they can help take care of the rest of the intruders. I have no idea how many shields I can produce and I am afraid I might not be able to handle everyone. I remember Jane can cause pain, because she incapacitated Tanya that way at my binding ceremony.

So I need to put Jane and Alec in a bubble and then hopefully everyone will be back to normal. I need to work quickly, because I see someone heading for my dad. I throw up my hands and place Jane and Alec each in their own shields. At first they are shocked, and then they start to break out of it. I don't know how long the shields will hold; I have never had someone fight my bubble shields. Everyone is still frozen. Well, just great, I was hoping for instant recovery. I notice that Irina, Laurent, and two Twilighters are the only other intruders in the room. Laurent is heading for my dad, who looks like he has about completely recovered and is now standing defensively up against the approaching Laurent. All of a sudden Laurent is screaming and floating in the air with blue sparks coming off of him. Well, I guess dad has some tricks up his sleeve too.

The two Twilighters are looking confused, and I see Irina heading for me. Two shields are all I have ever produced and being pregnant has decreased some of my strength. I don't know if I will be able to fight her off or not. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see movement from the townspeople. Bian pushes her way through and throws up her hand and Irina freezes in her path. She is screeching and acting like her feet are stuck to the floor.

By now, everyone is coming to life; and it is obvious they are all taking in the scene before them. They quickly access the situation and apprehend the two Twilight intruders, who seem to be in shock. I guess they did not anticipate having any problems with their kidnapping plans.

I am growing weaker, but someone needs to take over with Jane and Alec. If I let them go, we will be right back in the same situation. Bian sees me falter and she comes over, weaves her way through the wolves, and places her arm around my waist. I use her as support and call to my dad. He has let Laurent go with his powers, and Laurent is now tied up in a chair. Dad heads my way and I ask him if he thinks he can handle Alec and Jane. I tell him that they can't be let loose, because they are the ones that had incapacitated the room in the first place.

"I can try. I didn't even know I could charge someone up like I did with Laurent," he says as he throws his hands up and Jane and Alec are each enclosed in their own blue bubble shield. I put my hands down and my shields dissolve, but dad's hold. I collapse into Bian's arms and when Grace sees my distress, she puts her arm around me too. They gently lay me down on the floor and when Seth feels the movement behind him, he turns to see me on the floor; and he howls out. I am sure it is to get Edward's attention. I am proven right a few seconds later, when Edward is pushing his way to me. He picks me up and cradles me to him.

He carries me out and I can get a better look at the activity in the room. Laurent, Irina, and the two Twilighters are tied to chairs. Every time Alec or Jane touches their shield in which dad has them. They scream out. It seems that dad's shields are electrified, so there isn't any struggling to get out of his shields.

Edward takes me to the where all the leaders are gathered, and they want to know the details of what occurred while they were incapacitated. I tell them about me shielding Jane and Alec and dad charging up Laurent and then about Bian freezing Irina in her tracks.

"Well it seems that we have some secret weapons at our disposal. No wonder faeries are in such high demand for battle. I am not sure what we are going to do about Jane and Alec. We can't keep them in a regular cell. They will need to be somewhere that has a force field to trap their powers," Peter says.

I can keep them sedated until we can set something constructed. There is a long term sedation drug that we use on patients to keep them in a coma to allow their body to heal after an accident," Father says.

"Ok, go get that drug, I don't know how long Charlie can hold those two. I will call Amon and get him working on an emergency addition to the confinement chambers. Jasper, do you think you can locate a device that will shield a room?" he asks.

"I will get Jenks on it. He can always locate anything that I need," he says as he steps away and starts dialing his sat and Peter does the same thing.

Carlisle heads immediately out the door; and Edward sits down in a chair with me still snuggled to his chest. I look around and notice that Esme is taking charge of Addy, and she and Claire are playing in a corner with Seth and Quil watching over them.

"Angel, I am the one that is supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around. I feel so useless right now, I should have been there to protect you," he sadly says.

"We take care of each other. You were unable to defend yourself, and I am so happy that I could be there to save you. I can't live without you and don't feel bad. Some things are unfortunately out of your control. Just be thankful that faeries exist, and I am able to protect us. However, I did have help; and dad and Bian are just as responsible for this outcome. If Bian hadn't kept Irina off of me, I don't know what would be happening at this moment," I say.

Edward stiffened up and says, "Speaking of Irina, how are they even here anyway? Aro is supposed to have them locked up doing forced labor in Volterra."

"I overheard them talking when they first entered the room; and I heard Jane, though at the time I didn't know it was Jane, telling Irina that she could do anything she wanted with me because she was helping them kidnap Didyme," I say. Edward is immediately up and charging at Irina, with me still in his arms.

"What in the hell do you want with my mate? What has she ever done to you? You should have stayed in Volterra, because you are never leaving Forks Community. You will either die or rot here. I will see to it! You have wronged my family, one too many times and now you and your companion will pay the price!" he exclaims.

"Well, your whore of a mate stole my sister's mate. That is what she did, you are Tanya's. She has loved you forever, and you never gave her a chance. If you would just get to know her, I am sure that you will love her. Then you will forget all about that mousy haired faen that you call a mate," she spat.

Edward was just about to attack her when Kate walks up. She says, "No, Edward, let me take care of this." She turns to Irina and says, "As the youngest, I always looked up to you and Tanya. I thought neither of you could do no wrong. However, I was mistaken, you two have brought more pain and anguish to our and the Cullen family than should be possible. Mom and dad are beside themselves with what you and Tanya have done. It is almost unbearable to be at home. They are so depressed. First, Tanya violates Edward and continues to hound him, and then she causes a scene at his binding ceremony and tries to get his mate kidnapped. Furthermore, you go and kidnap Emmett's mate, and now you are back to try and get Bella again. I am ashamed to call you a sister, and I hate knowing that I am even kin to you."

"From this day forward, you are no longer my sister and the only sorrow I have is for my parents. Because I know they still love you, and it will devastate them to know what you have currently done. They no longer even get to visit and enjoy the company of the Cullen family, because they feel partly responsible for their children's behaviors. You should be ashamed to be such a burden to them. Do you ever think about anyone but yourself or Tanya? Tanya has always been crazy, but did you have to let her drag you down too. Edward has never given Tanya any indication that he desired her, and I have even heard him tell her on many occasions that he was not interested. She wouldn't take no for an answer, and you just fed her delusions. You encouraged her to pursue him and telling her that he would come to his senses. I feel partly responsible, because I stood by and let it happen. However, I thought Edward was a grown man and should be able to take care of himself. Now, you have allowed yourself to reek more havoc, by conspiring to kidnap and harm his mate. This has gone too far, and I am done with you!" she exclaims as she slaps her across the face and spits on her. She then walks back off into the crowd.

Irina seems taken aback by her sister's exclamations, and she takes a minute to collect herself. She then confidently says to Edward, "You can't do anything to us. Aro will see that we are rescued. My parents won't allow harm to come to me. Just wait and see, I will be out of here before you know it."

"Don't count on it, Aro nor your parents have any control here. So don't hold your breath, Irina. Air is precious, just be glad I am letting you breathe it for a little while longer," he says as he walks away with me in his arms.

* * *

Ryder - Thanks for all the compliments and why don't you sign up or sign in? So that I can respond to you in person. Anyway, thanks for your review and all the good folks of Forks Community are safe...for now. :)

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them! Check out my pics at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/ . Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about my story!**


	69. Interrogations, Lil' 69 Lovin'

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _So don't hold your breath, Irina. Air is precious, just be glad I am letting you breathe it for a little while longer," he says as he walks away with me in his arms._

~ooo000ooo~

**Edward POV**

Peter is able to get in touch with Amon, and he says that he will round up an emergency crew; and he will start on the addition to the confinement chambers immediately. Jasper announces that he has gotten in touch with Jenks and has him looking for a machine that can produce an impenetrable force field. It is going to take Father a couple of hours to get his hands on the drugs that he needs and get them back here.

I tell anyone that wants to go home that they can, or if they want to stay and finish visiting and celebrating that is ok too. Alice asks if she can cut the cake and I tell her it is fine with me; in fact I ask her to bring me a piece of cake and some juice, so that I could give it to Bella. I need Bella to get some of her strength back; just in case her dad gives out, before Carlisle can get back with the drugs.

I feed her bites of the cake as she sips her juice. Her color seems to be returning and she can sit up on her own again. I hope her dad can hold out, because I don't want Bella drained again. I would rather just kill Jane and Alec, than risk Bella or our baby. Luckily Charlie seems to be holding up well and is showing no signs of fatigue.

After most of the people have cake and the ladies clean up, the majority of the townspeople leave for their homes. Esme tells me that she will take Addy home with her; Bella and I get a kiss, and they go home. Father calls, and says that he will be back in about a half an hour. I know that when he gets back, Jane and Alec will be sedated; and we won't have an opportunity to question them for a while.

I walk up to Charlie and say, "Let's see if we can get some answers out of them, before they are knocked unconscious. Do you want to play with your powers and see what you can do with them?"

"Sure, why not, now is as good a time as any. I never thought I would enjoy torturing someone; but right about now, I think it sounds like a pretty good idea," he says, as he glares at Jane and Alec.

"Ok, you two, talk and we won't have to try Charlie's powers out and see what he is capable of at the moment. If you cooperate, you will just get to go night-night until suitable accommodations are prepared for you," I say, as I sit Bella down by her dad and then walk up to where Jane and Alec are encased in their shields.

Neither one utters a word and they just stare back at me. Alright, if this is how they want to play the game. Their minds are giving me nothing to help the situation either; they both are thinking only of mundane everyday tasks.

"Charlie, let's see how the electrical part of your power works. Obviously if they touch the shield with their hands, it shocks them. Can you see if you can send out charges from the walls of the shield, and shock them intentionally?" I ask.

He looks like he is concentrating and then I see a blue spark fly from the shield and hit Jane in the leg. She yelps out in pain and jumps. Charlie is a smart man, and has figured out which one would have the most information. Jane still remains silent, so he shocks both of her legs at the same time and she buckles down on her knees. Alec starts yelling for us to stop and I am able to see of glimpse of Aro giving the orders for Jane and Alec to kidnap Didyme.

Witnessing how Alec respond to Jane being in pain, Charlie starts shocking Alec. But Jane is not as sensitive to Alec's plight, as he was to hers. She remains silent as Charlie continues to send him intermittent shocks to his arms and legs. However, Alec's mind starts to cooperate and I am able to get the details of Aro's intentions.

He happened to be with Jane when she was talking to Aro. Aro had planned to have Jane and Alec kidnap Didyme, while everyone was incapacitated. He was planning on denying having anything to do with the kidnapping, and then he was going to offer his services to help locate her. He would be willing to help, but only if Marcus would come back to Volterra. If Marcus refused to return, he was going to have Jane kill her and just wait for Marcus to return on his own. Aro thinks that Marcus would then have no reason to stay in Forks Community and would return to Volterra. Alec was not happy about the plan to harm Didyme; but he would go along with it, but only to appease his sister.

While Alec's brain is whirling with information, Irina is so distracted by his screams, that she lets her mind go to the conversation that she had with Aro. She had heard the rumors of his plan, and she asked to be involved and assist with the kidnapping. She told Aro, that in exchange for helping Jane and Alec; she wanted to be able to also kidnap Bella. He then agreed; and told her that he would help them go into hiding, when the situation had resolved itself. In other words, Aro had planned on Marcus not cooperating; and Didyme and Bella would have been killed. Aro then would blame Irina and Laurent, and help them go into hiding; or he would have them killed also. At this point, I didn't know what Aro is capable of doing.

I am seething and Charlie seems to quickly take in my changing demeanor. He stops Alec's torture and Alec immediately starts screaming at Jane, "Were you not going to say anything Jane? Did you not care at all, that I was in pain? What kind of sister are you, anyway?" he screams at her.

"Don't be a wimp and stop whining, Alec. It is not like you were suffering permanent damage or anything. You are going to have to learn to toughen up. No wonder Aro always gives me the orders, he can see your weaknesses when he touches you. If you want to remain a high member of the guard, you are going to have to show more strength. I may not always want to carry your hairy behind; one of these days, you will have to learn to stand on your own," Jane tells him.

Even though I am filled with rage, I am still able to feel the shift in Alec's demeanor and the last chink in his armor falls away. Any loyalty, that he had in the past towards his sister, is now gone. It is like he is finally seeing her in a new light and all he is seeing is Aro's shadow. Jasper feels his changing emotions and I hear him make a quick call to Jenks. After his call, he walks over to Peter and tells him that he will need two rooms. Peter says that he has already taken care of it.

"Well, let some of us in on your little secrets, every now and then. If you knew we needed two rooms, you also knew that we would need two machines," he says to Peter.

"If I would have told you to order two machines, you would have asked me why we needed two of them; and I would not have been able to give you the answer. Then you would have mumbled about me being all cryptic and shit. I can't help that I only get small tidbits of information, every now and then. I knew that we would need two rooms; but at the time, I had no idea why we would need them," he tells him.

Jasper just huffs and walks off. I then turn my attention back to Alec.

"What is your master going to do now Jane? Deny that he ordered us to kidnap Didyme and then we had to drag these two nut jobs along to kidnap Edward's mate. Is he going to say we acted on our own? Do you think he will actually take ownership of this situation?" Alec yells to her.

"Shut up and stop speaking! You have already said too much anyway," she screams.

"Why should I be quiet, Edward has already gotten all the information out of my head. Saying it out loud will not make a difference. While I was screaming in pain, I couldn't help but think of the individual that got me in this mess in the first place. So Edward already knows your precious Aro is responsible for us being here, and what does it matter anyway? Aro can't save us. If we couldn't overpower this group, then who in the hell do you think can do it? I should have followed Felix and Demetri's lead and left before I was led to my demise. I knew this was coming, but I thought it best to stick with my sister. I see where that thinking has gotten me; and I now realize where your loyalties lie, and they are not with me," he says, seeming to have run out of steam.

Jane just remains quiet and stoic. The other two guards' minds seem to be accessing the situation that they had gotten themselves into, and they realize that they are in a bad situation. They didn't even know the purpose of their mission; they had been told to follow Jane's orders. They have no real loyalty to anyone in particular and they are not willing to take the fall for anyone, including Aro. Their fate will definitely need to be discussed.

Father finally made it back with the drugs, and Alex says that he will cooperate fully. Jasper and I both confirm that he was telling the truth, and he lies down on a gurney that Emmett had confiscated from the new hospital supplies. Father administers an iv to his arm and he is soon unconscious.

Jane is much more difficult. Charlie shrinks the shield to only enclose her head; and Felix and I secure her wings and arms, while Father quickly gives her a shot to knock her out. Then we place her on another gurney and he administers an iv to her too. We transport them to the confinement chambers, and we put them in a cell. They will be supervised 24/7, until their special cells are built. The other prisoners are brought along and each is put in their own individual cell. After everyone is secure, I quickly head back to the community center to retrieve my mate. I am ready to go home.

She has already gathered my gifts and everything she wants to take back home. Jacob, having phased back to human, gathers the items and I pick up Bella and head home.

After getting everything into the house, he leaves and I take Bella upstairs and straight to the bathroom. I remove her dress and set her gently in the the chair. I start the water in the bath and remove my clothes. We then take a nice relaxing bath together, taking turns bathing each other.

We are soon in bed and I decide on a position that may soon be impossible to maneuver into, in the near future. I lie down and lay her down on top of me, with her on her stomach and facing the opposite way that I am lying. I prop my head up, so that I can have better access to her and I spread her folds with my fingers. I dive into her center with my lips and tongue and ravish her. I feel her small electrifying hands caressing my hardness and she begins to lick and suck on it. She uses one hand to caress my girth and the other to massage my sack.

I lick and insert my tongue into her core and then run my tongue up to her rear entrance, where I begin to lick and tease it with my tongue. I then travel back down to her swollen clit and suck on it. I gently insert two fingers into her core and find the soft spongy area that seems to drive her wild. I gently bite down on her clit and I feel her internal muscle contract around my fingers and a rush of liquid is mine to enjoy. She pauses her ministrations on me, as she recovers from her orgasm. She soon resumes her very enjoyable stimulations. I lay my head back, but continue to massage her clit and entrances gently with my fingers.

She puts renewed vigor into sucking and licking my hardness, and I realize that she must really be desiring her daily dose of enzymes. Her hot little hands and mouth feel so good on me. My hips seem to move of their own volition and they pick up the rhythm that she is setting. My eyes roll back in my head and the sensations that I am feeling are incredible and I have not even orgasmed yet. I wonder if there is such a thing as a pre-orgasm. I feel the sensations quickly building and I know she can tell that she has almost reached her goal. She tries to get even more of my hardness into her mouth. Even though she does increase the amount that she can take, each time she loves me this way; the amount that she succeeds in getting to her mouth, does not concern me. How she makes me feel is unbelievable and her comfort is of utmost importance to me.

I scream out, as I climax; and I feel wonderful tingles all over my body. I gratefully give her my fluids, as I gently massage her legs, buttocks, and back. I know it has been an exhausting and trying day for both of us. So when my fluids cease, I turn her around and hug her to me. I cradle her body to mine, and I get her in the most comfortable position that is possible for her. I begin to rock and hum her to sleep. Her eyes are drooping before I can even get her settled in good. She is asleep almost immediately; and I quickly follow her into a very blissful sleep, with my love and future secure in my arms.

~ooo000ooo~

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about my story!


	70. Daily Life and Discussions

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _She is asleep almost immediately; and I quickly follow her into a very blissful sleep, with my love and future secure in my arms._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

The months following Edward's birthday find the completion of most of the building projects in Forks Community. Witness Shoes, Riley and Victoria's Barber and Hair Salon, and the Hospital are complete. The ladies that are studying to be nurses have moved their training to the hospital. Mary Stay is due to deliver her baby a few weeks before me and hers will be the first baby born at the hospital.

The addition to the confinement center is complete and Alec and Jane are now conscious and in their cells. Aro has denied all involvement with the kidnapping attempt and even went as far as to say that Irina and Laurent escaped from Italia. However, he did want Alec and Jane back, and said that he would administer his own punishment. But Carlisle refused to return them, saying they committed their crimes on Forks Community property and the punishment would be taken care of here.

Aro is attempting to negotiate their return, but so far Carlisle hasn't budged on his standing in the situation. He knows if he sends them back, they will be used against him in the future and he has no desire for that to happen.

Eric and Bree have gotten married and Angela is pregnant. She just found out this past week. Alice's procedure did work and she is now pregnant also. Leah has had her procedure done, but the results are not conclusive yet. Everyone that I know is feverishly working on baby items. On Thursdays, now that everyone seems to be clothed well, we are working on maternity dresses and baby clothes. If we are not sewing, we are crocheting. Mary knows her baby is a boy and we have set up her baby shower for Mees 6th. So there has been a lot of blue, green, and yellow items being worked on during our Thursday sew days. They have set the date of my baby shower on my birthday, and we are going to celebrate both together. I have been getting more and more exhausted lately, and one party for me will be quite adequate.

I have had a several ultrasounds as my pregnancy progresses, and Edward has even gotten her to smile when he talks to her while he is doing the ultrasound. So she knows his voice and seems happy to hear it. Seeing her smile on the screen at his voice has caused him to have even more conversations with my belly. She pushes her tiny foot or hand into me, and is seems as if she is trying to reach out for him. She hasn't even arrived yet, and she is already a daddy's girl.

Charlie has made a habit of dropping by after work, and having dinner with us quite frequently. Sue works most evenings in the restaurant. So if he isn't eating there, he has dinner at our house. Then he and Addy play for a while.

Today just happens to be a day that he is coming for dinner. Edward is working in his office and Addy is playing in her room. I just got through setting the table, when I hear his voice. He must have stopped off in the office to speak to Edward.

I also can hear the sound of little footsteps coming down the stairs, as Addy comes bounding in calling, "Papa Chawlie, Papa Chawlie." She looks around the kitchen, and I tell her he must have stopped off in her daddy's office. She quickly runs that way, and then I hear her squeals of laughter. I imagine that he has picked her up, and he is swinging her around.

"Alright, everyone, dinner is ready, and the table is set," I call out to them. We then sit down at the table to have a relaxing meal.

"Hey, kiddo, have you been feeling alright lately?" dad asks.

"Yeah, I have been getting more tired recently, and I have been taking more naps than usual. But I still feel good and I came through all my check-ups with flying colors," I smile and say.

"I am going to have Bian move in and take over the housework. That way she can be off of her feet more during the day," Edward tells him.

"But I still want to cook, it is the one duty that I really enjoy," I say.

"You can still cook, but she will do the cleaning up afterwards. Having someone that will do the housework will give you plenty of time to do all the hand-work that you have doing. I heard Garrett say the other day that he has had to quadruple his yarn orders. We are going to have the best outfitted babies on Twilight. Also with the new baby boom, the community will need to consider building a school. In a few years, Addy and Claire will need a place to go, and then Alistair's twins will start a year after them. The Witness twins will begin school and after they start, the babies being born in the near future will begin school. So I need to speak with Father, and make sure that he has a couple of people in training that can start teaching when the need arises," Edward says.

"Yes, you need someone already in training, if you plan on starting a school in a few years. Where would you get the teachers?" dad asks.

"We will look into the training centers and get ones that have not been chosen as mates. We would look for ones with a high aptitude for learning, move them here, and then have someone to come in and train them specifically in the area of education," Edward says.

"I wanna go to school. I wanna earn to wead and wite," Addy says.

"You will, Kitten. By the time you are old enough to go to school, we will have a school built and a teacher to teach in it. But you will have to be a big girl, and sit still and listen to what the teacher tells you," he says.

"I will, Daddy. I know how to be a bwig giwl," she says confidently.

We all laughed at her enthusiasm to go to school. We would have to see what she thought about it after she actually starts attending school.

When everyone is done eating, Edward helps me clean up the dishes and dad takes Addy into the living room to play with some toys. Then Edward and I cuddle on the couch as we watch dad and Addy play.

The next morning, Mike helps Bian move into the spare bedroom. They are engaged and plan on being married in a few months. It doesn't take her long to get everything unpacked; she only has some clothes and a few personal items. Mike then leaves to go to work at Garrett's.

I give her a tour of the house and explain how I have been doing things. It won't be necessary for her to spread out the chores; like I have been doing because of the pregnancy. I also explain that Addy also has responsibilities and chores to complete. I also tell her that I am responsible for the cooking, until I can no longer do it. After the tour and knowing I will be right there to answer any questions that she might have, she immediately gets to work. I settle down on the family room couch to finish up the outfit that I am making for Mary's baby.

My mind wanders to what Didyme is doing. I haven't seen as much of her lately because she is preparing the last touches to her new home. She is also helping Felix and Demetri with their homes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is that Bian is trying to wake me up, and I realize it is time to fix lunch. She helps me up off the couch and then she starts cleaning and dusting the family and dining room area. I guess Edward has told her to keep an eye on me while I cook. He wants to make sure that I don't need any assistance. He is an overprotective fool, but I love him. I know how lucky I am to have him as a mate.

~oo0oo~

Edward POV

We have seen our last client for the day and I am waiting for Father to come into my office to talk. We need to decide what we are going to do with the prisoners. Laurent has no family, so there has been no uproar about him being detained. However, Eleazer and Carmen have been begging for us to spare Irina's life. Kate has completely disowned her as a sister and has actually been frequenting Forks Community for a different reason. She and Garrett have become quite close and I expect a binding ceremony between the two is due to be announced in the near future.

Dad finally makes it to my office and takes a seat. "I know we have several topics that need discussing, but where would you like to start?" he asks.

"Let's start with something easy. Have you looked into getting teachers trained for the school we are going to build? I know the actual building can wait for a while to be built, but we need to be preparing the teachers," I ask.

"No, with all the security problems and threats, I haven't even thought about a teaching program. I will call the training facility this week and see if they have a couple of available girls that will fit our needs. One of the attributes we use to select girls is intelligence, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find what we need. So I will get the ball rolling on that and get a couple of girls moved into the community to be trained."

"Now, I know we have been putting off what we need to do with the prisoners. But we can't keep them locked up in the confinement chambers indefinitely, without making some sort of decisions on what we are going to do with them. Alec has shown an inclination for wanting to join Forks Community as resident, and he wishes to work as a guard. Have you and Jasper been able to determine if he is being completely truthful?" he asks.

"We have observed and spoke with him several times, and we have not detected any type of deception whatsoever in him. If we place a device on him that keeps track of him and Demetri and Felix are willing to work with him, then we could consider releasing him for a trial period of time. I am still uncertain what to do about Jane. The two additional guards have been watching the educational films on life in Forks Community, and they have shown an interest in joining also. They have no strong loyal ties to Aro or Caius. One even said he was studying to be a dentist and ran out of funds for school and had to go to work to be a guard. We could help him finish his education in dentistry and that will add a dentist to our little town. Maybe the other one would like to have some type of training also and both could become productive members of the community," he says.

"What are we going to do with Laurent and Irina? I know you have been getting a lot of flak from Eleazer and Carmen. But we can't just turn them loose this time. This is the 3rd time they have been involved with trying to harm either mine or Emmett's mate. The 4th time they might actually succeed in causing some damage," I say.

"I say that we get together with Marcus, Peter, Jasper, and Emmett and have a discussion and put it to a vote," he says.

"Ok, set up a time and I will be there. But right now it is time to go home to my mate. I can't wait to be able to just work out of Forks, and then I wouldn't have to be so far away from her," I say, as I rub the spot over my chest that seems to have pains when I am away from Bella.

"Soon, Son, soon," he says, as we get up to head home.

~ooo000ooo~

*Robin Ryder - I forgot to thank you last chapter for your review, so here are 2 thank-yous from me for your reviews! Thank-you! Thank-You!

A/N: I have decided that there will only be a couple chapters left in 'Planet Twilight'. I will probably write another story or write some one-shots. Then after a small amount of time passes, I plan on doing a sequel and picking up where Planet leaves off. I am going to go back and try to fix some of the grammatical errors too. Thanks for all your support and reviews, they all are appreciated! Check out my pics at http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/


	71. M&D Home, Baby ShowerBday, Lil' Lovin'

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Previously on Planet Twilight: _"Soon, Son, soon," he says, as we get up to head home._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV:**

The Cullen ladies, including me, attend the Stay baby shower and she receives a lot of cute items. Now, my baby shower and birthday party is coming up and I just hope that I will have enough energy to endure it. I am praying that nothing bad happens; it seems that every time that our family gets together to celebrate, something goes wrong. I want a nice quiet party, and I just want to enjoy being with my family and friends.

Alice and Rosalie have been in a flurry of activity. Emmett and Jasper have even come over to our house to get out of their mates way. They say it is much quieter here than it is at their houses, and we even have a two year old at our house. It makes me wonder what all they are doing and what surprises they have in store for me.

Bian is being a wonderful help with all the chores, and I am very thankful that she is here to assist me. Mike comes and visits her every night when he gets off of work. They seem really happy together.

Edward, Addy, and I are having dinner at Marcus and Didyme's home tonight. The house is gorgeous, and I am awestruck as we tour their home. Of course Edward carries me up the beautiful curved staircase as we tour the second floor, which is filled with suites, a game room, and storage. The first floor has a huge master suite, exercise room, study, dining room, family room, living room, kitchen, and several smaller areas dotted throughout the first floor. It is grand and very tastefully decorated. Both Marcus and Didyme seem to be ecstatic to show it off, and I am so happy that they seem so content in their new home.

After the tour, our dinner was ready to be served. Marcus has acquired a girl from the training center to help Didyme around the house, and then to help her when the baby is born. Her name is Gianna, and she is quite pretty.

During dinner, Edward and Marcus talk about the new business ventures that Marcus has begun since moving to Forks. Since Aro has betrayed him, he has decided to cut all ties with the Volturi. He had been willing to work with them, but not now that they have tried to harm his mate. He has even changed his last name to Caito which means leader. He says that Demetri has changed his name to Lane which means warrior, and Felix's last name is now Alinari which also means warrior.

By the way Marcus is talking, Aro has really messed up and may be in a bind for help. But he should have thought of the consequences of his actions, before he put a hit out on the mate of the man he needs assistance from at the moment. If he would have just let Marcus come to live in Forks in peace, he would still have his assistance in ruling the planet. Now it is just him and Caius, and Marcus doesn't seem to feel too bad about the situation.

The conversation then moves on to lighter topics and Didyme and I began to discuss my nursery. "The Quileutes have made all the furniture for the nursery except for the rocker/glider chair and ottoman. It matches the bedding that I have picked out. I chose a pink and brown toile design for the room. We have it all set up in what was Addy's playroom. She never actually ever played in there, so she doesn't mind the baby taking over the room," I say.

"It's the baby's woom now. I have to be a bwig girl and share the house with my baby sister. She is going to come out of Mama Angel's tummy soon. I wonder if she will gwow wike Mama Angel," Addy says.

"I don't know Sweetheart; I don't know what characteristics she will get from me or which ones she will get from her daddy. We will just have to wait and see; we will only have to wait a few more weeks," I tell her.

After we finish eating and I clean Addy up, we all head to the family room and have a seat. I place the toys I brought for Addy in the floor and she proceeds to play with them while the adults continue our conversations. The men soon wander off to another room, and I realize they probably need to discuss what is to be done with the prisoners. Everyone seems to putting off the inevitable. No one wants to actually impose the death penalty on them, but there seems no other recourse for Irina and Laurent. They have already gotten off light twice, and now they are back for the third time. I know the Cullens are worried about the repercussions that it will have with their extended family members. Carlisle is especially troubled because he was once very close to Eleazer.

I try not to think about the situation; the extra stress is not good for the baby. I turn to Didyme and ask: "How have you been feeling lately? You have been so busy getting your house presentable that I haven't gotten to see much of you recently."

"As you can tell I am showing now, and you know I am having a boy. Marcus is so excited, but he would be excited whether it is a boy or a girl. I haven't had any morning sickness in months, but I am starting to feel a little run down. That is what made Marcus decide to purchase Gianna. He doesn't want me overdoing it, and he wants me to rest as much as possible. I miss our time together; I pretty much have the house complete, so I should be able to resume my normal visits to your house. How have you been feeling lately?" she asks.

"I have been feeling very run down. But Edward has hired Bian to assist me with the housework, so I have been able to relax and rest more during the day. I just hope I can last the whole party Saturday. I hate that everyone is going to so much trouble over it. Rosalie and Alice are about to drive poor Emmett and Jasper crazy with the preparations. They have been coming over to my house to escape the madness," I say laughingly.

"They just love you and want the day to be special. Alice especially loves a good party," she says.

"That she does, but she will have to be slowing down soon. She has said the pregnancy is going to take its toll on her body. So she will soon have to be on bed rest," I say.

"That is too bad. She is so hyper; she will go nuts having to stay still for an extended period of time," she says.

I agree with her about Alice, and just then Marcus and Edward come back into the room. Edward asks if I am ready to go home, and I tell him that I am ready. He gathers up Addy's toys, and we all go out to the vehicle. After hugs and good-byes, we head for home.

The rest of the week passes quickly, and now it is Saturday. My birthday was yesterday, but we are celebrating it today. I get Addy and I dressed for the party. We have on matching toile pink dresses. Getting her dressed today is like trying to dress a tiny Alice; Addy is bouncing all over the place, she is so excited about the party.

When we arrive at the community center, we seem to be one of the last ones to arrive. As we enter the room, I see that it is decorated in all different color balloons matching the Winnie the Pooh cake that is sitting on the serving table. The tables are decorated in cloth diaper cakes and I see someone has made some cute party favor boxes. I peek in one and it has candy in it. There are finger sandwiches, a huge fruit tray, a vegetable tray, and pink punch. There are some wreaths hanging on the walls that have baby accessories attached to them.

Addy grabs a pink balloon and asks, "Can you tie this to my tail Mama Angel?"

I proceed to tie the balloon's string to her tail and she takes off running with the balloon chasing after her. When Claire sees Addy, she wants one tied to her tail too. Well, that is one way to keep the kids entertained, and it will tire them out too. Edward and I walk around the room and greet everyone; they are all congratulating us and wishing me a happy birthday.

Everyone wants me to start opening gifts and I receive a large assortment of items. For the baby I receive many crocheted outfits and blankets, wooden rattles, and a wooden carved cradle and rocking horse. Silver eating utensils and cup, moccasins, cloth diapers, a diaper bag, and a dark wooden high chair that will match my kitchen are all included in the gifts that I receive for the baby.

For my birthday, I receive several deerskin items; including, a dress, top, skirt, a purse, a change bag, moccasins, and boots. Several ladies crocheted me a jacket, sweater, skirt, and some slippers. Sue made Addy and me a pair each of matching pink crocheted slippers. Edward presents me with a platinum charm bracelet with a diamond heart on it and a tiny baby shoe charm with diamonds. He helps me place it on my arm, and adds the baby shoe charm to it. I open several more items and a gift certificate booklet from the stores in Forkington. I ask Edward how we are going to get all these items home, and he tells me that Mike is going to deliver them in the store delivery truck; that way he can stay and visit with Bian some tonight.

We then eat and the women want to play a few baby shower games. So the men get their food and move to the far side of the room, and the women all gather around at a few tables pulled close together. Alice and Rosalie then lead us through some games as we eat. Edward tends to Addy and makes sure that she eats and keeps her entertained, so that I can enjoy and concentrate on what the ladies are doing. He even comes over and refills my plate with items that he knows I like, and gives me a kiss on the forehead before he makes his way over to the men with his refilled plate and cake for Addy. He must have gotten her to eat all of her food.

Makenna's babies wake up from their nap and she goes over to a corner to breast-feed them. They are so cute, and they are almost sitting up on their own.

We finish the games and Alice passes out the cake. After we are finished eating, all the ladies begin to clean up. I feel strange just sitting here watching, and I glance over at Edward. He just shakes his head no; I am beginning to wonder if he can read my mind, and he just tells me he can't. He can usually guess what I am thinking. So I huff and pull a chair up to me, so that I can prop my legs up. My ankles are starting to swell, and I know it bothers Edwards when that happens.

The men start loading up my gifts in the truck, and Edward gathers up what food items I want to take home with us. Alice and Rosalie hand out the party favors and even the men get one; because even men like candy, whether they will admit to it or not.

Emily asks if she can take Addy home with her because Claire wants Addy to have a sleep over with her. Edward says he doesn't mind, and so we all head for home. When we get there, Edward carries me to our bedroom and lays me on the bed. Then, he goes to make sure everything is put where it belongs. He brings my birthday gifts into the bedroom, and says that Mike is putting the baby's items in the nursery; and Bian is putting up the food. He then leaves and when he comes back in the room, he shuts and locks the door.

"I told them good-night from both of us. You need a good relaxing soak and then you need to rest. I can see your swollen ankles from here," he says as he goes into the bathroom and I hear the water being turned on in the tub.

He comes back in the room and removes my dress and then his clothes. He gently lifts me off the bed and carries me to the bathroom, where he sets me in the tub and climbs in with me. The hot water feels so good on my sore muscles. I have been up for most of the day, and I haven't had my usual nap. As he lathers up my body, he messages each muscle with gentle care. I am a puddle of goo, by the time I am clean. He quickly cleans himself, not wanting me to lift a finger and gets us out of the tub.

After drying us off, he then places me in the center of the bed and crawls in after me; he begins to rub some lotion into my skin, and he takes extra care of my feet and lower legs. He works his way up to my center, and nudges my legs open. He spreads my folds with his fingers and ravishes me with his tongue. He soon brings me to completion because it only takes a little attention these days. I seem to be extra sensitive in all my private areas. He crawls up beside me and begins kneading my breasts and suckling from me. I have begun to produce a clear liquid and he seems to enjoy drinking it. I can see him pouting now, when he has to share with the baby. But the baby is going to have to get her share first. I turn on my side so that he can easily reach the other breast; he doesn't like putting his weight on me anymore. When he is finished drinking and has brought me to orgasm just by attending to my breasts; I barely have enough energy to attend to his needs. But I enjoy doing this for him, and I need my daily dose of enzymes.

He straddles my chest and gives me access to his manhood. He is hard and ready for me. I run my tongue over the head and lick off the pre-cum. Then, I slowly insert his hardness into my mouth and swirl my tongue around him and graze my teeth on him as I pull back. His resounding purrs and growls tell me I am pleasing him, and he slowly rocks into my mouth. I massage his balls with one hand and hold what doesn't fit into my mouth with the other. I can almost fit half of him into my mouth now, and I feel proud of what amount that I am able to handle. He seems to appreciate whatever I do, so that makes me want to work harder to please him. I feel his balls tighten up and I know he is close. He cums with a roar and I greedily drink his fluid down.

This is the best way I could ever imagine ending my day. Pleasing my mate and seeing the love shine out of his eyes, as he lovingly caresses my face while I readily take his fluids from him. When I have taken in every drop that he gives me, he carefully removes himself from over my body. He rolls me away from him and places a pillow under my belly for support, and then he cradles me from behind; as he rocks and hums my lullaby. We both express our love for each other; and I barely have the words of my mouth, before I feel myself drifting off to sleep in the strong, loving arms of my mate.

~ooo000ooo~

***Check out the story entries in these two contests, you might find some interesting reads; the links are on my profile page, if you don't want to deal with removing the spaces. I wrote one story for each contest, but I can't tell you which ones; it's a secret. Voting has started for the Strictly Charlie contest and the Showers to Flowers voting will start Friday.**

**http:/ /www. fanfiction. net /u/2796665/Strictly_Charlie**

**http:/ /www. fanfiction. net /u/2743940/showerstoflowers**

~oo00oo~

* to my anonymous review Ryder - thank you for the review!

*to Pattypattz – thank you for recommending my story on RAoR(Random Acts of Rob). The following link is also on my profile page. It is a website geared toward all things Robert Pattinson. It is located at http:/ /robert-pattinson. ca/

A/N: I have lots of pics of Marcus and Didyme's house and the party and gifts on my blogs. I will put the nursery photos in the last chapter. FF is still having problems with their review system. I will still continue to respond to you through pms. Only one more chapter left. Thank you for all the support and reviews that you have given me. Be sure and put me on you author alert, if you want to read anything new that I write. Please leave me a review and I will respond back to you.


	72. Pris Fates Dec and the Baby is Here!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Previously on Planet Twilight: _We both express our love for each other; and I barely have the words of my mouth, before I feel myself drifting off to sleep in the strong, loving arms of my mate._

~ooo000ooo~

**Bella POV**

Mary Stay had her little boy the next week following my birthday, and the hospital had been officially announced that it was open for business. I could no longer see my feet and my belly seemed to have magnified in size overnight. Edward wouldn't let me go up and down the stairs by myself any longer. He would assist me in the morning and he instructed Bian that I was not to ascend or descend the stairs without her assistance. She assured him that she would assist me if I wanted to go upstairs.

The baby's room was completed, and has been made ready for the baby. The lower part of the wall was painted brown with a dark brown chair rail, and the upper walls were painted pink. The rocker, ottoman, wall decorations, lamp shades, window dressings, and all accessories were all matched to the baby's bedding of pink and brown toile. The Quileutes made the baby bed, chifferobe, changing table/dresser, and the child's rocker. I ordered the rocker and ottoman set to match the baby bedding.

The room was ready, and I was definitely ready for her to get here. I think she was ready too because she feels like she has been trying to push her way out sometimes. Edward keeps talking to her and telling her to be gentle with me. But Edward said that she keeps thinking that she doesn't have enough room, and she sometimes forgets and tries to stretch out her arms and legs. I don't blame her for wanting to stretch her muscles; I am sure I would be doing the same thing.

Edward gives me daily massages and rubs a special cream into my belly to prevent stretch marks. He won't let me lift a finger around the house and even cooking duty has been given to Bian, although she is mostly just responsible for breakfast. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Didyme, and Emily keep us pretty much supplied with lunch and dinner. They are constantly checking up on me and they never come empty handed. So most of my day is spent lying on the couch while eating and reading or watching Addy play with her toys. She will lie down on the couch with me every day and talks to my belly. She tells the baby that she can't wait for her to be born and that she loves her.

Edward is the one that I am worried about because his stress level seems to be going through the roof. Between the pregnancy and the prisoners, he is going through a lot. I hope the prisoner situation is taken care of in a timely matter. I only want him concentrating on me and the baby.

~o0o~

**Edward POV**

The council had finally decided the fates of the prisoners. Laurent and Irina would be put to death by lethal injection. Jane will be permanently housed at the confinement center. Alec will have a house built for him, and he will be put on house arrest until he is deemed trustworthy. The other two guards will receive training to become useful members of the community, but they will be monitored carefully.

Carmen and Eleazer have been able to visit Irina and have said their good-byes. Since it was Father's family that had been threatened and harmed by Irina and Laurent's actions, he was put in charge of administering the drugs. He sedated them and then administered the drugs that would shut down their body. After it was confirmed that they were dead, he released their bodies to Eleazer for burial.

Now that was all complete, I could concentrate on the baby. I knew that Bella had seen me stressing over the prisoner situation, and that was causing her to worry. I needed her as stress-free as possible.

The baby was becoming more restless as she ran out of room to move freely. I think she might even come a few days early. She is already fully developed and seems quite intelligent, so early arrival would not be a problem. Bella has told me that she has been cramping for several days now and I know that is her body preparing itself for delivery. I check her daily to make sure that she hasn't started to dilate. I can't wait to see and smell my little honeysuckle baby up close.

~o0o~

**Bella POV**

Thank goodness the prisoner situation is over and Edward has one less thing to worry about now. I feel sorry for Eleazer and Carmen, and I wish there had been another way to handle the situation. However, they brought the consequences upon themselves and I shouldn't feel guilty. I need to concentrate on the baby and hope for a safe delivery of a healthy baby.

My stomach has been cramping for the last few days, and my lower back has been aching. Edward said that it was my body preparing itself for labor. I hope that is true because I am ready to have my little angel. I long to hold her in my arms, and I want to give her all my kisses.

It is still a few days before my due date. Dad has been stopping by on his way home from work to check on me. Sometimes he brings food by that Sue has sent with him. On this particular day, the cramps seem to be coming at regular intervals and my stomach feels hard as a rock. Edward checks me when he gets home from work and says that I am starting to dilate. He calls both of our fathers and the rest of the family.

Even though it is early in the labor stage, he wants the baby and I hooked up to the monitors to ensure that we are not under any stress. Twilighter babies are usually hard on human mothers; but since I am Faen, he has no precedence on which to base this labor and delivery. So we head to the hospital and into the room that is set up for me. The labor and delivery rooms are quite elaborate with a homelike setting for the mother and an additional area for the family to gather. The bathroom had a large tub to help ease the pains of labor. All the monitoring equipment was waterproof, so I could soak and still be carefully monitored.

I was put in a nice soft hospital gown that was nothing like I had worn on Earth when I had made my numerous trips to the hospital due to clumsiness. It was soft, stylish and had snaps where I could easily breastfeed. Edward placed me on the bed and hooked me up to the monitors and placed a strap around my belly to monitor the baby. He said the baby was feeling anxious and excited, but didn't seem to be under any type of stress. She didn't care for being squeezed so tight though.

The family got settled in the room adjacent to my room, and they added a cot for Alice to lie down. She was beginning to feel the effects of her pregnancy and could only be on her feet for short periods of time. Rose seemed to be taking to her pregnancy extremely well and it hadn't slowed her down any that I could tell. Edward gave me a cup of ice chips to keep my mouth from getting dry and then he checked to make sure that he had everything necessary for the delivery. He seemed to be a little calmer when he was in doctor mode. I could tell when daddy/mate mode crept in because a look of concern and anxiety would cross his face. I kept reassuring him that I was going to be alright.

Addy crawled up in bed with me and patted me on the cheeks and said: "I wuv you, Mama Angel. I don't wike you being sick. I want you to get all bwetter."

"I will, Sweetheart. As soon as the baby gets here, I will hopefully be all better. Don't you worry; I am going to be just fine," I told her.

She moved down to my belly and said, "You be gwood to Mama Angel, baby. Don't kick too hard. Mama Angel is special and you have to be careful. Be a gwood girl in there." She was rubbing my belly as she talked and then she gave it a kiss before she crawled back up the bed and lay down beside me. I put my arm around her and she cuddled up next to me and was soon fast asleep.

"Is she alright there Angel? She isn't bothering you, is she?" Edward asked.

"No, it is comforting having her close. Unless the contractions become too intense, I see no reason in moving her. She is just worried about me and has the need to be close to me," I said.

Addy woke up after a two hour nap, gave me a kiss, and scampered down to go find a snack. The family area had a small kitchenette; and people had dropped in to check on me, and brought food for the family. We really had a supportive community.

The pains were starting to increase and I was starting to feel a little bit of nausea. Edward had put in an IV; and when I told him about the nausea, he immediately administered some medicine directly into the IV line. I quickly felt relief, and I was glad that was one symptom that I didn't have to deal with at the moment. He checked me again, and said that I was about half-way dilated.

The family would take turns coming into the room, and they told stories about Edward as a child. Daddy even got in on the story telling, and told some embarrassing stories about me and my clumsiness. It might have been embarrassing, but they accomplished what they were trying to do. I had forgotten about the labor; until an extremely strong contraction hit me. It caught me by surprise and screamed out in pain.

Edward rushed everyone back to the family area, and he closed the curtain so that he could check my progress. He said that I was almost fully dilated; and was as surprised about it as I was at the moment because the only real noticeable contraction was the one that I just experienced. Edward said that everything was going great, and that the baby was positioned to enter the birth canal.

After several more hard contractions and some intense breathing sessions, he was ready for me to push. It didn't take long and he was holding our angel in his hands. He laid her on my stomach and then he clamped and cut the cord. He wrapped her up, and let me snuggle up with her while he dealt with the afterbirth and stitching me up. She looked up at me with her trusting bright green eyes, and I fell more in love with her than I thought could be possible.

He called his father into the room, and told him to take Esme and the nurse and clean up the baby. He told them that he was going to give me a bath and clean me up. He told the other nurse to change the sheets, so that the bed would be ready for me after my bath. I didn't want to give the baby up, but I knew that it wouldn't be long before she was back in my arms again.

Edward went into the bathroom and started the water and then came back to retrieve me. After removing my gown, he placed me in the tub and gently washed me and massaged my belly. It was slightly painful, but he said that it was necessary. He then emptied the water out of the tub, and filled it up with fresh water. He also washed my hair because it was wet from sweating during delivery. After I was clean and dried off, he placed me in a clean gown and padded underwear.

I arrived back into the room about the same time that they came back in with the baby. Now that she was cleaned up, I could see that she had curly brown hair to go with her beautiful eyes. As soon as she was laid on my chest, she started to nudge around like she was looking for something.

"Angel, she is hungry. Would you like to try to breastfeed her and then we can present her to the family," Edward said.

"If she is hungry, then yes, I want to feed her," I said.

He unsnapped my gown and positioned her over my breast, so that she could latch on to it. He then placed a pillow under my arm to make me more comfortable. She immediately latched onto my nipple and began to suck. Her tiny hand reached out for me, and I gave her my finger which she immediately wrapped her tiny digits around.

Edward was hovering over us and purring as he caressed her head and body. "She looks like you, Angel, except for her green eyes. She also is glowing, so she may have some faerie traits as well," he said.

She soon was finished with one side, and I burped her and moved her to the other breast. Edward helped her latch onto it and then he continued his perusal of her. It was if he was memorizing every inch of her. I could almost feel the love pouring off of him as he attended to us. She was soon finished feeding, and he laid her across my stomach as he snapped my top back into place. He picked her up to burp her and asked if I was ready to introduce her to the family. I nodded my head that I was ready, and he opened up the curtain.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Mirabel Anne Cullen, which means beautiful grace," he proudly said as he showed off our daughter.

~ooo000ooo~

**I have a new home web blog – it will keep you updated on my latest writings. I also have listed contests that you can enter yourself. **http:/ /melanieintn. blogspot. com/

**Showers to Flowers contest entries** – see if you can guess which one is mine and then vote for your favorites. http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers

Anonymous reviewers: Ryder and carlaisabel – Thanks for your reviews!

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has supported me throughout my first fanfiction experience. I really appreciate all the kind words and compliments that you have given me through your reviews. Have a great weekend and check out my picture blog. http:/ /planettwilight-fanfiction .blogspot .com/


End file.
